Love Will Grow Stronger
by ThawMyFrozenHeart
Summary: A year after the Great Thaw, a year of love, a year of troubles, a year of new additions, and a year of hope. This romance story between Kristoff and Anna will make you cry, smile, and laugh! Will Elsa also find her true love as well? Maybe they'll all discover something about themselves that they never have before. Love, indeed, grows stronger. Sequel is out!
1. A Look Back

**A/N: Hey! Welcome to my first fanfiction story ever! I am so excited to write this and I hope you enjoy it! Since it's my first chapter, it's not as good as my other ones, but please just keep reading because I promise it'll get better! I hope you like it and please leave some reviews! Love you all!**

* * *

Summer had finally arrived in Arendelle but this time it wasn't interrupted by Elsa's power. Since the big freeze, things in the castle returned to normal. Elsa and Anna became closer and closer, making them the best of friends. They did everything together from eating breakfast every morning to telling stories to each other every night- well almost every night. Although the two sister had reshaped their bond, Anna was spending most of her time with her fiancée Kristoff. Yes! They were finally engaged! Kristoff asked Anna to marry him on the first day of Spring- Anna's favorite season.

"Where are we going?" Anna laughed as Kristoff guided her while she was blindfolded.

"Nuh uh honey, can't tell you! It's a surprise!"

"Well….I do love surprises but- ooh I smell chocolate!"

"Haha you are crazy, but that's why I love you." Kristoff guided her to a gazebo decorated with candles everywhere and a dinner table set for two. Blue and purple flowers hung all around the perimeter of the gazebo. The table was round with a cream colored table cloth covering it. The center piece was a beautiful heart sculpted completely out of ice and the candles made the color of the flowers reflect into it making it look pink.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes! I've been waiting for like, ever now! Show me!" She jumped up and down. He chuckled at Anna's impatient, yet adorable attitude.

"Okay then….surprise!" He pulled off her blindfold and her eyes widened and she went in awe as she studied the perimeter of the beautifully decorated gazebo. She slowly walked in, Kristoff following behind her, with her hand over her mouth. She let out a small squeak as she saw all of the chocolate on the table. She turned around and ran into Kristoff, hugging him as tightly as she could while crying.

"Haha is it okay?"

Anna wiped her tears. "It's beautiful! No, wonderful! No, magnificent! Oh thank you so much!" She smacked her lips to his and wrapped her hands around his neck as he picked her up with his strong arms and twirled her around. She giggled, lips still connected to his. "Did you do this all yourself?" Anna asked.

"Uh…well Elsa helped…..a little." He said with a lying chuckle. Anna laughed and began to walk towards the table to seat herself down until Kristoff grabbed her arm.

_Is that supposed to happen? No of course not, Kristoff, pull yourself together. _He thought to himself.

He grabbed her arm before she could sit down. "No no no I got it! Here, sit."

"Thank you sir", she mocked in a regal tone.

_Phew. _

"No milady, after you", he joked back. He push her chair in for her and he took a seat across from her. She stared at him with that adorable smile and those gleaming eyes as she rested her chin on her hands. She drove him crazy with those eyes. She was beautiful. She still made him blush every time he looked at her and he'd get this weird feeling in his stomach, a good weird feeling, making him want to discover more of her.

"So? What's all this for?" She asked with one eyebrow cocked, making him stutter.

"Well I uh….actually…um….heh…I don't know I just love you a lot and I wanted to give you a special evening. Plus I know how much you love double dates." He said gesturing towards the chocolate. Anna nodded in agreement and giggled. The food was then served to us and we ate. We shared everything. Secrets, embarrassing moments, laughed, and shared our favorite things about each other.

"Want to dance?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Why of course good sir", she said, bowing. Kristoff bowed back and began to ballroom dance. It was….wonderful. She rested her head on his chest because he was taller than her. Her hair smelled like coconuts and the way her tiny frame moved with his large body felt amazing to him. Her hips swayed back and forth like the waves of an ocean, making the dance more romantic. After what seemed like amazing years, he decided it was time. Kristoff broke away from her and she looked up at him with those beautiful eyes, making his knees go weak. Then, he took a deep, deep breath.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

He shook his head and smiled down. This girl drove him insane! He took her hands into his and squeezed them. "Anna. I love you. I love you so much that love isn't even a word to describe how I feel about you. I remember the first time I met you. You were this cute little ball of energy and sass. You weren't wearing anything warm to protect yourself, goofball! I wanted to make you feel warmer than the sauna ever could. Anyways, once you bought me the pick axe, rope, and let's not forget the carrots for Sven, I knew you were a genuine, caring person. Our whole journey together brought me new surprises and opened my eyes to love. You are so beautiful Anna! I don't think you'll ever realize how special you are. When I saw you…..freeze….my whole world ended. I couldn't breathe, think, or comprehend what happened."

He began to cry a little, but soon Anna wiped his tear away with her thumb making him feel better and more secure in this thoughts.

"But when you unfroze, my life came back. Anna, you're my life! So I wanted to ask you something."

He got down, well stumbled, on one knee and took another deep breath.

"Anna? Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the whole world?"

He popped open the box and a diamond ring with pink little diamond on the band sparkled before her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying holding back her tears. She looked down at the stunning ring that Elsa obviously picked out, or at least helped. She began to cry because of how sweet he looked and how much of a gentleman he was. She loved him so much.

"Yes!" She belted. "Yes yes yes! I will marry and I'll love you for the rest of my life!"

He slipped the ring on, over her overly excited, shaking hand and stood up and grabbed her neck, placing his lips on hers. It was so passionate and romantic. That was one of her favorite things about him. His kisses were always so amazing and romantic and so passionate. She couldn't get enough of them! So she returned my kiss by running her hands through his thick blonde hair. They broke apart, both crying. He took his thumb and wiped the tears away from under her eyes and smiled.

"I love you Kristoff." She said, crying way to emotionally as he kissed her nose.

"I love you too feisty pants, more than you'll ever know!"

They smiled at each other and she actually had news for him too. "Kristoff Now that we're engaged I kinda have something to tell you.

"Anything", he said while twisting her long hair, making her blush a little bit. No surprise there.

"Well you see….sometimes when life hands you lemons….wait what? Okay listen…."

_You can do this Anna. Deep breaths._

"Last month you and I…well afterwards and before too, you and I umm…..well you know…..bonded under….well on top of the covers too and now…..Oh my god I'm just gonna say it. Kristoff, I'm pregnant!"

His look of humor of her rambling faded away to a look of pure shock- and not the good kind. He looked at her with his eyes as wide as the ocean.

Kristoff stared at Anna. A million thoughts were running through his head. He wasn't ready for a big responsibility of taking care of a child let alone him and Anna weren't even married. They had just gotten engaged! They had already broken so many rules of sleeping in the same bed together but getting her pregnant was probably the worst thing that could've happened.

"Kristoff are you alright?"

He coughed and let go of Anna's hands but immediately regretted it. He tried to spit out words but all he could do was mutter nonsense words. Anna took a deep breath and grabbed his hand, guiding him to the chair.

"Listen, I know we're not married yet but this is our child! You and I created him or her on our own and it's no mistake! I'm happy and I hope you are too. I know it's a lot to take in right now and I'm scared. I'm so scared but I'm so happy too! I need your support and love."

"I love you Anna, and the baby. But we're not married or ready. How are we supposed to tell everyone? I don't want anyone hurting your feelings or making you feel low because I couldn't contain myself? What would Elsa say?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to rush into getting married only because I'm pregnant. I want to get married when we're ready. I love you and….."

She pulled his hand and placed it on her not yet noticeable pregnant stomach.

"…we need you. We need you Kristoff."

He sighed and got up and wrapped Anna reassuringly in his arms and gently placed a kiss on her lips. He broke the kiss and held her close to him and they hugged each other, not saying anything.

"I'll be there for you. Always."

* * *

**A/N: So she's pregnant before marriage! Things will get very interesting next chapter so PLEASE read on because I promise it gets better! If you click 'next', then thank you so much, you'll always take a special place in my heart! Have a wonderful day and enjoy!**


	2. All For a Reason

**A/N: Hey snow angels! After I finished writing chapter 1, I realized that I didn't write anything before or after the paragraph! So sorry! Anyways so please let me know what you thought of chapter one! The chapters will be longer that was more of a prologue. So please comment and I really hope you enjoy my first fanfic! Love you!**

**Warning: Major death. Sorry ****  
**

* * *

Now that it was summer, Arendelle was aware of the news of Anna's pregnancy. They were all shocked but thrilled, knowing their princess was beginning a new life. The only person who didn't seem to be as thrilled was Elsa. She was shocked all right but definitely not thrilled. Though she adored her sister and Kristoff, she liked everything to be played by the books, not out of order. Anna had been pregnant for about two and a half months at this point and Elsa tried her best to put a smile on when really she was sort of embarrassed. She loved Anna, Kristoff, and the baby, but the fact that they weren't married yet made her upset.

It was a bright summer morning in July and the kingdom had their annual summer ball last night. Sadly, Anna knew she couldn't drink any alcohol but she was ok with it. All she cared about was making sure her baby was safe, even if that meant sacrificing the things she loved. Kristoff and Anna slept hand in hand this particular morning. The bright morning sun seeped through their windows as the birds sang to one another. Anna was a late sleeper and the sun and birds never woke her up. Anna woke up with a sharp pain in her abdomen this time. She shot up from the bed with a squeak but quickly covered her mouth not wanting to wake Kristoff up. He carefully massaged her belly, thinking it was morning sickness. Next thing she knew she was on her knees throwing up in the toilet.

Kristoff heard her gasping and coughing as she threw up. He rubbed his droopy eyes and came to realization of what was happening with her. He thought quickly and ran down the hallway, stumbled down the stairs, ran into a few doors, and got some water from the kitchen. He hastened his way back upstairs, spilling little drips of water on the way.

Anna was still throwing up when he got back. He knocked on the door after he heard that she was done.

"C-come in", she whimpered.

"Hey". He said with sympathy, "I brought you some water."

"Thanks", she said happily taking the water and chugged it down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she set the cup next her.

"Are you ok?" He sat next to her.

"Yeah. I think it's just morning sickness, you know?"

"But you're almost at your second stage of pregnancy, it should be gone by now."

"It depends on your body type. Every pregnant woman is different but don't worry, it'll probably go away soon."

She knew he wasn't buying her excuse but she gave him a small smile anyways.

"Okay, well are you feeling up for breakfast? Elsa will be wondering where you are. Here, let me help you up."

He stood up and held his hand out for Anna, who happily accepted.

"I'm gonna put my robe on and fix my hair so I'll meet you downstairs ok?"

"Alright love." He kissed her on the lips but then retaliated quickly while wiping his mouth.

"Ew! Puke breath. You might wanna brush your teeth a thousand times feisty pants!"

"You're an asshole", she joked. She blew him a kiss as he walked out of the room winking at her. She sighed and stood up really fast which made her feel dizzy, but she shook it off because she just expected it from being pregnant.

She walked over to her vanity and looked at how horrible she looked. Her hair was sticking up on all ends because she obviously had the worst bed head ever, not to mention she just threw up a million times. She grabbed her brush and gently began brushing through the knots. She stood up and walked over to window to see all the little children playing with each other outside. She gently rubbed her belly and decided to have a conversation with her unborn baby.

"Hey little darling. I'm your mommy, Anna, and your daddy is Kristoff but he's downstairs with your Auntie Elsa. I'm nervous, but you've made me and everyone else so happy already and you're not even here yet! I can't wait to meet you and play with you every day! Ooh and guess what I just thought of? If you're a boy, you can be the ring bearer and if you're a girl you can be the little flower girl! Wouldn't that be amazing!? Daddy is excited too! He's already talking about names and godparents! You'll love him just like I do! Take your time though because I'm still not ready. I love you so much and we'll always be together, forever. I promise."

After her baby talking session, Anna put her robe on and began walking towards the door when all of a sudden a pain shot through her abdomen again. She then prepared herself for another puking session so Anna quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the door. After she was done,she started to feel dizzy again and tried to get up….

* * *

Downstairs, Kristoff and Elsa were having a nice breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, bread and butter, and orange juice. They were discussing one of many of Elsa's suitors that would be coming to meet her this afternoon.

"So what's his name?"

"Prince David of the Eastern Valley. But that doesn't matter because I'll probably just turn him down again."

"Why? You can't judge someone you've never met."

"They're all the same, Kristoff. Jealous and self-conceited princes."

"Ah, well have you heard anything or know anything about him?"

"Well I heard he's quite handsome and that he has a younger sister."

"What's his sister's name?"

"Um, I believe it's Princess Alissa."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Don't get any ideas Kristoff", Elsa joked. Kristoff smirked.

"Ha ha very funny Elsa. I think I'm stuck with Anna at this point!"

"You think? No you're stuck." She laughed.

"Well she's the only one I'd wanna be stuck with. Anyways, is Prince David coming this evening?"

"Yes, so tell Anna to be ready. Speaking of Anna, where is she? She's been gone well over fifteen minutes."

"Last I saw her she said she'd be down soon. I'll just go check on her. Knowing her she probably fell back asleep!"

"That's Anna for you. You better get used to it now", she laughed.

Kristoff laughed and excused himself from the table and headed towards the long staircase leading up to him and Anna's room. He started walking up the stairs of death and made his way down the hall. He never really noticed all the paintings on the wall before and began studying them all, fascinated by the artwork. The artists really knew how to make the pictures look realistic and he loved it. Afterwards, Kristoff continued his long journey down the hallway and finally reached the room and the door was wide open.

"Hey Anna what's taking so- Anna? Hello? Babe where are you?"

She didn't answer so he walked down the opposite hallway in which he came and turned different corners calling her name but still no answer. He then bumped into one of the maids.

"Oh, sorry Renee! Have you seen Anna?" He was desperate.

"No sir", she replied. "But if I do I will let her know you were looking for her."

Kristoff thanked her and turned around and went back to their room. He stood in the doorway and looked around for a minute. Then it clicked! The bathroom, of course! He walked over to the bathroom to see if she was in there and he knocked on the door gently, desperately hoping for a reply.

"Anna? I know you're sick but please open up. I'm here for you. Anna?"

He knocked again and waited for a few seconds but still no answer and so he began shaking the doorknob rapidly while banging on the door.

"Anna! Hey please let me in! Are you ok? Anna!"

He suddenly realized that she wasn't ok by the weird smell that was coming from under the bathroom door. It smelled horrible, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Kristoff knew she was in there but she wasn't answering so his initial gut was to go get help but he couldn't stand the idea of leaving her so he kept banging on the door praying for it to open.

* * *

After she thanked the cooks for the wonderful breakfast, Elsa attended a meeting with the council and jury discussing the sentence of a murderer on the loose in Arendelle who was finally caught.

"I understand he murdered two people two nights ago, correct?" She asked.

"Yes your majesty."

"I see. Well then I have no choice but to charge him with…"

Then all of a sudden she heard a distant banging sound and the screaming of Anna's name in the room above her. Without a word she ran all the way upstairs to their room, tripping on every other step, to see Kristoff trying to break down the bathroom door. He saw Elsa and gave her the most horrified look she had ever seen.

"Kristoff! What's going on? Where's Anna?"

"She's in here! I can't open the fucking door, she locked it! She won't answer me either! Help-…"

Before he could finish his sentence Elsa had already pushed him out of the way and was trying to break down the door by banging it with her fists.

"God dammit, Anna! Open up!"

Elsa kept hitting the door with her shoulder trying to get it to break but it wasn't working.

"Oh my god", Elsa cried. "Open up please! Kristoff!?"

"Elsa it's no use we'll have to break it down ourselves!"

"But what if we fall on her? She's pregnant!"

"We need at least one person alive!" He choked at that sentence, but it was true. He knew that if they did hurt the baby in the process, at least Anna would be alive- hopefully.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Ok ok, on three we'll both run into it!"

"One…."

"Two…."

"Three!"

They charged at the door and thankfully it only took once to break it down. Elsa bruised her shoulder in the process but she was just thankful they got it down. The door collapsed and Kristoff found Anna lying there, helpless, her back to them on the ground with her arms and legs sprawled across the floor. Kristoff hesitantly walked over to her other side and gasped and fell to his knees when he saw what he found.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Elsa ran over to Kristoff and took one look at Anna and fainted at the sight of the blood all over Anna's leg and the puddle on the ground.

* * *

The last thing she remembered was that she couldn't get up from the ground. Anna woke up in the hospital for pregnant women and opened her eyes to see Elsa sitting in the chair across from her sleeping and her makeup made it look like she had been crying from earlier. Anna's legs were really sore and she felt it when she tried to get up which caused a slight squeak to come out of her mouth which woke Elsa up.

"Anna! Oh Anna I'm so glad you're alive!"

She ran over to Anna and hugged her so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

"Elsa what's wrong?"

She continued squeezing the life out Anna, making her gasp for air. Why was she so upset?

"I'm so glad you're alive! I was so afraid you were dead!" Elsa cried.

She let go and stared at Anna, tears running down her cheeks.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" Anna asked, confused as all get out.

She began to break down crying. She fell on the ground at Anna's feet and kept on repeating over and over that she was sorry. Anna slowly sat down, feeling dizzy, on the hospital bed and in-between her legs hurt so badly that she let out a tear. Elsa stood up and kissed her sister's forehead once again, apologizing and excused herself. What just happened?

Anna sat there trying to put the puzzle pieces together on what she had just witnessed. She cautiously sat back down and gently rubbed her belly. No matter what happened, at least she and her baby were both safe and alive. Moments passed and she started to drift to sleep until the doctor opened the door and startled her.

"Oh it's you. Where am I?"

"The hospital your highness."

"Why? And what's wrong with Elsa? Where's Kristoff? Wh-"

"Your highness…"

Kristoff walked in the room and ran over to Anna and embraced her with all of his energy. Something bad must've really happened.

"Ow, you're hurting me!"

"Sorry." He said and smiled weakly at her.

Anna giggled. "So what happened? Did something happen to me?"

Kristoff shrugged and they both looked simultaneously at the doctor for answers. He looked down at his feet, not even knowing how to begin his sentence.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news", he began. "We did some research and tests and our results have indicated that you….um…you lost your….baby. I'm so sorry you guys. Also with so much blood loss, you'll have to stay on bed rest for a few weeks until you've gained your strength back. I am so sorry. If you'll excuse me."

With that he exited the room. Anna and Kristoff sat in silence for a minute trying to comprehend what the doctor just told then. Finally Anna broke.

NO! No! No! No! N-o!" She cried her eyes out while kicking her feet and screaming. "NO HE'S LYING! I STILL HAVE THE BABY IN MY STOMACH! IT'S STILL THERE! I CAN FEEL IT MOVING RIGHT NOW! NO! NO! NO!"

Kristoff tried to calm her down while holding back his own tears.

"Anna, sweetie come here. Shhh…."

He rocked her back and forth while they both cried loudly. Anna's body still ached but not nearly as much as her heart. She hated herself. She knew that she thought it was her fault that her baby died.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I KILLED MY CHILD! I HATE MYSELF! I HATE EVRYTHING! OH MY GOD!"

"No you didn't! You did nothing wrong sweetheart! These things happen but it's absolutely not your fault!"

"I'm so sorry Kristoff."

He kept cradling her in his arms while she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest while cursing herself. She didn't want to believe it. She was still in denial that she was no longer pregnant.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that was a depressing chapter but don't worry it'll get better! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update tomorrow if not then hopefully on Wednesday! Review and let me know if there are any changes or suggestions you'd like to see! Love you snow angels!**


	3. Reshaping

**A/N: Why hello there again snow angels! I hope everyone's day has been wonderful! I know I promised to update yesterday but I got stuck at Badminton practice :/. Anyways, here is chapter 3 and I know it's been depressing lately but hopefully this will make you a little happier! Also I realized that in the last chapter I screwed up a little with who was talking. Sorry about that! I have so many ideas for later chapters and if you review or not, I will post them! Thank you to all who's favorite this story so far, you guys are the best! Enjoy!****  
**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the devastating news of Kristoff and Anna's baby. Anna had been on bed rest for weeks now and nobody could cheer her up. She had never felt so low in her life. Besides feeling bad for herself, she felt bad for Kristoff. He had no control over this and she hated the fact that the reason his child died was because of her. It was a bright sunny morning for the first time in weeks in Arendelle and Anna woke up with Kristoff snoring next to her. She stared at his beautiful snoring face for a good five minutes feeling bad for him.

"Stop staring at me", he said groggily while scooting closer to her.

"Sorry", she whispered, kissing his nose.

They both fell back asleep again for another two hours, but soon Anna woke up again with the sound of a soft knock at her door. She reached her over to pat Kristoff but he wasn't there. She huffed when she realized he wasn't there and huffed knowing she would have to physically get up and answer the door herself. She then realized she was the princess and tired so whoever was at the door would have to deal with that.

"Who is it?" She moaned.

"It's Elsa honey. Can I come in?"

"If you want." She said quietly but loud enough for Elsa to hear.

Elsa slowly entered the room with a gentle grin on her face hoping it would cheer her up a little.

"Hey sunshine!"

Anna just smiled back laying there in the bed all by herself. Elsa drew the drapes allowing blades of sunlight into the room, causing Anna to throw the covers over her head. Elsa rolled her eyes and walked over the opposite side of the bed and climbed in under the covers with Anna so she wasn't alone. She began to tickle Anna.

"What are you- AHHH! Elsa! Oh my g-god! St-stop! I'm t-ticklish! Hahahaha! P-please stop! I c-can't b-breathe!"

Elsa ceased the tickling to leave a breathless Anna laughing so hard, something she seemed to have been lacking this past month.

"There's the smile I missed!" Elsa said while kissing her brow.

Anna tried to put a sincere look back on her face but Elsa's expression made her laugh harder and harder. She pulled her sister into a hug and thanked her for making her smile again. She adored Elsa. Elsa always made her feel so much better when she was upset and she did it perfectly every time always making Anna feel better.

"You know it's a beautiful, warm morning. I think it'd do you well to get out of this old castle and enjoy the fresh air. I'll go with you if you want."

"Where's Kristoff?" Anna asked without acknowledging Elsa's request.

"Oh right, he told me to tell you that he was going to visit the trolls."

"Why? Why didn't he ask me to come with?"

Elsa looked away from Anna. "Umm…"

Anna nodded, knowing why he left. She understood that he wanted to tell the trolls alone. They were his family after all.

"Alright the, let's go."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah", Anna giggled. "I wanna spend time with you. I haven't seen much of you lately and by the actions that have happened so far, I'd say you're the only one who can cheer me up today!"

Elsa smiled at her and gave her another tight hug and kiss on the head, feeling better about herself.

The girls got dressed and made themselves look as beautiful as usual and made their way to town around noon. As they walked together, many people smiled sympathetically at Anna and bowed to them. People moved out of their way not wanting to get her upset. The people with children had it worst of all. They would see Anna and take their children and hurriedly walked away or they turn their heads so they didn't feel guilty when looking into her depressed eyes.

Anna nudged Elsa and grabbed her arm. "People are staring", she whispered.

"It's alright, I'm here", she whispered back.

After a while of walking, the awkward staring died down and the girls were able to enjoy each other's company. As they walked, Anna never noticed how stunning Arendelle was. The ground was made of light, tan stone and there were bright green trees everywhere that covered the sun in certain places setting a calm, peaceful setting on the town. There were small shops here and there that welcomed everyone. Different colored flowers grew up and down the sidewalks with butterflies calmly flying around them. The air smelled of fresh baked bread and flowers. Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying all the sights with her sister, forgetting about the miscarriage until her and Elsa came across a little girl.

This little girl sat cross legged on the grass all by herself with a doll in her hand and she looked like she was crying. Anna looked at Elsa and gestured towards the little girl. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing an orange dress with lace trim on the bottom. She was beautiful.

"Want me to take care of it?"

Anna shook her head. "No. I will."

She hesitantly walked over to the little girl and Elsa stood and watched her little sister's motherly instincts come out. Where did this come from?

Anna sat down on the ground next to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She perked up and smiled when she saw Anna.

"Hi honey! Are you alright?"

Suddenly her face went back to crying. "No! My mama and papa went to the mawket and I can't find them anywhere!"

"What's your name?"

"Owivia."

"What a beautiful name! My name is Anna!"

"I wike your name too!"

"Why thank you! Now how old are you?"

She held up four fingers. "This many! Today's my birfday!"

"It is? Oh my goodness! Happy birthday Olivia! What did you get for your birthday?"

"This dolly! I named her pwincess Anna! I think the pwincess is mostest pwettiest girl ever! I have another dolly named Elsa because the queen is the mostest pwettiest girl ever too!"

"My my, she is a beautiful doll! Hey? Wanna know a secret?"

Olivia smiled brightly and nodded.

"Ok", Anna whispered looking around to make sure no one was listening which drew Olivia in more. "I know the Queen and Princess!"

Olivia gasped. "You do!?"

"Mmhmm! Would you like to meet them?"

She smiled again and clapped her hands and squealed.

"Well, you're look-"

But before Anna would answer back, Olivia's mother came running over to them, not realizing it was the Queen and Princess.

"Olivia! Baby, are you ok? Papa and I have been looking- oh my goodness! Your highness!"

She bowed.

"No need", Anna said. "I think Olivia was just lost so I was trying to cheer her up."

"I-I….thank you Princess Anna!"

"Wait? Pwincess Anna?"

Anna nodded and Elsa came up from behind her. Olivia's mother dropped her bakery bread as soon as she saw Elsa and bowed.

"Your majesty!

"Elsa", she corrected.

Anna turned to Olivia and smiled while ruffling her hair. "Well honey, I have to return back home so I will hopefully see you around soon?"

"Oh yes pwincess!" She ran and hugged Anna's waist. "I love pwincesses! I love you!"

Anna bent down and hugged her, trying to hold back her tears. This little girl was an angel! She had wished it was her own child she was hugging but came to realization that it wasn't so she kissed her on the cheek. She took off her necklace that she was wearing with 'An Act of True Love Will Thaw a Frozen Heart' on engraved on it.

"Here, take this. Now we'll be friends forever! Also, happy birthday!"

Olivia looked at its beauty in awe. She hugged Anna and Elsa once more and they all said their goodbyes. The walk back to the castle was silent and concealed until Elsa broke the silence.

"Wow, you're really wonderful with children! She absolutely adored you."

Anna sighed. "She felt like mine, Elsa."

Elsa took her hand and squeezed it and smiled as they headed the rest of the way home.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"Enter", Elsa said as she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She turned around in her chair to see Kristoff standing there looking all tired and distraught.

"Kristoff, are you ok?" She said standing up and walking over to him.

He slid his back down the wall and put his head in his hands and began to cry. It hurt. Elsa knew she wasn't much of a comforter because of her previous lack of social skills so she did the best she could to make him feel better so she sat next to him on the ground.

"Kristoff? Do you want to talk about something?"

No answer.

"Kristoff look at me."

He raised his head to reveal his red eyes and tears on his eyelashes and cheeks.

"I can't!"

"Can't what?"

"I have to be strong, I know!"

"For Anna?"

He nodded and let out more tears and she gently placed her hand on his.

"You know it'll get better. I can't even imagine what it must feel like for you two. I remember when my parents died, I felt like I died. My whole world froze and I couldn't even hear myself think. You sit there and ask yourself, 'could I have stopped it?' But everything happens for a reason and I promise you something good will come out of this. You two need each other more than ever now and your fiancée is in that room over there needing you. She needs you and you need her no matter how tough you want to be. No go and be there with her."

He hugged her with all his might and cried into her shoulder. This was a completely different side of Kristoff that she had never seen before and it made her feel amazing that he would open up to her like this and feel this comfortable around her. He stood up and wiped her tears and helped her up.

"Thanks El", he said while opening the door.

"Kristoff? For the record, you'll be a wonderful father one day."

He smiled one more time at her before commenting, "And you'll be the best aunt ever one day." And he left.

* * *

After his talk with Elsa, he saw a new side to her. He was used to seeing her more regal and distant when really she was comforting and kind. He couldn't stop thinking about what she said about how he should show his emotions no matter how tough he thinks he is. Kristoff had never shown anyone his true emotions before so this was something he'd have to adapt to. He slowly and quietly opened the door to him and Anna's room to find her on the bed snoring away. He hoped she was having a sweet dream. Kristoff changed quietly into his pajamas without trying to wake her up and slid into the bed as lightly as his large body could let him.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and turned to see if he was there like she had been waiting forever.

"Kristoff!"

She jumped on top of him so that she was fully on top and began kissing him on his mouth and neck, totally turning him on. Kristoff returned her kiss with a more passionate one and slid his hands down her tiny frame. She giggled as they kissed and then he broke it apart, caressing his hand up and down her back.

"Did ya miss me feisty pants?"

"I always do", she whispered.

"Can we uh…can we talk?"

She got off of him rather quickly and laid down on the other side of the bed. They both turned their bodies so they were both looking at each other side by side.

"I don't know…."

"Please", He begged.

She huffed, agreeing for him to continue.

"Ok listen, I don't want you to be mad at yourself. It's not your fault Anna. It's nobody's fault. I need you to understand that no matter what happens, I'll never love you any less but more! You're my world and my first love and I wouldn't trade it for anything! These past months I've been trying to keep my emotions in because I want to be strong for you. Elsa made me realize that no matter how tough I think I am, I should never be afraid to tell you how I feel. So with that said, I am hurt. I miss our baby and the dreams I dreamed of with it but I never once believed it was your fault. I love you so much and I want kids with you in the future despite what happened. I'm so proud of you. Everyone is and your parents are too. I just know it."

Kristoff kissed her to end the conversation but then quickly added, "And I'm glad we can be open with each other."

"I'm glad we can too." Anna whispered.

They peacefully slept in each other's arms feeling wonderful knowing they were always going to be there for each other despite the ups and downs of life. She knew for sure this one was true love.

* * *

Morning arrived and Anna woke up this time feeling wonderful! She had her favorite man sleeping next to her and that was all she needed. She gazed at him and never noticed how adorable he was when he slept. His lips curled and he sneezed a lot, but in a cute way. She really wanted to go to town again, but this time with Kristoff. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips before going to the bathroom.

After she was done going, she jumped on top of him to try to wake him up. She seemed to be going back to her quirky Anna ways again.

"Kristoff! Wakey wakey! Rise and shine it's a new day! Places to go and people to see!"

"Anna…..go back to sleep", he moaned and turned over.

She snickered and decided to act the way she did when she was little. She put her hand on her forehead all dramatically and laid on top of him, causing him to grunt.

"I just can't! They sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to go town!"

"Huh?"

"Can we please go to town today? I just had an amazing time the other day in town and I wanted to go with you this time so we can spend time together! Please, please, please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes and curled her bottom lip.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Sure cutie, we can go."

She squealed. "Oh thank you so much! I love you!"

"Love you too, now wake me up in two years, would you?"

"You're silly! Come on hot stuff, let's get breakfast and get going!"

She pulled him out of bed with all her might and they made their way downstairs and had a wonderful breakfast with Elsa. Soon, they got ready and left the castle and made it to town. Everyone cheered the minute they walked outside because it was really the first time they had been outside in the public after their engagement. All of the smiling faces made Anna all warm inside so she squeezed Kristoff's hand and smiled at him.

Throughout the morning and afternoon, they walked around all of Arendelle, exploring new things, eating at their favorite restaurants, playing with children, laughing, kissing, and talking with many of the townspeople. Kristoff hadn't seen Anna this happy for months which made him the happiest man in the world. They decided to call it a day and started to walk back home. Anna and Kristoff, on their way back, came across a couple and Anna, of course, had to approach them to bid them a goodnight.

"Evening!" Anna said cheerfully.

The couple looked up and realized it was the Princess and Kristoff. They immediately stood up and bowed, the woman having trouble.

"No no please, I see you're pregnant, don't worry! It's just me."

The pregnant lady sat back down, massaging her belly. He husband took a seat next to her and rubbed her back.

"So…how far along are you ma'am?"

"8 months", she said in a depressing tone.

"Is there something wrong?"

She began to tear up and then cried into her husband's shoulder. Anna felt terrible and had no idea what to do. She stood there awkwardly waiting for a response.

"it's just….a year ago I suffered from a miscarriage and I didn't want to get pregnant again but I did. I don't want to go through the pain again. It's hard to be excited when you lost your baby the first time."

She made Anna start crying because she obviously knew exactly how she felt. She walked over to the woman and hugged her tightly, understanding her pain.

"I know", she whispered.

"You do?"

"Yes of course. You didn't hear?"

"No your highness, we're new in Arendelle. It is lovely here though."

"Thank you! Oh, but anyways, I was pregnant for almost three months but I lost my baby about a month ago and I'm still struggling to get over it. I just love the people in Arendelle because they're so supportive and kind. So is my fiancée, Kristoff and my sister Elsa. I know how hard it is but you're husband will always be there for you and so will I if you ever need to talk. I'll never deny a visit!"

The lady just grabbed Anna and hugged her and they both began crying again, like a weight lifted off both their shoulders.

"I am so sorry", she whispered.

"No need. And on your behalf, look at this as a second chance! You're going to be a wonderful mother already I can tell, and you'll be an excellent father sir!"

"Thank you Anna", he said warmly.

"Well, time's are a ticking", she giggled. "So we better head back home but my best wishes to you guys!"

"You deserve a second chance too", she smiled.

Anna nodded, turning her head quickly so she wouldn't break out into tears. Her and Kristoff silently made their way back home until Kristoff stopped her at the entrance and spoke up.

"Anna? Do you uhh….do you want more kids?"

"Yes. But no. Oh I don't know. I don't want to lose it again."

"You deserve a second chance Anna, you really do."

He kissed her and she returned the kiss passionately. They began wrapping themselves up in each other's arms.

"Let's go to bed", he said as he winked.

"Bed yes, Anything else no."

"Oh come on! I'll make sure you don't get pregnant!"

"Psh, yeah right. You wouldn't want to anyways."

Kristoff smirked. "Obviously I would. Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm on my period", she said blankly.

Kristoff scrunched his face at the image in his head. "In that case….how about we not?"

"That's what I thought."

They headed up to bed and snuggled together, dreaming of each other and the wonderful future they hoped was ahead of them. It was safe to say they fell asleep in true bliss.

* * *

**A/N: WHOOP WHOOP! There ya have it! Oh my gosh my back hurts so badly from writing this but I don't care, I write for you guys! I really hope this chapter wasn't boring! The next chapter will give you butterflies though so stay tuned guys! Please please please R&amp;R because I love feedback! Nighty night! Don't let the frost bite.**


	4. Hello Love, Goodbye Everything

**A/N: Happy Saturday….eh more like Sunday morning everyone! Soo I just finished watching Frozen for the fourth time today (shocker) and so I decided to update chapter four! It's an interesting one I think! So please enjoy!**

* * *

"I promise Anna, only one month. You'll be fine without me."

"Elsa! No please you can't go! I need you here with me, especially to help plan the wedding!"

"Anna, your wedding is in four months. I'll be back three months ahead of time."

"Why are you even going?"

"Because", Elsa said as she packed the last of her belongings into one of many of her suitcases, "I have to attend the soon-to-be Queen of the Northern Isles' coronation."

Anna rolled her eyes but they were soon filled with tears. Elsa looked away because she hated seeing her all depressed, especially if it was being caused by herself. Anna, who was standing by the door, slid her back down the wall and buried her head in her hands and began to sob. This seemed familiar. After how she acted with Kristoff, Elsa's comforting instincts came out and she slid her back down the wall next to Anna and rested her hands on her sister's and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey it's alright, shh."

Anna cried loudly into Elsa's chest as she pulled her closer. She began to hum Heimr Àrnadalr into Anna's ear, trying to ease her pain. After she was finished, Anna looked up at her and smiled, wiping her tear off her cheek.

"Feel better?"

"A little, but I don't want you to go! A month is a long time!"

"I know. Don't worry though, I'll be back before you know it", she said gently rubbing Anna's back. "Besides, you have Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to keep you company and I advised Marshmallow to come by once in a while." She giggled at that.

Anna sighed. "I know but I love you more than anyone and I hate being separated. You know me, I get sad when you say goodnight to me because I'll miss you and you're only right down the hallway!"

"I know baby girl, it's awful, but I'll be fine so you don't need to worry."

"I'll always worry about you Elsa, always."

Elsa pulled her into another tight hug. "Do you have to go?"

Elsa's eyes widened. That line seemed familiar. She realized that was the last thing she said to her parents before the deadly ship accident. Elsa couldn't think of the right words to say and it made her not want to go even more, afraid the same thing would happen to her now. She began to answer Anna's question until a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Queen Elsa? The ship is just about ready, time to leave!"

Elsa loosened up her grip on Anna and sighed heavily. "Yes of course. Please let them know that I'd like to say my last goodbyes to my family."

"Last!?" Anna yelled.

"For a while", she reassured.

"Yes your majesty."

Anna and Elsa made their way down to the stables where Kristoff and Sven were sharing a carrot. Anna, drenched in tears, grunted so they could hear them. Once he saw the girls, he quickly stood up.

"Is it time?"

"Yes. I just came to say my goodbyes to you guys", Elsa said in the most depressing tone.

"Hey don't be upset, you're going to a coronation, it'll be fun! Make yourself known, you're good at that!" He chuckled and Elsa smirked.

"Anyways, we can always send letters and we'll see you in a month anyhow. It's not like we're talking about forever", he reassured.

Elsa nodded. There wasn't much she could say, knowing that she'd never know if it'd be forever, considering what happened to her parents.

Kristoff walked over to Elsa and gently embraced her which soon led to a tight hug. He tried to let go but she didn't budge. She held her soon-to-be brother-in-law as tight as possible, taking this as her last opportunity for a real last hug. His large arms wrapped around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay Elsa you'll be fine, I promise! You need to get out of boring old Arendelle!"

"I know", she cried, "But I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Uh what about me?" Anna snapped.

Elsa turned her head, "I haven't even gotten to you yet."

Anna nodded in approval.

"I'll miss you too sis," he whispered.

Sis, Elsa thought to herself. He never ever called her "sis". He called her Elsa and that was it. He even sometimes called her "your majesty" by mistake. It made her feel good though, more confident in their relationship.

She gave him one last squeeze and detached herself from him, noticing she left a damp mark on his shoulder. They exchanged smiles and Kristoff sat back down the hay next to Sven. Elsa huffed and walked over to Sven to make sure she showed him the same attention. She bent down on her knees next to Sven and gently patted his back.

"I'll really miss you Elsa!" Kristoff said, impersonating Sven making Elsa break out laughing.

"I'll miss you too Sven! You keep Anna and Kristoff safe, you hear?"

"No worries", Kristoff impersonated again.

Elsa giggled once more as she stood up with a grunt and walked to the stable door, Anna following. She turned around once more and have a wave with her fingers.

"Goodbye. See you in a month."

Kristoff nodded and returned the wave. "Please be safe."

"I will", Elsa hoped. "I'm going to talk to Anna privately, alright?"

"Sure, go ahead. We'll meet you out at the dock in a little."

Elsa opened the doors and Anna followed behind her with arms crossed. The whole walk to the dock was silent, making the girls feel awkward. They both knew what it was they wanted to say to each other but neither of them could figure out how to put into words. When they arrived at the dock, Elsa opened her mouth to speak until Olaf waddled over to them out of nowhere.

"Elsa! Wait for me!"

"Hello Olaf. How is your flurry doing?"

"Magical! It's my own too!"

"I see that! Well you probably know already that I am departing from Arendelle for a month in a little while."

"Why?"

Elsa looked at him in humor. She told him yesterday where she was going and why but he seemed to have forgotten already. That was Olaf though.

"Oh oh I know why! You have a corneration to go to! Right? Right?"

"Coronation", Elsa corrected while laughing. "And yes Olaf, that's right."

Suddenly Olaf's happy façade and attitude melted away into sadness. He looked down and pouted, making Elsa and Anna exchange glances.

"What's wrong Olaf?"

"It's just….we're all gonna miss you!"

Elsa met Olaf's height. "Aw Olaf", she said tapping his nose, "I'll miss you too, but don't worry, I'll be back before you know it and you and I can build you so many more snowmen friends!"

"Okay! Bye Elsa!"He waddled away making the two girls giggle at his carefree, wonderful attitude.

Elsa turned her attention back over to Anna who was sitting on the ledge of the dock with her legs hanging over the edge as she swung them back and forth. She huffed dramatically.

"Are you mad?" Elsa asked as she slowly sat down next to Anna.

"No it's just…it's gonna be hard not having my best friend to talk to everyday. I'm really gonna miss you Elsa."

"Honey listen to me, I would never choose to be separated from you. I promise this is going to be the quickest month for you! I do love you so much and this arrangement sucks but it's not like I'm permanently going anywhere. I'm just staying in the Northern Isles to attend Princess Genevieve's coronation and discuss trade business, that's all. No princes or princesses were invited, I know, it's pretty shallow. Anyways, if you need anything or are in trouble, I'm on the next ship put ok?"

"Ok", Anna whispered. "I'm still gonna miss you. More than you think."

"Anna you're going to make me cry." Elsa began to cry quite unregally which made Anna feel a little better.

"Oh great, now I'm gonna cry!" Anna said, laughing in-between tears.

They pulled each other into a hug and loudly sobbed into each other's shoulders. They knew one month was a long time, considering they were joined at the hip, which made it seem like a month was an eternity. They already wasted thirteen years of bonding with each other so they didn't need to lose anymore.

"Look at us", Elsa laughed, wiping her tears off her cheeks, grabbing both of Anna's hands into her own.

"We're so childish. Grown adults crying!"

"It's not childish Anna. We're best friends!"

"Best sister friends", Anna corrected making Elsa laugh and roll her eyes.

A sudden voice interrupted their moment.

"You're majesty! The ship is about to sail off! Time to go!"

"Well that's my cue", she said sniffling.

"I love you!" Anna threw her arms around Elsa.

"I love you too baby sister. Forever and always." Elsa kissed Anna on her forehead and turned around to board the ship. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, along with many townspeople came to wish the queen a goodbye. Kristoff lovingly laid his hand on Anna's shoulder for reassurance. The captain helped Elsa board and she turned around, waving goodbye- particularly at Anna.

"I love you all! See you soon!" She called out to all of Arendelle.

Everyone cheered and praised Elsa. As the ship sailed farther and farther away, Anna soon lost sight of Elsa's endless waving, causing her body to deteriorate.

"Bye Elsa", Anna whispered to herself.

"Goodbye Anna", Elsa whispered to herself, her tears now drops of ice.

* * *

_2 Days Later….._

After a long journey across seas, Elsa finally arrived in the Northern Isles. The captain helped her off the ship and she stood there admiring how beautiful this place was. She noticed how beautiful the flowers were and how great it smelled. The sun shined brightly on the red stoned pavement creating a warm feeling on Elsa's skin, making her shudder- in a good way. She admired how people of all ages, looks, and sizes were all getting along together and how the children from tall to small all played together, careless of the world around them. It was just like Arendelle, which made her happy. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when someone fell into her, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Oh my god I am so sorry miss!" A man's voice exclaimed.

Elsa looked up at him and her stomach twisted in a knot. His eyes. His eyes were absolutely stunning and mysterious. She stared blankly into his emerald eyes and felt a sparks fly around her. She couldn't be feeling anything, right? She was the Queen of Arendelle for heaven's sake. She quickly collected herself and she tried to get up but the man held out his hand for her instead. She hesitantly, but gratefully took it, giving him a half smile.

"Um thank you…..?"

"Derek. Derek Bentonia."

"Thank you Derek", she said warmly.

"I'd like to apologize."

"No no I'm fine, really."

He sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." They both locked eyes for a few seconds which seemed like years. Derek awkwardly coughed and looked down and Elsa tucked her hair behind her ear and averted her face the other way.

"Well….", they both said simultaneously.

"After you", Elsa laughed.

"No please, you first", Derek responded.

"No, really."

"I uh….are you here for Princess Genevieve's coronation?"

"Yes. I just arrived here from Arendelle. And you?"

"I live here so I sort of have no choice." Elsa giggled a little too hard, slightly putting her hand over her mouth.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go now and get settled in. Thank you for helping me up, Derek."

"Yeah. No. I mean, you're welcome! I'll knock you down anytime…wait. No I'm sorry, I'll knock you down more so I can pick you up. Oh my god, never mind. You're welcome, anytime."

It took Elsa all the energy in her body not to laugh at Derek's awkwardness. She liked it a lot because it reminded her of her lack of social skills and how everyone gets nervous, not just her.

As she walked away, Derek noticed how gracefully she walked away, her blonde hair swaying with her every step. He watched her beautiful face look up towards the sun as it shined on her face. His daydreaming suddenly ceased when he realized he didn't know her name. He attemped to run after her but she was gone. Out of his sight.

Hours passed and Elsa stood in her guest room, looking in the mirror at herself. She cocked her head to one side as she viewed the dress she was wearing. Usually she felt pretty confident in what she was wearing but for some reason she was feeling paranoid. She felt the need to impress everyone, or a certain someone. She tried on at least ten different dresses and accessories before deciding the final piece. She had a dark blue form fitting dress that slimmed all the way down to her feet. She wore black high heels and a beautiful diamond necklace that made her whole outfit pop. Her hair was in her signature side braid and she put on her usual makeup. She nodded in content and left her room.

She made her way to the cathedral where the coronation was taking place. Many young men were eyeing her and daydreaming, making Elsa blush even though she was trying to look for one person. Without any luck, Elsa took her seat in one of the pews and rested her hands in her lap. Throughout the whole coronation, Elsa couldn't stop thinking about Derek. She'd only just met him (ya know that day) but there was something about him that she wanted to figure out. Was it his voice? Was it his clumsiness and awkwardness? His eyes? She couldn't make it out as her mind dazed off into wonder until she noticed everyone standing up to clap for the new queen. She quickly stood up and joined in yelling along with everyone else, "Queen Genevieve, of the Northern Isles!" Derek was still on her mind however.

She followed everyone into the ballroom where the after party was being held. Her eyes began to rapidly roam around the ballroom for Derek. All she wanted to do was at least see him, then she might crazy down. In all of her mixed emotions, she spotted chocolate on one of the dessert tables. She quickly walked over and began shoving any kind and every kind of chocolate she could fit in her mouth at once. She soon felt a light tap on her shoulder as she swallowed some chocolate. She turned around to see Derek smiling at her.

"Hi!" He happily said.

"Hi", Elsa said in a muffled voice trying to swallow the chocolate as fast as she could without choking.

"You have a little…something…", He said, gesturing towards the corner of her lip.

Elsa's hands flew to the corner of her mouth as she hurriedly wiped the chocolate cake from it. He face flushed bright red, making Derek chuckle.

They stood there in awkward silence until Derek broke the ice. "Care to dance?" He said cocking up one eyebrow, making Elsa go weak in the knees.

"No. I…I don't dance", she laughed nervously.

"Oh come on you can't be as bad as me! I do have two left feet you know!"

Elsa giggled and accepted the dance. He took her hand and they began to dance into the middle of the ballroom. He gently rested his hand around her waist, pulling her a little closer than a stranger should. She stared at him again. He was handsome. He had dark brown hair and deep emerald eyes. His nose wasn't long nor short, it was just right. His bone structure was perfect and so far his personality was making Elsa feel more and more attracted to him.

_No_, she thought to herself. _You are fine on your own. Don't let a man make you weaker. You must be strong and that comes from independence._

"So….I never did catch your name."

"Hmm….can you guess?" Elsa said, cocking her eyebrow up letting out a small giggle.

"Not unless you give me a hint", he said cocking his eyebrow up in return, mocking her.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Mmm…no can do sir! You'll have to guess!"

"Hmm…Marie?"

Elsa shook her head no.

"Charlotte?"

"Try again."

"Elizabeth?"

"Ooo close, but no."

He studied her closely, his eyes squinting at her making her bite her lip and turn her head so he didn't see her blush. His eyes widened as he thought of his answer.

"I got it! Is it Ella?"

Elsa's look of excitement turned to a look of complete disappointment. She laughed it off though, realizing that it was funny having him try to guess. She decided to tell him after all because he obviously wasn't going to guess it correctly.

"My name is Que- I mean Elsa. Just Elsa."

"Psh, that was my next guess."

"I'm sure Derek", Elsa laughed again. She seemed to be laughing at everything Derek said. He was naturally a funny person and she realized that she really enjoyed his company.

"Anyhow, Elsa, it is quite a pleasure to meet you!"

She blushed.

He sped up the dancing, their bodies swaying with each other perfectly. He gazed into her blue eyes, a weird, but good, feeling developed in the pit of his stomach. She returned the gaze, his deep blue eyes makingher stomach flip flop as well.

A devious grin appeared on Derek's face as he let go of his grip of Elsa and motioned her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Elsa laughed.

"Just a little detour!" He said, taking her cold hand into his warm hand.

As he led them outside, they made their way to a forest and he carefully guided her through it, both of them stepping on twigs and constantly having to move branches and leaves out of their faces. Before they reached to the destination he had in mind, he stopped her.

"Ok, close your eyes Elsa!"

Elsa smirked but did as told while quietly giggling.

"Are they closed?"

"Mm hmm."

Derek waved a hand in front of her just to be sure. Her eyes were closed so he grabbed her hand, making her shudder once again, and guided her uphill. As they moved, Elsa began to hear a faint sound of rushing water. It sounded like the water was crashing hard against something. As they approached closer, the sound became louder, but pleasant to her. They stopped.

"We're here! On the count of three, open! Ok?"

"Okay", she whispered. This adrenaline was bubbling up inside her as she anticipated his surprise. What could it be?

"One….two….two and a half….two and three quarters…."

"Derek please!" Elsa laughed, louder than she intended to.

"Alright Elsa….three!"

Elsa opened her eyes and immediately looked down in disbelief and gasped. In front of her stood a large, 200 foot waterfall. The sound of the water crashing all the way to the bottom against the rocks sang in Elsa's ears. She closed her eyes and took in the smells and the sounds, all making her feel warm, fuzzy, and safe inside. She opened her eyes to find Derek sitting on a rock behind her, studying her. She bit her lip and crossed her arms.

"So….?"

"Oh Derek, it's…it's beautiful! It's amazing! I can't believe….how did you find this?"

"I told you, I live here." He skipped a stone into the water. "I've been living here for…well since I was twelve years old."

"Hm. I've lived in Arendelle my whole life I suppose."

"Arendelle huh? Where's that?"

"Norway."

"Norway? Maybe I could come visit you sometime? You know, when you go back? I've always wanted to visit Norway."

"Really?"

"Well now I do", he said, grinning.

"I'd like that." Elsa smiled

"So Elsa? Tell me, what are you like?"

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, not knowing exactly how to answer that question considering no one has ever really asked her that before.

"What are you like? What do you want to do in life? What are your fears, motives, responsibilities, hopes, dreams?"

Elsa tried to comprehend all of the questions being asked but only one thing came to mind when she thought.

"Well….I uh….I have a sister….."

"Great start!" He said, skipping another stone. "Name?"

"Anna. She's amazing!"

"Is she?"

"The best."

"Are you two close?"

Elsa's mind trailed off. "When we were little, we were the best of friends until one night I…I…uh never mind. We're best friends now!"

Derek looked slightly confused, yet intrigued, wanting to know more about this story.

"Did something happen? You know, between you guys?"

"No." Elsa said abruptly. "Well what about you? Tell me about yourself." She said, trying to get all of the attention off her.

"Eh, well my dad died when I was twelve years old from a virus. That's probably the most interesting thing that's happened to me."

"I'm so sorry Derek." Elsa knew how he felt. She still couldn't shake the feeling that her parents weren't alive anymore. It didn't seem real.

"Oh don't worry about it. He was abusive anyways. I remember he would hit my mom whenever she 'disobeyed him'. She would try to put on a good face on for me and my sister Leia, but one day he drank a lot of alcohol and went absolutely crazy. He beat all of us severely, almost breaking my sister's hip. That's when my mom had enough of his bullshit and escaped with us to the Northern Isles. We hid out here and he never did find us. Then we got news from an old friend that he had passed away from a virus about five months after we escaped. I've learned that you shouldn't take life for granted, you know? You never know who'll make a good or bad difference in your life. I'm stronger now and my dad made me realize what kind of husband and father I want to be. It's important to know how to right your wrongs. Well, at least for me."

Elsa stared at him with so much adoration and respect. No one has ever opened up to her in her lifetime than Derek did in two minutes. He had been through so much in his life and to open it up with her made her feel amazing. She didn't know how to respond so she just stared some more until she said the first words that came to her mind.

"I'm….I'm so sorry Derek. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "it's all good now. Don't worry."

Elsa nodded. She wanted to tell him everything that's happened to her but she just couldn't find the courage to.

"Hey!"

"What?!" Elsa looked up, excited to hear this mysterious Derek's idea.

"Let's go swimming!"

"Wha- swimming?" Elsa perked, confused and alarmed.

"Yes!" He said getting up and striding towards Elsa as he held out his hand for her to take.

"No. I uh…I shouldn't. I couldn't get my dress all wet. Maybe we should head back to the ball….."

"Oh come on it'll be fun! I'll keep you safe….." He looked at Elsa and noticed the part of the rock her hand was on had ice forming on it. Then he saw her hands.

"Uh Elsa….?"

"What?" She said nervously.

"Your uh…..hands….They're…..frost?"

Elsa's face flushed. She quickly stood up and gently rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up.

"You okay Elsa?"

She looked at him and began crying from humiliation. She picked up her skirt and ran back through the woods, not stopping at any time, and found her way back to the palace. She stopped outside the gates and supported one hand on her hip and the other on the side of the castle. She caught her breath for about thirty seconds, trying to regain it back.

_Oh I'm such a fool. He's going to think I am a freak._

"I have to get out of here."

She quietly made her way back to her room and quickly began packing her bags and muttering to herself. She decided that she couldn't face him, not after that embarrassment. He'd never like her anyways and to be quite honest, she didn't even like him that much anyways. Or did she?

* * *

_The Next Day….._

Morning came and Elsa decided to take the next ship to Arendelle which was coming that morning.

"Your majesty, this ship will be stopping at two other destinations and may hit some-"

"Please, I need to leave."

"But-"

"Now!" She snapped back. "I'm sorry….I just…..", she buried her head in her hands.

"Very well your majesty."

"Thank you."

* * *

_The next day in Arendelle….._

"Anna, stop worrying! They told us yesterday that Elsa made it to the Northern Isles safely. There's nothing to worry about."

"We still have to worry about the ship ride home."

"Anna-"

"I just don't trust ships because-", she stopped and sighed and began to cry a little.

Kristoff pulled her into a warm embrace and gently made circles in her back with his fingers.

"I know honey. It's okay, nothing like that will ever happen again. She'll be fine, I promise."

"How!? You can't promise anything Kristoff!"

He looked down at his feet. Anna put her head in her hands and began sobbing even louder. Kristoff hated seeing her cry so hard, knowing her couldn't do much to help. All he could think of was to hug her as tightly as he could. So he did.

"Hey, I love you ok?"

"I love you too", she sniffled.

As they hugged each other, a loud and urgent knock on the door made them both jump.

"Princess Anna! Princess Anna!"

"I'm coming!"

She opened the door to find Gerda, Kai, and a few servants an police officers huddled around the doorway.

"What's going on?" Anna questioned in concern.

"Your highness, it's Queen Elsa."

Anna's whole world stopped. Her arms and legs went numb and her palms began to sweat. Her heart began pumping louder and louder until she felt like it was going to burst. Kristoff stood up and ran over to Anna to make sure she was ok. She wasn't. Her face turned five shades of white and she wasn't breathing normally.

"What about Elsa?" Kristoff asked so Anna didn't have to.

"Maybe you should follow us", one of the officers said.

Kristoff and Anna warily followed everyone; their palms sweating as their hands firmly gripped one another's. Their blood pumping so loud they couldn't hear their own minds think. They were lead into the great hall where they could comfortably sit down and talk in private.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?"

"Yes sir", said an officer before taking a huge breath.

"You know that Queen Elsa had gone to the Northern Isles for the queen's coronation. We got news that she decided to come back to Arendelle yesterday and she had just arrived there two days ago. Unfortunately, we got some more news from overseas that the ship she was on hit two icebergs and sank….."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Oh my goodness this was a long chapter. I hope it was good! Oh and thank you so much for your reviews for this so far! I get so excited and I honestly do appreciate them with all my heart! Until next time snow angels!**


	5. Something New

**A/N: **Oh my god I haven't updated in like almost a week! And it's even worse with a cliffhanger! I am so so so sorry to all of you who suffered! Those were some pretty….interesting….reviews. I apologize for being a horrible person ;) But without further ado, please enjoy chapter 5!****

"Elsa? Psst! Elsa?"

Elsa shuddered and struggled to open her eyes. Her head was killing her and she felt like she had been hit in the head with a thousand bullets. She felt a horrible feeling in her stomach and next thing she knew she was puking into the ocean uncontrollably. As she was throwing up, she felt one hand on her back and the other hand gently pulling her hair back so it wouldn't mix in with the puke. She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" A familiar voice said, sounding concerned.

She refused to look up at this person in embarrassment but did answer.

"I'm….I'm fine. What happened? Where am I?"

"Well….we….well you were heading back to Arendelle and the ship stopped in Denmark on the way back and it ended up hitting two icebergs. Pretty much everyone died or got lost at sea."

Elsa's eyes widened. "But…how did you find me?"

"I uh…sort of followed you." He nervously chuckled.

"You followed me?!" Elsa's eyes grew wider.

"Okay well not exactly _followed_ but _decided_ to come with you to Arendelle. You kind of left abruptly and I wasn't done…you know….figuring you out. I saw that when the ship hit the first iceberg, a chunk of ice hit your head knocking you out cold and the next thing I know, we both get thrown off the ship from a big wave. You landed in the water and started to sink but luckily I had a life vest on and I grabbed you and again, luckily I found a life boat and I got you on there and then myself. The ship literally just….sank."

This time Elsa did look up. "You….you saved me."

"N-no….not really." He looked down at his feet and Elsa gently placed her hand on his.

"You did Derek. Thank you." She smiled at him and he returned the smile even bigger.

"You're welcome Elsa."

"So what….ohh…s-so….", she tried to say but became light headed and began to fall back but Derek caught her in his arms and felt her forehead. She was burning up and her eyelids kept drooping.

"Here Elsa, lay down and rest your head."

"No…..no I….you need help….."

Derek laid her down carefully and picked up an ore and began to paddle.

"I'll be fine. I can manage by myself. Just please get some rest and then I'll let you help", he lied.

Elsa sighed in defeat and laid herself down and rested her hand on her forehead. She really didn't feel well and admired that fact that Derek didn't want her to do any work especially due to the fact that it was over eighty degrees outside and there wasn't any source of shade. She drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the man who was paddling them to safety.

* * *

"Sank?" Anna whispered in complete horror.

"It seems so your highness. We are very sorry."

"Well did you even try looking for her?!" Kristoff yelled.

"We sent search parties out to look day and night just after we got the news and then we came to you."

Anna tried to comprehend the fact that her sister was most likely dead at sea. Her mind was overflowing with different emotions and she couldn't handle it any longer. First her parents, then her child, now Elsa? She dropped to the ground and screamed at the top of her lungs, cursing God's name. It scared Kristoff a lot. He'd never seen her in such agony and pain since the miscarriage which was slowly bringing up bad memories for him. He bent down and slowly touched her arm to try to comfort her but she elbowed him in his arm causing him to wince in pain.

"Anna I-"

"Alright no! No! I'm so sick of you trying to tell me that everything is going to be okay when it's not! God, I wish you'd just be realistic for once in your life! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I….oh my god….."

Kristoff paid no attention to Anna's insults because he knew that she was under so much stress from what's happened to her this past year and pretty much her whole life. He took all of his energy and hugged Anna as tightly as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed incessantly into his shoulder. He kissed her head and stroked her back and let her punch his chest to get her anger out. He let out a small tear.

* * *

Elsa woke up an hour later to find Derek shirtless, still paddling them to wherever his mind was going. She realized there was a blanket sprawled over her and she snuggled into it, eyeing Derek. She watched Derek's body tense up whenever he moved or paddled, making her blush. Could she really be feeling something? She told herself no. Though she didn't want to keep staring, she couldn't help it. He was so….handsome. His dark brown hair and emerald green eyes contrasted beautifully with his smooth, tan skin. In all of her daydreaming, he started singing to himself, and he wasn't that good either.

_"I need someone to waaaaant meeeeeee"_

Elsa couldn't help but giggle, but then she quickly covered her mouth with the blanket and shut her eyes as quickly as possible. Derek quickly snapped his head around and chuckled. He slowly walked towards her and she silently giggled from under the covers.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't miss Elsa! Did you awake from your snooze?" He said sarcastically. Elsa didn't answer.

"Well, if no one is in here, I'll just tip the boat over to get it clean…."

Elsa shot up from under the covers with a very unsophisticated laughter along with it.

"That's what I thought!"

Elsa smiled.

"Feeling better?" He said sweetly.

"Mmhmm. Thank you."

"Not….a….problem…ah! There we go!"

Derek was bending down and grabbing something from inside the water. He struggled to pull it out but managed to grasp it firmly. Elsa peered her head to the side so she could see what he was doing but his shoulders were too broad for her to see past him.

"What…..what are you doing?"

He finally got up and turned around and held it up.

"Breakfast!"

Elsa took one look at the live fish and turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look into the eyes of this….creature. She made a grossed out face and plugged her nose.

"Why hello there mister fish!" Derek said, holding it like it was a toy and not something real.

"D-Derek please! Just put it down!" She covered her eyes with her hand and cringed at the sound of its wetness flapping against Derek's skin.

"Alright miss priss!" He smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Kidding", he said sitting down next to her.

They sat in awkward silence for about two minutes until Derek spoke up.

"So Elsa? You never did answer my question completely."

"What question?" She said in complete confusion.

"Do you want to go swimming? I mean we're already in the middle of the damn ocean, might as well."

Elsa's face turned bright red and she looked away from Derek.

"Derek…no I can't."

He shrugged. "Eh that's alright. Being dry never bothered me anyway."

Elsa smiled bigger than she intended to.

"Do you know what you make me think of?"

"I'm dying to know", she said sarcastically, but not rudely.

"Snow. Pure snow. Icicles, wind, snowflakes, winter….snow! You really do. And not just any old snow! You remind me of the first day of winter and how beautiful the snow has freshly fallen for the first time. People look at you in awe because of your beauty and how soft and gentle you are. Just like snow. You're….just really beautiful Elsa."

She looked down and smiled. "I'm hardly beautiful." She believed that too.

Derek stood up and walked to the other side of the boat and looked at her, him still shirtless.

"Say what you want, snowflake. You're beautiful. Just like freshly fallen snow."

* * *

"I want people looking day and night, no if's, and's or but's! Am I understood?" Anna demanded.

"Yes your highness", everyone said.

Anna sat and down and rested her head on her hand. Kristoff massaged her neck and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll find her sweetheart! We just have to give it time. Elsa's strong and you and I both know she'll figure something out because she's smart and true to herself."

Anna was all out of tears and this point and she could do was hide her head in her arms and grieve.

"I told you I didn't trust ships…..AND NOW I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN!"

She ran out the room, down the hallway, and out the castle door as fast as she could. She jumped on the first small boat she could find and began to unhitch it from the docks until Kristoff came out and stopped her.

"ANNA!" He called out. "Stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Elsa! I can't lose her, she's all I have!"

"Anna people are already out on a search party 24/7! They will find her, but you've got to stay hopeful and focused ok?!"

"I can't live with the fact that I didn't do anything to help find her! She is my sister!"

"There isn't anything you can do!"

Anna rolled her eyes and tried to lift the anchor but had difficulty lifting it, much to Kristoff's amusement.

"It's not gonna happen feisty pants. The thing weights a ton. It's impossible!"

"For some people", she mumbled coldly.

"Ooh that one hurt. It hurt right here, in the heart", he said dramatically putting his hand on his heart.

Anna gave up and shyly looked down at her feet. Kristoff walked over to the boat and put his arms out for her. She walked over to him and picked her up bridal style out of the boat and back to their bedroom. They laid down on the bed together and she snuggled up against this broad chest and he stroked her hair.

"What if she's gone Kristoff? I could never live with myself. I-I would kill myself."

"Anna no! Don't ever say that! That's a serious thing to think about and I won't let it happen! God forbid if I see you thinking or talking like that again I will never let you out of my sight. I can't live without you Anna because I love you so much, you hear? Elsa will be found and we'll all live happily ever after okay?"

Anna nodded against his chest.

"I'm sorry Kristoff."

"Oh I love you so much cutie. Don't worry, it'll be fine in the end, you'll see."

"Okay."

A while passed and Kristoff was sure Anna had fallen asleep, but then she asked him a question.

"Can you and I please help look for her tomorrow? Please?"

"Of course", he said kissing her had.

He pulled her in as close as possible and let her fall asleep into his arms, praying for this whole mess to just go away.

* * *

Day number two afloat started off with Elsa waking up rather early, as usual, and throwing up over the side of the boat. She tried to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake Derek, and to make matters even worse, she just began her period that morning.

She lay back down after her puking session and gripped her stomach tightly and began to silently cry and whimper. A heavy cramp hit her lower abdomen and she cried out in pain which woke Derek up.

"Huh…whaaa?' Derek said rubbing his eyes and turning his attention to Elsa.

He saw her gripping her stomach and crying and immediately shot up from his makeshift bed and ran over to her.

"Elsa! What's wrong? Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"N-no Derek….I'm fine." She said squeezing her eyes shut and scrunching up her nose.

"Uh no you're obviously not! What can I do to help? Here you need to lay down!"

He began to try to pick her up but she stopped him before he could.

"Derek it's ok. I've just…you know….started…."

She was embarrassed.

He was clueless.

"You know….mother nature's surprise?"

Still nothing.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Derek, I'm on my period!"

"Ohh…." He rubbed the back of his neck and his face turned bright red.

"Yes so please just give me some time before….ow! Before I go back to my normal self….ow! Damn it!"

"Okay. If you need anything, anything at all please tell me? I'm here to help you."

"I will thank you, but I'm fine on my own."

"Why do you do that?" Derek asked.

"What?"

"It's like….you never want help from anybody. Like you're certain no one is capable of helping you. It's okay to get help sometimes, Elsa. You don't always have to be alone."

"I'm used to it. It's what I've always known."

"Then it looks like you need a new lesson!"

Elsa smirked.

"But you need some rest because of your uhh….issues…..heh."

Elsa giggled and fell back asleep as Derek began to paddle again. An hour into the paddling, Derek heard Elsa begin to whimper and twist and turn so he turned around and watched her.

_"Stay away from me, just stay away!"_

"Elsa?" Derek said walking closer.

_No, no, no! I'm not a monster! Please! I'm not a danger to Arendelle! No!"_

At this point, Derek was shaking Elsa and trying to wake her up and when she opened her eyes and saw Derek, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her in as tightly as he could. She sobbed into his chest as he slightly stroked her hair.

"Oh….oh my god!" Elsa said crying loudly into him.

"It's alright it was only a dream, snowflake, you're fine. Shh, it's okay…."

He rocked her back and forth in his arms trying to calm her down. Her cries slowly began to turn to ice and the water around them iced up. Derek stopped hugging her and looked around them.

"What….?"

Elsa buried her head in her hands and cursed herself.

"Are….are you doing this?"

Elsa nodded hesitantly as she looked at the water around them slowly begin to ice up.

"How?"

She took a deep breath. She couldn't deny it this time. "Ok I will tell you, but please don't hate me because of it."

Before she began, she couldn't believe that she was asking him not to hate her for her powers. She didn't want to believe she kind of liked him because she didn't think she needed anyone. Was she embarrassed of her powers? She didn't even know what to think at this point. She didn't want to believe she was falling for him this quickly, especially after Anna's situation with Hans over a year ago. She brushed her thoughts aside; they would have to wait until later. Right now, she had to tell Derek the truth.

"I'm listening." He said warmly.

"Ok. I was born with the power to create snow and ice. When I was eight and my sister was five, we were playing and I accidently struck her in the head with my powers. I called out for my parents and they took us to these….trolls? They said that in order for Anna to recover, she would have to lose her memory of my powers. My mother and father decided it was best to keep me isolated from everyone, especially my sister, so I could learn to control it and not hurt anyone in the process. I became so depressed from feeling isolated that I shut myself out from everyone. But then one day….I uh….reunited with her and she helped me control it so…now I'm fine. Just sometimes when I'm mad, scared, or stressed, I lose it and my powers overcome me. It's something I'm still working on."

She didn't mention her coronation because he still didn't know that she was a queen and she wanted to keep it that way. It was the first time someone liked her for her and not for her title.

She looked up and him for a reply but instead she saw him staring at her with this gorgeous smile on his face. He grabbed her cold hand.

"Thank you snowflake. Thank you so much for telling me the truth. You didn't have to but you did and I will always be eternally grateful for that. Your secret is safe with me no matter what!"

She smiled at him and looked down again and sighed.

"God you're beautiful!"

"Oh Derek, enough! Stop saying that."

"I speak the truth and nothing else."

"Thank you Derek, for listening to me and letting me tell you how I feel because you'll never realize what that means to me."

She stood up and began to thaw the water surrounding them but Derek quickly got up and stopped her.

"No! Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because this could help us! You know, it could lead someone to find us and then we could be rescued! Can you do more?"

Elsa cocked an eyebrow up at him and giggled.

"Oh Derek….you haven't seen anything."

**A/N: Bah bam! See no worries guys! Elsa didn't die! She's my favorite character too so yeah I could never do that. Hans can die. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully it wasn't boring! Thank you so much for reading my lovelies! Stay tuned for chapter 6! Love you all so much and don't forget to follow/favorite/review! Adios! **


	6. Rescued

**A/N: Happy Friday! Thank god the week is over! Anyways thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 5! I'd never let Elsa die, she's my favorite! I'm so glad you are enjoying my story so far and just a fair warning, in about 3 or 4 chapters away, I'll be writing some smut just so ya know! I'm currently listening to the whole Frozen soundtrack as I write this because, well duh! Anywho, please enjoy chapter 6 my lovelies!**

"Woah! How are you doing that?"

"I told you, I can create snow and ice", Elsa said as she conjured up another large snowflake into the air and turned it into falling glitters of snow.

"That's…..incredible." Derek said as he looked up in the sky in awe.

Elsa ceased the magic and sat down on the floor of the little boat and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Derek? We have to get out of here. I don't feel well and I miss my family so much. What are we going to do?"

"I know, snowflake. I'm trying my best to figure out which direction to head in. But now that I know about your beautiful powers, I can figure out a way to get us noticed."

Before Elsa could respond, a large thunder hit and lightning struck!

"Shit!" Derek yelled looking up to the sky.

"What!?"

"We're in the middle of the ocean, in a wooden boat, with lightning striking!"

Elsa began to panic and tried to conjure up more snow but Derek grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"It's no use!" He said softly placing his hand on her cheek. "The only storm being created is one by God! There's nothing we can do about it so you have to remain calm and listen to me, okay?"

Elsa nodded.

The winds started to come at a rapid pace causing Elsa's hair to become unkempt and fly all over her face. Another loud thunder crack erupted and lightning struck again. It started down pouring. The winds caused the rain to fiercely hit Derek and Elsa in the face which made it almost impossible to see. The waves started up and carried the small boat with it, jerking it from side to side.

At this point, the only way Elsa and Derek could communicate was through yelling because the storm was getting so much stronger and louder.

"What do we do!?" Elsa yelled as she constantly pushed her platinum blonde hair out of her face.

Derek looked around in the boat for something but couldn't find anything he was hoping to find. He knew that he was the man and that he had to protect the woman, no matter who it was. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The moment to show that he was worth something and that he could make a difference in someone's life. Before he could answer Elsa's question, a third crack of thunder boomed throughout the ocean causing the pressure to jerk the boar and make them fall on each other. Lightning struck and Derek pulled Elsa close to protect her until it was gone. He let go of Elsa for a split second to grab his jacket that seemed to be not as wet as it should be. He reached for it so he could let Elsa wear it but as soon as he let go of her, lightning struck the side of the boat closest to Elsa, knocking her off and into the water.

"ELSA!" Derek screamed.

"Derek?! DEREK! HELP ME!" Elsa screamed back as the waves took her further and further away from him.

He dived full force into the ocean which was absolutely freezing due to the Elsa. A wave crashed violently over her and she plunged underneath the water. As the wave calmed down, Derek swam as fast as he could to see if he could find her.

_Please be alive Elsa, please. I need you. _He thought to himself.

As he swam, his leg brushed up against something. He tried to look down to see what it could possibly be, but the ocean water was too dark.

"Elsa!?" He called. "Elsa where are you?! ELSA!"

With a deep breath and more rain crashing against his face, Derek swan underneath the water in attempt to see what it was that was brushing up against his legs.

It was Elsa.

He yanked her up and shook her to try to get her back to consciousness until another wave cast over them, dragging them underneath the surface. He didn't loosen his grip once on her as they went under, not this time. When that wave calmed down, Derek swam up to the top and turned Elsa towards him, struggling to keep them above surface. He moved her hair out her face and tried to wake her up.

"Elsa! ELSA! SNOWFLAKE, WAKE UP! It's okay, you're okay!"

He began to cry.

"Don't you dare die on me! Stay with me! PLEASE!"

Nothing was working so he swam them back to the almost destroyed boat and he pushed on top and he got on shortly after. He laid Elsa on her stomach and gently, yet forcefully slapped her back, desperately hoping for water to release out of her mouth so she could breath properly.

It worked.

Elsa coughed up lots of sea water and gagged a few times. She didn't even care. Derek gently rubbed her back as she coughed up the last of it. She breathed unevenly and sat back on her rear. She looked up at Derek who's emerald eyes were focused on her and her only, his hair soaking wet and draping over his face. Elsa liked that.

"Oh my….oh my god! Are you okay?" He said in between breaths.

Elsa didn't say anything except for hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her into a hug which grew increasingly tighter.

The horrible waves, deadly lightning, and thunder cracking ceased as their hugging continued. The whole world seemed to stop and nothing mattered at the moment except for being in each other's arms. Derek gave her one last squeeze before he felt a snowflake hit his cheek. He let go of her and looked upwards.

"It's snowing", he whispered.

Elsa looked up and smiled.

"I know", she whispered back and blinked as more and more snowflakes fell on her eyelashes and then on her nose.

Derek laughed when he saw the snowflakes land on her and he gently brushed it off of her making her giggle and blush.

_He saved me. Derek Bentonia saved my life and now he's as charming as ever. No Elsa, stop. You are the queen of Arendelle. You have a kingdom to focus on and a family. You don't need anyone else in your life. Just calm down and let it go. But I can't let it go, there's something about him….something I need to find out more of…_ Elsa though to herself as Derek smiled at her, giving her that look.

Another snowflake fell on Derek's hand this time and he looked at it, fascinated.

"You know they're all different." Elsa said smiling down at his hand.

"How so?"

"Well….each snowflake shows a different intricate design on it that represents the different beauties in the power."

"You don't need snowflakes to represent the beauty. You do that well all by yourself."

"Are you trying to impress me?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow up at him.

"Only if it's working."

"Hmm….it might be. But it seems I need a little more….persuasion."

"Well in that case, want to know something else, snowflake?"

"As long as it benefits me." She joked.

"Winter is my favorite season."

"I'm impressed now", she whispered.

* * *

"You ready Anna?" Kristoff called from down the hallway.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Anna called back.

After two minutes of waiting, an impatient Kristoff began jogging back down the hallway to their bedroom and on the other side, Anna was running full force towards Kristoff to catch up and they ended up slamming into each other.

"Woah!" Kristoff yelled.

"Ahhh!" Anna yelled too.

Slam!

They fell on the floor, both of them rubbing their soon-to-be bruised foreheads and laughed at their clumsiness. Kristoff got up and offered a hand to her. She got up and they made their way down to the front of the castle.

They were accompanied by an experienced captain who was an expert at looking in weird and difficult places for people and things. Kristoff hired him to surprise Anna which earned him a hardcore make-out session.

They began to head into the open ocean, Anna wasting no time to being scanning the whole ocean in hopes to get something. She got nothing, however. The captain noticed her impatience.

"Princess Anna? You'll have to wait until we're further out into the ocean before we begin looking."

Anna sighed and sat down on the ground cross legged and rested her elbows on her thighs and buried her head in her hands. Kristoff sighed. He felt so bad for her. He made a promise to her in his head that he'd find Elsa no matter what.

"Anna?" Kristoff said sitting down next to her.

"What." Anna said still looking down.

He grabbed her hand and lifted her chin up so she was at eye level with him, forced to look in his eyes which were filled with pure love.

"I promise."

"Huh? Promise what?"

"I promise you that I will not stop searching until we find her. We'll find her, I promise. I won't give up for you and Elsa, you have my word. I won't rest, eat, or sleep until we find her, okay? That's my promise to you."

Anna bit her lip and threw her arms around him and sat in his lap. She began crying into his shoulder whispering 'thank you' over and over again. He rubbed small circles in her hack with his index finger to calm her down.

"I love you so much Anna and I promise we're going to live happily ever after."

"I love you too Kristoff! I love you so much!" She cried again.

She never realized how luck she was to have him. Now she knew for sure.

* * *

Nighttime came on the second night afloat and Elsa and Derek were falling asleep on the same side of the little boat due to the fact that the other side had been completely destroyed during the awful storm.

Elsa discovered from a very young age that whenever she sang to herself, she always felt better no matter what the situation. Her period cramps were intensifying and she clutched her sides firmly and sat up. She took in deep breaths, trying to ease the pain. Another heavy cramp pressured throughout her body and she let out a small cry but didn't wake up Derek. She sat up for a good twenty minutes, quietly crying until her cramps finally ceased. She laid back down and began softly humming a song that she sang quite a lot.

Derek woke up to the sound of her humming but didn't let Elsa know. Her hums gradually turned into words.

_"Let it go….let it go…I am one with the wind and sky….let it go….let it go…..you'll never see me…cry…."_

She slowly stopped singing and started to drift asleep.

"That was beautiful." Derek mumbled.

Elsa jumped at the sound of his voice and turned her body so she was facing him. He smiled at her and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I-I didn't know you were awake. Sorry I woke you."

"Hey at least I woke up to the sound of an angel."

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes. She turned her body back over and tried to fall back asleep. Another cramp hit her and she whimpered and Derek heard this time.

"You okay snowflake?"

She just shook her head no and hugged her sides more tightly. It clicked in his head and he sat up.

"Ohhh….it it….?"

"Yes." She said shortly, wincing in pain.

He scooted closer to her and began to rub her back to try to ease any of the pain he could. He started with small circles in her upper back and made his way to the middle of her back with more pressured rubs. His hand once again began to trail a little lower but Elsa stopped him.

"I'm uh….I'm fine but thank you."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!"

"No no you didn't! I just….I'm better now, that's all."

He sighed, feeling embarrassed.

"Okay….uh goodnight."

She smiled and placed her hand on his. "Goodnight."

In all honesty, the only reason she wanted him to stop was because she didn't want to like the feeling of going any further than it already had. For heaven's sake she's only known him for about three days. She couldn't be possibly thinking about him in any way other than a….friend?

* * *

Morning came and Kristoff and Anna woke up around five o'clock and began searching immediately. Other ships were on the lookout but no one found anything yet.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna began repeating over and over again.

Kristoff joined in, equally as loud trying to get some sort of feedback, big or small.

"Elsa where are you?!" He shouted.

Anna looked at him desperately.

"Maybe I should….you know….go underwater and see if I can find anything."

Anna held her hand up in protest. "No Kristoff! That's too dangerous! You could drown or….or…..or….get eaten or something! No!"

Kristoff grabbed her shoulder and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. "What have we got to lose baby?"

Anna sighed. "Okay. But I'm coming with you."

"No, no, no, no, no, feisty pants I don't think so!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I love you too much. Just stay here and keep a watch out. I'll be up in a minute."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and stood on the edge of the large boat. With one dive, he plunged into the ocean. Anna watched carefully just in case.

"O-oh m-my g-god! It-s f-freezing in h-here!"

"What!?" Anna yelled.

I t-think w-we're c-close to f-finding her!"

"How do you know!?"

"It-s c-c-cold!"

"Ohh…then great! Oh my god I hope it's true! Hopefully she shouldn't be far!"

Kristoff climbed shakily up the ladder and Anna had a towel waiting for him, fortunately. She wrapped it around him and he collapsed to the floor. Anna sat next to him and played husband. She warmly tried to wrap her puny arms around his broad shoulders. They rocked back and forth for a minute, trying to get Kristoff warmed up.

* * *

"We're never getting home are we?" Elsa asked as the sun started to go to sleep.

"Oh I think so. You just have to give it time. You can't give up because something you think you can't handle comes your way. You have to show this ocean that you're not afraid."

Elsa smiled and laid down on her makeshift bed. She was exhausted from trying all day to get someone's attention with her magic. She created bolts of ice in the air, miniature blizzards, and even tried dropping the temperature. Nothing seemed to work.

Elsa began to cry.

"Snowflake, what's wrong?" Derek said rushing to her side.

"I'm just tired, I smell, I'm hungry, I'm sick, and I miss Anna and everyone else! I miss my bed, chocolate, and my clothes! I just want to go home. That brings me to the second problem. You've done so much for me. You've risked your life for my safety and all I've done in return is complain. I am truly sorry Derek.

Derek crouched on one knee and lifted her chin up with her hand and tapped her nose, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"It's okay Elsa. I'll get you home I promise. I won't give up."

"I never stopped believing that."

And with that, they fell asleep, both on Elsa's makeshift bed together.

It hit three in the morning and Elsa woke up. She looked around her and noticed that the northern lights were shining so bright that it hurt her eyes. Derek was beside her, snoring. She slightly giggled and decided to try again.

She conjured up ice and bolted it through the air for about five minutes. She tried to make small blizzards. Nothing. She didn't want to drop the temperature because she didn't want to interrupt Derek's sleep. He was out cold anyways from taking care of her all day so she took that into consideration. So she tried something different.

She took a deep breath.

_Okay Elsa. You can do this._

She slowly extended her left arm out and started to freeze the surface of the ocean. She made a pathway in every direction that could lead any possible ship to them. The ice trailed over the surface and extended out to a point where Elsa couldn't see how far it had gone. She waited.

* * *

Around three-thirty in the morning, Kristoff had already warmed up. He awoke to the sound of ice crackling and he quietly sat up and went to the edge of the boat to get a better look. Ice had been making its way towards their boat and Kristoff rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He wasn't sure if he wanted to wake Anna up because she was sleeping so peacefully and she was exhausted. He also didn't want to her hopes up if it was a false alarm. Knowing he'd probably regret it later, he stepped over the edge of the boat and onto the thick ice. A blizzard began to form making it hard for him to see where he was going. His gut told him that it had to be Elsa.

He got about one hundred feet away from the boat when he started calling Elsa's name.

"Elsa! Elsa!?"

From where Elsa was, she heard a faint voice. She couldn't make it out but it sounded quite familiar.

It got closer.

"Elsa!? Elsaaaaa!"

She hesitantly stood up and carefully stepped out of the half destroyed boat and began walking towards the source of the voice.

"Elsaaaaa! Where are you?!"

She closed her eyes and tried to listen more carefully. Once again her name was called and she definitely heard this time.

"Elsa?! It's me!"

Elsa's eyes lit up and the blizzard ceased as her fears died down. The snow frillies stopped, giving Kristoff a chance to see Elsa and for her to see him in return.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Oh my god ELSA!"

"KRISTOFF!" Elsa screamed as she ran as fast as she could towards him, Kristoff doing the same.

They reached each other and she jumped in his arms and hugged him as tightly as she could and he squeezed her so tightly that he was sure he broke one of her ribs. He lifted her off her feet and twirled her around in the air and she began to cry.

"You found us! You really found us! I can't believe you found us!"

He pulled away from the hug and stared at her in complete confusion.

"Us?"

**A/N: So there's chapter 6 for you all! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated too! Thank you all for reading and I hope you have magical weekend! (Watch Frozen!)**


	7. Love and Hope

**A/N: ARGH I AM SO SO SORRY! I didn't realize how busy I'd be with after school activities. Honestly. I literally cannot find ANY time to update and it sucks! Now I know how other authors feel. I really am sorry! Once May hits, I'll be updating waaaay more often, I promise! Also, this chapter contains smut. Enjoy.**

Elsa stood with Kristoff, his hands still connected with hers, as they both awkwardly turned around to see Derek standing there even more awkwardly.

"Who's uh…who's that?" Kristoff said with a nod to his head.

"Come here." Elsa said as she took Kristoff's hand and led him to Derek. Derek half smiled and hesitantly stepped out of boat.

"Elsa….are….who's this?" Derek stuttered.

"This is Kristoff! He found me!" Elsa said with her queenly attitude gone again. Kristoff barely ever saw Elsa so giddy and bubbly before, but he liked it. He chuckled softly and nodded his head.

"Is he your boyfriend….?"

"No! No god no! I uh….I mean we're not", Elsa stuttered.

"Of course not! Um….no no that's not….possible….uh…", Kristoff also rambled on.

"Sorry?" Derek said awkwardly.

"He's engaged to my sister", Elsa finally said.

Derek's eyes widened. "Ohh! Oh my god I am so sorry….that's uh….that's awkward!"

"No it's fine!" Kristoff added, laughing nervously.

The three stood there in awkward silence before Elsa spoke up.

"Anna! Oh my god Anna!" Where is she Kristoff?"

"Right! Uh this way! C'mon!"

Elsa and Kristoff started to run, Derek trying to catch up. Elsa turned around to see him limping and ran towards him.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly while examining his leg.

"Nothing….I'm…ah….I'm fine."

"No you are not. Here, let me help you!"

"No! You have to….ah….find Anna."

"I got him, Elsa. Hurry!" Kristoff shouted.

Elsa saw Kristoff put his shoulder underneath Derek's armpit and smiled but soon realized she had a sister to see.

"Okay. Please be careful and come find us!" Elsa said.

"Sure thing", Kristoff said as he helped Derek up.

Elsa, very un-queen like, bolted as fast as she could over her own ice to try to find Anna. She realized she had no idea where she was going, considering it was just about pitch black outside and turned around.

"Kristoff! Where am I going?"

"Straight!" He yelled back.

Again, she ran as fast as she could in the right direction and prayed on the way there, grateful that she'd been rescued, protected, and that she was safe. As she reached the ship that she assumed Anna was on, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at it while she attempted to catch her breath.

After a while she finally cracked and fell on her knees as she saw the boat she'd been longing to see for days. She was finally going home. Also, the fact that Anna was on that boat made it even more special. She sobbed happy tears into her hands and sat back on her heels. She was greeted by a gentle, yet strong hand on her shoulder that belonged to Derek. She looked up.

"Go. What are you waiting for?"

Elsa managed a smile and a sniffle. Getting to her feet, she gracefully climbed up the ladder, Derek eyeing her, and quietly stepped foot on the boat. She saw Anna.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she jumped on top of her and kissed her all over her head and cheeks.

Anna grunted as a body toppled on top of her. She opened an eye to see a crying Elsa on top of her and she shot up.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed. She returned the hug even tighter.

"ANNA! I missed you so much!" Elsa said in between cries.

"But where did you….how did you….?"

"It's okay, shh. I'm here now."

"Don't ever go anywhere or leave my side ever again!" Anna cried, squeezing her sister as tight as her energy could let her.

"Never."

In the midst of crying, Anna noticed Derek. She pulled away from Elsa and looked up.

"Who are you?" Anna said with a warm smile.

"I'm uh…Derek. You must be Anna?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" She said as she looked at Elsa.

"Uh…heh…Elsa talked about you a lot." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"I love you too!" Anna yelled and pulled Elsa back into a hug.

"It was Derek and Kristoff." Elsa finally said.

"Huh?"

"It's a long story…."

"I've got all day…..well night. Day and night!" Anna said positioning herself to listen attentively.

"Well, I arrived in the Northern Isles for Queen Genevieve's coronation and I happened to meet Derek there."

"That's me." He chimed in with a wave to his hand. Everyone laughed, even the captain.

"Yes. So anyways, he and I spent the whole evening together, talking about anything and everything until I became a little nervous."

Anna nodded.

"So my hands began to reveal frost, causing Derek to notice which seemed to confuse him. Understandable. I became quite embarrassed and fled the town, onto the next ship back to Arendelle. The captain had warned me ahead of time that we may challenge some rough weather, but I did not care. So I boarded the ship. A few hours into the journey home, I remembered a large jolt in the boat and a block of ice falling towards me. I had blacked out."

"Oh my god." Kristoff whispered.

"I am alright now." She said reassuringly. "Then, I remember waking up to the sun in my face and Derek rowing the little life boat we were settled on. Since then, he has been there for me, fighting his own life and safety to protect mine even through the harsh storms we encountered. His bravery and determination is what kept me sane. He told me everything would be okay and that he would get us out of here. He never broke that promise. That's when Kristoff comes in."

"Wait!" Anna said. She stood up and ran over to Derek and jumped into his arms and cried.

"Thank you!" She whispered over and over again.

"For what?" He said totally oblivious.

"For what? You saved my sister! You protected her and you never stopped fighting for her! And for that I will never be able to thank you enough for! Thank you Derek! I have no choice but to reward you in some way!"

"Um….no that wouldn't be necessary, but you're welcome Anna. I'd do anything to protect her."

Anna squealed so loudly that ice could crack. She went over to Kristoff and wrapped her hands around his large arm.

"Yes yes, so yesterday, Derek and I spent all day trying to get someone's attention with my powers but nothing was working. In all loss of hope, Derek and I went to sleep, but I needed to get out of there so I tried again. Apparently, my ice caught Kristoff's attention and he found me. All by himself. I couldn't believe it when I saw him! It was just as wonderful as seeing an angel. I will forever be indebted to you. To both of you."

"You're welcome Elsa." Kristoff said. Anna leaped into his arms and kissed him all over his face and giggled.

Elsa laughed and grabbed Derek and they all formed a group hug. They laughed, cried, and stood in a peaceful silence. From there on, they finally felt at peace. Anything was possible if they had the strength of love and family.

* * *

As they arrived back in Arendelle, they were greeted by adoring townspeople all screaming "long live Queen Elsa!" This caused Elsa to go red in the face realizing she forgot to tell Derek that tiny little detail. But as queen, she ignored her issue for now and focused on her appearance. People threw flowers at Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and unexpectedly at Derek too.

Elsa approached the podium where she was to speak of what happened to her, or so she was told. Anna stood on one side of her and Kristoff and Derek on the other, much to the citizens' confusion.

"Ahem. Citizens of Arendelle! I am so thankful to have such an amazing, true, and loyal kingdom to do everything in their power to help find me. I shall first say that, as you all know, I'd been staying in the Northern Isles for only two days before I wanted to come back. I took the first ship back to Arendelle which resulted in horrible weather and a ship wreck. This man to my left, Derek, saved me from drowning and risked his life to help me back to Arendelle. For that I owe him my life."

The crowd cheered for Derek and all the young girls waved and squealed at him. He turned red in the face and forced a half smile to the crowd with a slight wave. Elsa noticed he wasn't his usual, confident self but she brushed it to the side, thinking he was just nervous.

"During one the nights afloat, I had to reveal my powers to him in order to help both of us, fortunately, it did! Derek had long fallen asleep and I woke up in the middle of the night, desperately trying to get someone's attention. I sat there for about a half hour when I heard a faint voice calling my name. It was Kristoff. He risked his own safety to find me which he did. He brought me back to Anna and I had never been happier in my life!" She began to cry. "My apologies, excuse me."

She was handed a tissue and cried silently for about thirty seconds before regaining her regal posture and attitude.

"These two men showed true bravery, courage, and kindness! I will forever be grateful for them and for everything they have done for me. With that said, it would please me to knight both of them!"

A loud gasp erupted throughout the crowd followed by a "what!?" from both Kristoff, Derek, and Anna.

Elsa just slightly nodded her head and asked for her father's sword. One of the guard gave it to her and she turned to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, kneel please."

Kristoff just stared at Elsa, then Anna, then Elsa again.

She smiled. "It's okay. Just kneel."

He did as told.

Elsa cleared her throat. "For all of the brave and chivalrous acts he has accomplished, I dub thee Sir Kristoff, knight of Arendelle!" She took the sword and gently, yet firmly, tapped both of his shoulders and raised him from the ground. The whole crowd whistled and cheered.

"Th-thank you." He said in disbelief.

"You earned it." She whispered back. "Thank you."

She gave him a hug and sent him on his way and turned to Derek who was obviously uncomfortable with all the attention on himself. That was very unlike him.

"Are you okay?" Elsa whispered only to him.

He nodded. She smiled.

"We will talk later." She whispered. "Please kneel."

He stumbled down on his knee, his leg still injured from the storm.

"For all of the brave and chivalrous acts he has accomplished, I dub thee Sir Derek, knight of Arendelle!" Again, she took the sword and tapped it on his shoulders and raised him to his feet. It took a few seconds but soon the crowd was cheering for him too.

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome your majesty." He said with a bow.

Elsa frowned.

As they approached the gates, Elsa made one last wave before entering with everyone.

* * *

"Soooo Derek! Would you care to stay here in the castle as our personal guest!?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense! Anyone who saves my sister will get the best treatment! Kai! Gerda! Please give Derek one of our finest rooms!"

"Yes Princess Anna." Gerda said.

Anna clasped her hands together. "Perfect! Kristoff, Derek, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to talk with Elsa alone."

"Oh sure." Kristoff said giving Anna a chaste kiss on the lips before him and Derek headed off.

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and guided her into her bedroom and locked the door. She ran over to her and hugged her with all her might.

"I missed you so much Elsa! I thought I'd never see you again! I couldn't bear losing you and I just….I don't know what I would've done! Thank goodness Derek was there to protect you! And speaking of Derek…..?" Anna wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Elsa blushed and playfully hit her arm. "Oh Anna! Yes, his is a gentleman but he is a friend, _just_ a friend! Don't go getting your head filled up with all of these silly ideas!"

"They're not silly! They're true! I know you have feelings for him! I wouldn't be surprised! He is your rescuer after all!"

"He maybe my rescuer but that does not mean I'm 'in love' with him. He's just a….friend."

"Say what you want sister, but I see something!"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"…..did you kiss?"

"ANNA!"

"What!? C'mon give me the dirty details!"

"Anna there are not _any_ dirty details! We simply got to know each other-"

"From kissing?"

Okay, that's it. No more talking about Derek and I. How would you feel if I asked you about you and Kristoff's kissing moments? That is private information."

"So you _did_ kiss! Ooh I knew it!" Anna plopped down on her bed and breathed in a satisfied sigh.

"Anna! No! That's not at all how our time together went. We figured out how to get back to Arendelle. That is all and that's all there ever will be."

Anna sat up. "Wait, what?"

"What?"

"You don't want to get to know him better? You don't like him?"

"Of course I like him. He is an amazing person."

"But you don't _like_ like him."

"…..No." Elsa said slowly.

"Yeah. Ok. Sure."

Elsa sighed. "Well if it makes you feel better, I will talk to Derek and ask him how he feels about everything, okay?"

Anna squealed and ran over to hug her sister again for the billionth time. But she ended up tripping on the way and flew forward into Elsa and they both crashed to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Sorry!" Anna said trying to control her laughter.

"Good practice for Kristoff!" Elsa retorted.

"Oh and I'm the nosy one!"

* * *

Around eleven thirty at night, Anna finally went to sleep in her and Kristoff's bedroom for the night. Assuming he was asleep, she creaked the door open and peeked inside to see him sleeping under all the covers. She quickly got undressed, it was still summer so they only slept in their under garments most of the time, and crawled into the bed with him. She yawned and closed her eyes before she felt a warm hand slide up her side.

"Hey babe." Kristoff's deep voice said, making Anna giggle and face him.

"Evening to you too!"

He kissed her on her nose and pushed himself up against her.

"What?" She laughed.

"Missed you today. I didn't get to see much of my Anna."

"Well your Anna missed you too. With the whole Elsa issue, we haven't had much time to ourselves."

Kristoff pretended to thoroughly think for a moment. "Hmm? What could we do to change that?"

"You tell me. I'm clueless." She said seductively.

"Well for starters, I could give you one of these." He kissed her on the lips, short and sweet. He broke the kiss slowly, making her want more. She tried to kiss him but her restrained.

"No can do. You need to show me you want more."

"What can I do?"

"Well my forehead hurts. You could give it a little kiss."

She giggled and gave him a little peck."

"Hmm….now my nose kinda hurts."

She kissed his nose.

"What's next?"

"Surprise me." He said.

Anna kissed his lips, deep and passionate. His hand trailed up her sides, making her squirm and giggle through the kiss. His hands lingered on her hips as she fully got on top of him. She began to kiss him fiercely and grinded her hips against his. They were both thoroughly enjoying this and the true feeling of love they shared was beginning to turn into something deeper.

Kristoff's hands began to slowly make their way up to Anna's bra hook but stayed there. Anna broke the kiss.

"It's okay."

"Are you sure Anna? Because if you don't want to we don't have to."

"No I want to. I love you and I need you."

Her lips once again reunited with Kristoff's as he toyed around with her hook. He finally unhooked the bra and threw it on the ground. Her breasts pressed up against his chest and he flipped them over so he was hovered over her. He slid her panties off and she slipped his boxers off so they were both completely bare. He kissed her once again before gently sliding into her. She moaned and ran one hand through his hair as the other one clutched his back. His thrusts hit a steady pace.

He usually liked to start off slow so they could have more time to enjoy each other. He assumed Anna liked it that way because whenever he'd go slow, she'd always moan uncontrollably and her eyes pleaded for more, which totally turned Kristoff on.

He began to thrust harder into her, making her breath loudly and moan his name without hesitation. This went on for quite a while until Anna began to feel an adrenaline rush inside her. Her nose scrunched up and Kristoff knew she was about to come.

"Oh….my god!" Anna screamed as she felt her orgasm coming on.

Kristoff moaned down her neck as he felt her tighten up around him.

With a few more thrusts, Anna and Kristoff both came at the same time. Anna let all of her energy go as she fell on top of Kristoff and breathed unevenly against his chest, his heart pounding against her head.

He ran his fingers through her long hair and kissed her forehead.

"You…were…amazing." Kristoff said in between breaths.

"You too. God I missed these nights." Anna admitted.

"Tell me about it."

"I love you so much, thank you for that."

"I love you too sweetheart. You're welcome."

They laid there in silence for the rest of the night and fell asleep in each other's arms. Everything was okay now. Elsa was back and safe, the kingdom was in happier place, and they were with each other, Anna and Kristoff. They loved each other more than anything and that's all that seemed to matter."

**A/N: There ya go! Hope you enjoyed! Follow/Favorite/Review!**


	8. Don't Go

**A/N: Welcome back! Hectic and crazy week! Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them so much and I'm glad you all like Elsa and Derek together! Who knows where this will go! Stay tuned!**

Anna woke up to the sight of Kristoff drooling on the pillow next to her. From what he did to her last night, he had every reason to be exhausted. She yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and walked over to her vanity. She looked in the mirror and stared at the horror that rested on top of her head. She sighed and began brushing through all the tangles in her hair. She hummed along with the birds as she began her usual morning routine: bathe, get dressed, trip over things, do her hair, brush her teeth, and trip over more things.

When she was all finished, she walked over to Kristoff and placed a soft kiss on his lips before exiting the room. She made her way down the hallway to Elsa's room and slowly opened the door to find her peacefully sleeping in her bed where she belonged. She blew her a kiss and shut the door behind her.

She began walking again, not exactly knowing where she was going until she bumped into someone. Derek!

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" Derek saw Anna and sighed. "Phew, you scared me there for a second….uh your highness?"

He bowed.

"Aw Derek! I'm Anna it's okay you don't have to be formal! I'm probably the most un-formal human in Arendelle, actually the whole world! I'm barely a princess with the way I act! Wait, what?"

He just laughed at her.

"Actually, now that I've got you, follow me!"

Anna grabbed Derek's hand and led him outside to the "quiet garden", as Elsa called it. She says it's the place to come to get alone time or if you need to privately talk to someone. Anna meant business. She checked left and right to make sure they were alone.

"Is there a reason you dragged me out here?" Derek said playfully crossing his arms.

Anna looked down shyly. "Uh…yeah. Well first I wanted to sincerely thank you. Actually, there aren't any words I could ever say to thank you enough. You literally put your own life at risk to save my sister, and you did! I'll forever be grateful for that. You have a good heart, Derek. I just want you to know that I'll never forget what you've done for us and neither will Elsa.

Right when Anna said Elsa's name, Derek's face went red and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You're uh…welcome. It's really not a problem."

Anna smiled at him with sincerity and brought him into a hug. She squeezed him as tight as her little arms would let her and he surprisingly returned the hug equally.

"Well! If you'll excuse me, I need to go wake up Elsa because we have a _big _day ahead of us!

"What does this _big_ day consist of?"

"Well we have to begin planning my wedding!"

"You're engaged?!"

"Yeah to Kristoff!"

"Oh yeah! Elsa did tell me about that! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"Well I'll let you go so you can get started!"

"Okay, see you later."

"Yeah, sure." He said warmly.

Anna smiled at him once more and skipped out of the room, running into the door way in the process but then continued her way on.

Derek chuckled behind her.

* * *

"Blue? Save that for your wedding day!" Anna said as she shook her head at Elsa's opinion on bridesmaids dresses.

"What? Anna this is a beautiful blue! And what wedding? I am single and free!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "I want it to be like summer colors, you know? Like _wow, bright_ colors!"

"So like greens, yellows, and oranges?"

"See! Now you're getting the hang of it!"

Elsa sighed.

"What?"

"I don't know. You're my little sister and you're getting married. It's just weird."

"Weird because it should be the other way around or weird because it'll be different?" Anna hoped for the first option.

"Weird because it'll be different."

Anna sank in her chair.

"Elsa? Please me honest with me. Do you have at least a teensy bit of feelings for Derek?"

Elsa's face flushed and she looked down trying so hard to hide her smile.

"You do!"

"Anna I-"

"You do! You do! You do!"

"Anna, please. He isn't interested in me _that_ way and nor am I in him."

"Are you crazy? Whenever I talk about you to him he gets all red in the face and can't talk correctly! It's adorable! You should hear what he says about you!"

"What? What does he say?"

Anna bit her lip and smiled looking down.

"WHAT?" Elsa's voice got louder.

"Do you _really_ wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I like hi-! I mean, I like to know when people talk about me."

"Hmm…ok! Come here then!"

Elsa leaned her head in and Anna began to whisper in her ear but quickly gave her a wet willy instead.

"Ahh! Anna you're disgusting!" Elsa yelled while wiping Anna's spit out of her ear.

"I know. But I do know a way you can find out what he said about you."

"I don't know if I want to hear this…."

"You can go talk to Derek yourself! Ta da!"

"Nice try. I don't think so."

"Well sorry then, Elsa. You're out of luck!"

Elsa quietly sat there for a long time, staring that the list of "things we need for the wedding" that Anna made. She sighed and decided she's talk to Derek _if_ she happened to bump into him. She hadn't talk to him since she knighted him so she was hoping it wouldn't be awkward. She excused herself from the table, but made sure she didn't look unhappy.

"I'll be back", she said as she pushed in her chair and fixed her dress.

"Give me dirty details!"

"Shut up Anna."

Anna burst out laughing.

* * *

Elsa walked through the long hallways in the castle, ruminating on how she'd approach Derek and how their future conversation would go. She didn't even know what she was thinking anymore. She didn't know if she even had feelings for Derek because of his genuine kindness or because he saved her. Was it both? In all of her thinking, she bumped into someone.

"Oh I am sorry." Elsa said as she came into contact with someone. Kai.

"Sorry your majesty!" Kai said right away, making sure she was okay.

"Do not worry at all, I'm fine. May I ask a question?"

"Of course, anything."

"Do you happen to know where Derek stays?"

"I do. Please follow me."

Kai and Elsa silently walked down many halls and turned dozens of corners until they arrived at Derek's door. Kai stopped and waited for Elsa to say something.

"I will take it from here. Thank you Kai."

He bowed and took his leave.

_This is it now Elsa. No turning back._

She turned and faced the long, wooden, door with intricate designs painted on it. She made a fist and brought it up to the door but didn't knock. She held it up there a little while and took deep breaths. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he was too afraid to talk to her because she was the queen? What if her ice powers scared him away? No. They couldn't have. He even told her he loved them. What if-

"Care to knock anytime soon?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Elsa looked to her left to see Derek's side pressed up against the wall while tossing a baseball up and down in his hands.

"What is that?" Elsa said pointing to the ball.

"Ah! Baseball milady! I was playing with the kids in the village. They are quite the catch!" Derek laughed way too hard at his own pun until he noticed Elsa just staring at him. He straightened himself out.

"I see." Elsa said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Care to play?"

"No. That is more of an 'Anna' thing."

"Eh, not surprising."

"Actually, there is something I'd like to do. Can we talk?"

"Uh…yeah sure."

"Great, please come with me to….never mind. Let's just go in your room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just to talk."

Derek nodded and opened the door so Elsa could enter first and he shut the door behind them. He began to start clearing his mess out of the way rather quickly so Elsa could sit somewhere.

"Sorry about the mess! Everything's….all over…..the place. There! Good as new!"

Elsa lightly giggled and sat down in one of the chairs in his room. She gracefully placed her hands on her lap and sighed.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"What is on your mind? What are you thinking about?"

"The truth?"

"Only."

"Us."

"Us? What?"

"I don't know. What are you thinking about?"

"Well…us…"

"Okay good start!"

"Listen, I need to tell you something. I am the queen of Arendelle. I love my kingdom and my people very much. I have tasks, duties, responsibilities. I don't have….time."

"Understandable."

"However, I can't thank you enough. For everything. I don't know where our friendship will go but all I know is that I never want it to go away. It's already too strong. Do you understand?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I do."

Elsa nodded, stood up, and headed to the door but stopped.. "And uh….Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"We are having a 'welcome home' ball that was all Anna's idea tonight. You are more than welcome to attend. It would be…..wonderful if you did."

"I'll see what I can do." He said slyly.

"Very well. Until tonight?"

"Until tonight." He said.

Elsa slowly closed the door behind her and left Derek alone in complete confusion and thought.

_What the hell just happened? Derek, stop fooling yourself. Like she said, she's the queen. The queen of Arendelle. She doesn't have time for you. But why would I care anyways? God dammit of course I care! I care way too much and that's the problem. An even bigger problem is that we've only known each other for four days! Derek, get a hold of yourself!_

He sat down at his desk and buried his head in his hands. Then all of a sudden, his head shot up.

_Leia! _

He quickly dashed out of the room and ran down the hallway as fast as he could until he crashed into someone. He heard a scream and the next thing he knew, he was laying on top of Elsa in the middle of the hallway.

"Elsa! Oh god I'm so sorry! I was actually just looking for you."

Elsa, still underneath him, tried to catch her breath and regain herself. "What do you possibly need?"

Before he could answer, Gerda, Kai, Renee, and a few other servants came rushing into the hallway to see Derek pinned on top of Elsa.

"Your majesty, we heard- oh. Our deepest apologies ma'am…."

Elsa and Derek's eyes widened and they very quickly separated from each other. "No no! It was an accident. Just a little accident is all. Carry on please!" Elsa rambled.

The servants didn't buy Elsa's excuse, but did as they were told.

"Woah, that was awkward." Derek said with a laugh and smile that Elsa missed.

"Who cares?" Elsa laughed.

Derek smiled at Elsa's remark and felt at ease because with him, he could see all of her "queenly" attitude go away and he liked that she could feel comfortable around him. Step one: complete.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh right, right! So here's the thing, you know how I told you I have a sister?"

"Yes! Leia, am I correct?"

"Yeah! Well anyways, I wanted to let her know that everything's okay with me but I don't know how." He said sheepishly.

"No worries. Follow me." She took his hand into hers and guided him to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and walked over to her desk to get a parchment and quill to write on.

She handed Derek the quill and he sat down.

"Here. Now just write what you'd like."

"I can't."

"What?"

"I uh…I don't know how."

"To write?"

Derek didn't answer.

"Oh Derek. It's okay I can help."

"No I wouldn't want to waste your time."

"It's not a waste of my time. This is what queens do. We help. Now may I?"

He shrugged and nodded.

"Great. She got out another parchment and quill. First, she had Derek hold the quill in his hand and then she placed her hand over his and guided him to write squiggle lines all over the paper.

"There aren't letters."

"I know. It's to help you loosen up and feel pressure of the quill on the parchment."

"I see…"

"But first, we need to learn the alphabet."

"Alpha- what?"

"All of the letters."

"Oh!"

"Come on, let's start with the letter 'A'.

"A." He repeated.

"The letter A sounds like 'ah'."

"Ah."

"Yes! Next, B…."

* * *

"Can you believe only 3 months way Anna?"

"No! I'm so excited! Soon I'll be Princess Anna Bjorgman of Arendelle! I love it!"

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and they snuggled up on the ground in their room in front of the fireplace.

"Anna? When we marry….do you want children?"

"I was actually just thinking about that today. I do want children in the future sometime. I don't want to rush it though, I just want to enjoy our marriage and when the time is right, we can start trying. Is that okay"

He looked down at her and their lips connected. "That's perfect."

"Can we play a game?" Ann asked, her big blue eyes staring up at Kristoff.

"What kind of game? It better not be one of those weird ones where we both end up getting hurt or possibly killed."

"Hey! Just because my games are dangerous doesn't mean they aren't fun!"

"Anna they aren't fun…..most of the time."

"Well fun or not, I still want to play a game! It's not destructive so don't worry!"

"Okay….then what kind of game?" He asked suspiciously.

"A get to know you game!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know everything about you." He said ruffling her hair.

"Oh yeah? What's my last name?"

He scoffed. "Of Arendelle…."

Anna giggled. "Favorite food?"

"Chocolate!"

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Elsa."

"Eye color?"

"Blue."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size _really_ doesn't matter."

"What if you hate the way I eat?"

"I do."

"What if you hate the way I pick my nose?"

"And eat it?" He joked.

"I love you." She said while putting her hand in his and toying with his fingers.

"I love you too feisty pants." He said and kissed her.

* * *

The ball that Anna was throwing was to start in about an hour and it was to be a huge celebration within the kingdom. Usually they would invite foreign dignitaries and other neighboring kingdoms to their joyous occasions, but this time they wanted it to just be Arendelle. Also, Anna wasn't very good at planning either.

"And…..done!" Anna squeaked as she put the last ribbon in her hair. She had it half up, half down. She wore a purple ball gown with lace sleeves and a ruffled skirt. Anna twirled all around her room, humming to different melodies, but stopped when she saw Kristoff and Elsa standing in the doorway.

"Enjoying yourself?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

Anna's face turned red. "I umm….how do I look?"

"Hot." Kristoff said as she casually checked her out.

"I'm right here." Elsa said rolling her eyes.

"Elsa are you almost ready? You haven't even dressed up or done your hair!"

"Okay okay calm down I'm going."

With that, Elsa left the room and headed over to her bedroom to get ready. The thing she loved about her powers were that she could easily get dressed, do her hair, and even put her makeup on in less than thirty seconds.

First, she conjured up a long, form fitting, white dress with blue sparkles. Then she used her signature braid with a few snowflakes here and there. Last, she put on purple eye shadow and a faint tint on pink blush on her cheek bones.

"An Anna thought I wouldn't be ready." She said under her breath.

Elsa heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kai, your majesty. The party will begin soon, time to come down."

"Of course." She called back.

She opened the door and they walked down the hallway until Elsa stopped.

"Kai, I will be right down. First I need to check on Derek to make sure he knows where to go."

Kai bowed and went on his way. Elsa walked down the long maze of hallways, turned multiple corners, and got lost a few times before reaching his door.

She knocked.

No answer

Another knock.

"Derek?"

Still nothing.

She thought for a minute. _Maybe he's already in the ballroom._

She sighed and walked down to the gates where she was greeted by Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and no Derek.

"Ready? Are you ready ready ready?" Anna said jumping up and down.

"Thank you so much for all of this Anna." Elsa said and pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to have you back." Kristoff said as he hugged her too.

"I like warm hugs!" Olaf jumped in.

Elsa giggled and bent down to his level and gave the biggest warm hug she could possibly give a snowman.

* * *

The ball began about a half hour ago and all night Elsa was given hugs and words of encouragement and happiness from people who were glad she was alive and safe. Even though she was so thankful for the ball thrown for her, there was still something on her mind. Derek.

After the last group of people came up to Elsa to say their hellos and give their hugs, she worriedly went up to Anna who was drinking with Kristoff.

"Anna!" Elsa whispered loudly.

"Huuuuh? What? Oh! HEY ELSA!" Anna gave her a sloppy hug and Kristoff rolled his eye behind her.

"Oh Anna…." Elsa giggled looking downwards.

"I've been babysitting her all night." Kristoff huffed.

"I'm so sorry." Elsa said. She pulled him to the side.

"Kristoff."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Derek? I told him to come tonight and he said he would but he isn't here. Do you know where he is?"

"Uhh….nope."

"Come on you're a man! Think!"

"Well when I'm confused, angry, sad, or whatever, I go for walks."

"Kristoff you're brilliant!" Elsa beamed. She hugged him and told him to keep an eye out for Derek and especially Anna.

Elsa began to search the whole perimeter of the castle. She searched in front of the gates, all the gardens, in the back, in the woods, and even in the stables. He was nowhere to be found.

She began to think.

_What if he left? What if he's ignoring me? I can't move on not knowing where he stands. He's my friend. I can't bear to not have him around. But then again, why would it matter? Why am I getting so worked up over a guy? I don't even like him more than a friend….right?_

Her train of thought was soon interrupted when she saw a large ship pull up to a loading dock and a man begin to get on board. She squinted to see who it was. Derek!

She didn't hesitative one second before she began to run after him.

"Derek! Derek!" She called.

He turned around before stepping fully on the boat.

"Derek wait!" Elsa finally reached him.

"Hey."

"Wh-where are you going?" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Back home."

"What?"

"Elsa I don't belong here. I don't belong with all of this."

"What do you mean _all of this_? You mean this _royalty_?

He nodded.

"But that's me."

"Exactly. You deserve so much better than me. I just feel like I'm in the way of everything you need to get done and I don't want to be a burden on you just because I saved your life."

"A burden on me? Derek you saved my life for heaven's sake! I could never think of you as a burden! You are always welcome here. Forever and always. Don't ever feel that way."

"I appreciate you Elsa, but unfortunately I can't stay any longer."

He began to fully turn around.

"What about me!?" She raised her voice.

"Huh?"

"Do you not care how I feel?" She yelled.

"Feel about what Elsa!?" He yelled back.

Ice began to form from Elsa's fingertips as she got more frustrated.

"Us! You cannot just leave!"

"Why!?"

"Because it's dangerous out there! You know what happened!"

"Obviously!"

"Then why on earth would you want to leave?!"

"I have a family to get back to! I can't just drop everything because _you_ want me to! You may be the queen but I am not your servant!"

Elsa was hurt by what he just said and she looked downwards trying not to show her tears.

"Elsa….I'm sorry."

She looked back up at him, tears pouring down her face.

"You can't go overseas."

"Don't be afraid." He said.

She walked closer to him and without a warning he grabbed her and hugged her, his huge arm muscles tightening around her small form. She cried loudly into his shoulder as he stroked her back with his hand.

"Stay." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked

She looked up and him, still hugging tightly, and smiled.

"Because I said so."

He looked down at her and smiled. He began to lower his head to meet hers. Derek and Elsa both closed their eyes, their lips centimeters apart.

"Hey guys!" Kristoff yelled. He strolled over to them until he realized what was about to take place before he arrived.

"Ohh….sorry. I'm gonna….go…."

Derek and Elsa quickly pulled away from each other and awkwardly stood there folding their arms.

"Is everything…..ok?" Kristoff awkwardly asked.

"Yes. Derek is just about to leave." Elsa said sadly.

"_Was_." He corrected.

Elsa looked at him with bright eyes and smiled so widely that she could get wrinkles within minutes.

"Was." She repeated.

"Well great then!"Kristoff said. He nodded awkwardly before deciding to turn around and go find a drunken Anna.

Elsa waited until he was fully gone before she turned back to Derek.

"You're staying?"

"If my lady orders me to." He said smiling at her.

"Derek you don't really have to do what I say…."

He squeezed her hand. "I know."

**A/N: AWW SO CUTE! So there's some more fluff for you all! I know, damn you Kristoff! It's all his fault they didn't kiss. Anyways sorry for the super late update but I'm hoping this was a good enough chapter! Bye snow angels. **


	9. A Lovely Mess

**A/N: Buenos dias! Good morning! So lately these last few chapters have been Elsa and Derek-centric and I know a lot of you like that but this story is about both Elsa and Anna's relationships. I just need to stabilize Elsa's relationship first before we can move on. So after chapter 11, it'll go back to being Anna and Elsa. Thank you so much for your reviews because they honestly mean everything to me! Enjoy **

Two weeks have gone by since Derek decided to stay in Arendelle and him and Elsa have taken a more obvious liking to each other that has gotten the whole town talking, especially Anna. Over these past weeks, she's noticed how much more relaxed and playful she was which made her so happy.

Derek and Elsa began to spend time with each other as "friends" doing things like singing together, him beating her in chess or vice versa, them playing around with her magic, and reading silently in the library together. Elsa and Derek enjoyed every minute of it too- secretly.

On a rainy and boring afternoon in Arendelle, Anna and Elsa had just finished up some more wedding business and Elsa was headed to the library to read for a little while Anna went on a date with Kristoff. She made her way upstairs to the library and opened the doors to find Derek already there. He was underneath a blanket in front of the beautiful, handmade fireplace reading Elsa's favorite story- Romeo and Juliet.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here." Elsa lied, but not obviously.

"Really? Considering we meet in here almost every day?"

Elsa smirked and shrugged and slowly walked towards Derek.

"What are you reading?"

"Your favorite."

"How do you know what my favorite story is?'

"You've talked about it twice."

"And you remembered?"

"You mean do I pay attention to you? Your likes, your dislikes, your interests? Yes I do. You're so much more than you think."

All she could do was smile and blush a little bit.

"Can we read it together?" She asked looking down at him.

"I'd want nothing more my lady."

He scooted over closer to the fireplace and lifted up the blanket and patted the space on the floor next to him so she knew to sit down.

She willingly sat down next to him under the blanket. He reached behind him and surprised her with two large mugs of hot chocolate.

"You knew I would be here, didn't you?" She said raising an eyebrow.

He closed his eyes. "Mm why do you always do that?"

'Do what?" She said raising it again.

"That! The thing with your eyebrow! God it drives me absolutely crazy! Why are you so beautiful?"

"Why do you do that?" She repeated.

"Huh?"

"The thing where you call me beautiful! It drives me absolutely insane!"

"Because you are."

"Because I'm what?"

"You're beautiful."

"And you're the sweetest, handsomest, gentlest, most unique person I've ever known."

"Okay Elsa, before we say anything else to increase my affection for you, how about we read?"

Elsa giggled and she decided to read aloud.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name-"

"Wow!" Derek said cutting her off. "You should do this for a living!"

Elsa scoffed. "Psh, please. I have enough responsibilities of my own don't you think?"

"Haha yeah I guess so."

Elsa sighed and didn't realize that her head had fallen on his shoulder. He pulled her in closer to him and rested his chin on top of her head. She began to doze off before Derek's question brought her back to consciousness.

"Snowflake?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you uh…mind if my sister, Leia, came to Arendelle to see me?"

Elsa's head shot up.

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah! You know I haven't seen her in almost a month and she really wants to see me, especially after the accident and she kinda wanted to meet you too. Would that be alright?"

"Derek that would be wonderful! When would she like to come?"

"As soon as possible. I'm nervous."

She slipped her hand in his. "I know. It will be alright though. You just have to have faith and hope."

Yeah you're right. You're right! Thanks snowflake."

"Don't mention it. Shall we get back to Romeo and Juliet?"

"That we shall."

* * *

After reading with Derek, Elsa decided to finish responding to her last pile of documents that she blew off for the first time. She picked up her quill and began to sign her name on one of the documents before a heavy knock was on the door. Elsa groaned and slammed her head on the desk a little too hard.

"Ah! Damn!" She cursed quietly and held her forehead.

Another knock.

"Who is it?" Elsa called.

"It's Kristoff!"

_Kristoff?_

"Come in."

He slowly opened the door and smiled as soon as he saw her, her giving a lazy smile in return.

"Hey."

"Hello." She sounded irritated.

"You….don't look happy."

"You are correct."

"What's wrong? If I may ask?"

She pointed to all the documents on her desk and slumped back in her chair. She was usually very regal and polite in front of Kristoff but lately she didn't seem to care as much knowing that he was just as bad and that he didn't care anyways.

"Ahh I see. Want me to come back later?"

"No. I'm too tired to do this right now anyway. Go on. "

"Right. Uh okay, so I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Anna's not pregnant is she?"

Kristoff laughed. "Umm no." He laughed again. "Let's hope not."

Elsa nodded and leaned back again, closing her eyes.

"I think I have a disease."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay let me rephrase that. I'm nervous about the wedding. I think I'm getting cold feet."

Elsa made an "o" shape with her mouth and motioned to Kristoff to pull up a chair and sit next to her which he did.

"You love Anna, right?"

"More than anything."

"Would you ever let anything or anyone hurt her?"

"Never. Not in a lifetime."

"When you proposed to her, how did you feel?"

"Well I felt like my whole life was falling into place and that she as my future, and it was a damn bright future ahead."

"What changed?"

"It's not her that's changed. I just feel like, what am I good for? You know? I'm not royalty, I can't provide for her. I'm a rugged old ice harvester and she's…..well a princess! I would never want her to feel embarrassed or something because I'm not royal."

"Have you seen Anna?"

"I would assume so."

"She is the least royal acting person we've ever met! She's loud, obnoxious, mischievous, and daring. But Kristoff, she has a heart. She cares for people with every inch of her and I don't think she would be with you for so long if she didn't think you were the one. She's always talking about how loving, caring, and funny you are. You don't have to worry Kristoff. You're our family and we love you."

She pulled him into a hug and patted his back.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks El. I should start coming to you whenever I have issues." He laughed.

"My door is always open….unless it's closed….but I'll always open it."

Kristoff chuckled and walked to the door, but then he stopped.

"El?"

"Yes?"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You and Derek. How's that going? Any smooching yet?"

"Kristoff!" She yelled as she formed a snowball with her hands and threw it at him with a flick of her wrist.

"Hey! What I'm curious!" He said putting his hands up in defense.

"You are worse than Anna."

Kristoff raised his eyebrows.

"Okay well not _as_ bad, but bad enough!"

"You know you're really bad at hiding your emotions."

"The hell I am!" She said.

"Yeah, sure. Bye now….."

"Goodbye Kristopher!"

"It's Kristoff!"

They laughed together and he exited the room leaving a smiling Elsa to return back to her documents.

* * *

A few hours later, Elsa had finally finished signing all her documents and looked at the clock and sighed.

"Midnight already?" She said aloud.

She sighed again and changed into her nightgown and put her robe and slippers on before quietly exiting her room. Her only down time was, unfortunately, after everyone in the castle was asleep. Ever since she was younger, she'd roam the halls late at night to think and daydream without worrying about hurting anybody. Apparently, another person had the same thing in mind.

She began walking down the longest hallway in the castle. She hummed to herself and made snow frillies with her hands once in a while.

"Well, fancy meeting you here!" A familiar voice said from down the hallway.

Elsa looked up to see Derek walking towards her, smiling that attractive, yet mysterious smile. She smiled back at him and playfully rolled her eyes.

"So you take walks too?" He said walking right next to her.

"Ever since I was little. It's the only time I have for myself. What about you?"

"Me? Ah well, there's something on my mind so I'm burning off some energy to get it off my mind."

"You and me both."

They walked in silence for a good five minutes, occasionally glancing at one another and sneaking in smiles, trying to hide their affection. After a while of walking, Derek stopped the both of them.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Are you a rule breaker?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. Do you like to have fun?"

"Define fun?"

"Having fun means breaking the rules."

"Well Anna seems to have fun a lot", she said under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Anyways, I do enjoy having fun but to a certain extent. Why?"

"I wanna bake a cake!"

"A cake? That sounds fun and I'm not all that busy tomorrow!"

Derek just laughed. "Oh Elsa Elsa….I don't mean tomorrow. I want to make one tonight!"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah doesn't that sound fun?"

"Not at this time of night it doesn't."

"Aw c'mon where's your sense of adventure?"

"You're like Anna. Like a facsimile of her."

"Let's face it, that's a good thing."

Elsa sighed in defeat. "Alright fine. But we need to be quiet!"

Derek bowed. "As you wish milady."

"Oh stop it!" She playfully hit his arm.

"Eggs? Butter? Coco powder?" What the hell are these?"

"Ingredients?"

"oh right. What does the first thingy say?"

Elsa turned to the Chocolate Chip Cookie recipe from her mother's old cookbook and used her finger to search.

"Okay, here it says to use 2 ½ cups of flour."

"it's dark out, we can't just go outside to get flowers. This cookbook sucks, let's just wing it!"

"We can't just wing it!"

"Is there a law?"

"Well no but-"

"Exactly! So let's wing it! It's more fun that way anyways."

Elsa once again sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

"Can we at least look in here to see which ingredients we need?"

"Nope."

"But-"

He put his fingers to her lips. "No."

"Fine. We'll just 'wing it'."

"Wonderful! Let's get started."

Elsa simply smiled at Derek. As much as she hated admitting it to herself, she sort of like a male's dominance over herself. For once, she didn't have to be queen. She could just be a normal 22 year old woman who happened to have ice powers. She didn't have to worry about being judged because she knew Derek liked her for her no matter what. She decided that she'd let him take over for the night. And she was okay with that.

"So what do we do first then, Mr. Baker?"

He eyed her with those emerald green eyes that made her go weak in the knees.

"Well first Miss Baker, we need a bowl."

"A bowl you say? My my, how smart you are!"

"So I've been told." He smirked.

Elsa went to one of the many cupboards in the kitchen to find a big bowl and she brought it over to Derek but ended up tripping on her nightgown and shattered the bowl by dropping it.

"Oh my god!" Derek said as he doubled over laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. "Wow snowflake good one! And you yelled at me to be quiet!"

"Oh shut up Derek!" Elsa said trying with every bit of energy in her not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. As soon as she made brief eye contact with Derek, they both burst out laughing, falling to the ground. On the way down, Derek knocked over the bag of flour off the table and it exploded everywhere causing them both to be covered in head to toe of pure powder.

"Oh my god." Elsa said as she looked around the destroyed kitchen.

Derek sneezed.

"Bless you." Elsa said laughing.

"What the hell?"

"We have to clean this up." Elsa said with a horrifying expression on her face.

"But there are maids…."

"Derek! We can't just leave it here!"

"Why not?"

"Because….because…."

"Because….?"

"Because it would be rude and unfair!"

"Oooooh! How mean, how horrible! You're the queen, you do whatever you want!"

"You're a knight."

"You're beautiful."

"You're handsome."

"You have blue eyes."

"You have green eyes."

"We could go on like this forever."

"That we could."

"Shall we continue this cooking session tomorrow?"

"If you're lucky."

"I'm feeling lucky."

**A/N: Wow this was really short! Oh man, just you wait for chapter 10! THE FEELS! And maybe something extra? Hmm? Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**RJCA27****: I'm really happy you love these chapters and no worries, you'll get what you're asking for!**

**Until next time!**


	10. Where You Go, I Go

**A/N: You're gonna love me. Enjoy!**

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna yelled jumping on her sister early in the morning.

"What….?" Elsa muffled as she peered open one eye.

"Today's the day!"

"What day?" Elsa grumbled.

"The day you get to meet your future sister-in-law!"

"My future….what?"

"Sister-in-law!"

"Anna, Derek and I are not married."

"Not yet!" Anna squealed.

"Not now. Not ever."

"Wow, you're in denial when you're sleepy! Anyways, c'mon get up sleepy head!" Anna yelled as she slapped Elsa's butt a numerous amount of times.

She drew the drapes, letting in a flash of sunlight that pierced Elsa's soul. She moaned and pulled the blankets over her head and turned to face away from the windows.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Anna said as she tore the covers off Elsa's body. She didn't shiver like most people, however, because the cold never bothered her anyway.

"Anna? Are you serious?"

"Yep! Now wake up! You have to get ready it's nine in the morning and Leia is expected to arrive around noon!"

"Noon?!" Elsa shot up from her bed and quickly began to get ready.

"So I'll meet you downstairs then….?" Anna called as she slowly left the room.

"Yeah!" Elsa called from the bathroom.

* * *

"Where is she?" Derek said pacing around the entrance of the gates.

"The ship is supposed to arrive at-"

"No not the ship! Elsa." Derek cut Anna off.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah. I want her here to greet Leia."

"Derek, we're women. It takes time."

Derek just huffed a smile and calmed himself down. Soon enough, Elsa popped around the corner and speed walked over to Derek, Anna, Kristoff, and even Olaf.

"Here I am. Sorry I had a dress mishap." She straightened herself out.

She looked up at Derek whose eyes roamed her whole body. She blushed heavily and looked the other way to avoid eye contact.

"Elsa…you uh…..you look beautiful."

Anna nudges Kristoff and smiled.

Elsa looked down at her outfit. She wore a long, purple, form fitting dress that sparkled and glittered. It had three quarter length sleeves and a lace trim on the bottom, like a lot of her dresses. She wore black high heels and her hair was in her signature braid as usual. Derek likes it that way though.

"Thank you. You look great as well." She said and quickly looked at Anna who was dressed in a puffy yellow dress with white high heels.

"Beautiful Anna." Elsa said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"You too Elsa! Everyone looks so wonderful! Oh Derek, I am so excited to meet your sister!"

"I'm excited too! I missed her so much!"

Elsa smiled at Derek's adorable attitude towards his sister.

Soon enough, they all saw a large ship pull up on the loading dock and everyone, especially Derek, began to really get nervous and excited. Anna was literally jumping up and down, Kristoff was smiling wider than usual, Elsa was nervously toying around with the end of her raid, and Derek literally stood there nervous as ever.

All of a sudden a young girl about Anna's age appeared out of the darkness and she was beautiful. She had very long brown hair and green eyes just like her brother. She was slim like Elsa and Anna. She was dressed like a commoner and she wore a light blue dress that was knee length and her hair was curly.

"DEREK!" She shouted and ran as fast as she could down the ramp on the ship.

"LEIA!" She shouted back and held his arms open.

Leia jumped in his arms and he swung her around in the air. They both began to cry along with Anna- of course.

"I missed you so much!" Leia cried out.

"I missed you too! I thought I'd never see you again!" Derek cried.

He put her down and they turned to face everyone else. She gave them her biggest smile and Elsa caught an instant liking to her.

"Leia, this is Princess Anna of Arendelle and her fiancée Kristoff Bjorgman.

Leia bowed gracefully. "It's nice to meet you!" She said so cheerfully that Anna had no choice but to hug her.

"It's nice to meet you too!"

Kristoff hugged her too. "Welcome to Arendelle!"

"Thank you! It's beautiful here!"

She turned to look at Elsa.

"And this is Els- I mean Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She is the one that was with me when the horrible ship accident took place."

She bowed. "It's very nice to meet you your majesty."

Elsa laid her hand on Leia's shoulder.

"Please, call me Elsa. I am just a friend."

"Okay Elsa! I'm so glad to be finally meeting you!" She pulled Elsa into a hug and she happily returned it.

"I have no one to thank but your brother and Kristoff. Your brother saved my life."

"You saved his too. Trust me."

Elsa was confused at Leia's words at first. She saved his life too? All she could do was smile and nod.

"Shall we go inside?" Elsa asked everyone.

Everyone nodded at her request and walked inside, well Anna skipped inside.

They made their way through the gates and into the dining room where a grand dinner was set up. Leia was amazed at what she saw. Rows of food covered all sides of the walls that consisted of roast chicken, a variety of Arendelle potatoes, steamed vegetables, and of course- chocolate!

"Miss Leia." A servant said pulling out a chair for her.

"Oh! Thank you."

Everyone else comfortably took their seats but then sat there in awkward silence.

"So what happened your majes- I mean Elsa."

Elsa sighed with a smile and looked to Derek. He explained the whole thing from meeting her at the coronation, hanging out all night, and then her running away. Then he explained what happened on the boat and how Elsa got knocked out and he helped her to safety, leaving out the details of what _actually_ took place on the little boat. Leia was amazed. Then he explained how Kristoff found her and how happy everyone was.

"Wow! What a story! Are you alright now, Elsa?"

"Yes hun, I'm…..I'm great." She seemed a bit apprehensive.

Leia just smiled and nodded.

"This food is amazing!" Leia announced.

"Thanks! Best in Arendelle!" Anna said

"What….what is this?" Leia said, staring at the bowl of funny orange food in front of her.

"Oh…..that's carrot casserole. You don't have to eat that. That's more of a Kristoff food thingy…."

"Hey! It happens to be very good!" Kristoff retorted.

"Please, carrot casserole? I'd rather eat a brain."

"Anna!" Elsa whispered.

"No no it's okay. I uh…..I love trying new foods!" Leia said happily digging her spoon in the casserole dish.

Everyone watched in anticipation as she brought the spoon up to her mouth. Kristoff nodding his head yes while everyone, especially Anna, shaking their head no.

She had a bite.

She chewed for a minute and swallowed. Everyone stared at her changing facial expressions, trying to figure out what it was she was thinking. She looked up.

"Oh my god." She said.

"What?" Derek said.

"That was so….amazing! Who made this? It's really yummy! I didn't know food could taste like this!"

Everyone's jaws were dropped.

"You really like it?" Kristoff asked excitedly.

"So much!"

He turned to Derek. "Oh I like her."

Anna kicked him under the table with her foot.

"Ow!" He said. "What was that for?"

She smirked at him and continued eating her food.

"Was your travel here ok?" Elsa asked Leia. It'd been a while since she said anything.

"Oh it was great! And the captain I had was _really_ attractive."

"Which captain?!" Anna perked up.

"Captain Bjorn Gjerde."

"We had when we searched for Elsa and Derek! He is _so_ attractive! I could barely breathe when I saw him for the first time! His brown hair and his blue eyes! He's just-"

"Anna!" Kristoff cut off.

'What?"

"Your fiancée is sitting right here."

"Oh hush! You know you're mine."

"Psh, well that new servant Anita is beautiful!" Kristoff said.

"Kristoff! How dare you? I am your fiancée! Stop looking at other girls!"

Everyone just laughed.

"See? It's not fun when your fiancée looks at other girls is it?"

Anna shook her head. "No…."

"Okay. Keep your thoughts in your head and I'll keep mine in my head. Deal?"

"Deal!" Anna said and they shook hands firmly.

"But!" She continued, "I don't want you even _thinking_ about any other girls/"

"Deal."

* * *

"I'll show you to your room." Elsa said leading Leia down a long hallway that was very close to Derek's room.

"Thank you!"

"There is a bathroom in your suite and if you need anything, servants will attend you every hour. If anything else, please don't hesitate to come to me directly." She said warmly.

Elsa stopped in front of her doorway and opened it for her. Leia walked in and was amazed by what she saw. There was a king size bed against the middle of the wall. The walls were blue and the floor was white carpet. There were two large windows on each side of the bed which the sun seethed through setting an icy, yet comforting, tone on the room which was huge.

"Wow." Leia breathed.

"You'll get used to it. Let me know when you need anything and you are free to roam the castle whenever you feel like." She began to exit the room.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you about this whole….thing."

"Alright." Elsa walked back in and seated herself down on a couch and Leia shut the door.

"What would you like to talk about?"

She took a deep breath. "Okay Elsa. I could never thank you enough."

"Thank me? Thank me for what?"

"I think you should know that when Derek wrote me letters, he….he never stopped thanking you in them. He told me that you were the one that kept him going. He thinks that you are the most beautiful, kind, smart, courageous, and over all just a wonderful person. He really adores you, Elsa. He told me in the letter, 'she is the most beautiful snowflake that's ever fallen from the sky'."

"He….he did?" Elsa squeaked but then cleared her throat.

"Yeah. So thank you. Thank you so much for opening his eyes and teaching him to be strong."

"Oh I don't believe so. He is the one that taught me."

"You taught each other. He's just been so much happier. I noticed it the moment I saw him today."

Elsa was shocked. She never knew he thought so highly of her. In all honesty, she didn't know what to think. She really didn't. Should she like him….._that_ way.

"Thank you for telling me that." Elsa said, still in shock.

Leia just nodded and sat next to Elsa.

"Leia, I'd love to stay and talk but unfortunately I have documents, papers, and bills that need to be attended to."

"Oh no no it's okay! I understand, well kinda. We'll catch up later!"

"I look forward to it."

"And Elsa?" Leia asked before Elsa closed the door.

"Hm?"

"Give him a chance."

Elsa understood and nodded. She had work to do, but the only thing on her mind was Derek.

* * *

After a long day of being Elsa, she finally had time to go to sleep. It was midnight and she was sure Derek would be out walking in the hallways but her mind was too fluttered with emotions to want to walk off. She sighed as she signed the last document to a neighboring kingdom and leaned back in her chair.

She looked around her bedroom and noticed a small note underneath the door. She hesitated and stood up and walked over to the doorway. She looked down at the note and hesitated to pick it up, but she did.

"To snowflake." She read aloud.

She smelled it. It smelled good.

She opened it up and began to read in her head.

_Dear Snowflake,_

_Before I start this, thanks for teaching me how to write. I guess it does come in handy! Well you can probably guess who this is. Derek. (If you were confused, however you're too smart for that) Anyways, I know you had a long day today with my sister coming and being queen is pretty challenging I would assume, so I just wanted to thank you for a perfect day! You are truly wonderful Elsa. Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight snowflake._

_Always,_

_Derek._

_P.S. When you're feeling mad or scared or stressed, just let it go!_

Elsa giggled and closed the letter up and put it underneath her pillow. She laid down on her bed and let her mind wander. Before she knew it though, she was asleep.

* * *

_No! No! Get out of the way hurry! NO! Oh my god! No please!"_

Elsa cried.

"_NO NO NO NO! HELP! HELP! DEREK PLEASE!"_

She began kicking and screaming and sweating. She kicked all around like she was being brutally attacked.

Her bedroom door burst open and Derek saw Elsa screaming his name and kicking all around. He panicked and ran over to her and shook her as hard as he could.

"Elsa! Elsa wake up it's me, Derek!"

"_HELP! DEREK STAY WITH ME!"_

"I'm right here Elsa, I'm right! Please wake up!"

He shook her even harder and she got more defensive. She punched him in the shoulder twice while screaming for help.

"_DEREK!"_

"ELSA SNAP OUT OF IT I'M RIGHT HERE!" He shook her so hard that her eyes burst open with an ear piercing scream that scared Derek shitless.

"Elsa? I'm right here. I'm alive!"

"Derek! Oh my god you're still alive!" She screamed and pulled him down to a hug. He gathered her in his arms and hugged her as tightly as he ever could. She sobbed deeply into his chest and he stroked her back.

"it's okay snowflake. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

After a few more minutes of crying and hugging, Elsa broke apart and looked up at Derek.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

Derek looked astonished and tried to reason with her.

"A-are you really sure? I mean….."

"I just want someone to stay with me. I-I don't want to be aloe. I can't be away from you."

He smiled at her and rested on his side so Elsa could snuggle up next to him. She faced him, her hands against his broad chest and his arms tightly wrapped around her body, pulling her in closer to him.

"What uh…..what were you dreaming about?"

"The ship wreck. You tried to save me but a wave struck you down and you went under. I-I couldn't reach you and I tried calling for help but no one came."

"I am so sorry you dreamed that. I promise you that I won't be leaving you."

"Ever?" Her blue eyes eyed him.

He tapped her nose. "Never. Where you go, I go."

She buried her head into his chest and sighed.

"Elsa?"

"Hm?" She said dreamily.

"Can I…..never mind…."

"Yes." She answered.

"Huh?"

"Yes you can."

"I can what? You didn't even know what I was gonna ask."

She looked up at him. "I sure do."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"You can kiss me if you want." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're good."

"So I've been told."

He stared at her.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing. You're just….oh god, you're beautiful! You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life."

With that, he crashed his lips to hers and cupped her cheeks. She slid her arms around his neck and had them linger there. He deepened the kiss even harder and began to roll on top of her. He hovered over her as they kissed deeper and deeper, expressing all their love. They broke apart for a quick wisp of air and began again. He rolled her on top of him this time as he began to kiss under her neck and back up. His hand lingered on her hips and she sighed into the kiss as his hands circled her waist.

"Derek we….we have….we can't go any further."

He kissed her lips short and chaste and smiled at her before rolling back on the other side of the bed.

"Elsa?" He said completely out of breath.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I…I'm falling for you."

She kissed his lips a few times and snuggled up next to him, pulling the covers over them.

"Goodnight Derek."

"Night snowflake…."

**A/N: AWW HELL YEAH! THEY KISSED! Please R&amp;R! I hoped you loved it! Leave your comments snow angels! Until next time!**


	11. Big Decisions

**A/N: Okay let me just say that I couldn't thank you enough for all of those who have read this and reviewed it so far. Especially to those who have reviewed. You'll never understand how much it means to me. I've reached over 11,000 views on this story and I almost cried the first time I saw that so thank you. I hope you continue to like this story because I write just for you! I'd also like to thank my very close friend Alivia! She had helped and encouraged me so much with this story so thank you Alivia, I love you so much! Enough of my rambling, without further ado, here's chapter 11! Thank you for the reviews from chapter 10 so far! Okay, go!**

A bright morning made it's way to Arendelle and Elsa woke up to the feel of Derek's arms tightly wrapped around him and intertwined her fingers into his and sighed contently.

"Mmm good morning." He said deeply sending a shiver up Elsa's spine.

"You're awake." She said turning to face him.

"That's right."

"Good morning", she answered back and planted a kiss on his lips and down his jaw line.

He cupped her cheeks with his hands and returned the kiss while softly trailing his finger down her spine and right back up. He began to kiss her neck and she kissed his head and cheek whenever she got the opportunity.

A swift knock at Elsa's door broke the passion and Elsa groaned, realizing the familiar five knock rhythm that she and a certain someone do .

"Who is it?"

"Meeee!" A familiar voice echoed. "Open up Elsa!"

"Shoot! Quick Derek, hide!" She whispered.

"What? Why?"

"_Why?_ Because I'll never hear the end of it if she knew!" She practically pushed Derek off the bed and shooed him off somewhere.

"One minute Anna, let me get my robe." She called out.

She grabbed her robe and walked over to the door and opened it to see a grinning Anna crossing her arms.

"What?" Elsa asked in fake confusion.

"I know Derek is in here."

"You sure know more than I do."

"Psh, oh please! You love him! You really really love him! Oh I knew it! Yes I did! I'm so happy for you Elsa! How do you like Leia? I like her a lot, she's sooooo nice! I-"

"Anna!" Elsa cut off. "Please, the rambling, I just woke up."

"With Mr. Bentonia right next to you! You know, that's an interesting last name."

Elsa nodded. "It is….I've never really thought of it."

Anna huffed dramatically and began to look around the room as if she was looking for something.

"Anna what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing…just looking."

"He really isn't here."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Have it your way! I know he's in here and I know you love him!"

With that, she exited out of the room with a smile and left Elsa standing in the middle of the room not sure what to do or say.

"That was so close!" Derek said coming up behind her and closing the door.

"Yeah." Elsa breathed.

He slowly walked over to Elsa and embraced her in his arms. She looked up at him and they kissed each other quickly. Then another quick kiss. Then another. Soon, Derek was planting quick kisses all over Elsa's face making her giggle uncontrollably. She tried to escape his tight grasp but he wouldn't let go so she squirmed all around, trying to break free. Curse his strong muscles.

"Derek honestly!" Elsa squealed and squirmed.

"Say please!" He muffled through his kisses down her neck.

"Please! Please! Please!"

He let her go and she back away from him holding her hands up in front of her for defense.

"Stay back!" Elsa warned trying to be serious.

"How about no?" Derek said and chased after her. They ran around the room, Derek trying to reach Elsa. She very un-regally jumped up on top of the bed and jumped off, trying to run away from him as fast as she could but he was too fast. He was right behind her and she screamed as he grabbed her arm and tackled her to the ground.

"I am the queen! I demand you get off me!"

"Sure thing, but uh….not until I tickle you first."

"What? No Derek, God help you if you do."

"Are you gonna stop me?"

"I will freeze you from your head to your feet!"

"I'm terrified." He said sarcastically.

"You should be!" Elsa retorted as she conjured up a large snowball and aimed it at Derek.

"Okay okay! You win! Can we call it truce?"

Elsa cocked her eyebrow up. "On one condition."

Derek looked confused. "….yes?"

She walked over to him and kissed him on his lips deeply. "If you give me more of that after my meeting this afternoon."

"I think I can figure out something milady." He tapped her nose and walked out of the room.

* * *

Anna casually walked down the hallway, whistling to herself and humming songs as she smiled at all the passing servants and waved. She walked passed the music room where she used to practice the piano but stopped because she heard another instrument. She walked to the door and softly opened it to see Kristoff playing the lute to a familiar duet she's heard before.

"Nice duet." She said walking in.

He jumped but smiled when he saw it was Anna.

"Thank god it's you." He corrected this time.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." He lied.

"I know that look. You're not okay."

"Anna I'm fine." He said more firmly.

Anna winced. "Kristoff." She walked over to him. "Please tell me why you're sad."

"I'm not sad."

"Angry, nervous, happy, sad, excited, anything! Just tell me!"

"Fine! I'm nervous!"

"About what?"

He gulped. "The uh….the wedding."

"_Our_ wedding?"

He gave her that "duh" look.

"Oh." She giggled. "Why are you nervous? I should be the one's that nervous, I'm a girl!"

"Wait, you're not nervous?"

"What would I be nervous about?"

"Well for one thing, you trip a lot."

"Good point." Anna said biting her lip.

"And what if I mess up our vows?"

"_Our_ vows? We're writing our own?"

"Yeah? We decided this months ago. Don't you remember?"

"Psh, yeah I remember."

Kristoff laughed it off. He grabbed her hands and jerked them down so she fell on top of him.

"Kristoff!" She giggled as he hugged her with all his might and gave her little kisses all around her face.

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"I'm just….argh why is the is so hard to say?"

Anna looked down and sighed, letting loose of Kristoff.

"Kristoff I get it."

He looked up at her in surprise and she gave a sad smile back.

"Understand what?"

"That you don't love me as much anymore. It's okay I understand."

"What the- Anna? No it's the exact opposite. I love you _too_ much."

"I don't understand….?"

"You deserve better. You deserve a prince who can provide for you, keep you safe, and give you everything you need."

"Will he _love_ me as much as you do? Because that's the only damn thing I ask for." She said firmly, staring him straight in his eyes.

"And provide for me? Realistically, we live in a castle. We don't need to worry about finances, trust me. And you can't keep me safe? I must be blind then because you've been successfully keeping me safe for over a year."

Kristoff just looked down and Anna placed her fingers under his chin and lifted his head up so he was looking at her.

"You're you. You are Kristoff Bjorgman. That's all I could ever ask for. You make me, me. And I can't thank you enough for living each day with me. No matter what you do or say, I will be your Anna Bjorgman. Okay?"

"Okay." He said with a kiss to seal the conversation.

* * *

Derek was sitting in his room all by himself because Leia and Anna were out in town together. She was giving Leia a tour of Arendelle and they had wanted him to come alone but he said no, meaning he had other things on his mind. Elsa was in a meeting. He sat in his chair, drumming his fingers on his knees and resting his head on his hand.

He wanted her. He wanted Elsa to be his girlfriend- or court her, whatever it was he needed to do in order to be with her, that's what he wanted to do. Kristoff had been courting Anna for about a year before they got engaged and Derek just wanted the same thing for him- but with Elsa. He never knew he could fall in love so easily, but when it came to Elsa, she was so easy to love. Her heart was filled with so much love, kindness, faith, and trust. He'd never felt like this before. His biggest fear was her saying no. Just no. He couldn't live with the possibility that him and Elsa may not have a future together. He wanted it bad. However, before he made any choices, there were two people he wanted to talk to.

He got up and exited his bedroom and, with much difficulty, found his way to the front of the castle. He pushed open the gates and walked down to the stables where he was sure Kristoff would be with Sven. He opened the doors to see Kristoff trying to fix the strings on his lute.

"Oh hey Kristoff." Derek said giving him a head nod.

"Hey man."

"Can we talk?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Well…"

"Girl troubles?"

Derek looked up at him in surprise. "Yeah…how'd you know?"

Kristoff smirked. "Please, I've been with a girl for over a year. I know."

Derek laughed and sighed. "How well do you know Elsa?"

Kristoff continued to fix the strings on his lute and shook his head and laughed.

"What?" Derek said.

"Elsa is honestly, next to Anna, the best person ever."

Derek was expecting more of a negative review because of Kristoff's body language but was pleasantly surprised.

"How so?"

"Look at her. She's beautiful, kind, loving, generous, bright, and she's so smart- especially in geometry. She actually tutored me in that subject. Anyway, she'd give up her own life for anyone because she believes in sacrifice. Her heart is so full of love and compassion that you can't miss it. From the day I moved into the castle until now, she's been so accepting and kind to me. Not to mention she's so loyal and trustworthy. She'll keep promises and she's never break one. She's helped me through my own life struggles and she's never once doubted me. She's the best sister I could ever ask for and I love her like a sister."

"Wow…." Derek was amazed by the way Kristoff described Elsa. He hadn't noticed all the great qualities in her before but now they all seemed to add up. But something inside of him wanted to know the not so good things.

"She's a keeper." Kristoff said he plopped down the pile of hay.

"Wh-what about the bad things?"

"Bad things? Hardly any. They're not so much of bad things but they're more like things she struggles with."

"Like….?"

"Well as you know, growing up she wasn't the happiest person….actually it was quite depressing. Anyways, she'd always be afraid of people because she was too afraid to hurt them. She hurt Anna when they were little so she….well her parents decided to keep her isolated from everyone. So still to this day she gets a little fearful at times but she just needs someone to calm her down once in a while. That's why she has me, Anna, Olaf, and now you, to keep her safe. She's also very stubborn. Her and Anna both. It's their thing." He laughed as he began drinking some water.

"Thanks a lot, I feel so much better now."

"No problem buddy. Anytime you need to talk my door is always open….unless it's closed. But I'll always open it." He said, laughing as he just repeated the same words Elsa did earlier.

"Should I ask her to court me?"

Kristoff spat out his drink and began coughing uncontrollably.

"C-court her? Why?"

"Because I like her…..like _a lot_."

"Do you realize what you're getting yourself into?"

"A beautiful struggle." He joked.

"Then be my guest. Good luck."

"Will do." Derek said saluting Kristoff. "And thanks again."

Kristoff smiled back and Derek exited the stables.

* * *

Derek slowly walked back to the castle gates, absolutely lost in thought. As he got closer, he noticed Leia and Anna getting dropped off at the front of the gates and he quickly ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" He yelled as he ran towards them.

"Hey!" The girls said at the same time. They had _many_ bags in their hands.

"Did you guys go shopping?" Derek asked, amused.

"Yeah! We bought soooo much stuff!" Leia happily replied.

"I can see that." Derek laughed as he looked down at all the bags.

"Leia can we talk?"

Leia looked at Anna who nodded. A few servants came and took the girls' bags.

"Yes of course. Thank you for a wonderful day Anna!"

"Anytime! There's still so much more to see!"

"That sounds great! Bye!"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Leia finally said after two minutes of silent walking.

"I feel stuck."

"Stuck in what?"

"A situation."

"Well obviously! I think I know what it is."

Derek looked at her.

"It's simple. You gotta tell her you love her."

"Wait what?"

"Elsa. That's who you're talking about, right?"

"Well yeah. How did you know?"

"Derek. I'm a girl."

"Fair enough."

"Listen, if you want this relationship to work, you're going to have to grow a pair and think of a plan to sweep her off her feet. Want me to help you think of a great first date that you can ask her to officially court her on?"

"Yes! Please, please, please!"

"Okay then…"

* * *

Elsa finally finished her last two hour meeting for the day and so she was excited to finally get some peace and quiet. She wanted to see Anna because the two of them hadn't hung in days. She walked to Anna's room and stood in front of her door, which was shut and locked. She stood there for a second and heard a wrestling and creaky bed sound so decided that going in there probably wouldn't be the best idea.

She sighed and quickly walked away. She walked to the library in hopes of finding Derek there. He wasn't in the library. Odd. She walked to Leia's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

Elsa sighed in relief to hear someone's voice.

"It's Elsa."

"Oh! Uh….where's Derek?" She asked from behind the door.

"That's what I was coming to ask you."

"Uh…check the library?"

"I did."

"Stables?"

"Yes."

"Kitchen? He loves food!"

"Alright. Thank you Leia."

"You're welcome!"

Elsa wandered off to the kitchen in complete confusion. Why was Leia acting so weird and where on earth was Derek? She entered the kitchen. No Derek. She sat down in the huge dining room at the table and buried her head in her arms. Soon, she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder.

"Your majesty?"

Elsa looked up to see Kai and Gerda hovered over her. She quickly fixed herself and stood up.

"Sorry, yes?"

"You have a very large package waiting out for you in front of the castle gates."

"From?"

They both shrugged.

"Thank you." Elsa said and exited the room leaving a smiling Kai and Gerda behind.

Elsa walked towards the gates and looked around for a package but saw none so she figured it must be outside. She pushed open the gates to see Derek standing out there in front of a horse and carriage.

"Wh-what it this?" Elsa stuttered.

"A night you'll never forget. Come here."

She ran towards him and jumped in his arms and he swung her around. He lowered her and they shared a passionate kiss as Derek dipped her.

"You did this all yourself?"

"Well I got some help."

"You're the best, did you know that?"

"I had a feeling."

He opened up the door for her and held out his hand for her as she stepped in. He closed the door and walked around to the other side and got in.

"To the water please." Derek said to the coach.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"The water…?" Elsa questioned.

"Shh. Just go with it."

"But-"

"Nope. Come here."

She gently placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She rested her hands in his and kissed his knuckles and dozed off.

**A/N: Where is he gonna take her? Hmm stay tuned! Wow two chapters in less than two days? You're welcome! Please please please leave comments because I like to know if I'm doing a good job! Thank you for reading once again! I appreciate and love each and every one of you!**


	12. It's Official

A/N: Hey everyone! So I think this is a pretty good chapter! Totally Elsa and Derek! BTW I just wanted to say that I was planning on having Kristoff and Anna's wedding next chapter but then I realized how long it would be, like it would honestly be over 7,000 words and yeah no so I decided to make the wedding into three parts! But I'm going to type all three parts at once so you guys don't have to wait. Make sense? Hope so. Anyways, enjoy chapter 12!

* * *

"Elsa?" Derek whispered.

"Huh? What?" Elsa woke up and looked around her.

"Hey." Derek said smiling down at her. "You fell asleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I snoring?"

"Yes."

"What?!" Elsa's head shot up.

"I'm kidding."

She playfully slapped his arm and stretched in the small space she could. "Are we here?"

"I believe so." He got out and walked around to Elsa's side and helped her out of the carriage.

She stepped outside and her eyes widened at what she saw. She looked down and realized she was standing on sand. The warm fall breeze tickled her face and she looked up at the sun that was slowly going to sleep. Then, she looked out into the distance. The ocean seemed never ending and the sound of the calm waves soothed Elsa and she inhaled deeply with a smile. The sun was setting underneath the water and portrayed a little light, but just enough for Derek and Elsa to see each other and their surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"This is called a beach….."

"Beach?"

"You've never heard of a beach?"

Elsa shook her head no.

"Well, this is a beach!"

"It's beautiful." Elsa breathed.

"Be here around midnight, please." Derek said to the coach of the carriage. The coach nodded back.

"Follow me." Derek said, grabbing Elsa's hand.

They walked over to an enormous rock that was about ten feet tall. They walked around it and behind it was a simple table and two chairs set up but it was perfect for Elsa. There was chocolate and wine set up which was the first thing Elsa noticed.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What do you mean?" He seemed confused.

"Why do you treat me so well?"

"Because I…..you know what? We'll get to that later. For now just enjoy it." He winked.

He placed a kiss on her cheek and guided her to the table and pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and watched Derek sit down across from her.

"Chocolate?" Derek asked holding a box of different chocolates out for her.

Elsa leaned over and looked inside and picked out a piece after much deliberation.

"I love these." Derek said as he looked down at the box. "I love not knowing what you're gonna get. I like a mystery."

"Me too." Elsa said as she bit into her chocolate.

"Mmm…." Elsa sighed.

"Good?"

She closed her eyes. "Mmhmm…"

"Good."

"I got your favorite wine."

"Really? Which one?"

"Linie Aquavit."

"That is my favorite!"

He poured them both a glass and they held up their drinks.

"To us." Derek said.

"Cheers!" Elsa retorted.

They clinked glasses and drank. Elsa sipped down her drink, occasionally putting a new piece of chocolate in her mouth. Elsa noticed how nervous Derek was acting, unlike his usual self, but she decided to leave it alone because she didn't need to make herself nervous.

"So, tell me, what's your favorite color?" Derek spoke up

"My favorite color? Why would you want to know?"

"Because I want to know about you. No matter what it is."

"Well, believe it or not it isn't blue…..or white."

"Really?"

"No. People assume that because I'm the Snow Queen. Honestly, my favorite color is pink."

"Pink?"

"Yes. Ever since I was little my family had put me in blue clothes, pretty much to give me a label. I could never be myself. As much as snow is me, I love the color pink. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect."

Elsa smiled and took another sip of wine.

They talked a little more about simple things and ate chocolate. But after a while, Derek got up and walked over to Elsa and stood by her chair.

"Snowflake?"

"Yes?" She giggled.

"Why did you laugh?"

"I just love how you call me snowflake."

"Oh, it's my nickname for you."

"I know. I love it." She smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you happy with me?"

"Derek of course. I lo-…..yes I am."

"Great." He breathed. "I have another question but I don't know how to put it."

"It's okay. Don't be afraid."

"Okay….Elsa? I talked to Anna to get her permission for me to….uh…if you wanted to…"

"Yes?" Elsa laughed.

"Elsa would you do me the honor of courting me?"

Elsa let out a small tear and nodded her head yes. She stood up and hugged Derek with all her might.

"Yes!" Derek yelled as he lifted her up bridal style and spinned her around.

"Derek put me down!" Elsa laughed.

He put her down and gently kissed her on the lips and before they knew it, they were slow dancing on the borderline where the ocean meets the sand.

"We're dancing." Elsa whispered.

"You are quite the dancer too." Derek whispered back.

She rested her head on his shoulder and began humming a song she sand quite often as they swayed back and forth to the tune and the waves.

"Let's draw." Derek said.

"Draw?"

"Yeah let's draw in the sand….with sticks."

"Well….uh….okay."

Derek and Elsa grabbed two sticks and began drawing pictures and writing in the sand. Thanks to Elsa, Derek could write now. In the sand, Derek wrote 'D + E Forever' and drew a picture of a heart around it. Elsa wrote 'Derek is the Romeo to my Juliet' and she dew a picture of a large snowflake surrounded by little hearts.

The new couple linked arms and admired their work together and shared a kiss. Before midnight arrived, Elsa had one more thing in mind.

"Derek?"

"Yes love?"

A new nickname?

"Want to go swimming?"

Derek smiled and they kicked off their shoes and Elsa took down her hair as they ran into the ocean, unafraid this time. Together, they could conquer any wave.

* * *

After their magical first date, call it what you will, the new couple rode in the carriage back to the castle, Elsa's head on Derek's lap. She had fallen asleep and Derek was gently massaging her head and gazing down at her beautiful face.

The carriage stopped with a halt and the coach opened up the doors for them. Derek carefully slipped his arm under Elsa's back and the other underneath her legs and stepped out of the carriage and two guards opened the gates for them. He brought them all the way up the stairs and Elsa began to open her eyes.

"Shhh…." Derek hushed her.

Elsa nodded and snuggled back into his chest as they made it to the top of the staircase. He carried her to her bedroom and turned the doorknob with his elbow and opened the doors. He, with one hand, pulled down her blankets and carefully laid her down on the bed. Next, he took off her wet overcoat and kept her other clothes on, trying to be reserved. He put her robe on and carefully pulled the blankets over her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams snowflake." He whispered and headed for the door.

"Derek….?" Elsa mumbled.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Stay with me." She whined.

Derek sighed and kicked off his shoes and climbed in the bed with her and she scooted in closer to him. Her back was facing him so he just wrapped his arms around Elsa and pushed his body up against hers to hold her firmly.

"Thank you for everything." She whispered before officially falling asleep.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Elsa woke up, knowing what took place lat night, with a smile. She turned to see Derek but he wasn't there. She sat up and looked over the edge of the bed just in case he might've fallen off. You never know. He wasn't there, however. She sighed and began to get up until she heard a signature knock at the door.

"Come on in Anna." Elsa smiled.

Anna walked in, tears running down her face. She glared at Elsa.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked worriedly as she got up out of bed and ran over to Anna.

"Are you sick of me or something?" Anna cried.

"Sick of you? No of course not! Why would you ask that?"

"You haven't hung out with me in a week and a half!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "…..that long?"

Anna nodded and sniffled.

"You've been so obsessed with Derek for months now and I don't feel like I have a sister anymore! I'm engaged and yet I still make time for you!"

Elsa put her head down.

"Anna….I'm so sorry. I just…I didn't know where I stood with Derek and I was trying to figure out. I didn't know I' be hurting you in the process."

"Well you did."

"I'm sorry."

Anna stared at Elsa for a minute before cracking a half smile.

"Can I hug you? "Anna asked as she shuffled her feet from side to side.

"I should be the one asking you that." Elsa smiled and held her arms out and Anna ran and jumped into her arms.

"It's okay, shh…." Elsa soothed.

"I just really missed you. You're my best friend."

"I missed you too and I promise to put you first because that's how it should be."

"Sisters before misters." Anna said.

"What?" Elsa laughed.

"It's a saying."

"Ah I see. Speaking of misters, I have some news for you." Elsa said all giddy.

"News? Ooooh what news?" Anna walked over and plopped in Elsa's bed.

"Well last night….Derek and I….."

"Wait!" Anna held her hand up. "Don't tell me you're pregnant now…"

"Wait wha? No no no no no no! That's impossible! Derek and I have never even…..you know."

"Ohhh….oops nevermind then!" Anna laughed nervously.

"Oh Anna…..anyways he asked me to, you know, court him." Elsa finished with a smile.

"So he did go through with it after all?!"

"Yes."

Anna squealed so loud that all of Arendelle could most like hear her. She jumped off the bed and jumped in her sister's arms.

"I said no though."

"YOU SAID NO?!" Anna screamed.

"Yeah." Elsa said trying not to laugh.

"How could you be so stupid?"

"I just….I still have feelings for Hans…."

Anna's jaw dropped ten feet and she sat down on the floor and buried her head in her hands.

A mischievous grin appeared on Elsa's face and she knelt down beside Anna.

"In fact, I sent Derek home and wrote a letter to the Southern Isles for Hans to come back and take his rightful place as king with me as his wife."

"Are you insane!? He's gonna destroy Arendelle! He tried to kill us Elsa! How could you? I hate the decisions you make and I-"

Elsa just burst out laughing. She lowered herself on the ground completely and laughed so hard she started country.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled.

"You got so upset!" Elsa laughed.

"Elsa that wasn't funny…."

"No it was hilarious! You should've seen your face!"

A mischievous grin now appeared on Anna's face.

"Well thanks to you, I called off the wedding!"

Elsa silenced and stared at Anna.

"You did what!?"

"Yep!"

"Anna why did you do that?"

"Because you didn't seem interested in the wedding!"

"I was!" Elsa began to cy.

Anna burst out laughing and Elsa's tears vanished.

"Nice try Anna." Elsa said.

"Wait what?"

"Oh please! You'd never call off the wedding, I'm no fool!"

"Dang it!"

"And for the record, I did say yes to Derek."

"So it's official?"

"Looks like it!"

"Yay! I'm so happy for you Elsa!"

She hugged her sister and smiled.

"Oh my god Elsa! I never officially asked you something."

"What?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

Elsa smiled and embraced her sister. "I figured at this point."

"I love you so much! Thank you for helping me."

"It's all I'd ever want to do for you."

"You're the best."

"Thank you. Now let's go finish up your wedding details! The big day is in two weeks!"

Anna squealed and the two ran off.

* * *

10 Days Later….

"That's perfect!" Elsa said as she stood in the back of the cathedral. She told everyone where to stand and the whole set up looked perfect.

"Do I go fiwrst?" Olivia asked Elsa.

"No no honey, the girls in the purple dresses go first and then you, the flower girl, goes after them. Okay?"

Olivia nodded and sat down on the ground.

"Very well. Wonderful practice everyone!" Elsa called out and everyone dispersed.

Anna and Kristoff sat in the first pew together and began talking and laughing with each other which made Elsa smile. They were literally perfect for each other and Elsa loved their chemistry. As she admired her family, she felt a hand smack her butt. She jumped.

"Derek!" She whispered.

"Yes?" He said innocently.

Not in public!" She whispered again with a giggle.

"Please, you know you like it."

Elsa blushed and rolled her eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Then on the lips. Then-

"No! Stop there mister. There will be no romance at the moment."

"Yes ma'am." He teased.

"That's right."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Okay let's go somewhere private." Elsa finally said.

Derek's eyes lit up and they ran off down the hallway, Anna eyeing them with a smile.

* * *

3 Days Later…..

"Anna?" Kristoff whispered. He shook her shoulder. "Anna?"

Her eyelids barely opened and she mumbled something that sounded like a question.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Mhmm…." She mumbled.

"Can you please look up at me? I have chocolate."

Anna's head shot up and she turned to look at Kristoff's hands to see if there was any chocolate. She frowned

"You lied to me." Anna said disheartedly.

"It was the only way to wake you up."

"Well what you did was cruel but because I love you, I'll let it go."

"You sound like Elsa."

Anna giggled and moved closer to Kristoff in the bed and he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her arm lazily with his fingers.

"This is our last night as an un-married couple." Anna said.

"It's really bitter-sweet." Kristoff added.

"We've had a hell of a year haven't we babe?"

"I think so too and it's really made us stronger as individuals and as a couple."

"So true. But because of you, I'm so….happy! I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you." Anna said snuggling up closer to him.

"I know! I feel like with you, I don't have to be anyone but myself. You've opened up so much to me and I've done the same to you and I just can't see myself with anyone else in a lifetime. You are so funny, smart, clumsy, beautiful…." He began to cry.

"Aww Kristoff, honey." She said wiping a tear off his cheek with her thumb.

"I don't know what you do but I love you so much and I don't even know why I was given such a wonderful person to have in my life. I don't know why you're so perfect but you are. I can't wait to marry you."

Anna quickly placed her lips on his and lowered them down on the pillow. The slowly broke apart and with only their noses touching now.

"This is gonna be a great life. I promise." Anna said with one last kiss.

"I never doubted that cutie." Kristoff replied.

* * *

A/N: Mysterious date exposed! I figured them going back to the ocean would be romantic even though they kinda almost died at sea. But they know how to handle it now so I wanted that to be their first date. I just love Derek and Elsa and Kristoff and Anna together! Please please please review and be well!

Ptahaegyptus2: Thank you so much for your reviews! I am so sorry about your loss, I hope it wasn't too painful. But anyways thank you.

Lomelindi: You are so sweet! I hope it was worth your time!


	13. A Royal Wedding: Part 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll so this is it! THE WEDDING IS TAKING PLACE! This will be into three parts….eh maybe two? I don't know it depends. I type on my ipod and then re-type it back onto Word Document so I'm not sure how long it'll be. Oh well you'll find out next chapter! I hope I don't bore you with this because that's the last thing I want to do. Okay enough rambling (Just like Anna!). Enjoy part one of the Bjorgman wedding!**

* * *

The date was Saturday, September 3rd, 1825.

Perfect day for a wedding.

Anna woke up to the birds chirping and the sun peeking through the long curtains hanging in her room. The air smelled of sea salt and Anna breathed in a content sigh and exhaled. She smiled and stretched and turned over to wake Kristoff up but he was nowhere to be found. Then she remembered that the two made a promise not to see each other for the whole day until they met at the altar that morning. Anna was very superstitious. They decided to have a morning wedding because, well, Arendellians partied hard and they wanted the whole afternoon and night to celebrate. When she turned over and looked at the empty space next to her, sheets ruffled and all, and her eyes were drawn to a small little note on the pillow with a flower lying next to it. She smiled and opened it.

_Dear Feisty pants,_

_Well, today's the day! I don't know if Elsa told you this but you are supposed to meet me at the altar with your shoes on, just in case you forgot. Just breathe and don't let your nerves get the best of you because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And don't worry about being nervous in front of me because let's be honest, I'm most likely going to mess up big time with the clumpy way I walk. Anyways, you'll look beautiful no matter what and I can't wait to marry you! _

_-Kristoff_

_P.S. I love you_

Anna wiped away the tears on her cheeks and laughed. She kissed the note and put it under her pillow and sniffed the flower. It was lavender which was her favorite. A sudden knock at her door startled her but she composed herself.

"Annaaaaa! Are you awake?" Elsa's voice ran out.

"Come in!" She yelled back as she situated herself into a sitting position against her headboard.

Elsa opened the doors and ran over to Anna's bed and jumped on top of her with a squeal.

"It's your wedding day! It's your wedding day! You're getting married today!" Elsa kissed Anna's cheeks and hugged her tightly.

"I know! I know! I know! I'm so excited!" He jubilant face soon turned to worry as she began pacing. "But I'm nervous too….."

Elsa laid a hand on her shoulder and hugged her closely. "I know you're nervous,but he is too."

"Elsa you forgot to tell me something."

"Huh?"

"Kristoff said that you were supposed to remind me to remember my shoes for the altar."

Elsa cursed herself and laughed. "Right. Anna, Kristoff wanted me to tell you not to forget your shoes when you go up to the altar."

Anna stared at her. Elsa just shrugged and happily walked to the "dress mannequin" where Anna's shoes and dress were. Elsa closely examined the dress with a smile and turned to Anna, still smiling.

"You are going to look beautiful." She said.

Anna laughed and walked over to her sister and threw her arm around her.

"What?" Elsa laughed.

"Nothing. I just love you."

Elsa smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Alright, before any wedding preparations, come downstairs because the cooking staff made us an enormous breakfast."

"Thank god I am starving! Let's go!"

* * *

"Buuuuuurp!"

"Anna!" Elsa laughed.

"Sorry that was a good breakfast!"

Elsa and Anna thanked the staff and ran upstairs to begin dolling up for the wedding. Elsa insisted on giving Anna a professional to do her and makeup but Anna wanted Elsa to do it instead- which made Elsa so happy.

"Alrighty!" Anna clasped her hands together. "What first?"

Elsa laughed and sat Anna down in the chair in front of the mirror.

"Now what do you want? Do you want like an up do or all down? I can add different accessories into your hair? You let me know."

Anna bit her lip and though for a minute and smiled.

"Up do. Just like it was for your coronation."

Elsa grabbed a handful of Anna's hair and toyed around with it.

"So you want it how you had at my coronation, yes?"

"No no. I want it the way _you_ had it. I like that much better."

Elsa smiled and squeezed her sister's shoulders and huffed.

"Alright my dear. Whatever you wish."

Elsa began slowly began braiding Anna's hair into her usual side braid and wrapped it around in a ball. Anna closed her eyes as Elsa worked her magic. She liked the feeling of someone else playing with her hair because it felt good against her scalp. Kristoff massaged her head all the time so whenever she could get anyone else to do it, she would. She softly hummed as she felt Elsa stick bobby pins in different places while softly twisting her fingers around little strands of hair to create curls. Elsa looked at Anna and smiled because she was so happy for her that she was going to take this beautiful step in her life, but then also sad because she wouldn't be her little sister anymore. Hopefully though, Kristoff and Anna would have little ones of their own running around the castle. After about ten minutes of pure relaxation, Elsa was finished.

"Done?" Anna whispered.

"Yeah. But you can't look yet! I want it to be a surprise!" Elsa said all giddy.

Anna giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

"You do have to keep your eyes opened for this part, however." Elsa said with a laugh.

"Fair enough."

One thing about Anna and Elsa is that they rarely got any acne, possibly because of hereditary matters or just because they were lucky. Fortunately, Anna did need any source of cover up which was a big plus. Just her beautiful freckles visible on her face. Elsa first started with Anna's eyebrows. She grabbed her tweezers that were one of the newest makeup inventions and began plucking Anna's eyebrows.

"Ow! Ouch, Elsa! That hurt!"

"Oh hush! Beauty is pain!"

She finished plucking and dabbed some water on them to cool the pain. Next, she moved onto the eyes. She opened a drawer on the dresser and pulled out a series of different colors of eye shadows.

"Which one?" Elsa asked.

"Hmm…well I like the light purple because it goes with the bridesmaids dresses and my jewelry, but then the pink really compliments my hair and eyes." She said batting her eyelashes purposely.

"And the flowers." Elsa reminded her.

"Exactly! So….I don't know! You choose!"

"Anna, no it's your wedding."

"Just do the purple then. I like that color anyways."

_I would've chosen pink._ Elsa said to herself.

"Are you sure?"

"Elsa, please one question at a time!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and rubbed her finger in the liquid eye shadow and dabbed it on Anna's left eye and then her right eye. She blew on her eyelids to dry the wet liquid before Anna was allowed to open her eyes. When she finally did, Elsa took a step back to check for evenness. Thumbs up. Next, she took liquid eyeliner, another new makeup invention, and made a thin and wavy line along Anna's bottom part of her eyelid, then on her waterline. Anna still closed her eyes because the eyeliner naturally took longer to dry.

"So how are you feeling now? What are you most afraid of?" Elsa said as she applied light pink lipstick to Anna's lips.

"A'm sced of tipping don da aisle o forgetting ma shoes." She struggled to say as Elsa put the lipstick on.

She giggled at her sister's babbling and nodded, understanding.

"I'd be absolutely terrified." Elsa admitted.

Anna opened her eyes and smiled brightly. Elsa reached down and squeezed her cheeks to make them red to add a little color to her face.

"Ready to see?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Anna squealed.

"Okay the…" Elsa turned the chair around and Anna appeared in the mirror. "Ta-da!"

Anna's mouth dropped when she saw herself. She never thought she could look this beautiful before and so she cupped her hand to her mouth and tried holding back her tears.

"Is it…alright?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Oh Elsa! You are the most amazing sister ever! I feel so beautiful!"

Anna turned around and hugged Elsa who happily returned the hug with equal force.

"I love you." Elsa said.

"Not as much as I love you."

"Stay here, I have something to show you." Elsa smirked and sat Anna down on the bed.

"What is it?"

Elsa smirked and then walked out of the room and down the hallway to her bedroom. She got on her hands and knees and reached for a silver book underneath her bed. She walked back into Anna's room and smiled at her.

"What's that?"

"I made this for you over the past two months. It's a book and each page has one thing on it that has one thing on it that I love about you. There are nineteen pages."

"Why nineteen?"

"That's how old you are!"

Anna reached over and hugged Elsa as tight as she could and wiped away some of the tears that escaped her eyes. Today, Anna felt like she had to cry at every little nice gesture someone did for her. That's how she always was.

"This is absolutely perfect Elsa! I love you so much! Can we read it together?"

"Whatever you want." Elsa smiled.

The two sisters crawled on the bed together and sat up against the headboard underneath the blankets.

The front of the book said _Nineteen Reasons to Love Anna._

Anna giggled and opened up the first page and read aloud.

"Anna, before you see the rest, just know that I am the proudest person on this earth of you. Today is your wedding day and today you are making a beautiful step in your life and just know that I will be supporting you from now until the day we leave this place. You are so amazing at everything you do and I am so proud to call you my sister and my best friend. I am so excited for our future together and I love you forever and for always.

Love always,

Elsa."

Anna smiled closed her eyes for a second before opening them again.

"Elsa! That was beautiful! I love you too."

She kissed Elsa's cheek and turned to the first page.

"Number one: You are so optimistic." She read aloud again.

"It's true. You always end up keeping me in a good mood because of it."

Anna smiled and turned to page two.

"Number two: You love chocolate." Anna said. "Psh, _everyone_ likes chocolate.

"Everyone better like chocolate." Elsa added.

"Or else Anna isn't so optimistic anymore!" Anna said making a fist and punching her other palm.

She turned to page three.

"Number three: You sing while you bathe."

Elsa giggled.

"Wait? How did you know that?"

"Anna you are so loud when you sing in the bath. Actually in general. You belt your songs the way I belt let it go."

"Oh….jeez. Am I any good?"

"Just go to the next page." Elsa said.

"Page four: You're actually an amazing singer."

"See?" Elsa said slightly nudging Anna's arm.

"You really think so?" Anna squeaked.

"I know so." Elsa said tapping Anna's nose. "Read the rest."

"Okay."

Anna turned to page five and read silently.

_Page five: You're_ _good with kids._

_Page six: You never forget any important occasions._

_Page seven_: _You're so good at snowball fights._

_Page eight: You take care of me when I'm sick. (Especially when I ironically have a cold.)_

_Page nine: You make sure to hug me every night before I go to bed._

_Page ten: You're loyal to Kristoff._

_Page eleven: You accept people for who and what they are._

_Page twelve: You can't ice skate._

"Yes I can!" Anna defended.

Elsa gingerly put a hand on Anna's shoulder and shook her head "no".

Anna huffed and continued on.

_Page thirteen: You are very organized when it comes to your dinner plate. No food can touch one another._

_Page fourteen: You treat the citizens of Arendelle like your best friends._

_Page fifteen: You hate strawberries._

_Page sixteen: You still ride our bike around the halls._

_Page seventeen: You believe in me._

_Page eighteen: You believe in yourself._

"Page nineteen: You sacrificed yourself for me."

Anna turned and looked at her sister who was beginning to cry.

"You did." Elsa said.

"Want to know why?"

"Why?" Elsa sniffed.

"Because I love you. I always have and I always will."

Elsa pulled Anna into a hug and laughed off her tears. Anna laughed in return and the two broke apart and Anna hugged her book.

"Thank you so much. I'll treasure this always. It's the best gift I've ever gotten."

"I'm so glad. I actually something else for you."

"What?"

Elsa threw the covers off herself and walked over to Anna's vanity and opened one of the drawers. She sifted through the items in the drawer and pulled out an old doll that looked like Elsa.

"Seriously Anna?"

"What?"

"This is mine."

Anna jumped off the bed and walked over to Elsa and grabbed the doll out of her hand.

"No it isn't! I have yours and you have mine. I uh….when we separated, I secretly traded my doll for yours while you were in the bathroom so I could play with something close to you."

Elsa gave her a sad smile and caressed her finger against the doll's cheek. She sighed and began looking again through the drawer to find what she was looking for.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah-ha! Found it!"

Elsa pulled out of the drawer a silver bracelet that had never been used before. It used to be Elsa and Anna's mother's bracelet that her mother before gave her but she never used in, afraid to break it. Anna gasped at the beauty of it and held her wrist out for Elsa to attach it.

"What's this for?"

"Something old." Elsa replied with a smile.

* * *

Down the next two hallways, Derek was helping Kristoff into his tux.

"How does this work?" Kristoff asked clueless, holding up a purple tie.

"Uh…." Derek mumbled while buckling the belt to his pants.

"Nope? No clue?"

"Not a clue."

"Um…are there any directions?" He said as he looked on the tie for anything.

"Why would there be any directions?" Derek laughed.

"Psh, I don't know. Be right back."

Kristoff ran out of the room and down the halls to Elsa's room and knocked. No answer. He knocked again and yelled her name. Nothing. So he had no choice but to run to Anna's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Anna answered.

"Anna?"

"Oh my god, Kristoff! Go away! We can't see each other!"

"I know, I know! Is Elsa with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need help."

The doorknob clicked open and Kristoff moved to the side. Elsa slid out of the room and quickly shut the door behind her. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"What? Oh yes I'm wonderful. These are happy tears."

"Oh, thank god. I was nervous there for a second."

She giggled. "No worries. What do you need?"

"Oh yeah! I can't do….this?" He said as he held up the tie.

"Did you ask Derek?" She asked with the 'duh' look on her face.

"He didn't know either…." He said shyly.

"Oh Kristoff….let me help you."

"Yeah please do."

He handed her the tie and she wrapped it around his neck and pulled it all within ten seconds. He looked down at her doing it and was amazed at how much she knew about tying ties.

"Wow….thanks!"

"You're welcome. Now shoo! Go get ready!" She said slapping his back for support.

"Right!"

"Good luck!" She shouted as he ran off. He gave her a wave.

Kristoff returned back to Derek's room with a fixed tie, but sweat dripping down his face.

"Uh, you got a little something on you…."

Kristoff wiped his head and neck and heavily panted. He was tired. He went to the bathroom and wiped all the sweat off of him and applied more cologne to himself- Anna's favorite. He adjusted his suit, hair, and tie, and presented himself to Derek.

"Well?"

"Peachy keen." Derek said.

"Man am I nervous." Kristoff admitted.

"What for?" Derek seemed confused.

"Just….something going wrong."

"Nothing'll go wrong. I promise you."

"Okay…." He was still unsure.

To lighten the mood a little, Derek noticed cards on his dresser and decided to bring it up.

"What are those?" Derek asked.

"Ah! Those are my vows."

"That's wonderful. I love that you guys wrote your own vows. It's more sentimental and romantic that way."

"I think so too."

"What are you most excited for?"

"Well, more than anything, to marry Anna. But honestly, I'm pumped for the wedding night." Kristoff's face got real red.

"Yeah man!" Derek high fived Kristoff.

Kristoff chuckled.

"I'm just glad that you and I have respect for the girls, you know?" Derek said.

"That's why they love us. We treat them the way they deserve to be treated."

"Exactly." Derek said.

"Do you love Elsa?" Kristoff asked, putting his shoes on.

He blushed. "I take that word very seriously. Love isn't a game, it's life. And we need to take it seriously and not use it as just a word. I need to know more about her before I make a decision. I'll let you know though." He said.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

Derek looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"Shoot! We should probably head down to the cathedral. You're getting married in about an hour and a half! Any regrets?"

"I won't ever have my own bed….." Kristoff said sadly.

"Who ever said that was a bad thing?" Derek winked.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go!"

"Wait Kristoff." Derek stopped him.

"Hm?"

"Can you please, whenever you get the chance, tell Anna thank you for letting Leia be a bridesmaid. She was talking to me about how welcoming the girls have made her feel and that makes me so happy to hear that so could you let her know that I appreciate it so much?"

Kristoff smiled. _That's my girl._

"Sure thing."

The two men left the room and headed down to the cathedral where a wedding was to take place…..

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! Part one is complete! I hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't boring! If it was please let me know what I can change for part two! I always love it when a guy can't figure out how to tie a tie! For my cousins wedding last September, my brother could not tie it and had to ask so many people for help. Loser. It was so fun being a bridesmaid though! But really, if you want to see anything in the next chapter please let me know! I'd hate for you to suffer in silence! Thank you for reading my loyal snow angels and for reviewing! I like you the best! Until the next part…**


	14. A Royal Wedding: Part 2

**A/N: Hola hola hola! Brace yourselves for part 2! So after writing I decided that this is for sure going to be into three parts! I'm actually quite proud at how they turned out! Also if you guys were confused, Leia's name is pronounced (Lay-ah.) Like the girl from Star Wars. But hey, if you want to read it (Lee-ah), be my guest! So without further ado, enjoy part 2 of the Bjorgman wedding!**

* * *

Time: 10:08am

"Can you guys help me?" Anna asked Leia and Elsa.

Anna was having a difficult time putting her large ball gown wedding dress and tiara.

The two girls walked over to Anna and held the dress open so she could step in. She used the girls' shoulders for support as she stepped into her dress. Leia and Elsa pulled it up around her form and Elsa began corseting the back as Leia fixated her tiara.

"You look beautiful Anna." Leia commented. "I'm jealous."

"Thank you so much! You look stunning though, Leia."

Leia smiled and left the room to get ready for herself. They had been helping Anna all morning that they forgot about themselves. All of Anna's bridesmaids helped but they had left about an hour ago to go get ready.

"Don't look at yourself in the mirror yet." Elsa said.

"Why? I want to."

"Because I'm not finished." Elsa said trying to get Anna to hold still.

"I have something else for you."

"Another gift?" Anna smiled.

"Here, I bought this just for you." Elsa said holding up a diamond ring that laced over her hand.

"Oh my god, Elsa. This is beautiful." She said as she admired her hand.

"Something new." Elsa commented with a smile.

"Something new?" Anna asked, confused.

Elsa just smirked and walked over to the basket of various wedding accessories and pulled out a long veil.

Anna gasped.

"Something borrowed." Elsa cheerfully said. "It was mom's."

"N-no I can't wear this. What if I get something on it? What if I lose it? I c-can't."

"I know she'd want you to. Please."

Anna sighed and accepted the veil. Elsa attached it to her tiara and took a step back, admiring all the hard work she put into her appearance. She clasped her hands together and sighed with a smile.

"So….?" Anna said with a twirl.

"You're so beautiful! Kristoff is going to go crazy if you know what I mean." Elsa smirked.

"Elsa! You're unbelievable."

Elsa laughed and Anna began to walk towards the mirror. On her way there, her heel snagged on the bottom of her dress and she fell forwards, her dress making a horrible ripping sound as she fell with a thud.

"Shit!" Anna yelled as she inspected the bottom of her dress. "Oh…..no….." Her eyes began tearing up.

"Oh Anna…." Elsa bent down next to her.

Anna winced at Elsa's touch and she held her skirt and ran out of the room and to the nearest hall bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it and fell to the ground in a fit of tears. She held herself and bawled her eyes out and wished she wasn't so stupid. Soon, she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Anna?" Elsa's gentle voice said.

She wiggled the doorknob.

"Anna please come out."

Anna huffed, realizing that she and Elsa had made a pact to never shut each other out under any circumstances. She unlocked the door and opened it to see Elsa standing there with arms open. Anna sighed and ran into Elsa's arms and sobbed loudly.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Anna yelled.

"You are not an idiot. It was just an accident."

Anna continued crying into her sister's shoulder and Elsa rubbed her back and kissed her on the top of the head.

"What am I gonna do?" Anna asked looking desperately up at Elsa.

"I don't know. We can try fixing it?"

"How?"

"I don't know…."

Anna hid her face back into Elsa again and continued crying. Elsa didn't know what to do except for hug her sister and make her feel comfortable.

After about five minutes, Anna spoke up.

"I think I have an idea."

"What?"

"Can….can you make my dress?"

"Excuse me?" Elsa looked bewildered.

"I-I want you to make my dress." She sniffed.

"Oh Anna…..I don't know if….The dresses I make aren't that pretty."

"Elsa, are you serious? Your magic and imagination creates the most beautiful things so I want you to make my dress. Please…." She begged.

"Okay." Elsa finally agreed.

The two girls walked back to Anna's room where they found Leia sitting at Anna's vanity starting to do her hair.

"There you guys are! I thought you left without me." Leia got up and sensed something was wrong. "Is everything okay?"

"Anna's dress ripped pretty badly at the bottom so we have to make a replacement dress."

"Make?" Leia questioned.

"Elsa's gonna make me a dress."

"Yes." Elsa smiled.

The two girls helped Anna out of her disheveled dress and they set it gently on the bed and Anna stood in front of her mirror in her chemise, bloomers, and corset, waiting for Elsa to begin the magic.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna mocked playfully.

"Oh hush!" Elsa laughed as she appeared in the mirror behind her.

"The good ol' days where I wasn't stupid." Anna huffed.

Elsa just rolled her eyes. "Ready?" Elsa asked, realizing that was what she said in the ballroom that night too.

"Yes." Anna said.

_Wow, way to ruin it Anna._ Elsa thought to herself.

With that, Elsa first swirled her hands together and bent down at Anna's feet and circled her hands around her legs in an elegant manner and slowly made her way up Anna's legs, the white mist creating something that was not yet noticeable. Elsa made it up to her hips and the magic at her fingertips stopped. The skirt portion formed into a puffy, white, glittery work of art. Elsa took a deep breath and began shooting blasts of white snow at Anna's torso and upper section. Lastly, she conjured up a snowball and blasted it into the air and it dispersed into little glitters all over the room and slowly made their way down to Anna and attached themselves to her dress.

Elsa took a good look at Anna and then walked around to her backside and readjusted the veil into her tiara. She added miniature snowflakes along the sides to give it a little Elsa touch. The veil reached past her feet creating a beautiful train.

"Anna…." She smiled.

"What? How does it look?"

"I think you should make that judgment for yourself." Elsa said as she grabbed Anna's shoulders and turned her around so she faced the mirror. Her mouth gaped open as she stared at herself in the mirror, a grinning Elsa and Leia behind her.

"Oh my…." Anna said in disbelief.

The sleeves hung loosely on her shoulders and the torso area was corseted. It had a sweetheart neckline and lace trim bordered it. The bottom half was a puffy ball gown type skirt and it was silk. The dress from top to bottom was pure white material and it had glitter with sparkles all over it. It shimmered in the morning sunlight as Anna twirled around and admired Elsa's work.

"Un-rippable." Elsa stated proudly.

"Can I take it off?" Anna asked.

Elsa's eyes shot open. "Oh yeah….I have to melt it off you."

"WHAT?"

"Shh, shh, no worries I got this. She thrusted her hands forward and the dress became a little warmer.

"There. It will come off when things get…..heated." Elsa wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Gorgeous." Leia breathed.

"Thank you!"

Elsa looked down at her hands and smiled. "Yeah."

"Elsa. Thank you! Thank you so much! You saved the day and I am so grateful for you!"

She pulled Elsa into probably the thousandth hug today and laughed.

"Anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too. Now you and Leia need to get ready!"

* * *

Time: 11:15am

"You can stand here when the wedding starts." The bishop told Kristoff as he pointed to the right spot.

"Ah gotcha."

Derek adjusted his tie and walked over to Kristoff who was nervously sitting on the stairs, shaking his leg.

"You okay?"

"I forgot that people attend weddings…."

"Huh?"

"I didn't realize that _all_ of Arendelle would be coming. I'm not a people person."

"Hey listen, Kristoff. It may seem like its rough now and you think you're gonna mess up, but once you see Anna, everything around you will slowly fade away and all you'll be thinking about is you and her. Trust me. Not that I'd know but-"

"I understand. Thanks Derek."

"Sure thing. Oh and thanks for choosing me as your best man even though we've only met a couple months ago."

"Eh don't worry about it. You're really my only guy friend and you were very honest and loyal towards me so I though hey, why not?"

"I appreciate that."

"So how are you and the Snow Queen?"

"Kristoff we already talked about this earlier."

"You seemed distracted. Gimme dirty details!"

A shiver ran up Derek's spine when Kristoff mentioned "dirty details." They were a very reserved couple. They hadn't gone as far as thoroughly making out. He respected Elsa too much to push anything. When the time was right, it'd eventually happen. Elsa had told him ahead of time that she had chosen to wait until marriage. Derek respected that.

"She's good." He said blankly, mentally kicking himself.

"Ohhh did you kiss?"

"What? No! N-no we…we didn't do th-that!"

"Psh, please Derek. I'm no fool."

Derek blushed and tried to hide his smile. Oh yes did they kiss. A lot.

"And I've seen you two acting very friendly towards each other lately." Kristoff wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Okay well…."

"Okay _well_…." Kristoff mocked. "When you guys are ready to tell us you will."

Derek just nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Sir Kristoff! It's time." Kai announced down the aisle at the doorway.

Kristoff took in a deep breath and Derek put his hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"It's time." Kristoff repeated.

* * *

Time: 11:25am

Anna, Elsa, Leia, and the rest of the bridesmaids were all putting on their final touches to their dresses and hair.

"…..No. Here, use this." Elsa said as she handed Leia a white diamond bracelet. "It'll look better than the pink."

Leia smiled and happily took the bracelet and examined it. "Elsa…"

"Please use it."

"Thank you." She said quietly as she slipped it over her narrow wrist. She extended her arm out so she could get a better view.

"It's so pretty!" She said.

"Thanks." Elsa smiled.

There was a knock at the door.

"You majesties? It's time."

All of the girls squealed and began jumping up and down in a circle.

"You're getting married soon!" Elsa squealed.

"You're going to have a husband!" Leia also squealed.

Anna jumped up and down. "I know! I know!"

Elsa ran to the doorway and opened it to reveal a smiling Gerda.

"Princess Anna! You look stunning!"

Anna twirled around in a circle towards the door and fell into Gerda's arms in a fit of giggles.

"Sorry! I guess I'm just too excited!" Anna laughed.

"I wouldn't expect any less! But the time is ticking! It's 11:25 and the wedding starts at noon!"

Elsa squealed again. (She must be really excited). "It's time to go! Let's go!"

"Yes!" Anna said.

"Wait!" Elsa yelled. "Put this around your bouquet of flowers!" She handed her a blue hanky.

"What?" Anna looked at it.

"It's for good luck."

"What is it?"

"Something blue!"

All of the bridesmaids followed Gerda downstairs and outside to two horse and carriages. The coach helped Anna into the carriage, careful not to step on her dress and train. After she had safely gotten in, Elsa and Leia slipped in behind. The other three girls got into the second one.

Now, onto the cathedral where she'd become Princess Anna Bjorgman.

* * *

Time: 11:58am

The carriage finally arrived at the cathedral doors and thousands of people were crowded around it, all being forced to step back to Anna and her bridesmaids could get through. People of all genders, ages, and sizes were all cheering for their princess and holding their hands out for her. The coach opened the carriage door and the first to come out was Leia. Everyone cheered for her and she stepped to the side so the queen could come out. She gracefully stepped out into the sunlight and the whole crows wailed for her and she smiled and added a subtle wave.

"Citizens of Arendelle!" She announced loudly, hoping to calm down this pandemonium. "Please make way for Princess Anna so she can carefully proceed into the cathedral!"

The crowd barely silenced but moved further away from the aisle so Anna could get through.

Then, a small foot in a small glass slipper slipped out of the carriage followed by a long, white skirt. Her hand reached out to grab the coach's hand and her eyes opened as the sun hit her beautiful face. The entire crows outside silenced at her beauty. She had her jewelry on that Elsa gave her and it sparkled in the sun. Then, she stepped fully out and she grabbed the bottom of her glistening dress. She walked up the stairs to the cathedral doors and made one last wave to some of the citizens of Arendelle before entering.

Elsa fixed Anna's dress, hair, and makeup one last time and grabbed her shoulders.

"You ready?" She smiled.

"As I'll ever be…." She nodded.

"You'll do amazingly." Leia said and squeezed Anna's hand.

Soon, the bells started ringing and one of the doormen told the girls it was time to start the procession. All three girls squealed and Leia and Olivia lined up along with the other bridesmaids that Anna befriended in the last year. That included the pregnant woman named Meredith that she talked to months ago who was now a mother to a healthy baby boy. She also had an old family friend names Clara, her cousin Rapunzel who sailed in from Corona, and her oldest friend from her childhood named Thalia.

"Is everybody ready?" Elsa asked.

All the girls smiled and nodded, checking each other's faces and hair.

Elsa nodded at the doorman who signaled the bishop. The bishop nodded and the choir began harmonizing a melody for the bridesmaids to being walking.

Leia was first, then Thalia, then Clara, then Meredith, and lastly Olivia.

Elsa linked arms with a shaking Anna. The two sisters leaned their heads in together and smiled.

"This is it." Anna breathed.

"Ready?"

"More than anything."

* * *

**A/N: WHOO HOO PART TWOOOO! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I really do hope it was good. Anyways, I really wanted to incorporate the **_**Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue**_** in there because I love tradition. So yeah we are so close now to them becoming husband and wife! Stay tuned my lovelies!**


	15. A Royal Wedding: Part 3

**A/N: This is it. This the last part of the Bjorgman wedding. So there is kind of smut in this chapter. I hope this wedding was okay. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers, you know who you are, I know who you are. At the end of this whole story, I will personally acknowledge you in the author's notes. Thank you and enjoy the wedding!**

* * *

Time: 12:05pm

There was silence and then there was an introduction tune to the wedding march. Anna jumped and she felt her heart pumping out of her chest as the doorman motioned for them to come closer to the door.

He pushed the door open and Anna's eyes widened as she saw every row filled to capacity of mostly the wealthier people of Arendelle and neighboring kingdoms and countries. It was huge. The cathedral was beautiful. There were many biblical paintings that covered the walls, ceiling, and the floor even.

Green, pink, purple, white, and red flowers were everywhere. Along the aisles, surrounding the altar, in the back, and even on the walls and doors! Anna looked all around in awe until she made eye contact with Kristoff.

He smiled at her and she returned it, looking down.

The wedding march began and Anna and Elsa put one foot out and began walking slowly and gracefully down the aisle. Anna widely smiled at every person she laid her eyes on and awkwardly waved. Then, she looked up at Kristoff whose eyes and cheeks were red from crying. Once she saw that, she broke down and began happily crying as she made her way to him, the crowd giving "aww's".

Once they reached the front, Elsa kissed Anna's cheek and Kristoff came down to hug Elsa too.

"Thank you Kristoff." She whispered in his ear. "Keep her safe."

"You have my word." He whispered back and rubbed her back reassuringly.

Elsa sat down in the first pew next to all the bridesmaids and Leia a hand squeeze to calm her down.

Kristoff took Anna's little hand in his big one and squeezed it. They both walked up the long staircase to the altar together and kneeled down on the kneeler in front of the bishop.

"Dearly beloved." The bishop began. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God to join Princess Anna of Arendelle and Sir Kristoff Bjorgman in a holy state of matrimony."

Kristoff and Anna exchanged glances with a smile.

A regular ceremony took place for about an hour before the wedding vows were introduced.

"Kristoff, do you take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He trembled out of excitement.

"Anna, do you take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course! I mean yes. Wait, I mean I do!"

The whole church laughed and Anna slapped her forehead with a laugh.

"Now I understand you both have written your own vows?" The bishop asked.

They both nodded.

"Kristoff, you may begin."

Kristoff reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. He took a deep breath before unfolding it and then cleared his throat.

"Anna, I have been waiting for almost two years for this moment and it's finally here. All my life I would've never pictured myself where I am today. Having you in my life is what makes my life so incredible. You have honestly changed me. Before I met you, I was a grumpy mountain man who didn't care about anything but ice."

A giggle came from the first pew. Elsa. She went red in the face when she realized that it was heard. Kristoff smiled at her and turned her attention back to his note.

"But you, you're my life and I have never been more in love with it. You make me laugh every second of every day with your quirkiness, clumsiness, jokes, stories, and your optimism. I'm never bored when I'm with you. You have been loyal to me since day one. You've never lied to me or broken a promise and I appreciate that more than anything. I can be so open with you with anything and you know I never took that well, but I did with you. Just know that I'll always be there to catch you when you fall, when you're having a bad day, or when you just need someone to love you. I'll always be there. Whenever we argue, we'll make up because we love each other and through this marriage, our love will grow stronger. I love you so much Anna."

"Awww!" The whole church said simultaneously.

Anna cried the whole time Kristoff was reading his vows and she was all shaken up by the time it was her turn. The crowd gave a small laugh when they saw her struggle to talk.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She laughed.

She pulled out a piece of paper and began reading.

"My valiant pungent reindeer king…." Anna began. The whole church laughed in confusion.

"Where do I begin? Today I am marrying the man I've been dreaming about for as long as I can remember. You are everything I've wanted in a person. Your altruistic attitude towards myself and others makes me love you so much more every day. Your stubborn, yet willingness to listen to me is more than I could ever ask for. The way you treat others is so admiring and the way you treat my sister and I is amazing. Just like you, I promise to always be by your side no matter what we face, good or bad. I promise to love you as your wife from this day until the rest of our lives. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I just love you so much and you have made my life complete and I could never thank you enough."

She finished with drops of tears on her paper and folded it back up and slipped in his pocket, patting it with her hand.

They joined hands again and looked at the bishop.

"Let us exchange the rings."

Sven, very nonchalantly, walked down the aisle with the rings on a silk pillow on his back. Little laughters were created from the aisles with confused looks too.

Derek took the rings off Sven's back and patted his nose and walked up to the altar and handed them to the bishop.

The bishop gave Kristoff Anna's ring and he slid it over Anna's shaky finger and lightly patted her hands as a love gesture. Then Anna took Kristoff's ring and slid it over his finger and returned the pat. The two smiled widely at each other and Anna tried to gain composure before bursting into flames with excitement.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle! Kristoff, you may kiss your bride!"

One hand grabbed Anna's waist and the other grabbed her neck into a full on kiss. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and he added a little dip. The crowd cheered and the couple made their way down the long staircase. When Anna got to a crying Elsa, she let go of her husband and embraced her sister into a tight hug.

"I love you Elsa." She whispered.

Elsa broke down in happy tears into Anna's shoulder.

"Go!" She whispered. "I love you too."

Anna broke away and her and Kristoff walked out the cathedral doors and outside were still hundreds of people crowded around. They walked down the steps and people threw rice at the couple as they got into the carriage and off to the reception.

* * *

Kristoff got in last and waved to the people before closing the door and quickly turning to grab his wife's cheeks and kiss her passionately.

"Woah!" Anna giggled after they broke apart.

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" He yelled squeezing her.

"Me too! I can't believe we're actually husband and wife!"

"And we didn't mess up or anything!"

"Well I did. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you…." She said shyly.

"Huh?"

"I messed up when the bishop asked me to take you as my husband." She buried her head in her hands.

"Hey hey now. You didn't embarrass me. I love you Anna, I love all your stutters and nervous rambling. Without it, you wouldn't be you.

"Really?" Anna asked peeking through her fingers.

"Absolutely." He said tapping her nose.

Kristoff kissed her again. In fact, they kissed the whole ride to the reception.

* * *

"Are you ready baby?" Kristoff said squeezing Anna's hand.

"You don't tell me when I'm ready to go! I was born ready! Yes!"

"Calm down!" He mocked.

From outside of the carriage, Kai's voice was heard.

"Announcing, their royal highnesses, Princess Anna of Arendelle and her Prince Consort, Kristoff of Arendelle!"

The doors opened to reveal at least two thousand people at the reception clapping, whistling, and cheering for the new royal couple.

"Wow." They both said together, stepping out into the open air. It was a little steamy in there for a while…..

The reception was outside in the town square. There were thousands of tables set up and there were purple tablecloths on circular tables with white silky sheets hanging over the chairs with a purple bow around them. The center pieces were romantically lit candles and engraved into the wax was _Kristoff and Anna_.

The couple held hands and kissed in front of everyone, spreading more cheers. The two walked to the middle of the set up and the band began to softly play a romantic ballroom dance. Anna rested her head on Kristoff's chest and he began softly singing in her ear.

_"So close to reaching_  
_That famous happy end._  
_Almost believing_  
_This one's not pretend._  
_And now you're beside me,_  
_And look how far we've come._  
_So far we are. So close..."_

Kristoff spinned her around and her dress swirled all around creating a wave of material beautifully gliding in theair. He spun her into his chest one last time and finished it with a dip and a kiss. After what seemed like forever, the music stopped and the couple stood there holding each other and smiling as all of Arendelle clapped.

The party began.

Anna tried her very best to make it each table to say hello to everyone and thank them for coming. It took her almost two hours. Finally after she was completely pooped, she sat down at the VIP table between Elsa and Kristoff and sighed.

"Tired?" Elsa said, completely amused.

Anna just nodded and breathed heavily.

"Here." Elsa handed her some water.

"Oh my god thank you!" Anna chugged the water down in five seconds and felt rejuvenated again.

All of a sudden, Kai's voice was heard again.

"We'd like to invite Queen Elsa and Prince Krisotff to come to the middle and dance!"

Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other and smiled. He got up and held out a hand for Elsa. She took it and he guided her to the middle of the dance floor, her dark purple dress gliding along with her. Her hair was down for the wedding and it hit her mid back and she put a faint snowflake in her hair. Beautiful as always. They got into a dancing position and the music began to softy play.

"How do you feel?" Elsa began as they began dancing.

"I seriously feel amazing. I didn't know it'd feel this good to be married!"

"You'll take good care of her?"

"Of course Elsa. I love her."

Kristoff twirled Elsa around and they came back together again getting a loud applause from the crowd.

"That was fun!" Elsa smiled.

"I _am _dance expert." Kristoff proudly said.

"Dance expert? I thought you were a love expert." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's my family." He laughed.

"Ah, gotcha. Well then I must admit I am a little taken by your ability to dance."

"Thank you your majesty." He said with a bow. She curtsied back and they hugged each other.

"I really do love your sister, Elsa." He said in her ear.

She pulled apart from him and laid her hands on his shoulders. "I know you do. And I couldn't ask for anyone else to be married to her than you. You two need each other and no one should ever try to stop you."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that."

They smiled at each other before walking back up to their designated table. It was time to cut the cake after their grand meal which consisted of….well everything that they could muster up. Anna insisted that she didn't want soup, roast, or ice cream at the wedding. Who could blame her? They held the knife together and cut through revealing a Norwegian chocolate cake! The people cheered and Kristoff rubbed frosting on Anna's nose and her jaw dropped and she scoffed, rubbing his cheeks and lips with it, kissing it off.

After the cake was devoured, Elsa announced that she had a very special gift for the bride and groom. Kristoff and Anna sat down at their table and Elsa graciously walked to the middle of the dance floor. She eyed all of the guests and smiled before shooting her hands up in the air, creating a blast of snow and glitter in the air. It slowly trailed down to the ground, the crowds giving "oohs" and "ahhs."

Next, she took both of her hands and raised them in the air, conjuring a large ball of white snowy dust and forming it into a heart. She slowly moved her hands downwards and lowered the heart onto the ground. She then used one finger to engrave _Only An Act of True Love Can Thaw a Frozen Heart _and underneath it said _September 3__rd__, 1825._

She presented it with a her hands and Anna jumped up out of her chair and ran down to hug her sister.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" She squeezed her again and Elsa smiled at her awesome work of art. Happy to know her powers were good for something.

* * *

Throughout the course of the night, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and all the bridesmaids danced together. There was only one thing missing. Derek.

"I'm going to go look for Derek!" Elsa shouted to Anna over the loud music.

"Okaaaaaay!" Anna yelled back.

Elsa looked all around the dance floor for Derek but he was nowhere to be found. She finally made her way off of the dance floor and out into the open where she could finally breathe air and not body heat. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked all over Arendelle for him. She took a sitting break at the gates of the castle until she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up.

"Derek!" She jumped up. "Where have you been?"

"Around." He said blankly.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really…." He admitted. "Come with me."

He grabbed her hand and brought her around the side of the castle where he was sure they were alone. He held both of her hands in his.

"Derek what's going on?"

"Elsa I have to tell you something really important."

"Okay…."

"We've been courting for almost a month now and I feel so close to you and can talk to you about everything and I feel so alive with you. You've made me realize something."

Her hands shook. "W-what?"

"Elsa…..I love you."

Elsa's eyes widened.

"There! I said it! Elsa I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than words can describe!"

She stared at him.

"Well?" He asked.

"I uh….I-I…..oh jeez…." Elsa stuttered.

Derek's face flattened and he let go of Elsa's hands.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

He walked away.

Elsa returned back into reality and realized he was gone.

"No! No wait come back!"

He was gone.

_I love you too….._

* * *

Elsa trudged back to the party and noticed Anna and Kristoff gazing lovingly at each other while they slow danced. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly ran over to the bar tender and stared at him dead in the eyes.

"Your majesty! How can I serve you?"

"Alcohol. I need alcohol. Now." She quickly ordered.

"But what-"

"Anything! Just, anyting."

The bartender quickly mixed drinks together and added a cherry on top and handed it to Elsa. She took a quick sip and savored the taste.

"Wip up some more of these Tim. I'll be back."

She ran off with her drink and left the bartender in confusion.

"It's Todd….."

* * *

All of Elsa's life she never wanted to get married. She'd always been independent and never thought sharing her life and love with someone else could possibly make her happy. Boy was she wrong. She loved Derek and she knew it. Everyone knew it. She needed him every day and whenever he was gone, she fell into a little depression and she missed him like crazy. She just wanted to be in his arms right now. She screwed up. She mentally kicked herself as she chugged down her eighth glass of this strange alcoholic drink.

"Elsa?" A familiar voice called out.

Elsa was sitting in the back of the castle by the fjord she had once froze. She turned around to see her beautiful sister smiling at her from the doorway.

Elsa smiled back and Anna walked down to meet her. Elsa stood up so her sister wouldn't have to sit down and ruin her dress.

"Hey honey." Elsa said sweetly. "Having fun?"

"This is seriously the best day of my life. The people of Arendelle are so fun to be with and I didn't feel like a princess in the sense of royalty, I felt like a regular girl just having fun with her friends. I have you to thank. Without your love and support, this day wouldn't have come. So thank you Elsa. Thank you for being the best sister a person could ask for."

Elsa grabbed Anna and hugged her and they rocked back and forth.

"Are you okay? Why aren't you dancing with everyone?"

"I have been. I just need some alone time."

"Elsa. What's wrong?"

Elsa eyed Anna and sighed, grabbing her hand.

"Derek told me he loved me today."

Anna squealed but Elsa quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"I didn't say it back."

"WHAT!?"

"I was caught off guard! I couldn't think straight so I just stared at him and now he thinks I don't care about him! I do care about him, Anna! I love him!" She silenced herself.

"You….love him?" Anna smiled.

Elsa gave up and nodded.

"I do." She said.

"Oh El….that's wonderful! You need to tell him that!"

"I know but I can't find him anywhere."

"He told me he went up to bed for the night. He said he didn't feel very well. Maybe he just wanted alone time like you. You two are very similar." She laughed.

Elsa blushed and hugged her sister again.

"Kristoff and I are uh….going up to bed. Most of the people left because it's almost three in the morning."

"Already?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"Yep. So uh….goodnight." She blushed.

"Oh you two lovebirds have fun!" Elsa shooed Anna away.

"Oh we will, dear sister! And go talk to Derek!"

"Yeah, yeah." Elsa waved.

_She's right. He has to know._

* * *

They ran up the stairs, laughing and yelling as they made it to their bedroom. He opened the door and picked her up bridal style and threw her on the bed and locked the door and stuffed a towel in the crack. They both kicked off their shoes and Anna got up out of the bed and walked over to Kristoff and put her back towards him.

"I can't take it off myself." She whispered seductively.

Kristoff's pants tightened and his trembling hands unlaced the corset and he threw it on the ground. He quickly turned Anna around and they began kissing instantly, feeling each other's bodies like it was their first time, hot and passionate. She tore his shirt off to reveal his bare, muscular chest, and he took off each article of clothing off her very slowly, just to drive her insane.

Once they were just in their under garments, they began kissing each other all over again, Kristoff guiding them to the bed and falling on top of Anna. She giggled in the kiss and they comfortably situated themselves on the bed.

"I love you." Kristoff moaned against her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered back, equally as turned on.

"Are you ready?" He said gazing into her eyes.

"You already know." She smiled.

Without hesitation, Kristoff ripped her bra off to reveal her breasts. He then took off her panties and his boxers and they looked lovingly at each other.

"Thank you for making all my dreams come true." She told him.

"There isn't a day where I don't feel the same way." He said kissing her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He then positioned himself and they began to make love to each other. Together is where they belonged and no matter what trials they faced, as long as they had each other, everything seemed to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: It's over! The Bjorgman wedding is officially over. Bitter sweet moment huh? I decided that I didn't want to write smut for their wedding night only because I believe for a wedding, it's more about the love for each other than the sex. Don't get me wrong, sex is supposed to happen on a wedding night, hell yeah, but for some reason I wanted this to just be a more loving wedding night. I already gave them smut in chapter 7 anyways, but no worries, there will be more to come! Toodles my snow angels and please please please review and tell me what you thought!**


	16. Promises and Apologies

**A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Hey guys. FIRST OF ALL HOLY POOP! I CHECKED MY STATS AND I HAVE ALMOST 17,000 VIEWS ON THIS STORY! Anyways, so I uploaded all three parts of the wedding but when I looked on the Frozen Fanfiction home page thingy, it never showed up so a lot of people who read this story probably had no idea I updated. I think it's because this time I typed it on a lap top and then used a flash drive but I don't know. So I'm typing it from my computer this time and I'll see if that works! The wedding is chapters 13, 14, and 15 if you didn't read it yet! I know you are all expecting honeymoon stuff but we haven't had any Elsa and Derek time in a while so I want this chapter to focus on that a little more. We'll get back to the honeymoon afterwards! Otherwise, enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

"Hey guys." Elsa whispered through Anna and Kristoff's creaked open door.

No answer.

Elsa rolled her eyes and tiptoed over to Anna's bed, stubbing her toe on the edge of the bed due to the fact it was pitch black in the room with only a little light from the moon.

"Faen!" She yelled in Norwegian.

She set her candle down and held her foot and tried holding back her tears by breathing in really heavily and loudly. After her dramatic foot stubbing encounter was over, she picked her candle back up and looked at a sleeping Anna.

"Anna! It's six in the morning. The carriage will be here at seven. Wake up." She whispered.

Anna grumbled and pulled the covers over her head. Three hours of sleep did not make Mrs. Bjorgman happy. Elsa huffed and walked to Kristoff's side of the bed, stubbing her right toe on the edge of the bed this time.

"Faen! Pokker!" She yelled again, this time more loudly and clearly. She set the candle down and sat on the ground and cradled both of her feet in her hands and tried with every bit of energy in her not to cry out in agonizing pain. A few minutes passed and she felt the courage to get up and try again.

She walked fully over to Kristoff's side of the bed and shook his shoulders. "Hey, Kristoff. Come on you guys can sleep on the way there. Kristoff get up now." She demanded a little louder the time, her patience wearing away.

Kristoff pried one eye open to see Elsa walking back over to Anna's side of the bed. She lifted up the blankets up at the foot of the bed and began tickling Anna's feet causing her to giggle and squirm as she also tried to wake up. Soon, she shot up from the bed and began laughing so loudly trying to get Elsa's hands away from her.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" She laughed.

Kristoff stretched and yawned and went to a sitting position against the headboard.

"I don't understand how you do it." Anna sighed.

"Do what?" Elsa asked as she re-braided her hair into her signature braid.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since five, why?"

"Five!? That's insane! I get up at like, noon!"

"I know." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Let's get moving guys. Your bags were already packed for you so you have to help move them downstairs to the front."

Kristoff groaned.

"I know it's a tragic day." Elsa mocked him.

He stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the favor back at him. He leaned over to put his head on Anna's shoulder.

"Okay you lovebirds, I'm going to wake Derek up and see if he can help."

"No!" Anna protested. "He uh….he's sick." She lied.

"Sick?"

"Yeah uh…fever! Yeah! He told me last night. Hah."

"O-okay. I'll just go get some breakfast than. Meet me downstairs when you're ready."

Anna shot her a thumbs up and Elsa left the room. Anna exhaled and Kristoff looked up at her. "Fever?"

"Hey he's hurt right now. He told Elsa he loved her last night and she didn't say anything back."

"Damn."

"I know. So hopefully while we're gone they get the chance to reconcile."

"Here's to hoping. Now let's get going before your sister freezes Arendelle again.

* * *

All of their bags were packed into the carriage and the Bjorgman's said their goodbyes to Elsa and the staff. Kristoff arranged for him and Sven to say goodbye earlier the other day. With a wave goodbye, the carriage disappeared into the distance and Elsa sighed. Being queen, she had plenty to keep her occupied, but with the tension between her and Derek and her family being gone, she was left with nothing for when she wasn't occupied.

She walked back to the castle and trudged her back upstairs to her bedroom. She shut the door and locked it for the first time in a long time. She plopped down on her ivory colored bed sheets and got underneath the covers and began to break down crying. She felt so lonely. Derek hadn't stayed in his bed for the past month and a half since he'd been staying the castle and she was so used to him being there with her all the time. She cursed herself for letting him go.

She cried herself to sleep until it was about one in the afternoon and she heard a firm knock at her door.

"Yeah?" The word dragged out of her mouth as she yawned at the same time.

"Your majesty, it's Gerda."

_Go away Gerda._ She thought to herself.

But instead, she got up and opened the door and gave a fake smile.

"Thought you'd want some food your majesty. It's nearly one in the afternoon."

"Oh, thank you so much Gerda. I just feel like complete shit." She covered her mouth at the last word. Swearing was not meant for a queen.

"Not a problem. If you need to talk about anything, I'm only down the hallway."

"Thank you. I'm fine." She lied. She happily grabbed the tray from Gerda and set it on her desk. She put her hands on her hips and then quickly got out a piece of parchment and her quill and began writing.

* * *

The carriage came to a halt and Anna squealed as she heard the coach step down and opened the door. Anna poked her head out to see that they were at a beautiful garden are that had a little log cabin by itself reserved _just_ for honeymooners. Anna, in awe, stepped out of the carriage and looked all around. Trees were covering the whole field with pears growing from them. Flowers of every color you could think of were present. Especially lavender. Anna inhaled the sweet scents and turned and smiled at Kristoff who had a bouquet in his hands. Anna sighed and took the flowers from him and smelled them.

She mouthed thank you to him and he leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"How did you know about this?" Anna asked as she admired her flowers.

"Derek helped me out." Kristoff admitted.

"It's beautiful! Are we the only ones here?"

"Of course. Now we can be as loud as we want."

Anna blushed and playfully slapped his shoulder. They both thanked the coach and he hitched up the horses and headed back to Arendelle.

"Well, you're stuck with me now feisty pants."

"Really? Well let's go see how feisty I can be." She said, trailing a finger down his chest.

He took that as an open invitation and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the cabin, both of them laughing like it was the happiest time of their lives.

* * *

It was about ten at night back in the castle in Arendelle and neither Elsa nor Derek talked to each other all day. Elsa finally decided to slip the note underneath his doorway after a long day of agonizing torture of his absence. She couldn't take not being around him. She missed him too much. She loved him too much. She opened her door quietly and tiptoed all the way to Derek's chambers and saw a candle lit. He was awake. All of Elsa's nerves tripled. She sighed and slipped the note underneath his door and ran away like a scared little girl and hid behind the wall down the hallway.

_Click._

Elsa's heart was pounding in her head and she saw Derek's shadow pick up the note and shut the door. Darkness enveloped the hallways again and Elsa walked back to her room to try and get some sleep, though she doubted it after how she was feeling.

Back in Derek's room, he brought the note back to his desk and sat down and hesitated before opening it.

_Derek,_

_When you can, meet me in my room. Please. It's important._

_-Snowflake_

Derek had no choice but to smile at how Elsa signed her name at the bottom. God he loved her. He had a feeling she loved him too but he had a sister and he knew how emotional and dynamic they were, especially Elsa. All of his answers were to soon be cleared up in a minute. He decided to go to Elsa's room tonight because, just like her, it had been an agonizing day not holding her and kissing her.

He put some pants on and socks, but he wanted to be shirtless just for her. He knew she liked it that way anyways. He lit a candle and walked down to Elsa's room. He turned the doorknob and opened the door to find Elsa in her nightgown sleeping in her bed. He gazed at her beauty and blushed a little bit. It had been more than 24 hours since they talked and it drove him mad.

"You can fully come in the room if you want." Elsa said breaking his thoughts.

He walked in and shut the door behind him and stood in place.

Elsa realized he wasn't going to come any closer so she huffed and got up and walked over to him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He said back.

"We have to talk." They both said at the same time.

"You first." Elsa said.

"I just wanted to sincerely apologize for taking you by surprise with my sudden….feel of emotions. I should've kept my mouth shut but I just couldn't. if I offended you in any way I am truly sorry. I understand if you don't feel-"

"Derek!" Elsa interrupted.

"Yeah?"

She walked over to her bed, her hips moving from side to side a little more than she normally does. She climbed in her bed and patted the space next to her. Derek smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her.

"I have something to tell you." Elsa said looking down at her hands.

"I'm listening." Derek said, trying not to act completely nervous.

"Last night you told me that you loved me and that was so brave of you. I acted completely immaturely because I was caught off guard and I apologize for that. I've only been loved by three people my entire life. My parents and Anna. It was sort of weird hearing it from another person and I guess I just wasn't prepared."

"Elsa before you keep talking with that beautiful voice of yours, I'd love to point out the fact that more than four people love you. Arendelle loves you. While I was in town today, all the talk was how amazing you were for throwing this wedding for Anna and Kristoff and how much people admire your effort on it. You did wonderfully. Those conversations also led to how much the Arendellians admire you for being such an amazing queen to them. Even directly after the Great Thaw, the people still loved you and thought of you as the best queen in the world. Please don't ever think that only four people love you. They'd be fools not to love you."

Elsa smiled at Derek and rested her head on his chest. He pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Derek." Elsa said firmly.

"What?" Derek said.

"I said I love you. I love you so much Derek. I love you and not just because you said it to me. I love you because you have made me feel so special and you haven't given up on me like I thought you would. I love you Derek."

He lifted her chin up and kissed her lips.

"I love you too my beautiful." He said and kissed her again.

They scooted down into a laying position and they both quickly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"That was fun!" Kristoff sighed with a naked Anna laying next to him with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"It just gets better every time." She said completely out of breath.

"It's all because of you my love." He said seductively.

"I feel you have _something_ to do with it." She laughed.

Kristoff shrugged and kissed Anna's sweaty forehead.

"How do you like being married?" Anna asked him.

"My life seriously feels complete. I didn't know I'd feel this good."

"Me either. I've been dreaming of this day my entire life and I always thought I'd be married to some snooty prince and not a wonderful ice master and deliverer like you."

"And I thought I'd just be chilling with a reindeer my entire life. This is way better."

"Well I'd hope so." Anna laughed and lightly drew lazy circles in Kristoff's chest.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want any children? I know having the miscarriage was really hard on you, well both of us, but does that stop you from wanting children?"

"Kris we talked about this already. I said when the time is right, I'd love to have more children."

"How do you know when the time will be right?"

"When I get pregnant. God knows what we can handle and I have faith that he'll give us a child when we're ready."

"Do you feel ready?"

Anna was silent for a moment. She nodded her head and smiled. "I think so."

"I'm glad you are because I am too. I promise you that if you do get pregnant, I will be there for you everyday all day. You won't do this alone as long as I'm here. I promise."

"I love you so much." She whispered. "And I think I'm ready for a round two." She looked up at him.

"I thought you'd never say that." He whispered and the covers were pulled over them.

* * *

**A/N: What cuties! I know this was a short chapter but hopefully the next one will be longer! I hope this chapter was to your liking and I'll try to get the next one up ASAP! Have a wonderful week and see you next time!**

**Jillian smith:**** Thank you very much! This story isn't even near over yet so there will be many more to come!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD:**** First of all, LOVE your username! And you like them huh? Thank you I do too! There will be SO much more Elsa and Derek moments that will hopefully be to your liking!**

**Artistreilly421:**** Thank you for always being a loyal reviewer! People like you make me the happiest! You are amazing!**


	17. Getting Friendlier

**A/N: Hi! I uploaded Friday like I promised myself! I hope you like this one and Ch. 18 should be up really soon! Tonight even! Thank you for your patience. Love you as always!**

* * *

It had been almost a week since Kristoff and Anna had been on their honeymoon and it hasn't been anything but true bliss. They spent everyday exploring new places in the town they were in called Bergen. It was quite different from Arendelle. There were many little shops and markets like Arendelle, but they all sold various items from different cultures. In all, the couple spent most of their money on little knick knacks for each other.

It was their final night in the cabin and the carriage would be there around seven in the morning so Kristoff decided to make this night the most special. While Anna was making dinner for her new husband, Kristoff pretended to be asleep in their bedroom but he wasn't. He took all the blankets, covers, and pillows off of the bed and sprawled them on the ground in front if the grand fireplace in their bedroom. Then he went underneath thr bed where he hid candles, chocolate, wine, and his lute.

He got up and opened the wardrobe to get more pillows and blankets and placed them on the other ones to make it as comfortable as possible. He then lit all the candles and placed then neatly around the mess of blankets and pillows. Then he poured wine in two glasses and put them on the ground along with the chocolate. He then lit the fireplace and let his lute balance against the side of the bed.

He stood up and looked at the finished product. Satisfied, he left the bedroom and walked into the quaint little kitchen where Anna was finishing up the meal called Svinekoteletter which was pork chops served with potatoes and fried onions.

"Hey beautiful." Kristoff said wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. "Whatcha cooking?"

He leaned over to look in the pot but Anna pushed him back with a thrust of her hip.

"I don't think so mister! This is a surprise so I won't let you see it!" She giggled.

"Oh come on!" Kristoff whined.

"You are twenty-two. Enough whining and sit down at the table." She ordered trying to act motherly.

They both looked at each other and laughed as they realized Anna could never be serious like that.

"It's done! Can you please help md bring it to the table?"

"We're not eating in here." Kristoff smiled.

"No?" Anna looked dumfounded as Kristoff walked to the bedroom and opened the door.

"Come here." He said sweetly.

She put the trays of food down and slightly ran over to him and peered her head inside and gasped. She slowly walked in the room and widely smiled as she observed everything Kristoff said up.

"Aw..." She said when she noticed the chocolate. "My favorite."

"I just figured our last night should be the specialist." Kristoff said in a really cute, shy manner.

She went to her tippy toes and gave him a quick, but loving kiss on the lips.

"Do you still want help bringing in the food?"

"No you did all of this by yourself! I'll do it. Just spot me in case I fall." She laughed.

"I would've anyways." He retorted.

Anna managed to carry in all the food by herself and carefully into thei bedroom without a single spill. Kristoff gave her a high five and a kiss before they both sat down and began slowly eating various foods that she'd made.

"Oh my god where did you learn to cook like this?" Kristoff said with a mouthful of food.

"Oh, well when Elsa and I were separated, I would get really bored and go bother the cooks in the kitchen so they taught me how to cook and it kind of grew onto me. I can cook and bake for you all the time if you want." She smiled.

"You can teach me too." Kristoff smiled back.

"Ooh that would be so much fun! And then we could teach our future children too! We could be one big cooking happy family!"

Kristoff chuckled at Anna's enthusiasm and that's why he loved her so much. She was so optomistic and loving. He wanted to go on so many adventures with her and do everything he could with her.

"Can you tell me a story?" Kristoff asked.

"What kind of story?"

"Just anything from your childhood. Good or bad."

Anna licked her lips and thought for a minute as she slowly chewed her food.

"I can tell you the story of my first pet!"

"Oh god this is gonna be good."

"So after my sister and I separated, my mom went to the local Arendelle animal shelter to get me a friend so I wasn't so lonely. She got me a turtle." Anna rolled her eyes.

"A turtle?"

Anna nodded.

"Why...?"

"I'd like to know too. Anyways so I built up enough courage in my five-year-old self to hold this 'gentle' creature. At first, he was calm and still so I wanted to know if it was ticklish."

Kristoff looked down and shook his head. "Anna..."

"I was five!" Anna defended herself.

"But-"

"ANYWAYS, I searched for it's- oh by the way I named him Mr. McShelled Turtle Jr."

"Why Jr.?"

"It sounded cooler!"

Realizing he couldn't win, Kristoff motioned for her to continue.

"After I found them, I took my little finger and stuck it in the shell and touched his...foot thingy and he went beserk! He started snapping his mouth at my hands and my finger! Luckily I dropped him before my finger became his meal."

"Is that why you started crying when you saw that turtle swimming in the water last year?"

Anna gave Kristoff a high five. "That's exactly why!"

Kristoff just gazed lovingly at his wife, at her spunkiness. He never knew how much he could love someone as much as he loved her.

"What are you staring at?" Anna asked.

Realizing he didn't know he was staring, Kristoff shook his and laughed.

"What?" Anna laughed back.

"I just love you so much."

She smiled at him and leaned it to kiss him. Taking this as an offer, Kristoff cupped her cheeks and pushed his lips harder against her.

Anna made a sound of excitement as Kristoff lowered her onto the ground and she wrapped her lrgs around his waist, compleyely teasing him. He began feverishly kissing down her neck, giving her an opportunity to let quick moans escape from her mouth.

He trailed his kisses back up to her mouth and stopped to look at her.

"Thank you." He whispered, hovered over her.

"For what?" She answered back.

He kissed her mouth.

"For making me the most blessed man in the world. I'll never be enough for you and just know that you'll always be the best thing that's ever happened to me." He told her sincerely.

Anna teared up a little and grabbed his neck and brought him back down to her lips and they began giggling through their kisses as Kristoff tried to flip them over so she was on top.

"Last night here." Anna breathed.

"It's been a fun ride."

"It certainly has from my point of view." Anna joked.

Kristoff winked at her and they got busy, making their last night the most special it could be, but more importantly- the most fun.

* * *

"No no no that's not how you do it!" Derek told Elsa, obviously annoyed.

"You've showed me at least a hundred times and I still can't get it." Elsa complained.

"I'm going to explain it one more time. You take the ball in your hand, put your arm over your head, and throw the ball!" He said trying to give her a demonstration.

"Okay! I got this!" Elsa happily stated with confidence.

She stared confidently at her target, a plastic box, very creative, and slowly raised the the ball behind her head. With one breath, she took a full thrust forward and threw the ball as hard as she could towards the target until they both heard a loud crash followed by a scream.

Both Elsa and Derek cupped their hands to their mouths after the damage was done.

"You...smashed...the window!" Derek laughed hysterically.

"Shut up!" Elsa yelled as she tried to hide her embarrassment. She put her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"That was beautiful." Derek cried.

"You're really low, you know that right?"

Derek hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks for making me laugh every second of everyday my queen."

Before Elsa could answer back, Leia came walking through the door of the gardens and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her brother and Elsa wrapped in each other's arms.

"Uh...hope I'm not interrupting?"

Derek just squeezed Elsa closer and began hungrily kissing her face all over, leaving wet kisses on her face and neck. Disgusting.

"Derek!" Both girls said at the same time, one secretly enjoying it and the other conpletely disgusted.

"Okay that's enough!" Elsa scolded him playfully.

"Is there anything you need Leia?" Elsa asked politely.

"Oh, um yes. I was wondering if you...well if you weren't too busy...only if you wanted to..." She trailed off.

"I'd love to hang out with you." Elsa finished her sentence for her.

Leia's face lightened up and Derek kissed Elsa and hugged Leia before he exited the gardens.

"Elsa can we talk? I have to tell you what's on my mind before I go insane."

"Sure." Elsa said hesitantly.

The two girls began to walk the long paths of the gardens which, in all, takes about an hour to walk the whole way through.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked.

"Yes everything is fine. I just needed to tell you something and I don't want it to sound rude."

"Let it go. Just tell me." She laughed to herself.

"Well you know Derek is my only family, right?"

Elsa nodded, knowing where this was going.

"I know you don't want to take him away from me, and I'm not saying you are, but I just want you to know that he's all I have. I've made some friends down in Arendelle, but I will always love Derek the most."

"Oh Leia, I am so sorry. I understand what it's like to be taken away from a sibling." She looked down.

"You do?" Leia said surprisingly.

"I do. Would you like to hear a story?" Elsa asked.

Leia nodded.

"So it was in the middle of the night and I was seven and Anna was five. She woke me up to come play with her in the snow, or more importantly, to build a snowman. So I finally agreed after much begging and we began to play like the best friends we were. We built a snowman, slid down tickle bumps, skated with our snowman, and I shot hills of snow for Anna to jump on. But soon, she began going to fast and I couldn't keep up with her anymore. I tried to tell her to slow down but she obviously couldn't hear me. So in the process of trying to get her attention, I slipped on my ice and tried to create one last hill but instead ended up shooting her in her forehead with a blast of magic."

Leia cupped her hand to her mouth. "Was she okay?"

"So my dad brought her to these magical trolls and one of them had the power to heal her, but he also had to erase her memory of my powers. So my parents believed that keeping me isolated from ber would be safe for everyone. I hated myself." She whispered her last sentence.

Leia gently placed her hand over Elsa's and squeezed.

Elsa laughed out some tears. "And even though for thirteen years she believed I didn't believe I loved her, she was still magnanimous when we reconciled. She's too loving."

"No one can ever be too loving. Love is such a wonderful thing and it can divide into so many different meanings. The love you share with your sister is by far the most important. You can just see it when you two look at each other! I envy it. You two are all each other has and that's how I am with Derek. I know you and my brother love each other, and that's fantastic, I'm so happy for you! But I love him too and Anna has Kristoff so when you are all together, I'm alone."

Elsa leaned in and hugged Leia with all her might and Leia happily returned the hug, feeling somewhat at ease.

"You're never alone. No one is alone. Whenever you need your brother, you take him. Family comes first."

"You are our family." Leia whispered.

* * *

"Goodnight." Kristoff whispered to his wife.

"I love you." She sighed, still completely worn out from a little while ago.

"The coach should knock on the door around seven, okay?"

"Mhmm..." Anna trailed off as she began to fall into a peaceful slumber.

"Snuggle with me." Kristoff whined.

Without a word, Anna scooted closer to him and turned her body so she was facing him. She snugged up into his warm chest and fell asleep almost instantly.

"I love you feisty pants." Kristoff whispered before falling completely asleep.

_3 hours later_...

"Ow!" Anna fliched and shot up from the bed. Her lower abdomen stung and Anna bit her tongue to try and ease the pain but the sharp pain hit her stomach once again.

"Ah!" She flinched again.

She looked down at her snoring husband who was peacefully dreaming- probably of ice, and decided that she didn't want to wake him. Instead, she lowered herself back down into the bed and pulled the covers over naked form to try to fall back asleep.

She did, however, after much crying from her stinging abdomen.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...? Any predictions? **

**HAFanForever: Thank you so much for your sweet comments dear! I appreciate you commenting on every chapter because I feel honored to know that I have faithful readers like you!**

**elsa0509: Thank you! I love him too!**

**Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying it! There's more to come!**

**Lomelindi: YES! Delsa is perfect! That is their new ship name thanks to you! Ans as for Elsa and Anna having any children in this story...hmm...? Just wait and see! Thanks for your reviews, I love them so keep them coming!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: You da best!**

**Awesomegirl3: I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED! Lol**

**artistreilly421: Indeed it is!**

**Woah: Oh my god can I just say that I cried the second I saw this? That means so much to me! I thought this was just a fanfic that only a few hundred people would read but the fact that you said that I should be a writer really made me so happy! You encourage me so much to continue with this and I can't thank you enough! **

**~Until next time**


	18. Back To Reality

**A/N: So chapter 17 was kind of a filler chapter and this one kind of is too so next chapter will be way way better! Thanks for sticking with me lovelies!**

* * *

A loud and assertive knock at the door instantly woke Anna and Kristoff up from their hibernation. Kristoff and Anna both looked at each other wide eyed and realized they were late. They both sprang up from the bed and quickly threw mismatched clothes on themselves.

"You know, someone really needs to invent something that reminds you to wake up!" Anna said as she tried slipping pants on.

"That'd be nice!" Kristoff agreed. He left the room to go open the door to the mysterious knocker. Oh, the coach. Who knew.

"Morning sir. Whenever you're ready, the coach is ready."

"Thanks. We'll be out in ten minutes."

"No hurry." The coach smiled and walked away.

"Ten minutes babe!" Kristoff yelled.

"Yeah yeah! Help me carry this would you?"

Kristoff picked up all the heavy bags and carried them outside to the coach who gladly put them in the carriage for them.

Anna brought the last of the little bags out and and set them on the walkway to the front door. She stopped and stared at the door.

"Is everything alright?" Kristoff asked her, sliding an arm around her waist.

"I just...I had such an amazing time here with you. I don't want it to end."

"Hey, no matter what we do or where we go, we'll always have an amazing time because we're together. And I love you."

Anna reached up on her tippy toes to kiss Kristoff. The coach cleared his throat and opened the door for the royal couple.

Home was just two hours away.

* * *

"Good morning!" Derek announced as he walked into the library where he found Elsa and Leia reading the same book on the same couch.

"Shh!" Both girls sounded in annoyance with a brandish moving of their hands.

"But-"

"Not now!" Leia protested.

"I just need-"

"Derek this is the best part! Hush!" Elsa chided him.

Derek stood there in happy confusion as he watched his two favorite girls hanging out with each other- reading a book.

Slow smiles formed across the girls' faces and giggles both escaped their mouths and Elsa closed the book and smiled at Leia.

"That was the most romantic thing I've ever read! Henry and Clara are perfect for each other!" Leia squealed.

"They've always been my favorite couple! Next to Romeo and Juliet." Elsa eyed Derek with a smile.

"Can I talk now?" Derek asked.

"Actually I have to go to town today, my friend is having a birthday party for her daughter." Leia said as she put the book away.

"Tell Miss Abrielle I said happy birthday." Elsa said.

"How did you know her name?" A shocked Leia asked.

"I'm the Queen. I'm forced to know everyone." She laughed.

Leia simply nodded and thanked Elsa before exiting the library, leaving Elsa and Derek alone.

"What was that all about?"

"What?" Elsa asked as she kicked her legs up on the couch and slouched comfortably.

"I didn't you and Leia hung out."

"We didn't but we realized that we enjoy each other's company."

Derek sat on the couch next to her, kicked his feet up on the coffee table and closed his eyes.

"I like that." He smiled.

Elsa sneezed.

"Bless you." Derek said.

"Thank you. I don't know what that was all about." Elsa's face reddened.

Another sneeze.

"Bless you again! Are you okay?"

"I'm f-f-f...ah CHOO!" She sneezed again.

Derek's head leaned to the side and he smiled at her.

"Don't look at me!" She giggled. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Did anyone ever tell you how adorable you are when you sneeze?"

"Oh shut up."

"I speak the truth love."

Elsa rolled her eyes and got up from the couch and walked over to the large window and stood there in front of it with her hands folded very regally. Derek stared agape at her. He took in every curve on her body. He observed the way the sun glared through her platinum blonde hair and made it glisten from all different angles. His main distraction was her face. From her angle, actually all angles, he loved her side face profile. He adored her cheekbones and how a little bit of blush livened her eyes up a little more than usual and how adorable her little nose was. Her eyelashes brushed perfectly over her cheeks like an ocean wave peacefully crashing over it's neighbor wave.

"They're back." Elsa stated.

"Huh?" Derek snapped out of his Elsa trance and was brought back to reality.

"Kristoff and Anna. They're carriage is back!" Elsa all of sudden became elated and ran towards the door.

"C'mon!" Elsa called to Derek from down the hallway.

Derek sighed and ran down the hallway right behind Elsa.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

"Thank you for helping me unpack." Anna struggled to say.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked as she slipped the last suitcase under Anna's bed.

Anna grasped her lower stomach and breathed heavily in and out.

"Yeah. I think what I cooked the other night at the cabin made me sick."

"Do you want to see a doctor?"

"Nah...I should...ah! I should be okay."

Elsa hesitantly nodded and sat herself on the bed next to her sister.

"Snuggle!" Anna whined.

Elsa smiled and huffed. She pulled the blankets down and both sisters got underneath them and faced each other with smiles on their faces.

"This is very romantic." Anna joked.

"Be careful dearest Anna, Kristoff wouldn't be too happy if you were being so dauntless behind his back."

"Oh he wouldn't mind. He said he loves it when he sees me with others."

"Anna, that's disgusting."

The two girls stared at each other and broke out into complete unsophistocated laughter.

"I missed you!" Elsa said hugging Anna.

"I really did too." Anna returned the hug.

"Sooo...how did it go?" Elsa said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Anna blushed and bit her lip.

Elsa gasped. "You naughty girl!"

"Hey what can I say? What did you expect to happen?"

"Well you're still a little girl to me so I expected you to sleeping with your stuffed animals."

"Well it was quite the opposite." Anna giggled to herself.

Elsa eyed Anna but then shook it off realizing she was married and had a life of her own. Anna yawned.

"Tired?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Long day."

"I understand. Me too. Let's take a nap?"

"Please! I can't stay up any longer or I'll die!"

The two sisters snuggled up close to each other and crashed within seconds.

* * *

"Sooo how did it go?" Derek asked Kristoff while the two were eating in the kitchen.

"Thanks Gerda." Kristoff said as she left the room after cooking them some homemade chili. "It was...awesome." He admitted.

"How so?"

"You know how so."

"I need dirty details!" Derek whined.

"Those dirty details are a secret." Kristoff used his fingers to pretend to zip up his lips.

"You're no fun." Derek pouted.

"Please, I invented fun!"

"There are different types of fun."

"I know." Kristoff smirked.

Derek nodded his head in understanding and high fived Kristoff who gladly returned it.

"We are definitely going back there again."

"I'll have to check it out sometime."

"Bring Elsa." Kristoff smirked.

* * *

"Ouch!" Anna shot up from her bed and clutched her lower abdomen again.

"What?!" Elsa shot up too to see Anna on the verge of crying.

She lovingly wrapped her arm around her sister. "You have to see a doctor, Anna." Elsa said sternly.

"N-no I'm fine!" Anna protested.

"I'm going to tell Kristoff." Elsa teased.

Anna shot her a glare but reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, your majesty."

"That's right and don't you forget it. Now let's go!" She dragged Anna out of the bed and down to the Arendelle doctor who followed them back into their room to give Anna a check up.

"Your majesty, a thousand apologies, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room while I check her."

Elsa looked at the doctor, then Anna, then back at the doctor and nodded.

"Of course, I understand."

Elsa left the room and slid her back down the wall and stared at her feet...

* * *

**A/N: Update! I'll most likely get chapter 19 up by Monday or Wednesday. I have tutoring on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I can't update those days. Other than that, stay tuned for some romance and some extra surprises!**


	19. Big Surprises

**A/N: Alrighty, so I had a mental breakdown because I went to Barnes and Noble for two hours to type this chapter in peace and quiet because my family is so loud. Anyways, I finished and I was really proud of it! I put the ipod back into my purse and zippered it close and went home. I get home, put my purse on my bed and my family and I went to church. Pretty simple so far, right? I come back from church AND IT'S GONE! I still can't find it (Sorry Alivia, I'm trying.). Anyways, so I'm retyping this from memory so I hope you like it. Well I know you will because, just like the title says, this chapter is full of BIG surprises….**

* * *

Elsa was pacing. Knowing Anna could be in danger or horribly sick made her tremble and her palms sweat. She didn't know what she would do if Anna was sick. She couldn't shake the feeling that something could go wrong with her and what would Kristoff do? She couldn't bear to see him hurt and even if Elsa had the power to prevent it. But she came to the conclusion that she couldn't prevent it. It wasn't her fault.

Behind the mahogany door, Elsa heard mumbling from the doctor and Anna gasp. The pushed her ear against the doorway to get a better listen but it didn't work. She heard Anna whisper a thank you and footsteps approaching the door. Elsa quickly moved away from the door and backed up to the wall across from the doorway, her heart beating like a very unsteady drum. The doorknob clicked open and the doctor closed the door behind him and smiled at Elsa.

"Is everything alright with her? Is she sick? Please tell me she's okay!"

The doctor simply smiled at her and nodded his head. "Your sister is wonderful! She's actually handling it quite calmly which is rare in her case but maybe it's just the aftershock. She informed me, your majesty, that she wanted to tell you the news herself, which is completely understandable."

"Oh, um, alright. Thank you very much doctor. When will you check up on her?"

"Tomorrow night." He said.

Elsa nodded and dismissed the doctor. She took a deep breath before entering into her sister's room to find her sitting up against the headboard, a worried look on her face. Elsa ran over to her and examined her face, arms, legs, and stomach.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt? I'm so sorry!"

"Elsa! I'm fine." Anna laughed at her sister's motherly instincts.

"What did the doctor say?" Elsa asked, looking her square in the face.

"The doctor? Oh…um….well….he told me that uh….that…."

"Yes?"

"I have….food poisoning! Yeah! That's it! I'm poisoned…..from food."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Don't scare me like that Anna."

Anna looked down and a mischievous grin appeared on Elsa's face.

"Anything else?"

"Huh?" Anna looked back up.

"Did the doctor tell you _anything_ else?"

Anna nervously laughed. "N-no!"

Elsa shrugged and got up and walked towards the doorway. "Are you _positive_?"

"YES!" Anna snapped.

Elsa's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. Anna looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just those hormones kicking in." Elsa smirked and exited the room.

"What?" Anna yelled.

_Well shit._

* * *

**_5 days later…._**

Elsa woke up with a yawn and a stretch. The bright sun seeped through her snowflake curtains and she heard the birds singing duets with each other just outside her window. She smiled and took in a deep breath. She hoped today would be a good day.

She looked at the clock and it read nine o'clock. She furrowed her eyebrow in surprise that no one had woken her up earlier. She sighed and rested her head against her headboard until she heard a firm knock at the door. She smiled and straightened herself up.

"Come in." She sweetly said.

Derek opened the door and smiled at Elsa who happily returned the smile even bigger.

"Elsa we need to talk." Derek said.

Elsa's jubilant attitude faded into a confused and worried one. "What's wrong?"

"I know I told you that I was free all weekend, but my buddy is having a surprise birthday party for her niece and I promised him I'd attend. I'm sorry."

"But-"

"Tomorrow, I promise! I have to go now though because it starts at ten and I have to help set up."

He ran over to her and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. "Love you!" He yelled after he exited the room and was down the hallway.

Tears welled in Elsa's eyes and she buried her head in her knees. How could he forget?

After Elsa had gotten dressed and cleaned herself up, she roamed the hallways and smiled at all of the servants who genuinely smiled back. That was it. She sighed at the lack of communication on this day and went to go find Anna. She'd remember.

She made her way to Anna and Kristoff's room and inhaled before knocking on the door. She heard a soft giggle and some shuffling before light feet scurried over to the doorway. Anna opened the door and smiled at Elsa.

"Good morning!" Anna cheerfully said.

"Morning, Anna." Elsa sighed.

"Are _you_ busy today?" Elsa asked, hoping for a no.

"Uh, yeah. Kristoff and I are visiting the trolls today. It's one of the little one's birthday today so we're going to go celebrate."

"Are you serious? You and Derek are both attending birthday parties and _I'm_ the one who gets left alone? Fine. I'll just see if Leia-"

"No can do. She went with Derek. And I forgot to tell you, Kai informed me that you have a meeting with Parliament at noon." Anna sadly stated.

"Why didn't Kai just tell me himself?"

Anna shrugged.

"Fine. Thanks a lot Anna. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Elsa turned away and Anna turned around and winked at Kristoff.

"Okay I really need to talk to you guys." Derek told Kristoff and Anna from inside their room.

"About?" Kristoff questioned.

"Elsa."

"What about her?" Anna excitedly asked.

"Well, we've been courting for more than three months and we've known each other for almost five. I know that isn't a lot, but I love her. She's everything to me and I can't wait any longer."

"Where is this going?" Kristoff asked.

"I want to ask your permission, Anna, if I can ask her to marry me."

"M-marry you?" Anna squeaked.

"I promise you I will take good care of her for the rest of my life. She'll be safe with me and I will never let anyone or anything hurt her! Please, Anna. I'm begging you. I love you guys so much and I can't be without her."

Anna was still in shock but she regained composure and pulled Derek into a hug.

"It's not me you have to ask." She said.

"Uh yes it is!" Kristoff protested. "I had to ask Elsa if I could marry you so Derek should have to ask you to marry Elsa."

"He's right." Derek said.

"But I'm not a queen. I'm the spare."

"Anna, queen or not, you still have the power to say no and he's also asking you for her hand out of respect."

"That's once again true."

"Well! I feel so honored that you did that for me! Then YES! YES! You can marry her! Please marry her!" She yelled.

She hugged Derek as tightly as she could and sobbed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just so happy for both of you!" She cried.

"Do you have a ring?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, my buddy Johannes Dubach is a blacksmith in town and he is currently making the ring, so I should go meet him soon."

"This is so exciting!" Anna squealed.

"Anna, can you tell Elsa that she needs to go to her ice castle as soon as possible? Just tell her that an Arendellian saw something weird going on there. I informed the guards to assist her there so she would feel safe. They'll leave her when she sees me. Bring her at two o'clock."

"I'll try my best! What should we do while you guys are there? Plan the surprise party?"

"Well we already have most of the planning done from last week but we still need to finish decorating and cooking all the food."

"Leave the decorating to me and the servants. We'll get it done and Kristoff can help in the kitchen."

Kristoff nodded.

"Perfect! You guys are the best."

Kristoff and Anna shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna go check up on Johannes and see how everything's going."

"Good. Hurry up though because Elsa gets out at her meeting at one. Make sure she dresses nicely and that she looks more beautiful than she already does."

"Of course. And then you guys will come back here and we'll surprise her in the ballroom."

"Good idea, we'll be back a quarter to three."

"Why that long?" Kristoff asked.

Derek shrugged and blushed.

Kristoff high fived Derek and then received a playful smack in the arm from Anna.

"Let's go." Derek said.

* * *

Johannes was working diligently on Elsa's ring when Derek opened the door to his shop and peered inside.

"How's it coming?" Derek said through the doorway.

"Ah, Derek! It's going great! I am just about done with it."

He picked up his iron tongs and used it to carefully pick up the ring and place it on a cooling rack. Derek walked over and examined the hot ring and smiled.

"So?" Johannes said.

"It's absolutely perfect. Elsa will love it, I know she will!"

"She'd be crazy to say no to this ring my friend."

Derek nodded and slapped Johannes on the back with his hand and laughed.

"Nervous?"

"Terrified."

"Of?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm afraid that she'll say no because we've only been together for five months."

"Hey, if you love each other, time is negligible."

"I guess you're right. Thanks again for taking the time to make this, I know you have a lot going on right now."

"Anything for a friend. Good luck man."

"Thanks. I'll be back to pick up the ring in ten minutes, I have to go change into some nice clothes for her and you know, brush myself up.

Derek thanked Johannes and left the shop and back into the castle to get changed. He snuck into the castle, with much help from the servants, and tiptoed pass the throne room where Elsa's meeting was currently being held. He successfully made it to his room and began getting dressed.

After he had gotten dressed and cleaned up, he snuck back into town with help from many of the citizens of Arendelle and back into Johannes's shop. He took the ring and walked down to the stables and took Sven with him to the castle.

In less than an hour, he may not be a single man anymore…..

* * *

Elsa was the last one to leave the throne room. She closed the door behind her and turned around and ran face first into Anna.

"Sheesh Anna! Don't scare me like that!" She had her hand over her heart and was breathing heavily.

"Whoops, sorry! Good old clumsy me!"

"I thought you and Kristoff were visiting the trolls today." She began as she walked down the hallway.

Anna trailed behind her and giggled quietly. "Well Kristoff _thought_ the party was today, but it's actually tomorrow."

"Fantastic." Elsa said blankly, slightly irritated.

"Someone in town informed us that they saw something suspicious going on at your ice castle a little while ago. They said you should go check it out."

"Alone?"

"Of course not! That isn't safe. The guards are all ready to leave with you whenever you're ready."

"Are you coming with me?" Elsa asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Nah. I don't feel very well today."

Elsa sighed. "Okay, wish me luck I guess."

"Good luck Elsa!" Anna cheered.

Elsa walked away from her, still angry at her for forgetting that it was a very special day. She'd never forgive her for this but she had more important matters to attend to than just herself.

* * *

"She's gone!" Anna yelled in the great hall. "She's gone so we need to get going on this party! Kristoff, I need you and the cooks to being making Elsa's favorite foods! Chocolate, and different types of meat! Go!"

Kristoff and the kitchen staff got to work.

"Leia, you and all of the guards that aren't with Elsa need to make sure _every_ citizen in Arendelle is in this ballroom at 2:15, okay?"

"Got it!" Leia called.

"And lastly, myself and the servants will decorate the entire ballroom! Elsa's favorite color is pink! We need pick everywhere! Pink, pink, pink! Pink streamers, pink balloons, pink table clothes, and even pink silverware! Let's get moving people! Elsa and Derek should be back within the hour so everyone needs to be smart and quick! Got it?"

"Got it!" Everyone yelled.

"Great! Now go!" She yelled.

Everyone cheered and got to work.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Elsa called out to all the guards.

They approached her ice castle on horseback. Everything from Elsa's point of view seemed normal, but then again, nothing with her was ever normal. She jumped off her horse and slowly walked up to the front steps of the castle and looked up. She turned around and looked at all of the smiling guards and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. One of the guards pointed up and Elsa turned around to see Derek standing at the top of the staircase.

"Derek?" Elsa called. "What are you doing here?"

"Just come up here." He called back. "Thank you gentlemen!" He called down at the guards. The guards all nodded and turned around to head back to Arendelle.

Elsa reached the top of the staircase and stood away from Derek, still thoroughly pissed at him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well first, happy birthday, love."

Elsa's eyes brightened up and she sighed. "You remembered? I thought you forgot!"

"Of course I didn't, silly girl! I love you too much."

"Well everyone else did." Elsa whispered.

"Maybe…."

He held his arms out and she happily sprang into them and they shared a long kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips.

"Come inside, there's something I want to show you."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him but agreed. They walked up the long staircases in the castle and got to the main floor where her balcony was.

"Oh my." Elsa breathed.

"What?"

"Just….memories. Good and bad."

"Can we talk?"

Elsa nodded and Derek led her to the balcony and closed the doors.

"What are we doing out here?" Elsa giggled.

Derek grabbed her hands and took a deep breath. His palms were sweating and his legs were shaking. His heart was thumping through his chest as he gazed lovingly at his beautiful snowflake. She smiled at him and he went weak in the knees. All of his planning, daydreaming, and wishing was all coming to reality this very second. He took another deep breath.

"Elsa. I love you. You came into my life so quickly and I can still vividly remember the first day we met each other. I can honestly tell you that that was the best day of my entire life, next to this one. I remember I bumped into you and almost knocked you over. You were so polite about it and when I first looked at you, I was stuck. You were just so beautiful and I knew that you were genuine and smart. You were so nervous and adorable when we talked for the first time and ever since then, I've been more attracted to you then I knew was possible. When I saw that block of ice hit you, my world stopped. I had to save you because I needed you. The whole time we were on the boat together was the _best_ time of my life. I got to know so much more about you than I ever intended to. Now we're here. We've come such a long way in five months and I feel like I've known you a lifetime. You are the most beautiful, special, extraordinary, smart, loving, boisterous, caring, and independent individual I have ever laid eyes on. You complete me, Elsa. I hope you know that as long as we're together, I'll never let you go. I'll always be here for you whenever you need a laugh, a hug, a kiss, or just a friend. I _promise_ to love you every day for the rest of my life. I just love you so much."

And with that, he got down on one knee.

Elsa cupped her hand to her mouth and let out a fit of cries. She squinted her eyes shut and let all of her emotions come out and happy tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Elsa, love?"

"Yes?" Elsa whispered, barely audible.

"Will you marry me?" He popped open his ring box which revealed a large squared ring with a pink band circling the outside of it. It glistened in the sunlight and it was….beautiful.

"Oh my god!" Elsa cried. She nodded her head.

"Yes. I will." She said.

Derek slipped the ring over her shaking hand and stood up and quickly cupped her cheeks and brought her teary-eyed face close to his.

"I love you Elsa." He whispered sincerely. His emerald eyes sparkled.

"I love you too." Elsa whispered back. More tears ran down her cheeks and Derek forcefully connected their lips together.

His arms trailed down her back and he pulled her close so that her chest was propped up against his. Her back arched and she laughed on his lips. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Still kissing, he twirled her around and they both laughed.

They stopped kissing and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, her legs still around his waist.

"No, thank _you_." He said and kissed her nose.

"I'll never forget this day for the rest of my life."

"I hope not."

"Why did you propose to me here?"

"Well, you once told me that you felt free on this balcony. So I thought I'd propose to you in a place you felt happy and free. I want us to feel free together, like we can conquer anything."

"With you, we can." She whispered and brought him back into a kiss.

* * *

"They're coming!" Kai shouted.

Everyone in Arendelle was in the ballroom, waiting for Elsa and Derek to arrive.

"Does she look happy?" Anna yelled.

Kai gazed down at the couple. Elsa had the biggest smile on her face as the two were holding hands. He noticed a big ring on her finger and smiled.

"Looks like it." He said.

Kristoff and Anna smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

Gerda and a few other servants came running in the room. "Her majesty is walking up to the ballroom with Sir Derek right now! Everyone stay silent!"

Everyone silenced themselves and stood there with an adrenaline rush in each of their bodies. They heard the sound of heels slowly making their way down the hallway. Anna stood outside of the closed door and faked a scene.

"Elsa! Come quick!" She yelled.

"What? What is it?" Elsa asked as she ran over to Anna.

"No time for questions!" She opened the doorway and Elsa walked inside and was suddenly in shock.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY QUEEN ELSA!" All of Arendelle shouted.

Elsa's face turned bright red but then she smiled. She was on a rollercoaster of emotions that day so again, she let out a few small tears and turned around to face Anna who was smiling proudly at her sister.

"Is this for me?" She asked.

"Of course it is! Who else's birthday is it?"

"Oh, thank you!" She jumped into Anna's arms and the two sisters hugged each other so tightly.

The crowd gave an "aww" and Elsa and Anna released their hug. She then moved on to Kristoff. He hugged her tightly and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Happy birthday sis." He said.

Next, she hugged Leia and whispered thank you into her ear as well.

She then moved on to Olaf. She bent down and gave him the warmest hug she could muster up.

Lastly, was Derek. She ran into his arms and he picked her up and swung her around. He kissed her on the lips and gave her a dip just for effect.

"I'm so happy! Thank you everyone, so much!" She announced.

"So let's see it!" Anna squealed.

"See what? Oh, the ring?" Elsa blushed.

"Yes the ring!"

Elsa gracefully held her hand out and Anna grabbed it and examined it. Kristoff, Derek, and Leia also leaned in to see and they all smiled.

"It's beautiful!" Anna said. "Nice job, Derek!" She playfully hit his shoulder.

"Beautiful ring for a beautiful girl." He said.

Elsa winked at him and everyone crowded around to see her ring. After all this time, Elsa realized that she had one thing that she'd yearned for her whole life. A family. And she had a great one too. Everything seemed to be just right and she couldn't be happier now, all thanks to her family.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Elsa is engaged to Derek! I hope you are all squealing with joy right now because I took a big risk doing that! I was originally going to wait like five more chapter before this happened but the anticipation was KILLING me! I hope you liked this chapter just as much as I did and stay tuned for more Anna drama! Thank you again my faithful readers! REVIEW!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan:****You are probably right!**

**Lomelindii:****Thank you so much! You're the best! Seriously!**

**AcrobalenoLove:****I'm glad you like them! Maybe they will get married! Hmm….?**

**Frozen love: ****I don't have a schedule of the days I update. My daily life changes every day so I have no idea when I can and can't update. I usually update 3 to 4 times a week!**

**elsa0509:****I am so glad you feel that way! I hope you like the rest of the story! You're amazing!**


	20. Altercations

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow! I updated that fast! This is kind of a sad chapter because….well you'll have to read and find out. But then it gets happy? I don't know it's a mix of emotions. Enjoy? WAIT! There are two songs featured in this chapter. One of them is called _I'm Not That Girl_ sung by our famous Adele Dazeem from Wicked and Adele Dazeem's other song called _Brave_. Look them up if you want!**

* * *

After Elsa's big birthday surprise party, Derek, Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna all had a little celebration to congratulate her on her engagement! A few weeks passed on and Anna was becoming more and more uncomfortable. The guilt in her built up in her stomach and she realized that she couldn't wait any longer. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same. She had tried on different clothing all day to hide the tiny weight gain from Kristoff because she didn't feel that it was right in her heart to tell him yet. He still wanted to have sex with her but she was too afraid that, when he saw her bare, he would notice a little change in her body. She sighed at herself and her thoughts were broken when she heard a signature knock at the door.

"Come in Elsa." Anna said.

Elsa opened the door and smiled at her sister who was staring at herself in the mirror. Elsa came up behind her and hugged her from the back.

"How are you?" Elsa asked.

"Good, and yourself?"

"I feel so happy." She said as she gazed down at her ring for the billionth time that day.

Anna smiled at Elsa's enthusiasm and turned her attention back to the mirror. She really was happy for Elsa. She knew what it was like to be married and that's all she could ever want for Elsa but her little dilemma was causing her mind to float elsewhere.

Elsa sat down on Anna's bed. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Peachy. Where's Derek?"

"Oh, he's out playing baseball with all of the kids. He tried teaching me but I'm no good."

"So instead he goes out to play with the kids?" Anna laughed.

"Yes." Elsa giggled.

"When do you guys want to get married?"

"Not anytime soon. I mean, we've only been together for five months and we're still getting to know each other."

"That's sweet." Anna said, still obviously distracted. She felt a warm, gross feeling in her throat and she rolled her eyes as she knew what was next.

She ran to the bathroom and threw up in the waste bucket. She coughed and gagged but soon felt a cool hand touch her shoulder. Within seconds, Elsa pulled Anna's hair back for her while she finished throwing up. Anna sat back and panted. She _hated_ throwing up. It was probably one of the worst things in this world to her. She couldn't help it though, it's not like she asked for this to happen.

Elsa placed a cool rag on Anna's forehead and sat down on the ground next to her even though the aroma of the bathroom was horrifying.

"Ready to tell me?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked at her sister and that was enough for her to crack. She buried her head in her knees and began crying obnoxiously. Elsa was taken by surprise at Anna's attitude but then she thought of the miscarriage. Elsa put her arm around her sister and put her head on her lap. Anna's arms circled Elsa's torso and she cried even louder. Elsa just simply stroked Anna's head and hummed quietly to calm her down. Anna's tears slowly began to dissipate.

"I'm ready now." Anna said as she lifted her head up from her sister's lap.

"Okay." Elsa said calmly.

"About a month ago, actually it happened on our honeymoon, I got pregnant. I'm still pregnant now, obviously, but I didn't want anyone to know because I lost my last baby and I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up with this one if the same thing happened again."

"Oh, honey. You have to tell us these things. You can't expect yourself to do it alone. No matter what happens to you or the baby, we'll never love you any less. Sure, we'll be heartbroken, but we'd never scapegoat you for something like that. We're your family and we love you."

"I'm just so afraid. I'm afraid of hurting myself _and_ the baby. If this baby…..doesn't make it…..then I don't know how I'd be able to live with myself. I almost gave up when the first one passed, I couldn't bear to have it happen again."

"Remember you told me that when you got pregnant for a first time, you didn't feel ready? Well, now you _do_ feel ready. I know you're ready. I think you'll be fine, you just have to have some hope and faith in yourself."

"That's easier said than done."

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand. "I know. I can't tell you that I understand what you're going through because I don't. But I can tell you that I'm here for you whenever you need someone to talk to. I'll always be here."

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand back. "I know you will."

"Are you going to tell Kristoff?"

Anna shook her head no. "I don't want to risk losing the baby and him being heartbroken all over again. I love him way too much."

"If you really love him, you won't keep secrets from him. He has every right to that child just like you do. I'd hate to see this turn into a fight because you were too afraid."

"I know." Anna whispered. "Just not yet. I want to make it past three months."

"It's your decision. I love you very much Anna, don't forget it."

"I love you too. And thank you for understanding."

* * *

**_2 weeks later_**

_"__Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heart. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl. Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of, who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. There's a girl I know, he loves her so, I'm not that girl…." _Elsa sang as she played the piano in the music room.

"That was beautiful." She heard a voice coming from the door.

She turned around to find Derek lingering in the doorway. She motioned her hand for him to come in, which he did. He sat down on the piano bench next to her. She turned the page in her book and began playing a tune on the piano. Derek looked at the words on the page and since he had heard Elsa sing this song before, he knew the tune of it.

_"__I don't know, just where I'm going…"_ She began.

Then Derek joined in by harmonizing with her. _"And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming. And the air is cold, and I'm not the same anymore."_

Elsa stopped singing and Derek sang the next part. _"I've been running, in your direction. For too long now, I've lost my own reflection. And I can't look down, if you're not there to catch me when I fall."_

Elsa then joined back in with Derek. _"If this is the moment, I stand here on my own. If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home. I might be afraid, but it's my turn to be brave. If this is the last chance, before we say goodbye. At least it's the first day, of the rest of my life. I can't be afraid, cause it's my turn to be brave….."_

Elsa slowly removed her fingers from the keyboard and smiled at Derek.

"I love that song." He said.

"I do too. My parents used to sing it to me every night to calm me down if I was having a nervous breakdown or something. It always seemed to make me feel better." She trailed off.

Derek grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Are you okay?"

Elsa nodded her head yes and gave him a fake smile.

"No you're not. Something's up."

"Today's the day my parents died. It's been 5 long years without them." She whispered.

"Aw, Elsa. I wish you would've told me that." He said and pulled her close to him. She hugged his waist and he kissed her on top of her head. "It's alright snowflake. They're in a happier place now. They have no worries and they are so proud of you. I just know it."

"No they aren't. They were embarrassed of me. They were _afraid _of me."

"Stop. I won't have you talking so horribly about yourself. You're a wonderful person and the person you are today is someone your parents would be honored to have as their daughter. And you know it."

Elsa just sighed and snugged up closer to her fiancée. He picked her up off of the bench and carried her to one of the loveseats in the music room and snuggled up on it. He rubbed her back and hummed the song they just sang together quietly in her ear. Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep secured in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked a crying Anna.

"No!" Anna yelled right in Kristoff's face.

"Why?"

"Are you stupid or something? Today's the day my parents died. It's been five years without them and I'm upset, okay?"

She looked down and began crying even harder. She weakly fell into her husband's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Her hormones and the sadness of the anniversary of her parents' death made it even worse. Kristoff cradled her in his large arms and they sank to the ground. He placed her in his lap and they rocked back and forth on the floor. Tears ran down her cheek and made a wet stain on Kristoff's pants but he didn't care. All he cared about was making sure Anna felt safe.

"I miss them so much." She cried. "They would've loved you."

Tears in Kristoff's eyes welled up and he kissed Anna's forehead lovingly.

"They're so proud of you Anna. They love you so much and I know it. Never stop being who you are, ever."

"Kristoff I have to tell you something." She whispered and she wiped the tears off her face.

"Anything."

"So I haven't been completely honest with you for the past month and a half. I just don't want you to be hurt again."

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he looked her directly.

"Well…..I was hesitant on getting pregnant because I was afraid that I'd lose another child. But, I _did_ get pregnant again. I currently am pregnant. I've been pregnant for almost two months now….."

"Wait, you've been pregnant for two months and you haven't told me?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up about a baby and then it not survive!"

"Who cares Anna? I am your husband and I have every right to know! It's my child too you know!"

"Well are you the one carrying it? I don't think so! I have to deal with all the consequences of being pregnant! All you had to do was enjoy the process where I have to deal with the aftermath! It's not fair to me! I _lost _my child, Kristoff! What if that happened again? You'd never forgive me and I didn't want to make you upset all over again!"

"You think losing the child is your fault? It's not like you chose for this to happen and it pisses me off to think that I'd be mad at you or hate you because that happened! You act like I'm some sort of monster who's gonna go insane if that happened!"

"I never said that! I was just trying to take your feelings into consideration! I didn't know how to handle it so I thought keeping it to myself until after three months would help!"

"You weren't going to tell me for another month? What the hell, Anna!?"

"I'm sorry! Just stop yelling!"

"No! I'm angry! You promised me in our marriage vows that no matter what happens, good or bad, we'll do it together! You lied to me!"

"I WAS JUST SCARED! GOD, SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Anna covered her ears but Kristoff pried them off of her.

"Don't cover your ears! I'm not done talking to you! A wife doesn't keep secrets like this that could endanger her life! What if you got sick? What if something really bad happened to you? I would _never_ forgive myself! And you know what? I'd never know why that happened because I wouldn't know that you were ever pregnant!"

"Well now you know so just shut your mouth! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!"

"Anna!"

"GO AWAY!" She screamed.

"FINE! I'M DONE! GOOD LUCK WITH EVERYTHING!"

"THANKS! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAYS!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Kristoff stormed out of their bedroom and slammed the door behind him which made Anna jump. She was breathing heavily and she was in complete shock. She and Kristoff had never fought like that before. Sometimes they fought about little things but it never got this bad. She lowered herself to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself and cried silently into her knees.

Kristoff was on the ground on the other side of the doorway, his head buried in his hands. He let out a sigh and tears ran down his face. He loved her so much and he couldn't come to the realization on why Anna didn't tell him the moment she found out. He looked up to see Elsa standing right in front of him, staring down at him with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Is everything okay?" She whispered.

Kristoff just shook his head no looked back down. Elsa sat against the wall next to him.

"I love her so much. She lied to me."

"About?"

Kristoff looked at her and stood up. "Follow me." He helped her up and the two of them walked down the hallway into Elsa's bedroom. She shut the door behind her and crossed her arms.

"Anna's pregnant!" He blurted out.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't let him know that she knew. That could destroy their marriage. She decided to act completely oblivious and put on her lying face- a face she hated using.

"Is she really?"

"Yeah! She has been for two months now and she didn't want to tell me because she was afraid that I would hate her and be sad again if it didn't survive!"

"Well, Kristoff, you have to at least have an understanding of her intentions. Even if they weren't the correct ones.

"I understand, but it's still hard for me! How am I supposed to help her if she doesn't tell me anything? What more do I not know? I feel like all of the trust we've built up in the past year and a half was just wasted."

"Hush! I don't want to hear that! You can't give up on her. She is a pregnant woman who is going through a difficult time. At least she told you instead of going with her original plan and waiting. She loved you too much to wait. Now you need to grow a pair and be there for her like the husband you are!"

Kristoff looked down ashamed. Elsa walked over to him and put her arm around him.

"I'm not saying this is your fault. She should've told you from day one, and I'll be having a talk with her. But you two love each other way too much to just through it all away. Please, Kristoff. Just go be there with her. Help her and let her know that she isn't alone. She needs you. And you need her."

"I know. But she said she didn't want to see me for the rest of the night."

Elsa just laughed and shook her head. "Please. She can't stand one night away from you. We're women. We want you to chase after us and tell us it's going to be okay."

"Fine. I'll go talk to her."

"I admire you Kristoff. I always have."

"What's to admire? I'm an ass."

"No you're not. You are a wonderful husband and a wonderful brother-in-law, and soon you'll be a wonderful father."

"Thank you." He said and hugged her. "Besides Anna, I think you're my best friend."

"Well we both have two things we love in common."

"What's that?"

"Anna and Ice."

"Hey, ice is my life!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him.

"After Anna and the baby, of course."

"Uh huh, sure. Now go make up with Anna."

"I'll see what I can do. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck, you'll need it!"

* * *

A quiet knock woke up a sleeping Anna on the ground. She didn't realize that she had cried herself to sleep while clutching her favorite pillow that smelled like Kristoff.

"Who is it?" She weakly called.

"Uh…Kristoff."

"Go away." She said blankly.

"Anna no, I need to talk to you."

"Can't you see that I don't want to talk to you?"

"No, I can't see anything behind this door. Especially your beautiful face."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Are you sure about that?"

He heard Anna sigh and then little footsteps approach the door. With one breath, Anna opened the doorway and glared at Kristoff who gave her a weak smile in return. Awkward adorableness.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

"_May_ I come in?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please." He said.

Anna huffed and opened the door wider and walked inside. She plopped herself onto her bed and snuggled up under the blankets so she felt safe. Kristoff stood at the doorway and tried not to make contact with Anna. It was hard considering how beautiful she was.

"What do you want?" She finally asked.

"I'm here to apologize. I acted completely immaturely and I didn't take into consideration of how you were feeling and how much pain you were in and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I should've told you right away and I'm sorry that I made assumptions of your reaction. I should've known that you'd be happy and supportive. I just was fearful because of what happened last time."

"And I'm sorry for not understanding that. I know how hard it was for you to lose the baby the first time, it was my child too. But I'm here for you, Anna. We started this together, we'll finish this together."

Anna held her arms out for Kristoff to join her on the bed. He took that as an invitation and jumped on the bed causing Anna to squeal. He hovered over her body and kissed her not-yet-visible baby bump and then her lips.

"I love you and I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. I love you too." She said and kissed his lips softly.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"We're having a baby!"

Anna smile widened and she giggled. "I know!"

The two kissed each other and pulled the covers over their bodies and laughed at their hectic life and how in just nine months, it would get even more hectic!

On the other side of the door, Derek and Elsa were leaned up against it with their ears against cups so they could hear every detail of their apology and make-up session.

After it was all over, they smiled at each other and Derek gave Elsa a high five.

"You're a genius." He said.

"I'm good at persuasion…."

"Can we pretend we just had a fight so we have an excuse to go make up?" Derek said seductively.

"You read my mind." Elsa whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So I really wanted Kristoff and Anna to have their first real fight because I think it's important in relationships to have fights so they can communicate their feeling to each other realistically. Plus, I'm not sure if you noticed this but I really love Kristoff and Elsa's friendship. I feel like I'm the only one who enjoys seeing them as friends! I hope I don't make it look like a romantic friendship between the two because it's not. They are literally best friends besides being it with Anna. I'll continue their friendship throughout the story because I think it's important. Thanks again for reading and the next chapter will feature some Leia and more Derek and Elsa moments! Stay tuned!**

**Awesomegirl3: Patience young grasshopper! I'm just kidding, your reviews make me update faster! Keep 'em coming!**

**This is awesome: THANK YOU! Oh my god that makes me feel so good!**

**AcrobalenoLove: Nothing too bad! There are way too many stories where everything goes badly and sometimes I just want everything to be happy with a little altercation here and there! Don't worry too much!**

**artistreilly421: I know! Enjoy the rest!**

**elsa0509: WELL CONGRATULATIONS! And if it isn't as romantic, don't be disappointed because I'm positive he loves you very much! But I'm so glad you enjoyed the proposal! I love your reviews so much they always keep me going!**

**esteele2016: Your wish is my command!**

**Lomelindii: Thank you as always!**


	21. A New Start On a New Life

**A/N: Hey everyone! Not much to say about this chapter other than I'm going to speed things up a little bit because this story needs it! So finals week is coming up and as much as I hate doing it, I have to study and pass! I'm not saying I won't update but I won't update as often as usual. Just for a week though! I decided to type this and listen to the entire Frozen soundtrack while I do it! Frozen Heart is playing! Okay I'll shut up now! Anyways, enjoy chapter 21 and leave some reviews!**

* * *

**_5 months later…._**

"No." Anna said.

"No?" Kristoff asked.

"I said no. That's a horrible name."

"How?"

"Randolv? That doesn't even sound like a real name!"

"Hey it means wolf shield!"

"That's stupid! I like the names Daniel and Alexander."

"Well Daniel was my father's name and I like Alexander too."

"Okay then! If it's a boy we'll do Alexander Daniel."

"What if I like Daniel Alexander?" Kristoff asked.

"Who's carrying the baby?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes at her and turned the page in the baby name book to the girls section.

"Did you have any ideas for girls?"

A smile appeared over Anna's face. She sat back on the couch and began thinking.

"Well I personally love the name Lydia and Allette!"

"Allette?"

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

"Christabel is beautiful."

"Ew. No."

This had gone on ever since Anna had made it past her first trimester of her pregnancy. When Anna was three months pregnant, she decided to tell Elsa and Derek with a little themed party of small foods. Elsa obviously already knew but it was funny to try to see Derek guess what going on. Once he did, he began crying because he would finally be an uncle. Next, Kristoff and Anna decided to tell all of Arendelle and afterwards, Elsa and Derek threw a mini surprise party for the couple with a few close friends and lots of chocolate.

Now that Anna was five months pregnant, she was beginning to become very full of herself. Something the baby was giving her was making her feel better than ever and she made sure everyone knew that- especially Kristoff. Kristoff did enjoy seeing her happy with her pregnancy but sometimes she could get really annoying when she'd talk about how beautiful she was _constantly_.

It was about midnight and Kristoff, Derek, and Elsa were all up in the parlor having a drink and laughing about who knows what. Anna had been down with them a few hours ago, but it wasn't her scene anymore now that she couldn't drink anymore and the baby was making her tired anyways. She retired up to her room and had been up there all by herself for a few hours, wishing she could be downstairs with her family and just being carefree with them.

"Why do you make mommy so tired all the time?" She asked her unborn child in her cutest baby voice.

She rubbed her stomach while she laid naked underneath the covers. It was getting warmer in Arendelle and many people slept naked or with very little clothing on. She smiled at her visible baby bump and thanked God that she was able to conceive again and actually have the baby. The baby was keeping her up so she threw a light robe on and decided to take a walk in the castle hallways a couple of times to burn off some energy, hopefully she's fall asleep after that. She laid back down under the covers but she still wasn't falling asleep.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked the baby bump.

She rolled her eyes and huffed. She lit a few candles in her room so she could see and she went into the closet to get some knitting tools and a direction book. She figured why not learn how to make baby clothes? Even though there were clothes that were crafted just for the royals, she decided her first gift for her baby would be something she made. She looked through all of the pages in the book and began trying to knit. Her first problem was that she had no idea how to even hold the sticks in her hands. Feeling frustrated, even though she didn't give it a chance, she threw the knitting tools across the room and began crying.

"I can't do a damn thing!" She yelled at herself.

She tried to hug her knees but her baby bump got in the way so she fell on the bed and began crying again. She actually fell asleep from crying and it was around two in the morning when she felt a body creep in the bed with her. She lifted one eye open and she noticed Kristoff, also naked which she secretly enjoyed, get into the bed with her as quietly as he could.

She giggled at his consideration and opened her other eye. "I'm awake Kristoff." She said.

"Oh! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry if I did."

"No no you didn't! I've been up for hours."

He fully got into the bed with her and she shifted so she was facing him. She pushed herself against him and he chuckled.

"What?" She laughed.

"Nothing." He laughed.

"Tell me!" She swatted his arm.

"Okay…..well I just like the feeling of your baby bump hitting me. And….."

"And my boobs?" She giggled.

"Well…..yeah." His face reddened.

"Did you have a nice time downstairs?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, Derek and Elsa were playing this game where they hold each other's hands and they have to slap the outside of the other person's hand to see how red it gets. You can probably guess who won."

"Who?"

"Elsa! She quickly cooled down her hands after each slap!"

"So she cheated?" Anna giggled.

Kristoff nodded.

After a while of silence, Anna was sure Kristoff had fallen asleep due to his heavy breathing and snoring that Anna completely hated. She slid out from underneath his arms and quietly slipped out of bed and out of her room. She peered around the corner to see if any maids or servants were still up and tiptoed past them and walked all the way to Elsa's room. Her door was slightly opened so Anna peeked her head inside to see Elsa's head buried in her arms on her desk. Her body was shaking and she heard sniffling.

"Elsa?" Anna asked with a crack in her voice.

Elsa immediately sprang up from her desk and quickly wiped the tears off her face and gave a fake smile.

"Anna! It's almost three in the morning, what are you doing up? You should be asleep, it isn't healthy for the baby."

"Elsa stop trying to change the subject! What is wrong? Please tell me."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired and I haven't gotten anything done that I wanted to."

Anna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her older sister. Elsa huffed and crawled into her bed and patted the spot next to her. Anna smiled and happily walked over to Elsa's bed and climbed in with her and pushed the blankets over her.

"Soo….?"

"Okay, so after Kristoff went back upstairs, Derek and I started talking which led to kissing and da da da da da."

"Alright, so far so good!" Anna giggled.

"Well it got like, _really _intense and we were almost bare with each other. It was fine, actually it was _quite_ fine until he began to pull down my bloomers. It took me by surprise so I slapped him, not across the face- well yes across the face. He retaliated so quickly and so I apologized right away and he just stared at me. I told him I wasn't ready to give myself away even though we were engaged. I just wasn't ready and he kind of understood but he was still disappointed. I felt so horrible and embarrassed that I ran out of the room and just hid in here."

"I can tell." Anna said as she looked around at the ice creeping along the walls of her bedroom and the sudden temperature drop.

"I want to be with him in that way I just don't know how. I told myself to be reserved until marriage but it's harder than I thought it would be."

"You see? Kristoff and I-"

"No details….please." Elsa said with a raise of her hand to shut Anna up.

Anna shrugged in understanding.

"So what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"Wait." Elsa sighed.

"Good, I'm glad. That's a very mature and responsible thing for you to do El."

Elsa just smiled at her sister and laid back against the headboard and stared down at her hands.

"You guys have to talk and make things right. I'd hate to see this engagement on hold because you two don't feel comfortable around each other, you know?"

"Yeah." Was all Elsa could say. "You should head off to bed now."

"Once I have this baby, can we go back to snuggling?" Anna asked with puppy dog eyes.

Elsa leaned down and kissed Anna's forehead. "Of course!"

"Even with Derek in the bed?"

"To hell with Derek! He can snuggle with Kristoff!"

* * *

**_The next day…._**

"So on a scale of 1-100, how excited are you for this baby?" Leia asked Anna while she was giving her a makeover.

"Eight billion." Anna proudly answered.

"How far along are you?" She asked while curling Anna's eyebrows.

"5 months. I feel amazing though. I'm not sure what this baby is doing to me hormonally but I am loving it!"

"Good! It's rare for girls to feel good while pregnant so I'm glad to see you happy. How's Kristoff handling all of it?"

"He is a savior! He attends to me all the time and always talks to the baby! It's the sweetest thing ever! He already made baby booties for him or her and he keeps trying to decide on godparents!"

"So what did you guys choose?"

"Well Elsa will be the godmother for sure and we haven't decided for the godfather yet. We're thinking about Derek but then Kristoff wants one of the trolls to be it or whatever. He's nuts."

"That's so sweet Anna! Most men aren't involved with their pregnant wives but Kristoff is completely loving it!"

Anna squealed and sighed with content. She laid her hands on her baby bump and looked out the window at all of the playing children. She smiled at the way they all played together and how they were so carefree.

_That'll be you one day._ Anna said silently to her little baby.

"What do you want? A boy or girl?"

"Me? I've always wanted a son and for some strange reason, Kristoff wants a daughter."

"He probably wants a mini you."

"Oh god no." Anna nervously laughed.

"Well I am so happy for you both and I can't wait to see the little peanut in a few months!"

"You and me both."

* * *

To get her mind off of things, Elsa took her horse out and went out for a ride out of Arendelle. She let Georgia lead the way and she closed her eyes and let the wind tickle her face and for the first time in a long time, she let her hair completely down and let the force of the wind move it in whichever direction it pleased. The sun wasn't hot today but it still shone and Elsa could feel the heat on her eyelids and cheeks as she felt like she was coming closer and closer to the surface of it. Though she didn't want to, Elsa opened her eyes and pulled the reigns so her horse could have a break. She tied Georgia up to a tree and sat down on a large rock along a wide river that flowed all the way from the Northern Isles to Arendelle. She closed her eyes once again and savored the cool air and the wind dancing over her cheeks. A strange grunt came from her horse and she turned around to see another horse coming at them from a distance with someone riding it.

She stood up and squinted to see who it was, being blinded from the sun. As the horse came closer, Elsa mapped it out to be Derek. Her stomach turned into a bunch of tight knots and she went week in the knees. Elsa turned back around and at on the rock, her heart pumping with fear, yet a little excitement.

"Elsa? I didn't know you came over here." She heard Derek say as he mounted off his horse.

"I usually don't. I just needed to get away for a little while."

Derek stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. She raised one of her hands to make contact with him that she yearned for all day. She loved him so much. He began massaging her shoulders and neck and Elsa closed her eyes and savored his gentle touch. She let out a soft moan and Derek stopped to kiss her cheek. He pulled Elsa off of the rock and sat himself down on it and pulled her down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she swung her legs over so he was holding her bridal style on the large rock.

"Want to talk?" He asked. "You stormed off last night and we didn't get a chance to talk."

"I just…I feel horrible. You want me so badly but….I just can't give it up to you. Not yet."

"Elsa-"

"No, let me finish. I want to be with you in that way, Derek, I do. I just believe that a situation like this should be treated with caution and care and I wouldn't feel right if I just gave myself away just like that. I know you're ready but I would hope, as my fiancée, that you could respect that."

"I do respect that Elsa. I'd never want to push you into something you were uncomfortable with, let alone you not even being ready for. Don't be ashamed or embarrassed to tell me these things. I am your fiancée and whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. I love you, Elsa. I love you so much!"

Elsa rolled her eyes to avoid tears from spilling out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She laughed.

"What?" He smiled.

"What are you so good to me?"

"Well, just like you I learn to let it go and focus on what's more important in life. That's you, above all."

"I love you too." She whispered and leaned down to kiss Derek passionately on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly and pulled her in closer to him.

"Elsa?" He asked her, lips still connected.

"Hmm….?" She mumbled.

"Do you remember this river?"

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the calm, glistening lake that sat peacefully under the sun. She looked down at their reflection and smiled.

"This is where we first hung out." She giggled.

"I remember that day perfectly. And look where we are now." He said and kissed her.

"I've practiced." She whispered.

"Practiced what?"

Elsa smirked at him and stood up. Derek smacked her butt just to make her blush, which it thoroughly did.

"Really?"

Derek shrugged. "So what were you going to show me?"

Elsa bent down and picked up a pebble and showed it to Derek. A wide smile stretched across his face and he sat back to enjoy the show, a smirk on his face.

With one deep breath, Elsa flicked the pebble across the calm water. The stone created ripples in the water and it sparkled and glittered in the sunlight and Elsa smiled at her work of art and turned around to bow to Derek.

"Not bad." He said.

"Not bad? I thought that was pretty fantastic!" Elsa said defensefully.

"You could do better."

"Teach me?"

Derek got up with a grunt and picked up another stone from the water. He got behind Elsa and put the pebble in her hand and guided her hand with his and together they flicked the stone across the lake. It skipped eight times perfectly and the couple smiled and hugged each other as the ripples in the water slowly calmed down once again. He leaned down to kiss her and she returned it, and for a long time too.

* * *

Kristoff and Anna had been snuggling all afternoon and evening because Anna was having horrible back pains from the baby. She was only five months along yet the baby was already huge. Kristoff had sang to her favorite song to her over and over again to make her feel better and it seemed to be working. She had calmed down and her tears had stopped.

"I feel horrible." Kristoff said as he held her close to him.

"Why?"

"Well I'm the reason that you're pregnant. I just did the work but now you have to deal with this for four more months! I hate seeing you in so much pain, honey. I wish I could take it all away from you."

"Kristoff, you don't have to apologize. I like being pregnant."

"What?"

"I said that I like being pregnant! I feel good about myself and I'm so excited to be a mom! The only part I'm not pumped for is when I hit that eight month and the actual birth. I'm going to be a wreck!" She laughed.

"It sucks that I can't be in there with you!" He growled.

"Yes you can!" Anna cheered!

Kristoff's head popped up and a big smile appeared on his face. "What?"

"They changed the law last year! Well, Elsa had to pull a few strings but managed to allow men to be in the birthing room with one other person!"

"That's great! Oh, Anna I'm so happy! I love you!" He said in the most adorable voice ever and kissed Anna's face over and over again. She giggled as he left kisses all over her.

"So we need to talk about godparents."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and groaned. It was funny how quickly his attitude changed and Anna found it extremely sexy.

"Elsa was for sure going to be the godmother, right?"

Kristoff nodded. "And then Clay?"

"Kristoff I don't want our child to have a troll as a godparent. No offense."

"None taken. Well, how about Derek then? He's a good guy and one of my best friends."

"I was thinking the same thing! We should tell them after the baby is born!" Anna squealed.

"Good idea! Do you think Elsa will be too afraid to hold the baby?"

"I'm not sure. She held one of the newborns in town one time because their mother thought it would be a magical moment if the queen held her son."

"That's…..weird." Kristoff said. "But I can see why. You're just too cute!" He said pinching her cheeks.

"Do you think Elsa would want any children?" Anna asked.

"Mmm….I don't know. We need to see if she'll actually go through with the wedding first."

Anna nodded her head and rubbed her belly and snuggled up closer to Kristoff. He began singing softly into her ear, sending shivers up her spine and she breathed in his scent. She loved the way he smelled. He smelled like apples and cinnamon _all_ the time and she didn't know why, but she loved it. She was almost asleep before she heard two horses galloping along the stone pavements that led up to the castle gates.

"What the?"Kristoff said and stood on the bed on his knees and looked out the window.

"Who is it?" Anna asked turning her head.

"Elsa and Derek."

Anna shot up from the bed and walked over to the window. It had gotten fairly dark out so she had to squint to see them. She smiled as she saw them holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. She didn't think that Elsa would ever understand how perfect they are together.

At least she could see it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I hope this chapter isn't boring, if it was, I promise to make chapter 22 better! Chapter 22 should be up on Friday afternoon! So yeah, Anna is 5 months along but I'm going to skip to nine months next chapter to keep things interesting! So do you guys like Leia? Should I keep her in the story? Let me know snowflakes! I SHOULD CALL MY READERS SNOWFLAKES! Oh yeah and one more thing! ****Lomelindii**** suggested that Derek and Elsa's ship name should be Delsa! Perfect! Welcome to the couple Delsa!**

**Lomelindii****: I'm glad you like them! I always have from the start so I'll definitely be putting more in! **

**AcrobalenoLove****: Thanks a lot! They'll always love each other in the end!**

**Frozen love****: It's the best! They make the greatest best friend pairing ever!**

**HAFanForever****: Thank you for all of your kind reviews and really don't worry about reviewing on time! I know we all have things in life that need to get done so don't rush and just enjoy the story! Thanks again!**

**Awesomegirl3****: I WILL I WILL I WILL I WILL I WILL I WILL I WILL I WILL I WILL! You are too funny girl! Thanks for putting a smile on my face!**

**Wonderful story****: Oh my god! I teared up reading this! You have no clue how special that is for me to read that! You are the best! Thank you and I'm SO glad you like the story!**

**esteele2016****: Thank you *sighs with relief***

**elsa0509****: Ugh you are awesome! Thank you so much for noticing those little details! I didn't think anybody would but you, my dear, are smart! I hope you liked this chapter and enjoy the next!**

**~Farewell for a few days my snowflakes! (Hehe)**


	22. No Going Back

**A/N: Hey guys! Well I was planning on updating tomorrow but I finished this chapter early so I was like, hey why not? So I hope you enjoyed chapter 21! So this chapter is really cute! I decided that Anna needed a cute pregnancy chapter with Kristoff and Elsa so that's what I'm doing! Happy reading!**

* * *

"Anna? Anna where are you?" Kristoff called as he walked through the door.

"Myaaah….!" He heard her whine from inside in the bathroom.

Kristoff chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Hello my beautiful angel." He said to her.

She glared at him and swashed the water around in the tub she was bathing in.

"Did you bring it?" She asked.

"Uhm….yes?" Kristoff said as he handed her a plate with a turkey sandwich with grapes on it.

Another new craving?

Anna smiled and began to sit up in the tub until she realized that she was naked. She quickly covered herself up and ducked underneath the water so that Kristoff could only see her nose and eyes.

"Don't look." She said when she raised her head over the water.

"What? I'm your husband."

"I feel huge. It's embarrassing. Don't look, please."

Kristoff rolled his eyes again and closed his eyes as she grabbed the plate from his hand. She lowered herself back into the water and took the sandwich into her mouth and let out a pleasing sigh.

"Can I open now?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Anna said with a mouthful of food.

Kristoff opened his eyes and brought over a stool to the side of the bath and sat down next to her. He watched her eat her disgusting sandwich and laughed at how adorable her cheeks were. They weren't big but they weren't as thin as they were before she hit nine months. He also loved that he could see the tip of her enormous baby bump under the water. When Anna hit nine months, she felt so uncomfortable that she didn't even want to leave her bedroom anymore. She laid in bed majority of the day and either read every book in the library at this point, talked to her baby, or sang to herself. Many of the times, if Kristoff wasn't busy, he'd sing with her, tell her stories, or just try to make her laugh. Elsa, on the other hand, would come up and put on magic ice shows for her or massage her feet and hands because with this baby, they got really swollen. Derek would also come up from time to time to tell embarrassing stories of Elsa and how the people in town were that day. Anna loved to hear the story of how he proposed to Elsa over and over again.

"I was thinking." Anna said bring Kristoff back into reality.

"What, honey?"

"About baby names."

"We already decided what we were doing. If it's a boy, Alexander Daniel and if it's a girl, Christabel Marie."

"I know, I know. But Alexander Daniel doesn't seem right. Your father's name is Daniel and his middle name is Alexander so I think we could honor him with the first name being Alexander. But Derek has done so much for me in these past months that I feel I should honor him too. What if we did Alexander Derek?"

"I like Alexander Kristoff better." Kristoff mumbled.

"I thought you said you didn't like your name. Plus we're using the name Christabel after you."

"I know, you're right. I like Alexander Derek!"

"Good! Then we'll do that!" Anna happily said as she bit into her sandwich again.

Within five minutes, Anna was ready to get out of the tub and as uncomfortable as she felt, she needed help getting out.

"Ready?"

"Mhmm."

Anna stood up in the tub and Kristoff grabbed both of her forearms and she carefully stepped out of the tub. What made it so difficult was that she couldn't see her feet because of her eight month belly expansion.

"Good….slowly…..slowly….." Kristoff soothed.

"I got it!" Anna snapped.

Kristoff didn't take any of Anna's rude comments to heart because he knew that she was under a lot of stress right now and her hormones were driving her insane. Anna successfully made it out of the tub and Kristoff wrapped a large towel around her and warmed her up.

She sighed into his embrace. It felt good to be held again and to feel warm by the man she loved. The two shared a kiss and Anna put her bath robe on. Anna didn't like to be babied while pregnant and usually hated it when people would help her move around because she felt useless. Kristoff walked over to their bed and pulled the covers down for Anna and she waddled over with one hand on her back and the other resting on her stomach.

She crawled into the bed with her husband and laid on her side so he could massage her back with those strong hands of his. While he massaged her back, she began quietly humming a nonsense tune herself. It seemed to help because the baby began to kick for the first time in a long time.

"K-Kristoff!" Anna breathed.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked as he got up on his knees.

Without answering, Anna grabbed his hand and laid it on her stomach.

"Do you feel that?!" She asked him with a big smile on her face.

The baby didn't kick again. Kristoff's eyes saddened and he laid back down on the bed. Whenever the baby kicked, he wasn't present and when he was, the baby decided to go into a non-kicking mode. Anna noticed his sadness and caressed her bump again and smiled at Kristoff.

"There's still time." She said lovingly.

"Oh please. The baby is due in two weeks. I haven't felt it kick once."

"Well our baby takes his or her stubbornness off of you. It's an honor." She smiled.

He had no choice but to smile back at her and he felt the bump.

"Why is your stomach so huge?"

"Excuse me?" Anna said, turning her head to eye him.

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way! I mean like, aren't you supposed to be twice as small? I was reading a baby book and women of your size usually have smaller babies."

"I'm special." Was all Anna had to say.

"Yes you are. Are you excited for the arrival?"

"Yes! Oh my god yes! I can't wait to be a mom and to finally get to hold the baby! I hope it looks like you!" Anna excitedly said. Kristoff smiled at her sudden mood swing and decided that he loved talking with her more than he ever thought.

"The baby would _hate_ me if it looked like me! Especially my nose!"

"Hey what did your poor nose ever do to you?"

"Made me look like an ogre."

"What!? I happen to love your nose! I love kissing it and squeezing it! Kind of like how you love squeezing my cheeks!"

He squeezed her cheeks. "I do love squeezing your chubber dubs!"

"That is so rude!" Anna laughed.

"If anything, I want the baby to have your nose." Kristoff said. "And your eyes, and your cheeks, and your personality."

"The baby can have your stubbornness and your amazing human interaction skills!"

"It can also have your feisty attitude and willingness to go above and beyond in everything they do in their life!" He smiled at the idea.

"The baby can have Elsa's poise and discreet, playful attitude along with your adventure techniques!"

"Maybe the baby will have red hair like you!"

"Or blonde, like you!" Anna retorted.

"No matter what the baby has, we'll love it no matter what!" Kristoff said and stroked Anna's hair.

"We'll never let it be anything it doesn't want to be. If it wants to be absolutely crazy like me, then so be it. If it wants to be brave and daring like you, then we shouldn't try to change that. If it wants to be smart and graceful like Elsa, then that's who they're going to be!"

"We have to promise him or her that they will never be alone in any situation because they have a family who loves them and will always be there for them." Kristoff smiled.

Anna nodded and the two gave each other a quick kiss.

"Am I really that fat?" Anna blurted out, completely killing the moment.

"Nah, you're still the sexy wife that you were just nine months ago. I think you make a beautiful pregnant woman. There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

Kristoff sighed. "You lost your sex drive."

Anna stared at her husband and smiled.

"No I haven't."

* * *

Elsa was taking her daily walk around the castle as she did everyday by herself. Derek used to join her but the habit sort of just stopped. Elsa missed it so she decided to go look for him and see if he'd care to join her. When she reached his bedroom, no one was in there except for his maid, Laura.

"Excuse me, Laura?" Elsa asked kindly.

Laura turned around and realized it was the queen and bowed. "Your majesty, what can I do for you?" She was obviously nervous.

"Have you seen Derek? I can't find him."

"He said something about going into town for the annual children's baseball game in the middle of the park."

"Oh, shoot! I forgot that was today! Well, thank you anyways. Carry one."

Laura bowed and headed back to work. Elsa sighed and decided to go visit Anna in her bedroom where she knew she'd be. The door was closed and locked. Elsa rolled her eyes and headed off back down the hallway.

_They really need a "Do Not Disturb" sign. _She thought to herself.

Instead, Anna found Leia in the library reading a book on the ground. She was wrapped in a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate next to her. Whatever she was reading seemed to have her enticed because she was smiling like a complete idiot.

"Hey Leia!" Elsa said.

"Elsa, hi! What brings you here?"

"Boredom." She sighed.

"Where's your fiancée?" Leia loved saying that even though they had been engaged for almost 9 months now.

"He's out watching the baseball game. He's such a goof." Elsa giggled.

"You two are adorable. I'm so jealous of your love. It's so powerful and strong and I just..argh! I love it!"

"Thank you. I love him so much and I never realized what it could feel like to be in love. It's the best thing ever and I'm really upset that I've ignored it all these years."

"Things were different back then than they are now. You're a whole different person with a new outlook on life! All I have to say is Derek picked well."

"Thank you." Elsa whispered. "Want to know what I'm most excited for?"

"Getting a new sister!" Elsa smiled.

Leia smiled back at her and got up to give Elsa a hug. That was the first real hug they had ever shared and it felt great! The two were such good friends and it was exciting for both of them to become in-laws! Elsa had gained a brother and now a sister in less than a year and she couldn't be happier.

"Sooo….any kiddos?" Leia asked.

"Maybe one or two….I'm just nervous that my children will have….you know, the powers."

"So? What's there to be ashamed of? Your powers are beautiful!"

"And dangerous." Elsa held herself.

"They _were_ dangerous until you learned how to control them. If you have any children, you'll be able to teach them to love their powers and not to be afraid of them. You have a gift, Elsa, not a curse."

"Thanks Leia, talking to you always makes me feel so much better."

Leia held her arms out for another hug. "That's what I'm here for!" And hugged Elsa.

"I really have to go talk to Anna so I'll see you at dinner?" Elsa asked.

"Absolutely! See you then."

* * *

The two said goodbye and Elsa returned back to the hallways in search for Anna. She walked around twice to give Anna a little extra time before coming back to her room, completely exhausted from walking around. The door was open now and Elsa looked inside to see Kristoff and Anna, fully clothed, looking at old paintings that belonged to their parents. Elsa smiled at their cuteness and knocked on the door.

"Mind if I come in?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa! Perfect timing! We're looking at old painting from dad and mom and we're trying to figure out a color to paint the room for the baby!"

"Isn't the baby sleeping in your room?" Elsa asked as she motioned to the bassinette.

"Well yeah, but once the baby gets older it'll have its own room so we need to decide!"

Elsa walked over to Kristoff and Anna and sat down on the floor next to her sister and shuffled through all of the paintings, eyeing each one and putting them into separate piles.

"Neat freak." Anna muttered.

"No. Organized. Responsible." Elsa confirmed.

"Burn!" Kristoff laughed.

Anna shot him an icy cold glare and he took that as a hint to shut up.

"What are you even doing?" Anna asked.

"Okay, look. This pile is the ones that are a good color if it's a boy and these are good colors if it's a boy."

"Then what's this pile for?" Kristoff asked as he pointed to the surplus pile.

"Those are the ugly ones that should be thrown away and never looked at again." She said blankly.

"Riiiiight." Anna said patting her sister on the back.

"Kristoff? I know this is your room too, but could you please give me and Anna some time alone? I haven't been able to talk to her in a while."

"Sure! Leia and I actually are busy doing something. She promised to teach me how to write poetry if I taught her how to play the lute." He laughed at himself.

"Poetry? That's perfect! Now you can write me love poems!" Anna giggled.

Kristoff just nodded and Elsa giggled. Kristoff took his leave and the two sisters sat on the floor in silence. Elsa reached over and rubbed her sister's swollen stomach and smiled.

"I'm excited." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm excited to get this baby out! It ruined my body!" She glared at her stomach which caused Elsa to laugh.

"You're just as beautiful either way!" She said.

"Do you think my stomach is abnormally big?" Anna asked.

"Well for someone your size I'd say that it looks bigger because of how small your frame is."

"I don't know. I just feel huge!"

"You're pregnant Anna, not fat."

Anna just rolled her eyes and laid down on the floor. Elsa laid down next to her, both of them too lazy to move to the bed.

"I still can't believe that you're going to be a mom in a matter of days." Elsa breathed.

"It still hasn't sunken in yet. I still feel like a teenager."

"That's because you are, silly!"

"Do you remember the first day Leia came to Arendelle and I woke you up asking you if you were ready to meet your future sister-in-law?"

Elsa nodded.

"And you told me that you and Derek would never get married?"

Elsa smiled and nodded again.

"Well look where you are now? How does it feel?"

"It feels….wonderful. I have the best sister in the universe, the best brother and sister-in laws, and the best fiancée. And soon, I'll have the best niece or nephew that I could ever ask for! And that _is_ all I could ever ask for. All my life I just wanted family. Now that I have it, I could never see myself without it. I could never see myself without you, Anna. You're the best friend I've ever had."

Anna began to cry at Elsa's sweet words and squeezed her hand as loving gesture because that was pretty much about all she could do.

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you more."

"I love you most!" Anna challenged.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I love you more than most."

"Well I love you more than more than most!"

Elsa sat upright and smirked at her younger sister. "I love you more than most than moster than more than most!"

"I love you…..the most!" That was all she could muster up.

Elsa laughed and sat cross legged on the ground. "Anna?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'll make a good aunt?"

Anna struggled to sit up but eventually did and stared at Elsa.

"Why would you ever ask that?"

"I don't know. I get scared so easily and sometimes I relapse with my powers. I don't want to one day lose my temper with your kid and do something I'll regret."

"Nothing like that will happen Elsa. I promise."

"How do you know for sure though?" Elsa closed her eyes.

"Because you're Elsa. Your my sister who would never let any harm _ever_ come to any child- let alone mine. I know you're going to be a good- no amazing- aunt because you are so wise and you can teach this baby things that Kristoff and I can't. This baby will look up to you and absolutely adore you! You can tell him or her about their amazing aunt who has ice powers and how you learned to control them! Oh Elsa, the baby is going to love you so much!" She rubbed her belly.

"I sure hope so." Elsa whispered.

* * *

"Need help getting into bed babe?" Kristoff asked from inside the bathroom.

No answer.

"Anna?" He called again.

Kristoff walked out of the bathroom to see Anna peacefully snoring under the covers already. He chuckled at his wife and returned to the bathroom to finish cleaning himself up and climbed into the bed with Anna after blowing out all of the candles.

"Goodnight my sweet." He whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

Kristoff laid awake and his mind couldn't help but think about the baby. The baby that wouldn't kick for its daddy. He huffed at the thought and turned his head to look at Anna. She was facing away from him so he decided enough was enough. He threw the blankets over himself and climbed out of the bed and walked over to Anna's side of the bed and knelt down next to her.

He leaned close to her stomach and very gently caressed it.

"Hey baby boy or girl. It's your daddy. You're in big trouble already. You keep kicking for your mommy but you haven't kicked once yet for me and I'm mad. I know it's cramped in there- well I assume, but can you please just show me that you can hear me? Can you kick for daddy?"

No kick.

"Maybe I should sing you a song?"

_"__Reindeers are better than people, baby don't you think that's true? _

_Yeah, people will beat you, and curse you, and cheat you!_

_Everyone of em's bad, except you!_

_Aw, thanks baby._

_But people smell better than reindeers, baby don't think I'm right?_

_That's once again true, for all except you._

_You got me, let's give daddy a kick._

_Please kick!_

_Please, give me a kick….kick…"_

A kick.

Kristoff's eyes welled up in tears and he kissed Anna's stomach.

"Thank you." He whispered.

**_5 hours later_**

**_Time: 3:22am_**

Anna shot up from her bed and clutched her stomach tightly and let out a series of whimpers. Since she had just woken up, she was still coming back into reality and that reality hit hard when she felt a warm gush in between her legs and a weird smell coming from her lower region. Her eyes widened and she gasped at what she saw. No blood this time. Thank heavens.

"K-Kristoff." She whispered. He was out cold.

"Kristoff! Wake up!"

He moaned and turned over to face away from Anna.

"Is he serious?" She said to herself aloud.

"Kristoff! THE BABY! KRISTOFF THE BABY!"

Kristoff shot up from the bed and looked at Anna who was panting and sweating while clutching her huge belly.

"What about the baby!?"

"GET THE MIDWIFE! MY WATER BROKE!

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN! So it's official! The baby is coming! The next chapter will be the birth and I am SO excited for it! Kristoff and Anna are going to be parents! I hope your hearts are beating a little faster than usual because this birth isn't going to be an easy one! Oh yeah, and I decided Kristoff's song didn't get enough love so I thought what a cute and nerdy idea if he sang it to the unborn baby!**

**OInfinityLoveO: Wow, thanks so much! I'm so happy that you're enjoying this! And YES! I love the fact that she slapped him to because it shows that she isn't afraid to tell her fiancée what's what. She's also just a badass in general! Thanks for the review and please, don't worry about Derek and Elsa's relationship! A lot of people always make you fall in love with a relationship and the rip it out from underneath you. This won't happen here! **

**Lomelindii: Yay! I'm glad it wasn't boring! Yes they needed a mishap because the relationship seemed ****_too_**** perfect.**

**Irianna Marie: First of all, if that's your real name, it's beautiful! I love it! And you'll have to wait and see for next chapter. No promises ;)**

**elsa0509: That's my plan!**

**Awesomegirl3: AS YOU WISH MY FAITHFUL REVIEWER! LOL**

**Snowflake777: You'll have to wait and see!**

**HAFanForever: Yeah you and I seem to write a lot of the same types of stories! Great minds think alike, right? Thanks again for the review and yes please make a story with Anna's birth! I'll be on the lookout!**

**Frozen love: No I can't tell you what the baby is going to be because back in the 1800s, they didn't have the technology to figure it out so it was always a surprise baby! And you're welcome! I always try to include the reviews in the A/N's because they're the ones that actually take the time to review and that means the world to me! And would you like to see Hans in the story? :)**

**BYE EVERYONE! LOVE YOU!**


	23. Happy Birthday

**A/N: Welcome back! FIRST OF ALL, ALMOST 26,000 VIEWS! THANK YOU! So I decided to be a jerk and wait like 5 days before updating but then I realized, no, I need to freaking update this chapter! Also, I've been getting very tired lately and passing out when I'm at home so I'm not entirely sure what that's all about but hopefully I feel better so I can update for you! Isn't that sad? I'm more focused on making sure I update than my own health. Oops? Oh well, I love you guys too much so bear with me here! Anyways, take two deep breaths and enjoy the birth. More Delsa will come soon, FYI :) ****  
**

* * *

"KRISTOFF! GET THE MIDWIFE OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Okay! Okay, I uh…I got this! Just stay here and don't move!"

"I COULDN'T MOVE IF I TRIED!" She screamed at him.

"Sorry! Sorry! Be right back!"

Anna was sweating like crazy and panting heavily. The pain in her abdomen was almost unbearable and her breathing was becoming labored. Kristoff ran out of the room and she could faintly hear him screaming down the hallways for help. Anna tried breathing in and out just like she was taught at her birthing class but nothing seemed to be working.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed as a sharp pain hit her lower abdomen.

Within minutes, Elsa was the first to run in their room in her nightgown and slippers on. She ran to Anna's bed and held her cheeks in her hand and smiled lovingly at her and a tear fell from her eye.

"Anna, breath! You need to calm down and _breathe." _Elsa's natural calming voice seemed to calm Anna down until a heavy pressure struck her stomach.

"AHHHH! OH MY GOD! IT HURTS!" Anna screamed and cried.

"That means you're having your first contraction your highness!" Said the midwife as she ran into their room with a load of birthing supplies and a crew of people to help deliver this baby. Kristoff rushed into the room and ran next to Elsa.

"You ready?" Elsa asked a worried Kristoff who was sweating and crying.

Kristoff could only nod as he watched Anna screech and moan in pain. He winced at every ear piercing scream and every tear that escaped from her eyes.

"I'm going to take a look down there, honey, okay?" Said the midwife.

Anna nodded and bit her lip.

The midwife put two stands on the bed for her feet to rest on so she didn't waste any energy holding them up herself. She lifted Anna's nightgown up and her and the doctor checked her cervix and exchanged glances at each other. Anna looked at Elsa who was trying not to look at the whole mess and then at Kristoff who was violently shaking his leg and constantly placing his arms on his head nervously.

"Now your majesty, listen to me. Your water broke three hours ago."

"How can you tell?" Anna panted, the pain stopping for a minute.

"I just checked your cervix and you are 6 fingertips dilated!"

Anna's mouth dropped and her nose scrunched up as another wave of pressure hit her again. She let out a series of painful moans and then a loud scream to finish it off.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Anna screamed.

Elsa just stood there biting her fingernails and she could feel ice beginning to come out of her fingers and quickly regained herself. She needed to stay strong for Anna. And for Kristoff.

"We're going to have to put you into another nightgown that is suitable for birth. Can you be strong for me and stand up?" The midwife said sweetly.

Anna nodded and everyone helped her stand up which seemed almost impossible because of how heavy she was and all of the pain between her legs was making it hard for her to move. After about ten minutes, they finally got her into clothes and laid her back on the bed and positioned her legs back on the stands.

"This position will guide the baby down to the opening, alright?"

Anna nodded and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

The pain stopped for a good ten minutes so Elsa stayed with Anna and tried to comfort her while the midwife pulled Kristoff to the side.

"Sir, Kristoff? A word if I may?"

Kristoff nodded and followed the midwife outside of their bedroom and into the hallway. The midwife took off her spectacles and took a deep breath.

"This is going to be a dangerous birth." She started out.

"WHAT!?" Kristoff yelled.

"The baby is very large and with her tiny frame, it will take a lot of energy and a lot of pain to push this baby out successfully. Sometimes, when a woman has a large baby, her vagina may rip. It won't danger Anna, but it will hurt and take some healing. You need to be attentive to her throughout this procedure and _occasionally_ tell her 'good job' because women in labor tend to be very rude and they don't like it when people are constantly talking. Don't take any of her insults to heart because labor is very difficult. We clear?"

"Could Anna….die?"

"It's highly unlikely but there is always that chance, but we need to stay positive for her. Especially you."

Kristoff nodded.

"Now let's go back inside, her pain should be coming back soon and it's not going to be pretty." She mildly laughed.

The two walked back in and Anna weakly smiled at her husband who came beside her and knelt down next to the bed. He held her hand a kissed it, then her lips. Anna gave him a worried look on her face but he just kissed her again and that always seemed to calm her down. That is, until another contraction came.

"Oh god….AHH! OW!" She began crying and resting her hand on her forehead as she leaned her head back and took in all of the pain.

The midwife checked her cervix again and smiled at the progress. The doctor took some notes and the two whispered to each other and shared a few nods.

"Doctor? What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"Her cervix is at nine now. It's moved up quite a bit within a short period of time so we'll probably have to wait about ten minutes before she's fully dilated and then begin the procedure."

"Thank you." She whispered and walked away. She knelt down next to Anna and smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked her before another contraction came.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"You'll be fine. Soon, you're going to be a mama and it'll be the best feeling in the world!"

Anna started crying again and Elsa kissed Anna's hand before standing up with a grunt and walked over to the other side of the bed to get ready to have her hand be squeezed to death.

Another hard contraction hit her and the doctor and midwife began getting all of the tools ready. The doctor pulled out large pliers and Elsa's eyes widened at them and she got weak in the knees.

"W-what is th-that?" She quivered.

"It's to help pull the baby's head out just in case it gets stuck. No worries." He laughed at her nervousness and gave her a calming smile.

"Okay, on the next contraction, I want you to push. Can you do that for me?" The doctor asked as he pushed her nightgown up and positioned her legs wider so she could push successfully. Kristoff and Elsa were on opposite sides of the bed and already holding her shaking hands.

"Yes." Anna panted.

They patiently waited for the next contraction and different nurses were putting wet cloths on her forehead and some were setting up a bed to put the baby on to be cleaned off.

"Oh god….." Anna breathed.

"Do you feel it?" The midwife asked.

Anna nodded her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD!"

"Push! Push Anna!" The doctor yelled.

Anna took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could into her bottom and the doctor counted slowly to ten. Anna exhaled dramatically and panted. Her face was red and hot from the first push and a nurse dropped an ice cube in her mouth to cool her down.

"Okay, good, good! Do that for me again!"

She pushed down again into her bottom, squeezing the life out of Kristoff and Elsa's hands.

"HYAAAAAAAH!" She screamed.

"Good job baby! You're doing it!" Kristoff encouraged her.

Anna smiled and panted as another contraction pressured her.

"OH MY-"

She wailed and pushed down as hard as she could and gasped when she could feel the baby at her entrance.

"The baby is crowning!" The midwife cheered.

"Go Anna! Push the baby out!" Elsa cheered.

Anna pushed again and again until she had absolutely no energy left. The baby's head was still crowning and Kristoff was beginning to get really scared. Anna was as pale as a ghost and her eyes were drooping and she began to slowly drift away.

"Anna! Anna stay awake! You have to push baby, you have to!" He tried encouraging her.

"I'm trying…." She whimpered.

"Okay your highness, I think with two more pushes, this baby will be out. Can you try?"

Anna nodded and sat up a little so she could really push as hard as possible.

"Okay, push!" The doctor ordered.

With one hand squeeze to both Kristoff and Elsa, Anna screamed as she pushed down into her lower abdomen and she gasped as she felt the baby slide out.

"One more push!"

"AHHH! MMM!" She yelled and the baby came out with a large splash of her bodily fluids along with it.

Anna gasped as she felt the large release escape her body and she sighed in content.

"It's a girl!" The doctor shouted and he raised the baby up so Anna could see it.

"The time is 5:07am!" A nurse shouted and wrote down the time on the baby's information document.

All three of the baby girl's family member burst out crying and smiling as the newest addition to their family was brought into the world. The nurse carried the baby covered in blood and white fluids on her to the cleaning station. The cry of the baby was pure bliss. It was the cutest, loudest, real cry that Anna and Kristoff had ever heard. It was music to their ears. The midwife grabbed a towel and began to clean Anna off when she made a shocking discovery.

"Oh my god….DOCTOR COME QUICK!"

"What!?" Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa all yelled in unison.

The doctor came rushing over to them and he looked down at Anna's opening and cupped his hand to his mouth and looked at the midwife and then Anna.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Anna panted. Then she felt it. A large contraction hit and she screamed.

"There's another one!" The doctor shouted.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"There's another baby! Anna, you need to push right now if you want the baby to live! PUSH NOW!" The doctor screamed.

Anna squeezed their hands again and pushed down even harder than the time before, which she didn't know was even possible.

"AHHHHH!"

"C'mon babe! Push!" Kristoff yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Anna snapped at him.

Elsa smirked but then went back to being serious and carefully watched as Anna pushed down.

"One more push, your highness!"

With one mighty last push, the other baby came out with another large splash of fluid.

"The time is 5:13!" The same nurse shouted and scribbled the same on the document.

The baby was silent.

The baby was bluish.

The nurses immediately cut the cord that was wrapped around the baby's neck and rushed the baby over to the cleaning station. They stuck a long cotton swab down the baby's throat a few times and then…..

A cry.

Kristoff and Elsa sighed as they heard the baby's cry and Anna began crying hysterically when she heard it. They cleaned the white fluids and blood off each baby and the two babies cried together and both Kristoff and Elsa leaned in to hug Anna.

"You did it baby, you really did it!" Kristoff cried.

"I did…." Anna breathed, completely exhausted from the labor and her throat raw and scratchy from screaming.

"I'm so proud of you Anna!" Elsa cheered and she kissed her sister's cheek.

Anna sat up to get a better view of her babies and she smiled. The midwife and a nurse both held a baby in their hands and they carefully walked over to Anna and Kristoff.

"Your majesty, this is your daughter." The midwife said, handing the baby to Anna.

"And this is your son." The nurse said and handed the baby to Kristoff.

Anna took one look at her daughter and immediately burst out crying and smiling.

"She's beautiful, Anna." Elsa breathed. She smiled down at her little niece and a tear fell from her eye.

"He's beautiful, too." Kristoff said as he kissed his son's forehead. He smelled good.

The two exchanged babies with help from the midwife and Kristoff was now holding his daughter and Anna was now holding her son.

"Hi little baby." Anna whispered. The baby boy cooed at his mother's gentle voice which made Anna cry. She kissed the baby's forehead and held it up to her head and sighed.

"Anna, our daughter is gorgeous." Kristoff said seriously as he stared at her.

The doctor came over and smiled at the two new parents before asking them probably the most important question of all.

"Can we have a name for the girl?"

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other and smiled.

"Christabel Elsa Bjorgman." Kristoff proudly said and smiled down at his bundle of joy.

"Christabel _Elsa?_ Elsa asked.

"You've done so much to help us throughout our marriage and this pregnancy so we wanted to honor you." Anna smiled.

"But I thought you were going to use Marie." Elsa asked.

"But Marie isn't her godmother." Anna said.

Elsa let out a small tear and squeezed Anna's shoulder and smiled at Kristoff.

"And for the boy?"

"Alexander Derek Bjorgman." Anna said and giggled. She felt this immediate bond with her son right away. "My little miracle.

The doctor wrote the names down and walked back to the nurses and midwife.

Elsa had been backed away to let the new parents have their first moments with the baby but soon, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I see them?" Elsa asked as she walked over to Kristoff's side of the bed.

"Of course you can!" Anna laughed.

Kristoff carefully handed Christabel to Elsa and right away, Elsa had made a connection with her. "She has Anna's nose." Elsa giggled.

"Lucky." Kristoff mumbled.

"Hi sweet girl. I'm your Auntie Elsa and I love you so much! Did you know that you have a twin brother, Alexander? You two are going to be the best of friends, I just know it. You're going to also love your mommy and daddy because they are the best people ever! They love you so much. No one is ever going to hurt you and you will never feel alone because I promise to be here for you every day and never let you feel like you aren't worth anything because you are worth so much more than you think." She kissed the baby girl and handed her back to Kristoff.

Then she leaned down and picked up Alexander from a crying Anna and gently rocked him in her arms. "Hello little prince. Guess what? I'm your Auntie Elsa! I don't know if you know this, but you have a little sister name Christabel. She is your twin, isn't that neat? You were such a little miracle and I am so proud of you and your mama! You are going to be such a wonderful boy and I'm thrilled to see you grow up into a handsome young man! If you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open. I love you baby boy." She kissed his head and handed him to Kristoff who had already handed Anna her daughter.

"So their official birthday is August 29th?" Kristoff asked.

"Looks like it!" Anna giggled and Kristoff and Elsa leaned in and the whole family had gathered around to welcome Christabel and Alexander.

The surprise twins were much unexpected, but from the looks of it, everything seemed to be alright. Kristoff and Anna were ready, and nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

The new parents were taught how to take care of a child with help from the nurses the first night. They taught Anna how to breastfeed and how to calm the baby down if it was having a temper tantrum. Kristoff and Anna also learned how to change a diaper which was the most disgusting thing Kristoff had ever done, but he seemed to be a natural at it- unlike Anna. Elsa came in every hour to help if they needed it and she enjoyed seeing her niece and nephew while she was at it.

Kristoff and Anna got a pretty decent amount of sleep that night and it was difficult for Anna to periodically get up to take care of one of the babies because she was still sore from labor. They got a total of 5 hours of sleep which was quite rare considering they have two babies.

The worst part was when one baby would cry, the other would wake up and begin crying too. It drove them crazy.

The next morning, they woke up with a loud wail from Christabel. Anna hurried up and picked up the baby and began rocking her in her arms.

"It's alright, honey, mama's here. I've got you."

Christabel calmed down and cooed in her mother's arms which made Anna smile the biggest smile ever.

"You hungry?"

She sat down on her rocking chair and exposed her breast for the baby to attach onto. It hurt her so badly that she always let out little cries here and there. When she was done feeding, Anna put her back down in her crib and picked up Alexander who was starting to fuss. She looked over at Kristoff and rolled her eyes. No help. Typical.

She began feeding Alexander and he sucked with a little less force but still enough to make Anna wince. She burped him when he was done and laid him back into his bassinette. She crawled back into the bed with Kristoff and shook him to wake him up.

"Kris? Wake up." She whispered.

His eyes struggled to open and he looked over at the cribs and then fell back down to his pillow.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Next time the babies need a diaper change, it's your turn."

He groaned and they both fell back asleep, completely exhausted. They enjoyed taking care of Christabel and Alexander but neither of them knew that it would be this hard. They couldn't be selfish anymore. The twins came first in all situations and they didn't mind it, it was just something they had to get used to. And they weren't used to it yet. Hours passed and they heard a wail that came from Alexander's bed and they both woke up quickly because of how loud it was- and the smell.

Anna turned to Kristoff.

"Your turn."

* * *

**A/N: TWINS! So I was thinking after I wrote this that Christabel sounds like Kristen Bell who voiced Anna! WOAH! And Christabel is just simply a beautiful name! I also love Alexander because it sounds to regal and the meaning of the name is Defender of Mankind and that may have something to do with later chapters! And then Christabel means Beautiful Christian. Both just beautiful names! Anywho, thanks for reading! LEAVE DEM REVIEWS!**

**elsa0509: So you would like to see Hans? Alright, I will take that offer and see what I can do! If you have any ideas, please let me know!**

**Artistreilly421: *They came!**

**Guest: Yay! Nice job for figuring it out!**

**LoveisanopenfrifgeXD: You were correct my dear! I'm SO happy that you get excited to read the next part, it makes me want to update 24/7!**

**HAFanForver: Both! **

**AcrobalenoLove: *They!**

**Awesomegirl3: ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS!**

**KISSES! **


	24. We Can Try

**A/N: HEY YA'LL! I'm not even from the south…. Okay anyways, I'm glad everyone liked the birth, I actually thought this was one of my best chapters! I got some requests to have more Delsa moments and I realized that because of all of this baby fluff, I haven't really had enough Delsa fluff! Well, have no fear, Delsa is here! I will dedicate the end of this chapter and next chapter to our beloved Derek and Elsa, sound good? Hope so! Also, GO SEE MALEFICENT! Also, as I was writing this, I had some really bad writer's block so I hope this chapter turned out okay. If you have any suggestions PLEASE let me know. Okay one more thing, some people want Hans to make an appearance and I didn't exactly plan having him in this but if that makes you guys love the story even more, by all means, I will put that douchebag in it! Just let me know in your comments! Love you all and enjoy the babies and Delsa! P.S. there is smut.**

* * *

It was August 30th and the twins were born yesterday morning. Kristoff and Anna had a full day with the babies already and now it was time for them to meet Derek and Leia.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked them with excitement in her voice.

Derek and Leia smiled widely and nodded their heads. Elsa knocked softly on the door just in case they were sleeping. Kristoff opened the door and the three walked in to see Anna holding Christabel and the other baby in the bassinette, little did they know.

"Hi!" Leia whispered and walked over to Anna while Derek stayed back with Elsa.

"Leia!" Anna whispered back and looked down at her daughter. "This is Christabel." She said proudly.

Christabel cooed and opened her eyes to see Leia. Leia began to cry and gently placed her finger on the baby's warm cheek. Anna smiled down at the baby and then looked back up at Leia. "Want to hold her?" Anna asked.

"May I?"

Leia scooped up Christabel in her arms and began gently rocking her from side to side. "Hi little baby! You are so beautiful!" She spoke softly.

"That's Auntie Leia." Anna said to her daughter.

Derek walked behind Leia and smiled down at Christabel. Leia looked at him and giggled. They baby was so precious and so little that it almost made them cry. Christabel cooed when Derek softly caressed her soft forehead.

"Want to hold her?" Leia asked.

Derek nodded and Leia carefully handed him the baby. Anna smiled at her daughter's attention and motioned for Kristoff to get Alexander.

"Oh, Anna. She's stunning. I already love her so much."

"She's the quiet one of the two." Anna confessed nonchalantly.

All of a sudden, both Derek and Leia stopped breathing and stared at Anna, then at Kristoff, then at Anna again. Kristoff and Anna exchanged laughter and then Kristoff bent down and picked up another baby from the bassinette. Leia and Derek looked at each other with confused expressions and then they saw the other baby.

"W-what is going on here? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Derek asked.

"No! Derek, I had twins." Anna laughed.

"WHAT!?" He yelled but in a happy way.

"Yes! That's why I was so big! We thought the baby was just big until the midwife said that there was another one! So I had two babies! Christabel and Alexander!"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on! So you have two children? As in _more than one?_"

"Yeah something like that." Kristoff chucked.

Derek sweetly kissed Christabel on the head and handed her back to Anna. Then he walked over to Kristoff and he gave him Alexander. He looked down at him. Alexander had soft blonde hair and Anna's nose. His eyes were closed at the moment but he knew that they would be beautiful. A tear fell from his eye when the baby smiled at him. Leia put her hand on Derek's shoulder and looked at the baby.

"He almost didn't survive." Anna whispered.

"What? How?" Derek sniffled.

"He had a loss of oxygen from fluids in his throat and the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck."

"You must have been so scared." Leia said.

"We were terrified." Anna said back. "But he's alive and he's our little miracle."

"Kristoff grabbed Christabel from Anna and began rocking her back and forth. He had already made this special bond with his daughter the same way Anna did with Alexander. He knew she would be a daddy's girl.

No one seemed to notice that Elsa was standing by the doorway this whole time and Anna smiled at her sister from her bed and motioned her to come lay with her. Elsa giggled and walked over to the bed and crawled in with Anna and the two wrapped their arms around each other and enjoyed everyone crowding around the twins.

"Now you and Elsa need to get married and start cranking out some kiddos if you want these two to have cousins!" Kristoff teased.

"Kristoff!" Elsa chided playfully.

Derek and Kristoff took the two babies' hands and made them give each other baby high fives and the sisters just shook their heads and laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked as she toyed with Anna's hair.

"Exhausted. Christabel sleeps wonderfully and Alexander just doesn't sleep- at all. But I like spending time with him because I know these days with them this little go by so quickly."

"Yeah, soon they'll be walking and running and talking back." Elsa said.

Anna groaned and looked at her son and daughter. "You guys better behave for me or I will spank you." She warned with a smile on her face.

"Anna I am so proud of you! I can't believe you're this healthy even after having twins! You really are so strong and I admire you so much." Derek said while looking down at Alexander.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other with that "aww" look and Anna tried to get up but she was still a little sore. Derek handed Alexander to Leia and walked over to Anna and hugged her from the bed.

"Derek there is something we have to tell you." Anna said while they were hugging.

He pulled away and looked at her and Kristoff. "Is there something wrong?"

"No not at all! In fact it's wonderful!" Anna squealed. "Elsa go stand by him!"

Elsa and Derek stood with arms linked and waited to hear what Anna was going to say even though Elsa already knew.

"This is Christabel Elsa." Anna proudly said as Leia handed the baby to her.

"And this is Alexander _Derek_." Kristoff smiled.

"Derek? You named your kids after Elsa and I?"

"Yep." Kristoff said.

"But why?"

"Because we wanted to name them after their godparents!" Anna giggled.

Derek looked at Elsa who giggled and then he looked back at Anna and Kristoff and literally began bawling. Whenever Derek cried, Elsa felt the need to cry so she did.

"I promise you that I will always love your children forever and never let anyone or anything hurt them. You can count on me."

"Same here. Derek and I will take the best care of them until the day we die." Elsa said and squeezed Derek's hand.

"See? That's why you guys are the godparents." Kristoff said.

* * *

"Are you sure you're doing that right?" Kristoff asked Anna as she began feeding Christabel.

Anna shot an ice cold glare at him and looked back down at what she was doing. Kristoff chucked at her and walked over to them after laying Alexander down for his nap.

"You gotta help me with this, babe. He won't suck properly!" She was beginning to get frustrated.

"Hey calm down! You have to hold her properly that's all. Here, let me help."

He positioned the baby on Anna's right boob first and the baby began to feed. Anna's nose scrunched up at the painful sensation and Kristoff put a blanket over them to give her some privacy even though it isn't the first time he's seen her boobs. She rocked her daughter as she fed and Kristoff rocked Alexander's bassinette.

"So did you like Derek's reaction to the twin situation?" Kristoff laughed.

"Priceless." She smiled.

"Who would've guessed we were going to have twins?"

"I've been thinking about that. I'm not saying that Alexander was a replacement for the one we lost, but I feel like we were blessed with two _because_ of what happened. Does that make any sense?"

"It does. I understand what you mean and I was thinking the same thing." He said and stopped rocking his son.

"That rhymed." Anna giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I really am proud of you honey. You were so strong throughout the entire birth and I wouldn't have been able to do it if I were in your situation. You're the strongest person I know and I know our kids will take that trait after you."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Anna said dreamily.

"You were yourself." He smiled.

"I love you." She said sincerely.

"he got up from the bed and walked over to his wife and cupped her cheeks kissing her so passionately that she was too afraid she's drop the baby from being too allured by him. He let go of her and caressed her cheek lovingly with his thumb.

"I think she's done." Anna whispered and peeked underneath the blanket.

Christabel was done eating and she had in fact fallen asleep so Anna shakily stood up and brought her over to her bassinette next to her brother's and laid her down on her back. She kissed her on the head and then she kissed Alexander on the head before climbing into the bed with Kristoff. Her stomach was still very plump but it was squishy now so Kristoff pulled her in as close as her stomach would let them and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Like what?" She said closing her eyes.

"Being a mom. Was it as good as you thought?"

"I don't know. I feel so mature and grown up now. I have to look over more than one person's life and it's different and it still takes time to get used to. I love it though, and I love doing it with you."

"I love doing it with you too." Kristoff smirked.

"Kristoff, shut up! That isn't what I meant!" She playfully thumped his forehead.

"But you have to admit…."

"If you keep this up, then no more for a _long_ time!"

"Hey, that's not fair! When are you able to again?"

"The doctor said at least two weeks after the birth." Anna sighed in disappointment.

"See! You _do_ miss it!" Kristoff teased and squeezed her nose.

"Wha- I never said anything! You jump to conclusions way too much!"

"You can't ignore the chemistry between us."

"If you're a good boy for two weeks, then I promise you I'll make up for nine months and you'll never forget it!" She whispered against his ear sending a chill up his spine.

"I look forward to that day. But I'm not letting you off so easily ma'am."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to be a good girl in order for me to return the favor."

"Ohh, I see!" She giggled and the two began to kissing passionately with each other.

Since it was dangerous for them to have sex, the only thing they could do was touch each other as much as they could so….they did.

* * *

"God those twins were beautiful!" Derek said as he and Elsa laid down for the night.

"I know. They are going to be so beautiful when they get older." Elsa said as she slipped her robe off to reveal her lean and white body underneath her nearly transparent nightgown. Derek looked away to stop any oncoming feeling that his pants may show him and coughed in awkwardness.

Elsa slipped in the bed with him and scooted closer to him and they wrapped their legs around each other's to keep them warm. Elsa drew lazy circles in his palm and sighed with content. She just felt so happy. She literally had the perfect family and nothing would ever stop that. Derek shifted so that he was fully on his back and Elsa's head was laying on his chest.

"I love you Elsa." Derek whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Do you feel like an aunt?"

Elsa giggled and rested her chin on his chest and looked at him in the face. "It's the best feeling in the world. It's cool to think that these children share the same blood with me and that they might grow up to look like me and they aren't even my kids."

"You are adorable." He sighed.

"I want kids." She whispered.

That sparked Derek's attention.

"Huh?"

"I said that I want kids. With you." She bit her lip.

"I want kids too. _Especially _with you. Any child would be honored to have you as their mother. You are so incredible, Elsa. You may not see it but your children and I will."

She leaned up and kissed her fiancée on the lips and snuggled back down onto his chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I know I've apologized hundreds of times for this, but I'm sorry that I haven't given myself to you yet. I just would hope that you weren't marrying me just to get it." She regretted saying that but she needed to hear his response.

"I'm not mad at you for that. I have a sister and if some guy was trying to get her to have sex, I would beat the shit out of him. I can't blame you for respecting yourself, in fact, that makes me more attracted to you. I want our wedding night to be special too. And if you want to wait, then wait we shall."

"Argh, I want to right now!" She confessed.

"What?"

"I'm just not entirely ready. Maybe we could….go a little far, but not all the way." She said sheepishly.

"Are you serious?" Derek said happily.

Elsa shrugged and giggled bashfully. "I love you. And I want to show you that I do."

**[Smut starts here]**

Without another word, Elsa stood on her knees on the bed and untied the front of her nightgown and slipped it off to reveal her bare chest. Derek heavily blushed and put on a nervous smile although he was completely enjoying it. She leaned down and kissed his lips and he wrapped his arms around her bare back.

He then kicked off his socks and took his pants off until he was bare chested and with just his boxers on. They continued kissing until Derek flipped them over and they both looked at each other in the eye panting heavily. He smiled down lovingly at her which calmed her down and they looked down at her exposed breasts together. He kissed her again and cupped one of her boobs in his hand and gently massaged it, causing Elsa to moan into the kiss. Elsa wrapped her legs around his waist and he took her hair down and let it flow freely. He took his lips off of hers and began kissing her neck and trailing down to her breasts. She gasped as his lips made contact with one of them and she bit her lips to stop herself from moaning out too loudly. After he paid attention to both of her boobs, he trailed down until he reached her stomach and stopped there.

"Are you okay?" He breathed.

"Mmhmm…." She moaned.

"Can I go further?" He asked.

She hesitated before nodding. He grabbed the top of her bloomers and pulled them down. Elsa hid her face in embarrassment and tried to sit up to cover herself but Derek stopped her.

"Don't be ashamed, you're beautiful." He smiled and kissed her lips once more.

She calmed down and laid back down. She prepared herself for him to pleasure her but instead he crawled back up and began kissing her again and instead trailed his hand down and let it linger at the bottom of her stomach, purposely teasing her. She writhed against his hand but he lifted it off of her.

"Nuh uh." He whispered seductively.

"What?" She whined.

"What do you say?"

"I am the Snow Queen. I don't feel that I should be answering to anyone's orders."

"Fair enough."

He placed his hand back where it was before and very slowly lowered it until it was touching her most sensitive area. She gasped at the sudden contact and she nodded for him to continue. He slowly began massaging her and she closed her eyes and took in all of the embarrassment, yet pleasure from the current situation.

"….Don't…..stop….." She panted.

"Wasn't planning on it." He whispered and picked up the pace of his massaging.

She began bucking her hips with the rhythm of his fingers and she began moaning endlessly as they got faster and faster. She grabbed his arm with both of her hands to keep herself balanced and closed her eyes. He limbs were becoming weak and numb as she felt a pressure in her lower abdomen that she had never felt before.

"Derek…..I feel….I feel funny…." She quivered.

"It's okay, it's supposed to feel that way." He said as he stroked harder than ever.

He felt her legs start to squeeze his arm and then she released with a loud moan and her legs began shaking as she rode out the waves and she began panting heavily after it was finished. She let her legs fall limply onto the bed and Derek released his hand from her lower region and kissed her on her lips. She was still shaking and breathing heavily, but she was happy.

**[Smut's over, open your eyes!]**

"Feel better?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Elsa breathed, unable to find words to say.

"Shall we do this some other time?" He asked.

"We should do this _all _the time." She breathed.

Derek kissed her cheek and he rolled over on the bed and propped her body up in front of his so her back was against his chest. She didn't even bother putting her bloomers and nightgown back on and she fell asleep in Derek's arms. When he knew she was asleep, he leaned down and kissed the back of her head.

"I'm so proud of you."

And drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: THERE YOU HAVE IT! DELSA! You better appreciate me because I typed this awkward situation in Barnes &amp; Noble JUST FOR YOU! I still didn't want Delsa to go all the way but close enough because I'm getting impatient too. It was funny because while I was writing this, my sister was sitting next to me reading a book and I kept looking over to see if she was looking at me….she wasn't. Oh well, I still get paranoid, but then I realized, who freaking cares? It's not like people haven't heard of sex before. Oh well, until next time!**

**Lomelindii****: I didn't feel that Elsa needed to freak out because as I've said in previous chapters, she's held babies before and she does still have that fear of hurting it but then again, I feel she has that fear of hurting anybody. But I'm SO glad you liked that chapter!**

**Awesomegirl3****: YES YES YES YES YES YES I will!**

**artistreilly421****: I'm glad you think that!**

**QueenElsa777****: Thank you so much! I will for sure!**

**Guest****: Thank you! I do enjoy twisting!**

**TimeLord4132****: I can't tell you if the boy has powers but the reason he was bluish was because of lack of oxygen due to the cord being wrapped around its neck. But you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

**gracewilliams14****: Lol I'm glad you saw it coming and I hoped you liked it!**

**elsa0509****: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I always love your reviews and yes! PM me about all that jazz with Hans!**

**Guest****: OH MY GOD YOU ARE THE SWEETEST! I never knew that someone would ever become obsessed with this fanfic! I didn't even think I would get over 10 reviews! You are an angel thank you so much for making my day! And of course! I just took a mini break frome Derek and Elsa to focus on the babehs but no worries, we'll get back to them VERY soon!**

**RJCA27****: I hope Derek's reaction was to your liking! I tried but I've been having bad days lately and I haven't had much inspiration, but then again, your reviews inspire me!**

**LoveisandopenfridgeXD****: AW! Thank you for getting excited! It makes me so happy you have no idea and that's so cute how you freak out in front of your family! That's how I am too and my family thinks I am insane! The power of fanfiction! **

**LOVE YOU ALL MY SNOWFLAKES!**


	25. Double Trouble

**A/N: Good day citizens of fanfiction! So finals are happening….ew. Let's just say I will most likely fail two of them because I am no good at geometry or chemistry. The only final I ever get an A on in the English essay final. Huh, whadda ya know? Anyways, so this is a fun chapter with…nope not gonna spoil it! Just read it and you'll see! I love you all so much and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"One…two….three…peek-a-boo! One….two…three…..peek-a-boo!" Anna laughed as she laid Christabel on the bed and played peek-a-boo with her.

Christabel _loved_ playing that game with Anna and Anna adored playing it with her daughter. Even though the twins were only a month old, they seemed to already carry on their mother's bubbly and spontaneous personality. The twins couldn't speak, obviously, but they already learned how to smile and sort of giggle. Anna ticked her little tummy and picked Christabel up with a grunt and cradled her in her arms and danced around making little noises here and there. Kristoff was taking a walk around the castle with Alexander to try to get him to go to sleep but nothing seemed to be working. Christabel had already had her nap so she was wide awake and Anna was ready to play!

"Are you mama's little girl?' Anna said cutely to her daughter. The baby cooed and snuggled up into her mother's chest.

"I love you _so_ much!" She giggled while lightly tapping Christabel's nose.

She leaned down and kissed her daughter's lips and laid her down on the floor over a sprawled blanket so Anna could get some work done before she had to be quiet for Alexander to take his nap. She sat down at her desk and began planning out her and Kristoff's schedule for the evening. Elsa and Derek agreed to watch the twins for a few hours while Kristoff and Anna had time to themselves. They had been stuck in the castle since the seventh week of Anna's pregnancy so Elsa decided that they deserved to go out for a while and get away.

Anna sighed and took out a parchment and quill and dipped the quill in the ink and wrote _Me and Kristoff's Evening_ all fancy-like. She giggled at her "original" title and looked over at Christabel.

"Are you gonna behave for Auntie Elsa and Uncle Derek?" Anna sweetly asked.

The baby turned her head and looked at Anna and stopped sucking her pacifier to stare at her. Anna stared intensively back at her daughter in return. Then, they both seemed to smile at the same time and Anna turned her head back to her work and laughed to herself at how much she and Christabel were alike.

Anna kept a close eye out for Christabel every thirty seconds as she was writing her to-do list. She realized that having a baby literally meant that you have to keep your eyes on them at all times because before you know it, they'll crawl away without you even seeing. Christabel began coughing and Anna dashed out of her chair and kneeled on the floor and picked Christabel up in her arms and rested the baby's head on her shoulder.

"Shh…shh…mommy's got you. You're okay." She soothed while patting the baby on the back trying to burp her. "You hungry? Oh, why am I even asking? She can't understand me." Anna muttered to herself. "Hungry or not, you're being fed."

Anna walked over to the rocking chair after grabbing Christabel's burp towel and sat down. She unclasped the front of her maternity dress and positioned her daughter at her boob to begin feeding. She softly laid the blanket over the baby's head and rocked back and forth on the rocking chair. She stared out the window at all of the little kids playing outside. The season was finally changing to fall and the weather hit a solid mid-seventy degrees. Perfect for Anna. Anna was brought back to reality as Christabel's sucks became more forceful and Anna winced in pain at how hard it was.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" A whispered voice came from the doorway.

Anna jumped as the voice scared her and she smiled at Kristoff who was peacefully holding a sleeping Alexander in his large arms.

"Did he finally fall asleep?" Anna whispered.

Kristoff just nodded and looked down at his son. The baby's lips were plump and a little curl of blonde hair was forming at the top of his forehead. Kristoff softly pet the top of his head and brought him over to Anna. She smiled down at her son and kissed the top of his amazing smelling head before he laid him down for his nap. He gave the bassinette a good rock before making his way to the bed to relax his tired legs.

"She's done." Anna said.

"What?"

"I said she's done."

"Oh. Did you guys have a nice time?" He smiled.

"We sure did. We danced around a little and get this, we stared at each other for a good minute and then her and I both smiled at each other at the same time! Isn't that awesome!?"

"She is your daughter." Kristoff chuckled.

Anna rolled her eyes and positioned Christabel into a burping position and began softly patting her back. Kristoff watched, mesmerized, as Anna knew what she was doing. She had the babies only a month ago, yet, it looked like she knew how to do everything perfectly. Anna kissed her daughter's cheek as she burped her and Kristoff smiled at the loving contact Anna bestowed on her children. He couldn't wait for their future and he couldn't wait to see how amazing of a mom she was going to be when they got older.

* * *

"I don't know how I feel about this…." Derek said as he sat on Elsa's bed shaking his knee nervously.

"You really aren't afraid to _babysit_ are you?" Elsa asked as she hung up a dress in her wardrobe.

"Afraid? Psh, never! In fact, I am gonna be a pro at this, babe, just you watch and see!" He said standing up.

Elsa walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he did the same to her. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and shared a quick kiss. He picked Elsa up and threw her on the bed, causing her to squeal and giggled as he enticed her with those emerald eyes and dark brown hair. She hid under the covers as Derek slowly walked over there, just to tease her, and pounced on top of her.

"Derek! Get off me!" She laughed and he poked her sides. "That t-tickles! S-s-stop it!" She laughed, her face getting all red.

He released her and she lay on her back panting from the sudden tickle attack.

"I hate you."

"I'm sure you don't mean that, your majesty." He laughed and kissed her lips.

"No! No lips for you!" She huffed.

"Elsaaaaa….!" He whined.

"Oh hush! We have to go anyways." She said rolling off the bed and fixing her dress and hair.

"Already? What time are they leaving?"

Elsa looked at the grandfather clock and squinted. Her vision hadn't been the best. "They're leaving in twenty minutes. Anna probably has a whole bible of things we need to do in order to take care of the kiddos successfully." Elsa laughed at her remark.

"Ugh, fine. Let's go." Derek said and slumped out of the bed.

"I love you!" Elsa giggled.

"Can I have your lips then?" Derek challenged.

Elsa rolled her eyes and puckered her lips dramatically and Derek took that opportunity and kissed them passionately. They walked out of their room together and down two hallways to Kristoff and Anna's room where the door was locked. Elsa softly knocked on the door, afraid one of the twins would be asleep. Kristoff opened the door and smiled at the two and granted them entrance.

"Afternoon guys!" Anna said cheerfully rocking Alexander in her hands.

"Ohh!" Elsa squealed and ran towards Anna and Alexander.

"Hi precious! Auntie Elsa missed my handsome boy!" Elsa said and kissed his forehead. "He smells good." She whispered.

"I know." Anna whispered back, the two sisters sharing a giggle.

Kristoff picked up Christabel from her bassinette and Elsa ran over to Kristoff and looked down at her niece.

"Hello there beautiful! Did you miss me? I missed you, yes I did!" Elsa said in her best baby voice.

Without another word, Kristoff handed Christabel to Elsa and sighed in relief that he had a pair of free hands again. Elsa laughed at him and he stuck his tongue out at her. Elsa rolled her eyes and walked back over to Anna who had now handed Alexander over to an impatient Derek. The engaged couple rocked their niece and nephew together as they followed Kristoff and Anna over to the desk.

"Here's a list of things you need to know about the babies. I made a T chart with one side for Christabel and then one side for Alexander. Just follow these directions _carefully_ and please tell Gerda if you don't understand something. I trust you guys." Anna said seriously.

"Don't worry, Anna. We'll make sure they stay in one piece."

"Shut up Derek!" Elsa chided. "They'll be fine, Anna. They're with us." She reassured her.

Anna smiled and kissed her babies on the head and so did Kristoff before they left for wherever they were planning on heading off to. Elsa and Derek looked at each other and smiled and then they looked down at their precious nieces and nephews who were gazing wondrously up at them.

"Hi baby." Elsa whispered. "Um…so how have you been?"

No answer.

"Yeah, me either. Just living the life?" She bit her lip and looked at Derek for support. He shrugged and she rolled her eyes and walked over to the list for Christabel's side.

"Oh no!" Elsa gasped.

"What?" Derek looked up.

"Anna is still breastfeeding! What if Christabel gets hungry?"

Derek looked around and then back at the list. He skimmed it carefully and smiled. "It says under Alexander's name that if they get hungry, the nurses have…..breast milk already in a bottle in the kitchen…" He slowed down as he read the last part, feeling a little awkward.

Elsa giggled and rolled her eyes. She laid Christabel on the bed and tickled her white tummy causing the baby to wiggle and smile. Elsa's smile was even bigger, given the fact that she made her niece laugh. She leaned down and started making raspberries in her stomach and the baby let out a joyful squeal and reached up to grab her nose. Elsa stopped her raspberries in shock when she felt the baby touch her. It was rare for month old babies to start touching things because their bones were still weak but Christabel softy brushed her fingers against her aunt's nose. Elsa smiled down at her niece and kissed her cheek. She picked her up again and cradled her in her arms and danced around the room a little bit.

On the other hand, Derek was making weird faces at Alexander causing him to stare confusedly at his uncle. Derek's face fell when he realized he was confusing the baby instead of making him giggle like Elsa seemed to be doing. He then smelled something horrifying and immediately looked at Elsa.

"What?" She said as she began a steading bouncing rhythm with Christabel.

"Did you really have to fart?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you dare try to deny that you fart."

"Well…I don't do it front of people…." She said quietly.

"Then why did you just do it? It reeks." He said disgusted.

"Derek! Did you ever think to realize that that might be the _baby?"_

Derek looked at Alexander's scrunched up face and nodded.

"Yep. That's the face of an accomplished poop."

Elsa began laughing silently at Derek's comment and shook her head. She lifted Christabel into the air and sniffed her bottom and then softly smacked it.

"She's all good! What a good girl!" She praised Christabel.

Derek lifted Alexander up and sniffed his bottom and almost dropped him because of how horrible the stench was. He scrunched his nose up and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Mine aren't even that bad!"

Elsa scoffed. "Oh you're ridiculous!"

Elsa laid Christabel down in her bassinette and had Derek hand over Alexander. She smelled his bottom and made the same face Derek did and laid him down on the changing table. She took off his onesie and then his diaper and gave a horrified expression of what lied before her.

"What….is….that?" Derek said pointing.

"What does it look like?" Elsa said plugging her nose and looking away.

Derek just stood there ready for Elsa to take charge.

"Aren't you going to help me?" She whined.

"I don't know what to do!" He put his hands up in defense.

"Neither do I! I still need help though! Look on the direction sheet and see if there's anything about changing diapers." Elsa ordered.

Derek ran over to the desk and began searching for directions with his finger. He came across the directions on how to change a diaper and laughed proudly to himself and brought the sheet over to Elsa, the aroma of the poop lingering in the air.

"What does it say?" Elsa said still plugging her nose.

"Take a rag and begin wiping the butt. Ew." He shook his head.

"Um….okay" Elsa bent down to look for wipes which she thankfully found and took out at least ten sheets. She rolled them all up together and began wiping horrified at the smell and the look. She glared at the baby who seemed to be smirking at her. She shook her head as Alexander danced a smile on his face and enjoyed all of the attention he was getting. Smart kid. Like mother, like son.

Elsa used a total of thirty sheets to wipe the baby's bottom and was grossed out for every second of it. She threw the dirty sheets in a bag and threw them out the window, not really knowing why.

"Next?" She asked.

"Um…take a wet wipe and make sure all of the access waste is gone."

Elsa soaked a wet rag in water and began cleaning up the rest of the bottom and then threw it away in the waste can. She looked at Derek again.

"Oh! Apply baby powder to the butt."

Elsa grabbed the baby powder and shook it on the butt until a little white mountain of dust was planted on top of one of Alexander's little cheeks. Elsa giggled.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked amused.

"It looks like snow." She giggled again and began rubbing it in. _"The snow glows white on your butt cheek tonight, not a poopy to be seen!" _She sang quietly to herself.

Derek was just laughing in the background at Elsa and soon she began laughing with him at her dorky self. She kissed Alexander and patted his butt one more time before putting a new onesie on him and laying him in his green bassinette.

"Are you sure Christabel is clean?" Derek asked.

Elsa leaned down and sniffed Christabel and nodded her head. "She's auntie's little girl. She behaves." She said looking over at Alexander who seemed to smirk back at her.

She spoke too soon. Christabel began crying loudly which startled Derek and Elsa. Elsa motioned for Derek to pick her up since he wasn't any help with changing Alexander's diaper. Derek huffed and picked up Christabel from her bassinette and laid her head against his chest and held her little tush in his hands and rested his hand on her petite back.

"What do you think is wrong?!" Derek yelled over her constant wailing.

"Maybe she's hungry!" Elsa yelled back covering her ears. "I'll go get a bottle!"

Derek nodded and tried to calm her down while Elsa went to go grab a bottle from the kitchen. Derek tried dancing around with her like Elsa does but it seemed to make her cry even more so he laid her down on Kristoff and Anna's bed and tried playing peek-a-boo with her but she wailed even louder. Confused and distraught, Derek picked up Alexander and laid him down next to his sister but that caused Alexander to stop crying. Soon, there was a pandemonium of loud crying. Derek was surprised he wasn't crying- at least just yet.

Elsa walked back into the room and her mouth dropped and she covered one ear up as she head all of the crying. "What did you do!?" She yelled over the crying while closing the door.

"I don't know! I thought they wanted to play!" He defended himself.

"What!? That was stupid!" She yelled.

"Well excuse me for not being an expert at raising children! I'll try to fix myself!" He huffed.

Elsa ignored him and picked up Alexander and laid him back into his bassinette and the sat Derek down on the rocking chair handed him her burping towel, the bottle, and then the baby. He cradled her in his arms and raised the bottle to her lips and she reluctantly began sucking on the little nub. Her tears vanished as she enjoyed her milk and Derek looked down at her eyes that were red and wet from crying. She looked so beautiful and sweet that a tear escaped his eye.

"Are you crying?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, she is stunning. Look at how much she looks like you."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and gave Christabel a good look in the face. She had Elsa's facial structure, platinum blonde hair, and that perky nose. The only difference was that she had amber eyes like Kristoff. That suited her perfectly though. She smiled down at her little niece and caressed her cheek with her thumb. Christabel cooed and watched her aunt and uncle fawning over her as she sucked the bottle happily.

When she was done, Elsa told Derek it was time to burp her and he groaned.

"Trust me, burping isn't as bad as changing a diaper." She said.

"How would you know?"

"I've seen Anna do it before and I've seen my mother do it when Anna was a newborn. All you do is literally pat her back until spittle comes up her throat."

"S-spit?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, why?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing."

Elsa rolled her eyes for the billionth time that night and watched as Derek raised Christabel to his shoulder and began lightly massaging her back.

"No, you have to pat it. Like with your hand." She said.

Derek sighed and began lightly patting her back, causing her to make gurgling sounds in her throat. Derek closed his eyes- he hated that sound. Within five minutes, Christabel burped and white spit and milk came out of her mouth and landed, not on the blanked, but on Derek's knee. Derek's heart stopped and he looked at Elsa who had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Oh…my…god….get….it….off….." He said slowly, holding Christabel out for Elsa to grab.

Elsa laid Christabel back into her bassinette and gave her a baby high five before walking back over to a dramatized Derek who was staring down at the spittle on his knee.

"What do you want _me_ to do?" Elsa asked.

"Get…..a….towel….and….wipe….it…off….of…me…..please."

Elsa snorted and got a towel and slowly wiped it off of Derek just to see him squirm with disgust. It was a cute couple thing they did. They thoroughly enjoyed playfully pissing each other off whenever they got the opportunity. Then they would apologize later for it with a little make out session.

Once Elsa finished cleaning it off, she made sure the children were tucked in bed and slowly began rocking them to sleep while singing a lullaby in the process. Derek watched his fiancée in complete adoration at her motherly instincts. She didn't even have kids, yet she knew how to do everything tonight. He smiled at her and laid back in the rocking chair to listen to her sweet voice and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Elsa turned around and giggled at how exhausted he was and she slowed down the movement of her rocking to a stop. She kissed her niece and nephew goodnight and walked over to the window and looked out it. It was probably around eleven in the evening and Kristoff and Anna still weren't back yet. She couldn't blame them, they just had twins for heaven's sake. She smiled at her little family and sat down at Anna's desk and decided to rest her head for a bit…

_**2 hours later…..**_

"Elsa! Psst! Elsa!" A sudden voice woke her.

Elsa yawned and looked up to see Anna happily hovering over her. She smiled at her sister and lifted her head from the desk and looked around the room. Derek was still passed out on the chair and the babies were peacefully sleeping the night away.

"Hey guys, watch this!" Kristoff whispered and used Anna's feather quill to tickle Derek's nose.

Derek moaned and lazily swatted the quill away from his face and went back to snoring. Kristoff snickered and did it again but this time Derek's eyes shot open and he glared at Kristoff and then yawned.

"Seriously?"

Kristoff shrugged.

"How were the babies?" Anna finally asked.

"Loud." Elsa said blankly, still recovering from her sleep.

"Tell me about it! I wonder where they get it from!" Anna said completely oblivious.

Elsa shook her head and walked next to Derek who stood up.

"Thank you so much guys. "Kristoff said sincerely as he looked in the bassinettes. "You guys are the best aunt and uncle these kids could ask for."

"We love them so much. We're here to help anytime." Elsa yawned again.

"You guys are tired. We can talk in the morning but you guys need to get your sleep."

Derek and Elsa both nodded and trudged towards the doorway, Derek bumping into the wall on his way out. Kristoff and Anna snickered and looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"How did they not find out?" Anna laughed.

"I don't know! They didn't see us down the hallway watching them the whole time?" Kristoff laughed back.

* * *

**A/N: THOSE STINKERS! Okay can I just quickly say that while I was writing the part where Derek lifts Alexander up to smell his bottom and smells it, I was watching Frozen in the background and Elsa was like "What is that amazing smell?" and I laughed so hard because that was perfect timing! Woooo! *Wipes sweat off forehead* Hahahaha well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed a cute side to Elsa and Derek! ****elsa0509**** suggested that I show more characteristics in Derek than just being strong and tough so I decided to make him a big softie for kids and kind of a scaredy cat! Also, I'm not very good at character descriptions so if you guys kind of what to know how I picture Derek looking, then type this link into your computer or whatever device you're on /2013/09/20/in-this-moment-by-autumn-doughton/**

**I found it on Google Images but the link was waaaay too long so I clicked on the picture and it brought me to this website. So if you decide you want to see how I imagined him, type in the link and it will bring you to a homepage and the top says The-Book-Ends. Just scroll down a little bit until you get to the picture of that HOT guy looking out into the distance labeled ****_Cole Everly_****. That is how I imagined Derek! **

**Okay! Response time!**

**Lomelindii: Thank you! I give you an A on your review!**

**elsa0509: Thank you very much! I always feel better thanks to you! **

**Awesomegirl3: YEP YEP YEP!**

**OceanSun: Aw that is so nice, thank you! And yes, I'm already working on a Hans appearance which should come up in just a short while *wink wink*. Also, the reason that there are those certain scenes is to make this a more realistic story. In real life, people do that stuff so why shouldn't Elsa and Derek be able to? I will give a warning before the chapter begins if anything smutty is to take place but other than that, thank you for reading this, it means the world to me!**

**Fletchdougg99: OMG I JUST DIED!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: You know it!**

**HAFanforever: I look forward you your next story! Thanks for the reviews love!**

**MichellyGurl14: Michelle. Thank you so so so so much for that review! I read it in school and literally almost cried! It made me so happy and I can't thank you enough for making me feel so amazing! That was one of the best reviews I have ever read! I'm glad that you're always on the lookout for my story because it makes me feel like I'm doing a good job! I was caught completely off guard when you said this the BEST fanfic you've ever read! AW! I never thought it would go that far but apparently it has! Once again, thank you for making me so happy and making my day ten times better! YOU ROCK!**

**Love you guys! Omg, I really do! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE?**

**Until next time! **


	26. Have Strength

**A/N: Hi! Wow those were some really heartwarming reviews I got! You guys make me more and more happy each time I upload! GUESS FREAKING WHAT!? I was taking my English final in school today (Which I got an A on my essay) and halfway during it, I could hear a muffling sound of music playing from behind the walls and I stopped to listen. My heart began racing and then I came to a realization of what was playing. THE CLASS NEXT TO MINE WAS WATCHNG FROZEN AND LET IT GO WAS PLAYING! All the people in my class looked at me because it's pretty well known that I love this movie and I started hyperventilating! Everyone smiled when they heard Idina's angelic voice and it made me so happy to think how many people love this movie! MOVING ON. Okay so…a few people requested some "stuff" so…here you go *wink wink*. Hope it's all to your liking!**

**Also, this is kind of a filler chapter because I couldn't think of anything that good yet but next chapter will be SOOO much better!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

It was midnight.

Elsa had been at her desk for over seven hours, occasionally getting up to use the bathroom, eat, visit Anna and the babies, and visit Derek who she told to leave her be for a little while so she could get things done.

She was staring at this same document for two hours straight, quill in hand, but nothing to write down. She tapped her foot up and down and bit her fingernails. She had received a letter to King Matthias from…..the Southern Isles. The letter kept asking for forgiveness for Hans's behavior and cruel acts towards Anna and herself. She glared at the document. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with anyone from the Southern Isles ever again, no matter what. Suddenly, a knock at her door startled Elsa and she put down her quill and groaned.

"Elsa, it's me!" A voice echoed. "I have a baby!" She teased.

Elsa smiled and got up to open the door to see Anna holding Christabel in her hands. Elsa leaned down and caressed Christabel's cheek and the baby cooed at her aunt's touch which made Elsa smile.

"Elsa, you're going to hate me but can you _please_ watch Christabel for five minutes while I feed Alexander?"

"Why can't Kristoff do it?"

"He and Derek are out in town playing baseball with some of the kids." Anna rolled her eyes."

Elsa shook her head and held her arms out for Christabel and Anna sighed in relief as she handed her daughter over to Elsa. Elsa smiled down at her niece and glared back at her documents.

"I'll be back in five minutes! Thank you Elsa I love you!" Anna called from down the hallway.

Elsa just rolled her eyes and walked back to her bed for a little while to take a break from her stress. She laid on her back on her bed and placed Christabel on her chest. The baby curled up on Elsa and she cuddled with her niece and softly hummed to her to try to get her to fall asleep. Christabel cooed and took in all of the sound and quickly began to snore adorably and Elsa lazily drew circles in her back.

Within five minutes or so, Elsa's eyes began to droop until Anna burst through the door. Elsa shook and woke up with Christabel still peacefully laying on her. Anna mouthed "sorry" to Elsa and walked in and caressed Christabel's back.

"How did you get her to fall asleep so quickly?" Anna asked.

"Her and I share a special bond." Elsa replied sarcastically.

"No I think you guys really do." Anna said with a smile. "She adores you."

Elsa just smiled gratefully at her sister and kissed each of them before they left.

She sighed and looked back at her documents and sat down at her desk. She skimmed them once again and shakily picked up her quill and dipped in the ink. She took a deep breath before a knock on her door stopped her. She groaned

"Yes?" She called.

"It's me, love." Derek's sweet voice called.

Elsa smiled and granted him entrance. He came in and kissed Elsa on the lips before picking her up and carrying her to their bed. He laid her down and pulled the blankets over them, her cold feet brushed up against his warm calves.

"How was your day?" He asked while he twisted her hair around.

"Um….fine." Elsa said innocently.

"Elsa."

"Hm?"

"What's wrong? Something is bugging you."

Elsa sighed and tears began to well in her eyes and she lowered her head to Derek's chest and began crying. He pulled her in close to his chest and ran his finger up and down her back soothingly while she cried nonsense words into his chest.

"It's okay…" He drew out.

"No it's not! I don't know what to do!"

"You don't have to do anything sweetheart. You don't have to do anything." He whispered and kissed her.

She coughed and sat up in the bed and braided the ends of her hair and looked down at Derek. He smiled up at her which made her giggle. She absolutely adored his smile. It was sexy, yet sincere and she'd never seen anything like it. He could always make her smile no matter what situation they were in.

"It's the Southern Isles…." She whispered.

"The what?"

"The Southern Isles!" She said a little louder. "They keep asking me to make an alliance and bring peace to the two kingdoms. I replied no once already and they won't leave me alone. I'm just so sick of it! I'm sick of being a queen and dealing with their bullshit! It's driving me insane and I don't want to lose control again because they're stressing me out!"

"Elsa, I don't even know why you're making such a big deal about this. They aren't threatening you or anything, all they're asking is for peace but if your final decision is no, then don't even answer back."

"I know. It's just hard. The Southern Isles is very...guileful." Elsa said with a shudder.

* * *

Leia had been walking around town all day with Anna and the babies. She was surprised Anna wasn't tired, but Anna wasn't ever tired even with twins. Leia carried Alexander in her hands while Anna carried Christabel and they had finally made it all the way around town before they entered a blacksmith shop. Leia had a thing for handmade armor and other things of that sort. They walked in and the blacksmith immediately recognized Anna and stopped to bow for her. Anna just smiled at the blacksmith and then she began looking around at the little items around the shop.

Leia on the other hand had her eyes on something else. The blacksmith. He was a clean, blonde haired, tan man who had been beautifully sweating from the intense head of the oven. He noticed Leia staring at him and he winked at her making her deeply blush. Anna noticed this and pulled Leia to the side.

"What is going on?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Do you see him?"

"Who, Johannes?" Anna asked.

"Yes! Look how handsome he is." She whispered.

"You do know that's one of Derek's best friends." Anna giggled.

"You're kidding?" Leia said as she turned to look at him. "How come I've never met him?"

Before Anna could answer, Johannes came up behind them and tapped Leia on the shoulder. Her eyes widened before turning around and giving him a quaint smile.

"Sorry to interrupt you, madam, but is there anything I can help you look for?"

_Forgive me, Leia._ Anna said to herself.

"Are you single, Johannes?" Anna butted in. Leia shot her a glare.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Why do you ask, your highness?"

"Because so is Leia! Maybe you should ask her out on a date. That is not a request, it's an order by…..me!" He tried sounding superficial.

Johannes just laughed and Leia went beet red. Johannes shrugged and turned his attention back to Leia who tried not to show her embarrassment.

"Would you like to meet me at the Bjellandstrand Farm? It's down the street." He smiled.

Leia just awkwardly nodded and giggled a little bit. "Um…psh, yeah of course! I have nothing better to do….uh I mean yes! Yes that'd be great!" She laughed nervously.

"Great! Five o'clock then?"

"Five o'clock." Leia confirmed.

Johannes nodded his head and waited a few seconds before awkwardly walking away. Leia snapped her head and looked at Anna who smiled innocently at her and walked away with Christabel in her hands.

"What was that all about!?" Leia said as they walked out of the shop and back on the sidewalk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Anna said as she pretended to be interested in the world around her.

"You completely embarrassed me!"

"Oh come on! I just did what you were too afraid to do!"

Leia opened her mouth to fight back but she realized that Anna was right. She liked him already and she had been too afraid to say anything. She groaned and cradled Alexander in his arms who was beginning to stir.

"Shh….it's okay baby boy…..Auntie Leia's got you." She whispered soothingly.

Alexander calmed down a bit and nuzzled his face back into Leia's chest and resumed his nap. Christabel had been awake for a good hour, her auburn hair gracefully blowing in the wind and her blue eyes staring up at Anna. Anna smiled down at her daughter and tapped her nose lightly.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked.

"Ready for what?"

"You have a date in two hours! We have to get you ready!"

Leia groaned and the two headed back to the castle. Leia's heart was pumping out of her chest.

* * *

Anna had gotten Leia ready for her date while Kristoff watched the babies. It was a long process but they got it done efficiently and sent Leia on her way. Kristoff decided he wanted to take Christabel to town for a daddy-daughter day even though she was only a month old. Anna agreed and the two left after many kisses from Anna. Anna walked down the hallway to Elsa's room and knocked five times on the door with Alexander in her hand. Elsa opened the door and Anna peeked inside to see Derek laying in their bed shirtless. Anna raised an eyebrow up at Elsa.

"What?"

"What's going on here?" Anna asked.

"Derek and I were laying down, why?"

Anna scoffed and handed Alexander over to her sister.

"Hi precious boy." Elsa said. Alexander made some whimpering sounds and Elsa giggled.

"I think he wants his mama." Elsa said and handed Alexander back over to Anna.

"He's been so stubborn lately, I don't know what's gotten into him. He used to be so calm all the time and now he cries about everything." Anna whined.

"The joy of children." Elsa said sarcastically.

"Okay, well I'll leave you two…._aloooone." _She smirked.

Elsa shut the door and Anna listened for a minute but then decided that was weird and walked away. She walked through the long hallways and stared down at her son. It was still hitting her that she was indeed a mother and that she had not one, but two children. Two children that she was responsible for for the rest of their lives. It didn't bother her, but it scared her. She wanted to be the best mother she could but any selfish of careless act could mess that up.

"You know I love you right?" Anna whispered to Alexander.

Alexander made a baby sound.

"You know that I'd never let anyone or anything hurt you, right?"

Another baby sound.

"And even if one day I lose my temper with you or say things that I don't mean, I'll never stop loving you. Okay?"

One last baby sound.

"Good."

Anna continued walking down the hallways until she made a full circle and headed back to her and Kristoff's room. She laid Alexander down on her bed and kneeled down so she was leveled with him.

"Hi!" She whispered with joy in her voice.

"I see you! You're such a handsome little boy! Mommy loves you, yes she does! Can you smile for me?"

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Kristoff's voice rang through the doorway.

Anna turned around to see Kristoff holding Christabel in his arms. He laid her down in her bassinette and Anna got up and ran into Kristoff's arms. She literally hadn't seen him all day. He twirled her around and lowered her for a kiss. She giggled while they kissed and Kristoff smiled.

"I missed you so much." She said, their lips still connected.

"Did you now?" He mumbled.

"Mmhmm…"

"Wait!" He interrupted and stopped kissing her.

"What?" She whined.

He scooped a sleeping Alexander up in his arms and laid him down to bed and picked Anna back up and threw her on the bed.

"Shh! You'll wake the kids!" She giggled, the last part muffled by his kiss.

"I think we might at this point…"

* * *

"So what are you going to do about this whole Southern Isles stuff?" Derek asked Elsa as he poured two wine glasses.

"I don't know. I'm just going to hope that they stop bothering me."

"And if they don't."

"I'll freeze the Southern Isles." She smirked.

He kissed her lips that tasted like whine and chuckled. "You really are something else."

"Can we just talk about something happy?" She asked as she scooted closer to Derek and sat on his lap.

"We haven't talked much about the wedding…" He said making lazy circles in her palm.

"You're right. When do you want to have it?"

"I think we should have like….a winter themed wedding." He laughed.

Elsa nodded and thought for a minute. "Oooh and Christabel can be the flower girl and Alexander can be the ring bearer!" Elsa's eyes lit up.

"You are so beautiful when you're happy." He gazed at her.

"Stop staring at me." She giggled.

"I can't help it." He laughed.

She placed her cool hands over his eyes and he grabbed her wrist and started tickling her sides.

"D-Derek I s-swear if-f you d-don't st-stop I w-will f-f-freeze your h-head off-ff!" She tried speaking.

"I'd be honored!" Derek laughed but ceased his tickling.

"You suck." Elsa said flatly.

Derek shrugged and wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest. The fire was burning in front of them and Derek slowly closed his eyes and Elsa began to withdraw soft snow from her hands and make pretty snowflakes in the air very casually as she was calm in Derek's presence. Derek opened one eye to see Elsa creating snowflakes and secretly watched her face as it lit up whenever a new snowflake lit up.

"Beautiful." Derek whispered, almost inaudible, but enough for Elsa to hear.

"It's only snow." She said.

"No it's you." He said and kissed her shoulder.

"Enough about me, what are some of your talents?"

Derek cracked his knuckles and carefully moved Elsa off of him.

"Wanna see something cool?" Derek said.

Elsa sat cross legged on the ground and looked up at him and took a sip from her wine glass. Nodding, she gave him her full attention.

Derek took a deep breath and bent over and balanced his entire body on his hands alone. He was doing a handstand and then began walking around the room which freaked Elsa out. She cupped her hand to her mouth and averted her head away.

"That's so….weird!" Elsa laughed nervously.

Derek got back on his feet with a grunt and rubbed his hands back together.

"Ah! Haven't done that in a long time." He said and sat back down on the ground placing Elsa back onto his lap.

"I am very impressed." She said and squeezed his cheeks.

"I have a question." He whispered.

"I'm listening."

"There's something we haven't done in a long time."

"Yes we have." She furrowed her eyebrow.

"What do you mean…? Oh! No I didn't mean…._that_, I meant we haven't….gone swimming in a while." He said with a smile.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god I typed this at Barnes and Noble and some little girl walked in and was carrying an Anna and Elsa doll and I went insane. I'm currently staring at her. Lucky duck. Alright. So um…some interesting things happening here. Leia and Johannes…? Let's see and then the Southern Isles? Who knows where this could all lead to! Let's just say this story is totally going somewhere I didn't expect it to go. But like I said, this isn't a drama story in the sense of battle and action. It's supposed to be a love story….a very merry love story! But there will be drama because what's a story without drama!? But anyways, stay tuned for a much more interesting chapter! Oh yeah, so I won't be able to update another chapter after this one until after Sunday because I'm going to Indiana Dunes! WHOO HOO! But don't lose faith in me! I'll be back! Also, I don't expect any reviews really because there's not much to say about this chapter. I hate filler chapters but every story has them. **

**Guest: I know! Of course he goes straight to Elsa before even considering the baby! Such a cutie!**

**Awesomegirl3: I WILL NEVER STOP UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING!**

**LoveFlora: OMG I KNOW! I LIKE MELT WHENEVER I LOOK AT HIS BEAUTIFUL FACE! HE IS BEAUTIFUL! And thank you dear! I will update ASAP! **

**Lomelindii: Yeah I feel like guys usually aren't as involved with babies the way they should be so I wanted Derek to have a soft spot for children. Especially his niece and nephew!**

**elsa0509: And that's why you're my favorite! I can just imagine Kristoff and Elsa snickering the entire time because I know that I would if I were them! Thanks for the review chica!**

**MichellyGurl14: Hello my number one fan! Wow, it's hard to picture that! Thank you so much for your AWESOME review! I smiled like an idiot reading it! I wish I knew you so I could give you a warm hug! *Virtual hug*. And you read my mind about Derek…stay tuned my faithful reviewer! You're the best Michelle!**

**JeannaMarie23: I laughed so hard while writing that part! Thanks for pointing it out Lol!**

**elsalover307: Wow! I teared up reading this review! I tear up at every review haha! But I'm so touched by the fact that I've changed your life for the better! That's hard to do and I am so blessed to be able to do that for you so you're welcome! I hope the whole rest of the story makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Thank you for taking the time to tell me this and if you need to talk about ****_anything_**** don't hesitate to PM me! Love you too! *Virtual hug*.**

**thesinglepringle: I was laughing while I wrote that! I was like "hey that's actually pretty clever!" Thanks for reviewing!**

**You guys are my angels! See you in a couple days!**

***Virtual hugs to all!***


	27. Times Like These

**A/N: I lied. I decided last minute that instead of going camping (which I hate doing), I'm going to my friend's Sweet 16 Party instead! WHOO HOO! So I have time to write! My sister helped me inspire some of this chapter along with ****elsa0509!**** It's so…dramatic. Well the next will be more dramatic because that's when….oh my god shut up me, I can't tell you guys! Is it weird that I listen to the Disney station on Pandora as I write this? I don't think so. ALSO! GO SEE THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! I CRIED MY FREAKING EYES OUT! Okay? Okay. Now go read!**

* * *

"Derek!" Leia called from outside his door.

Derek rolled out of bed and slowly slumped towards the doorway and opened it to see a giddy Leia looking absolutely beautiful.

"Good morning." He murmured.

"Good morning!" She squealed.

"Why are you so….happy?" He said while his eyes were still closed.

"We have to talk! It's about Johannes..."

Derek's eyes snapped open at that familiar name. He looked at Leia and raised an eyebrow.

"Johannes? As in Johannes Dubach? As in Johannes Dubach the _blacksmith_?"

Leia smiled and nodded. "That's the one!"

"Well…what about him…?"

"He uh…..we went on a date yesterday." She giggled.

"You do know that he is one of my good friends right?" Derek said crossing his arms.

"Well yeah that's what I wanted to talk you about. Would it….bother you if I….you know, dated him?"

Derek's eyes widened for a second but then calmed down. He sighed and shook his head. "I mean I guess not. It _is_ your life. You're only twenty years old though, are you sure you want to commit to someone?"

"Well I was raised by an awesome brother like you so I think I can take care of myself pretty well!" She smirked. He smiled at her.

"Everything will be fine, I promise. He's a really nice person. He was so respectful towards me and he literally did everything right. I really like him." She eyed him for a response.

"How old is he again?" Derek asked.

"He's twenty-three. He's only a year younger than you." She rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"He is three years older than you, Leia!" Derek spoke loudly.

"What? You're three years older than Elsa!"

"Two." He corrected.

"Whatever! One year isn't going to make a difference. He's so sweet Derek. Please just let me see how this works out and if it doesn't, I promise I'll drop the relationship." She put her hands together and begged him.

"Leia you don't have to beg. Like I said, it's your life but I do want to speak with him at one point because I need to make sure he's treating my sister with the upmost respect, capisce?"

"Yeah yeah okay." She rolled her eyes. "I have another date with him in a little so I have to go get ready, okay?"

"Have fun alright? When are you planning on coming back?"

Leia shrugged. "Whenever the date ends."

"Thanks for being specific. It makes it a lot easier for me." He said sarcastically.

Leia pulled Derek into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for understanding."

All he could so was nod, which he did, and shooed her off to go get ready. After she left, he stood in the doorway and rested his side up against the door and sighed. He was happy for Leia but her dating was just….weird. He always pictured her as a little girl who'd never grow up and always wanted to be held. Now she wanted to be held by Johannes instead of Derek. Leia always had nightmares and Derek would always hold her and comfort her. To get her to calm down when she was little, he would tickle her until she couldn't anything except for smile. He laughed at the memories and closed the door behind him.

* * *

A loud cry from a blue bassinette woke up a sleeping Kristoff and Anna. They both opened their eyes at the same time and looked at each other and groaned. Once Alexander began crying, so did Christabel. Another groan.

"Who's got who?" Anna asked.

"I'll take Alexander." Kristoff moaned and slowly rolled out of the bed landing on the floor. He quickly got up and brushed himself off and looked at Anna who was giggling with a hand covering her face so he wouldn't see.

"I'm tired." He said and Anna just nodded.

Anna got up too and they walked over to the bassinettes together and stared down at their crying children. Kristoff leaned down and picked up Alexander while Anna leaned down and picked up Christabel, immediately noticing how damp her diaper was. Anna groaned and Kristoff smirked at her.

"Oh c'mon Kristoff cut me some slack! I don't' want poop on my hands again!" She whined.

"Hey, when Alexander decides to have a bomb explode in his pants, I'll clean it." He chuckled.

"That's disgusting." Anna whispered as she carried Christabel to the changing table.

After she changed her and, of course, made a mess of it, she put Christabel into a new diaper and a little dress that Leia bought for her in town. She then laid Christabel down on the bed and took Alexander from Kristoff so she could feed him.

"Can you keep Christabel occupied for a little while I feed him?"

"Sure." Kristoff said happily and carefully picked up Christabel in his arms and cradled her.

She opened her eyes the moment he touched her face. Kristoff smiled down at his daughter and kissed her forehead. He looked at Anna who exposed her breasts and then calmly began feeding him while rocking back and forth in the rocking chair.

"He hurts the most." Anna said closing her eyes.

"You see? This is why I'm happy I'm a male!" He smirked.

"Do you want to get slapped?" Anna asked opening one eye.

"I don't believe your children would enjoy seeing that." He replied.

"Oh they wouldn't, I'd put them in the bassinettes and take you out in the hallway."

"That's not such a good idea princess. I'm too afraid your feistiness will turn me on too much and then out pops baby number three."

"You are unbelievable." Anna giggled, secretly blushing.

"I can't help it. You're just so cute."

"Well you don't get any until you've behaved yourself, we clear?"

"Yes mom." Kristoff pouted.

"Great, now help."

Kristoff laid down Christabel on the bed and picked up Alexander from Anna's hands and laid him next to Christabel and then picked up his daughter and handed her to Anna and then picked up Alexander. Phew.

"This is hard." Kristoff admitted.

"What is?"

"How we have to pick one up and then put them down in order to pick the other up. It's just so annoying and confusing."

"Stop complaining. At least you have children now." Anna said quietly.

Kristoff leaned down next to the rocking chair next to Anna and held her arm since her hands were full. He stoked her arms and smiled at her.

"Stop blaming yourself, cutie. Everything happens for a reason and even though that one baby could never be replaced, at least we have these two amazing, incredible children who will be awesome people one day and do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Anna teared up.

"Because they have the best mommy and daddy in all of Arendelle! In all of the world!"

Anna giggled and Kristoff leaned in to kiss her passionately on the lips. Christabel began fussing in Anna's arms which broke the two apart.

"Get a room mommy and daddy!" Kristoff mimicked in his best Christabel baby voice.

"You were always one to speak for others." Anna said referring to Sven.

"Ha ha."

"Okay ma'am, I'll feed you now, calm down." Anna said as she situated Christabel for feeding.

"My feistypantses." Kristoff said as he looked down at his girls.

* * *

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Elsa said as she was reading another document at her desk.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked from the doorway.

Elsa just stared at the document and wacked her books off her desk and laid her head in her arms and began crying. Derek slowly approached her and began massaging her neck from behind. She continued crying, but this time more hysterically which worried Derek. Frost began to cover the walls of the room and the desk.

"Elsa. Elsa, calm down you're starting to lose it." He said as he bent down next to her and grabbed her hand.

Elsa looked up red eyed and tears resting on her cheeks and under her eyes. She pulled him into a hug and began crying again. He pulled her out of her chair and onto the floor where she sat on his legs and he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. She formed fists with her hands and raised them to her temples and squeezed them as hard as she could.

"Woah, woah calm down there Elsa." Derek said as he calmed her down by holding her hands in his. "You need to tell me what's going on."

She looked back up at her desk and sighed.

"The stupid Southern Isles is threatening us with war if we don't make alliances with them!" She yelled.

"What!? That doesn't even make any sense! Why would they take you to war in order to make amends? That doesn't add up."

"Tell me about it! What do I do? I don't trust the Southern Isles whatsoever and I'm not ready to give them a chance!"

Derek sighed. "Well, I know _you're_ not ready, but you have to think about _all_ of Arendelle and what's best for them."

"I know! I just…..ugh I don't know…" Elsa said at a loss for words.

Derek just pulled her back into his embrace and cradled her. He kissed her cheek but she turned her head and met her lips with his and he cupped her cheeks and then kissed her nose to finish off.

"I love you?" Derek said with a smile.

"I know. I love you too." She whispered and returned the smile pathetically.

He lifted her chin up and looked her square in the eyes. "We started this together, we'll finish this together." He said and kissed her again.

"Thank you. Should I tell Anna and Kristoff?"

"Of course, this is out of their own protection. Think of Christabel and Alexander too."

Elsa nodded and they both stood up and walked towards her desk. She picked up the document and handed it to Derek who read it and rolled his eyes.

"Crazy right?"

Derek nodded and set the document down and crossed his arms.

"What do I say?"

"Just tell them that you'd like to personally meet with the King. Isn't that one of Hans's brothers?"

"Yes. King Gerard. It's not him I'm upset with, well actually now I am because he wants to take us to war. But it's Hans I have the grudge against. I'll reply to him and tell him that he can come here and speak to me personally."

"Uh that's not such a good idea."

"Why?"

"What if he brings Hans? Or an army, or someone to hurt you just out of rage?"

"Well I can't…..I'm not comfortable traveling across seas on a boat." She said shyly.

"I can go with you?"

"No. I need you here, to help take care of Arendelle."

"I can't let you leave alone. Especially in the Southern Isles."

"I'll be okay. Besides, I am the Snow Queen." She raised an eyebrow up at him.

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself." Johannes said as him and Leia were walking in the park.

"Well, where to begin? I have an older brother…oh wait, you know him! Well my parents died when we were young. My favorite color is orange. I love horses and sheep! I am obsessed with seafood and I love fishing!"

Johannes laughed at her incessantly talking about herself and slowly grabbed her hand into his. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She looked away and he began swinging their attached hands back and forth and Leia let out a little giggle.

" What about you? What's your story?" Leia asked.

"Well, my parents live in England at the moment with my aunt and uncle and my brother died thirteen years ago due to a chronic illness."

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly.

"It's fine. Anyways, I grew up on my own because I was never really to my parent's liking. They always liked my brother Finn better than me. And after he died, they didn't know what to do and just left me."

Leia squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes, the sun causing them to squint.

"Jeez, I'm sorry. That must've really hurt you."

Johannes nodded and sighed, squeezing her hand back.

"Anyway, I managed to turn my life around and start my own business in making armor and the queen gave me a job here as a blacksmith. Did you know that Derek had me make her ring?"

"No kidding? What a small world?" She laughed.

"It is. And when I'm with you, it's a wonderful world."

"Are you trying to flatter me Johannes?"

"Only if it's working."

"It may be." She smiled.

"Is your brother upset?"

"About you?"

"About us hanging out and going in dates."

Leia shook her head and told him it was just weird that his younger sister was just seeing people at the age of twenty but he said it was her life and to just be careful. Johannes then took her to the park where many children played and they sat on a park bench and talked about anything and everything. They felt like a married couple looking over their own children at the park with the way they were comfortable with each other. They sat in complete silence for a little while and in all honesty, they completely enjoyed it- just the two of them.

* * *

It was around eleven at night and Kristoff and Anna had just put the twins down for bed for real this time. They decided to pay a visit to Derek and Elsa who they literally hadn't seen all day. They walked down the hallway to Elsa's room but they weren't in there so they decided to check Derek's room. Nothing. Then Kristoff heard giggling from down the hallway behind a closet door. Him and Anna looked at each other confusedly and knocked on the closet door.

"Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

Nothing.

"Elsa it's Kristoff and Anna." Kristoff whispered.

The door clicked open to reveal Elsa sitting on the floor of the closet smiling and them with a finger over her lips to quiet them.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"We're playing hide and seek! Go away before you reveal my hiding spot!" Elsa whispered.

"Who are playing with?"

Before Elsa could answer, they heard Derek calling Elsa's name from down the hallway. Elsa swore and shut the door and giggled. Kristoff and Anna pretended they had no idea what was going on when Derek saw them and approached them.

"Evening guys! Where is Elsa?" He asked as he looked around.

"She's uh….downstairs. Yeah!" Anna said and looked at Kristoff who nodded in agreement.

"You guys are the best! Thanks!" And he ran downstairs.

Kristoff opened the door again and Elsa was hugging her knees again and began giggling.

"Hi." She said looking up at them.

Kristoff and Anna just looked at her and just laughed in confusion. They have never seen her this playful and it was kind of adorable. She waved goodbye and reached up to close the door again but then Kristoff stopped it with his foot. Elsa shot him and icy glare and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you see that I'm trying to hide?" She said.

"Well before prince charming comes back up here, Anna and I were wondering if you and Derek wanted to come on a picnic tomorrow with the twins and I at the town park?"

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Sure. Actually that's perfect because Derek and I have something to tell you anyways." Elsa said quietly.

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other and furrowed their eyebrows but then shook it off. Elsa again waved goodbye and closed the door behind her until it was stopped again by another foot that wasn't Kristoff's. They all turned their heads to see Derek's foot stopping the door with his hands crossed.

"Found you."

"Dang it!" Elsa yelled and stood up.

"You aren't the best hider." He said pulling her into a hug.

"You aren't the best seeker." She retorted.

"Oh really?"

"Yes and Kristoff and Anna invited us to go on a picnic with the twinnies tomorrow." Elsa said happily.

"Yeah that sounds awesome! Hey and we can tell them about….."

Elsa nodded which shut him up and the couples stood there in awkward silence for a minute before Anna jumped in. "Okay! So meet us in front of the castle gates around noon!"

"Great!"

"Goodnight guys." Elsa said and they all hugged each other goodnight before heading off to their bedrooms waiting for tomorrow, a day they'd never forget.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! So some Southern Isles business getting the best of Elsa huh? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in about two days! Love you all and REVIEW!**

**elsa0509: Thanks for making me feel better! I'm glad you notice those little things because it makes me feel better about my writing! I will always and forever be a part of the Derek fan club!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: First of all, thank you so much for calling me an AMAZING writer! That makes me feel sooo good! And the I'm glad you love this story and there is a good 50% more coming! Also the reason Olaf really isn't in here is because this is a romance story between Anna and Kristoff and Elsa and Derek. I'll try to put him more in the story if I remember! And don't apologize for your rambling! It reminds me of Anna! Keep up the reviews!**

**Awesomegirl3: OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK!**

**elsalover307: How dare they!? They probably secretly love Frozen but are too shallow to admit it! But that's right! Stick up for it! I hope he showed that douche bag no mercy just like Anna showed Hans no mercy! *Claps for you guys***

**Frozen love: That's alright! We all get busy sometimes so I'm okay with it! I hope you have an amazing summer! Olaf loves summer!**

**artistreilly421: Anna is the matchmaker herself! That's one of my favorite things about her too! **

**HAFanForever: Lol you totally should have sung! That would've been awesome! I was literally freaking out in my English class too! And yes I just reviewed your chapter too!**

**Toodles!**


	28. The Return

**A/N: Okay well I just updated yesterday but it wasn't a good chapter and I know that and so right when I finished I felt horrible for such a boring chapter so I took another hour to write this one so here you go!**

**All I can say is prepare yourselves.**

**Warning****: A little bit of religious stuff but nothing to "challenge" anyone. I don't think anyone is weird enough to make a big deal about it anyways because you guys are awesome! Also some talk of blood.**

* * *

"Good morning guys." Derek said as he and Elsa walked towards Kristoff, Anna, and the kids hand in hand.

"Ready?" Anna asked.

"Yep." Elsa said. "I'm starving." Elsa said with a hand over her stomach.

"Me too! I just can't wait to stuff a whole bunch of food in my face!" Anna said. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

They all just looked away and the gates opened and they all exited the castle and made their way into the warm fall air. The trees were beginning to change colors of red, orange, and yellow. The twins were in each of their parents' arms. They opened their eyes to the sunlight. Anna realized this was the first time the babies had been outside since they have been born. It kind of hurt her to think that but they were all together now and that's all she could ever ask for.

"Can I hold one?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff handed Alexander to Elsa and she cradled him her arms and smiled down at him. She brushed her cool fingers over his warm face and he grabbed her finger and she giggled at him. They all continued on a fifteen minute walk to a park where not many people went to. On their way, people bowed and fawned all over the babies which made Anna and Kristoff feel proud. When they finally got to their destination, which was far away from Arendelle so they could get some peace and quiet without people constantly staring and coming up to them, Kristoff laid down two blankets and Derek put the basket down on it and they all sat down. Derek also set down a little plush comforter for the babies to lie on together since they were both still little.

"It's so nice out." Anna said as she closed her eyes and breathed in the air.

"It's so nice to be with everyone." Elsa said and softly caressed Christabel's head.

"What did you guys bring to eat?" Derek asked as he looked through the basket. "Sandwiches, fruit, bread, cheese, _and_ chocolate? Alright!" Derek said which gained a smile from Elsa.

"Is that okay?" Anna asked as she picked up Alexander and rocked him back and forth in her arms.

"It's awesome! Thanks a lot guys."

Anna and Kristoff nodded and smiled. Everyone began eating various foods from the basket and just sat there in complete silence, enjoying each other's company and the beautiful day.

"Do you believe in afterlife?" Elsa asked all of a sudden grabbing everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Anna asked.

Elsa swallowed a piece of her sandwich and looked at it. "Afterlife. Do you believe people have an afterlife?"

Kristoff and Derek looked at each other and shrugged.

"I mean…I don't know. I think people die and then be formed into something or someone else." Elsa shrugged.

"That's called reincarnation, Elsa." Kristoff said.

"Whatever, same thing." She said taking another bite of her sandwich and sighing.

"I believe in afterlife." Anna said.

"Do you?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean I believe people can be whatever they want when they die. But then again, we'll never know the answers to anything so until we die, I can be 100% sure." Anna said with a shrug. "What about you Kristoff?"

"I don't know. I guess I kind of agree with you about not knowing for sure. I believe in something but there isn't enough evidence yet for me to believe fully, you know?" He answered honestly.

"Do you believe in God?" Derek asked Kristoff.

Kristoff nodded yes.

"What about you girls?" He asked Elsa and Anna.

"I always have." Elsa said.

"Me too." Anna said. "What about heaven and hell?"

"If I believe in heaven then I must believe in hell." Derek said and Kristoff nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree." Elsa said.

They all sat there in silence and eventually all began picking pieces of grass out of the ground and thinking about life. No one was mad at each other, in fact, the quiet made everyone happy especially now that there were two babies, quiet was a blessing. Anna snuggled up against Kristoff's chest as they looked down at their sleeping children and Derek and Elsa sat cross legged and Derek was massaging Elsa's hand.

"What are your guys' biggest fears?" Kristoff broke the silence this time.

Everyone went into deep thought and Elsa was the first to speak up.

"Just one fear? Because I could write a memoir of all of my fears." Elsa laughed.

"Your _biggest_ fear." Kristoff said.

"Biggest fear…." Elsa thought. "Probably hurting my family member with my powers."

"Elsa! You aren't going to do it again; you know how to control yourself. Stop beating yourself up all the time, you're so wonderful and you need to see that!" Anna said with a smile.

Elsa smiled back and squeezed her hand. "What about you Anna?"

"Me? Hmm…probably never eating chocolate ever again." She said looking down at the piece of chocolate in her hand. She smiled and looked back up to see everyone staring confusedly at her.

"I'm kidding!" She protested. "Jeez! Okay in all honesty, my biggest fear is losing my children for any reason. They mean everything to me and having a life without them would absolutely kill me." She said getting all sad. Kristoff put an arm around her and she smiled at him.

"Derek? What about you?" Elsa asked.

"Fears, fears, fears…."

He looked at Elsa and smiled. "I'm afraid of anything happening to any of you guys. You guys are my family and like Anna said, losing you guys would kill me. But besides that, I am horribly afraid or octopi." He shivered at the thought and received a confused sound from Anna.

"What's….octopi?" Anna asked. Elsa snorted and Kristoff snickered.

"What?! What is it?"

"Anna, octopi is the plural version of octopus." He laughed.

Anna made an "O" shape with her mouth and then looked down in embarrassment as her family quietly snickered at her. She swatted Kristoff's arm and glared at Elsa who began nervously laughing and then officially stopped.

"Sorry I was never told!" She defended herself.

"But Anna…..it's common sense." Elsa giggled.

"Well….whatever!" Anna said. "What about you Kristoff?"

"I'm afraid of losing the kids or any of you. I'm also afraid of ghosts." Kristoff said sheepishly.

"Oooh! I forgot about that one!" Elsa chimed in.

"Ghosts are creepy." Derek said.

"Wait, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yeah?"

Before Anna could answer, a rustling noise came from the behind the trees in the woods they were in. They were sitting in the middle of the woods which formed a big circle in the middle where they were. It seemed to catch everyone's attention but then it stopped. So they all exchanged confused looks and then Elsa looked back at Anna.

"You were saying?"

"Right. Um, what were you and Derek going to tell us?"

"Oh yeah! Okay well this is important and it could change our lives forever." Elsa said looking at Derek.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Kristoff asked quickly.

"No! That's not possible….I mean we've….he's….we…."

Kristoff put his hand up to stop her rambling. "I get it."

"Anyways, so I received a letter yesterday from someone."

"Who?" Anna asked as she looked at Kristoff.

Before she could answer, both babies began fussing so Kristoff and Anna picked them up and tried to calm them down. They finally calmed down and Anna motioned for Elsa to continue.

"It was from…the Southern Isles."

"WHAT?" Anna yelled but then quieted herself realizing she was holding a baby.

"The King has threatened Arendelle with war if we don't form an alliance with them."

"That makes no sense! Why would they want to form an alliance by starting a war?" Kristoff asked with anger.

"I don't know! It's making me so angry."

"What about Hans?"

_"What about me?" _A sly, horrible voice interrupted.

Everyone's hearts stopped and their heads turned towards the direction of the voice. They all looked at each other and Kristoff and Anna clutched their kids closer to them in fear.

"Who's there?" Derek dared to ask.

"Oh please, who could I possibly be?" This stranger's voice echoed in the woods.

"Show yourself!" Elsa demanded.

"Or what?" The voice challenged.

"Or I will freeze you until you can't breathe anymore." She said coldly.

"Oooh I'm scared your majesty. I wouldn't do that again considering what you did to your sister last year." He reminded her.

Anna looked at her and shook her head no in a way to say "don't believe a word he says".

"I suggest you show yourself before you regret it." Elsa's voice shook.

A dark figure stepped out from behind the trees dressed in his formal attire from the last time Elsa and Anna had seen him. Their eyes widened when they saw his face and Elsa shakily stood up, Derek quickly grasping her hand.

"Hans…" Elsa and Anna both breathed at the same time.

"That's my name!" He said in a cocky manner fixating his gloves. Elsa looked at his gloves and a sick feeling came to the bottom of her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Kristoff asked.

"Well I head you guys had a dead baby, gotten married, had a few asshole children, and now I hear that Elsa is engaged! I just came to give my condolences for your loss that you deserved and to congratulate both of you on your baby and your engagement." He said darkly.

"You're not welcome here!" Derek said standing up next to Elsa and holding her hand.

Hans approached them slowly which caused Derek to take a miniature step back but Elsa stood there firmly in place. "Excuse me? Where are my manners! My name is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and I used to be engaged to Anna." He said and winked at Anna.

"Hence the word 'used'." Elsa said bravely.

"I like your attitude my queen. I've just dropped by to say hello!"

"You liar." Elsa said. "Get out."

"You have no strength to get me to leave." He said and slipped his glove back on. "Besides, not with the people I've brought."

"What-" Elsa was cut off when a arrow hit her shoulder and she fell back onto the ground.

"ELSA!" Everyone shouted.

"ANNA! GO NOW!" Kristoff yelled. He handed her Christabel.

"WHAT? I can't just leave you all alone! I don't even know the way back!"

"TRY! JUST TAKE THE BABIES AND GO!" Kristoff screamed.

Without another word, Anna clutched a crying Christabel and Alexander closer to her chest and made a run for it.

"Follow her!" Hans yelled and two of his men ran after her but Elsa froze them in place with a blast of ice with her un-injured arm.

Thirteen other men appeared behind the trees and they all ran after Elsa because she was the most vulnerable at this point but Kristoff and Derek tried their best to fend them off but it was too hard with just them. They were hoping Anna would tell someone and send help. But it was Anna.

"What are you going to do now?!" Hans yelled as his men viciously attacked Elsa.

The men kicked Elsa in the stomach over and over again and several punched her repeatedly in the face as she screamed and squeaked at the pain being inflicted on her. Hans roared with laughter as she was being attacked and Kristoff and Derek were still trying to fend off some of the other guys.

Kristoff punched one guy that was charging after him and knocked him out cold. Another man jumped on his back but Derek punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and off of Kristoff's back.

Since three men were on Elsa right now, there were eight more men they had to take care of.

"What the hell do you want with us?!" Kristoff yelled as a man kicked his leg and made him fall to his feet.

"Kristoff!" Derek yelled but was quickly distracted when the same man threw a punch at him and missed. Derek used all of the strength of him and knocked him out with his fist against his head. Another arrow was shot at Derek and almost went through his arm but he was too fast and moved out of the way in enough time. He helped Kristoff to his feet and they both glanced over at a screaming Elsa who was being brutally attacked by Hans's men.

"ELSA!" Derek yelled and ran after her. "I"LL TAKE CARE OF THEM, YOU TAKE CARE OF THOSE GUYS!" Derek yelled to Kristoff.

Hans just stood in the background with one foot against the tree crossing his arms over his chest in amusement.

Derek grabbed one of the assaulter's neck and squeezed it tight and kicked his stomach knocking him out. He then punched one of the guys that was kicking Elsa over and over again and then he kicked him in the back so hard that he heard a bone crack and the guy fell on the ground screaming in pain. One more guy was pinned on Elsa, taking her clothes off, but he stood up when he saw the dark rage in Derek's eyes and he stood up tall leaving a lifeless Elsa fetal on the ground and stood up to him.

"What are you gonna do to me?" The man said in the most douche bag voice he could muster up.

"I will _kill_ you." Derek said in the most cold tone ever.

The man turned around and pretended to walk away but then quickly turned around and punched Derek straight in the nose, almost breaking it. Derek fell on top of Elsa with a grunt and he looked over at her she barely opened her eyes and looked at him. He mouthed "sorry" to her and she gave a weak, encouraging smile to continue. He got up and ran after the man with a scream and punched him in both of his eyes knocking him backwards and onto to the ground and Hans's feet. Hans looked down and smirked.

"Kristoff!" Derek said as Kristoff was trying his best to fend off three more guys. These three guys were the largest of all and actually quite intimidating. The three burly men charged at Kristoff and Derek and punched them in their face and heads knocking them to the ground again and Hans threw him his sword and he stood in front of them and plunged the sword downwards into their hearts but soon, they were engulfed in a circle of icicles that separated them and Kristoff and Derek. They looked at Elsa who was struggling to stand up due to the bruises and broken bones in and on her body.

"Get the _hell_ away from them!" Elsa roared at the last three men who were now trapped in the circle of icicles with no way to get out

"Elsa!" Hans yelled at her.

"Shut up!" She yelled back but he tackled her onto the ground and held her neck down to the ground. She tried fighting back but her vision began to blur and her breathing became labored as he squeezed so hard. Just as she was about to pass out, she felt a release off of her and she gasped for air as Kristoff came next to her and held her in his arms as Derek and Hans got into a fist fight.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff said trying to put some of her clothes back on her.

She shivered and whimpered as her bones were aching and the bruises on her were split open and bleeding incessantly.

"Oh god, Elsa." Kristoff said as he felt a bone out of place on her shoulder, the arrow still in it.

"I'm f-fine…." She quivered. She began burning up and losing consciousness at the extreme loss of blood. Kristoff began screaming for help as loud as he could until his attention turned to Derek who was being severely beaten up by Hans. Kristoff looked at Elsa who was slowly drifting and carefully laid Elsa on the ground and decided to help Derek with Hans. He stood up and grabbed Hans's neck and pulled him off of Derek who wiped blood angrily off of his lip and kicked Hans in the stomach while Kristoff held his neck. Hans then used his elbow to jab Kristoff in the side which worked and Hans fell back onto Kristoff but they quickly got back up and went at it.

"YOU THINK THE GIRLS WANT COMMONERS LIKE YOU!?" Hans roared as he punched Kristoff's arm. "WHEN THEY COULD HAVE ME?"

"NOBODY WOULD EVER WANT YOU! THERE IS _NOBODY_ OUT THERE WHO LOVES YOU!" Elsa screamed as loud as she could which was hard due to the fact that she was so horribly damaged.

Then all of a sudden, a fierce rage came over Derek and he threw himself at Derek and squeezed his neck and then he screamed at the burning sensation on his hands and so did Hans. Derek took his hands off of Hans and looked at them. They looked normal until he looked at an unconscious Hans lying on the ground with burn marks all over his neck.

"What the…." Derek said looking down at his hands again. He looked at Kristoff whose mouth was gaped open at what just happened. He then looked at Elsa who lied limply on the ground, almost dead looking.

"Wh-why are there burn marks around his neck?" Kristoff said completely out of breath.

"I-I don't know…." Derek said.

Soon, Anna and the whole Arendellian army came running in on horseback and they looked around at all of the blood on the grass and all of the unconscious or dead men on the ground. Anna was relieved to see Kristoff and Derek still alive until her attention turned to Elsa. She mounted off of her horse ran over to Elsa's lifeless body. She looked at all of the cuts and bruises and the arrow that still was impaled in her shoulder.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?" She screamed at Kristoff and Derek.

"We tried to save her!" Kristoff yelled.

"SHE ISN'T DEAD YOU IDIOT!" She cried and laid a hand on Elsa's forehead. She looked over at Hans who was still knocked out and ran over to him and began kicking him in the stomach and punching him the face to let her anger out but nothing seemed to be working. Kristoff ran up to her and grabbed her and held her in his arms. They sank to the ground and she cried into his chest as he rubbed her back. She then stood up and looked all around her.

"Take every last man out here into the dungeons and put _him_ the darkest, coldest dungeon with the ten guards watching over his cell at all times." Anna ordered.

"Yes your highness." Many voices rang out.

"Someone take Elsa back to the castle and into the infirmary please." She cried.

The guards all went to work and Anna folded her arms across her chest and slowly walked towards her husband and Derek. Now that she was calmed down a little more, she gave them a weak smile and they finally fell to the ground now that the battle was over. Anna hadn't noticed how truly hurt they were too. They both passed out and Anna fell down next to them and examined their cuts and bruises as well and realized how badly their condition was.

"Oh god…." She said as she looked at their bruised and bleeding skin. "Guards! Take them to the infirmary as well!" She yelled.

"Are the babies okay?" Kristoff coughed.

"Shh…shh….they're fine. They're sleeping at home in their bassinettes."

Kristoff smiled and closed his eyes again.

Anna watched as Hans was picked up and put on a horse and she furrowed her eyebrows when she looked at the burns on his neck.

"Why are there burns on his neck?" Anna asked Kristoff but he was too out of it to answer and he and Derek were taken away on horseback and Anna followed after on the horse behind them- fearing the worst.

* * *

**A/N: Woah. Okay um so Hans returned and his men literally beat the poop out of Kristoff, Derek, and especially Elsa. I hope you enjoyed this chapter in some way, I personally thought I did a good job haha. Well everything will be sorted out next chapter and everything will be all good again! I know you all are confused as to why the hell Hans was there or how he got there but everything will be explained! I just wanted to say thank you for all of those who gave me ideas for this, especially ****elsa0509****! She is the best! Please review and tell me what you think! Please? Thank you so much you all are the best snowflakes I could ask for!**

**HAFanForever****: Well ignoring probably wasn't the best idea..haha **

**MichellyGurl14****: Aww I am so so sorry! No one should have to go through something like that! Whenever you're feeling down, read this and make yourself feel better and know that I write this for you! Keep your head held high Michelle, alright?**

**elsa0509****: YAY! We did it! Thank you for ALL of your help and encouraging me do keep this up! You are like an angel! Also I am SO glad that I can make your days better just from updating! I didn't know I'd have that affect on people! I hope you liked this chapter just as much as I loved writing it! You are amazing and I am so thankful to have a reviewer like you!**

**Guest****: That is a really great idea, but unfortunately I have another idea that I'm already in the midst of writing but I could possible do something similar like that in a future chapter!**

**gracewilliams14****: Because you are smart! Hope you enjoyed their reactions! I'm not very good at writing action so I hope it was to your liking! **

**artistreilly421:**** I'm glad you're getting emotional with this story! That's my goal!**

**Adios! **


	29. Fire and Ice

**A/N: Howdy! Okay now all of your questions and concerns will be cleared up in this chapter so enjoy! Also, I realized this is going to possibly over 4,000 words which is a lot, but I had to put them in this chapter because if I had made a new one, it would be only like, 1,000 words and that's stupid so I will put it all in this one! But everyone likes long chapters right? Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

_The next day….._

Elsa, Derek, and Kristoff were all placed in the same room in the infirmary where they laid in separate beds and were periodically attended to by many nurses, doctors, and Anna. Anna walked in for the first time and stared at her family.

Kristoff's lower lip was purple and puffy and his left eye was swollen. He had bruises up and down his arms and a few on his left leg. His left wrist was sprained and he had two hang nails. She walked over to her husband and grabbed his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles. A few tears fell from her eyes and landed on his hand and he stirred. Anna's eyes lit up and she looked down at him and waited for him to open his eyes. They didn't. Her happy façade fell back into despair and she let his hand go and walked over to Derek.

Derek looked less damaged than Kristoff did. She examined his body and noticed that both of his hands were burnt and he had a broken finger, which had a cast on it. His legs had cuts all over it and they were beginning to get infected. His nose seemed to be either broken or bruised. His stomach had a large gash that spread horizontally through his belly button and he had a swollen cheek. Anna gently placed her finger over his cheek and sighed.

Lastly, she walked over to Elsa who was worst of all. Anna could barely look at her without being grossed out at the sight. Pieces of Elsa's hair had been ripped out of her head; her right hand was broken and bruised. Anna looked at Elsa beautiful face. She thankfully only had one black eye but both of her cheeks were bruised from all of the punching and her neck was red from Hans's choking. Her lips had cuts all over them and her nose was bleeding. Her arms hung limply at her sides and Anna noticed her shoulder bone was out of proportion. The arrow was out of it and a large bandage was wrapped around it with a blood stain seeping through it. Her shoulder bone was pushed up higher than her other one. Elsa's lower half seemed to be okay until she got to her stomach. From all of the kicking, Elsa's stomach had an enormous purplish-green bruise on it that was bleeding. Anna gasped when she saw it and broke down into tears. How could someone just do that to Elsa?

Anna felt this rage and anger towards herself that she wasn't there to help take on those guys. But she needed to get her babies back to safety and alert someone about the attack. She kissed Elsa's forehead and laid her hand against Elsa's heart to find a heartbeat. Anna sighed in relief when she felt her pulse and cried. She was soon interrupted when the doctor came in with a few nurses. Anna wiped her tears and turned around with a sad smile.

"Good morning doctor." Anna said and walked over to him.

"Good morning your highness, how are you feeling? Where are the children?"

"I have the nannies taking care of them for a little while today while I visit. I'm doing….fine, I guess?"

The doctor laid an understanding hand on Anna's shoulder and smiled at her. She smiled back and looked over at Elsa, Derek, and then Kristoff. She sighed and turned her attention back to the doctor.

"Will they die?" Anna said sadly.

"Kristoff and Derek should be just fine. They're just banged up a little bit but they should return back to consciousness in a few days or even earlier. As for Elsa, your highness she got _really_ hurt and I don't know what her future holds. She has a few broken bones and I just don't know if I see her making it. I am very sorry. All we can do is hope and pray for the best and I promise you that I will absolutely _everything_ I can to help her."

Anna broke down crying and fell to the ground and curled in a ball. She couldn't live without Elsa and she blamed herself yet again. If she hadn't wanted to go on that stupid picnic then none of this would've happened. Or would it have? She didn't know but she blamed herself anyway.

The doctor kneeled down beside her and helped her to her feet.

"Maybe you should get some rest." He offered.

"I want a makeshift bed in this room for today. I want to be with them as much as possible. Please." She cried.

"Of course your highness. Renee, please bring in a bed for Princess Anna." He called to a servant.

Anna had fallen asleep in that room for about two hours and nothing had happened. No one had moved or made any noises. She was awoken when Leia walked into the room. Anna stirred and noticed her standing in the doorway and gave her a sympathetic smile. Anna sat up and patted the arm of her chair for Leia to come sit down next to her. Leia smiled and walked over to Anna and the two wrapped their arms around each other and cried silently.

"They look so….damaged." Leia whispered.

"I know. The doctor said that Kristoff and Derek should be fine but he doesn't think Elsa will make it." She sniffed.

"_What?"_ Leia asked in complete shock.

"That's what he said. I keep praying for her to live. I just can't live without her. She's my best friend and my sister." Anna said sadly.

Leia hugged Anna tighter and kissed the top of her head. "She'll be fine, I promise."

Anna just nodded and then she remembered Derek. She looked up at Leia and thought for a minute.

"Leia?"

"Hm?"

"Derek was strangling Hans and all of a sudden, Hans had burn marks appear on his neck and Derek has them on his hands. Do you know what that means?" She asked.

"No. That's weird." Leia said fastly.

Leia then quickly stood up and walked towards the doorway. "I have to go, I'll be back soon." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Anna said hesitantly and Leia was gone.

* * *

A week had gone by and no one had woken up yet which made Anna lose all hope. She had just finished feeding the babies and laid them down in their bassinettes for their afternoon nap. She slowly rocked them back and forth and smiled at how beautiful they were. Luckily, they both had Anna's nose but Kristoff's eyes and hair color. Anna realized that they were identical twins. She smiled at that thought and a tear fell from her eye. She was so lucky to have Kristoff in her children and she was so lucky to have Kristoff as her husband.

"Do you think daddy will wake up?" Anna asked her children quietly.

"I know he loves you guys so much and I know he'll wake up for us. We just have to give it time, right? I miss him too." She said again.

After the babies had officially fallen asleep, Anna sighed and kissed her fingers and placed one on each of her children's cheeks. She walked to her desk and sat down and looked out the window. Many people had already started bringing flowers to the castle gates to pay their respects ahead of time. Anna couldn't even look. She turned her head away and began sobbing into her hands. Her crying was soon turned into a stop when her door burst open.

"My apologies for just barging in your highness, but Sir Derek has awoken!" He said completely out of breath.

Anna stood up and ran out of the room ordering the nannies to watch Christabel and Alexander while she was gone. She charged down the hallways and down the railings and into the infirmary room where Derek was coughing and a whole bunch of nurses and the doctor surrounding him.

"Derek?" Anna said.

Everyone moved out of the way and Anna squeezed herself through the crowd to Derek's bed. She smiled when she saw him smile at her and she ran over to him and bent down to be in his arms. He pulled her into a hug and he kissed her cheeks.

"Hey stinker." Derek coughed.

"You scared me!" Anna cried. "I didn't think you were gonna make it!"

"I'm here now. I am _so _sorry." He said and squeezed her tight.

"When will he be able to walk around?" Anna asked the doctor.

"He should be fully capable to walk around now but only under some supervision." He said.

"Woah, woah! Before I do anything, I need some food and some water." Derek laughed

**_Three hours later….._**

Derek had been walking around for a little while now and he reconnected with Leia too. He even visited Elsa who had the bed next to him. He could barely look at her without feeling sick to his stomach. He cried over and over again at his broken looking fiancée and held her hand for almost three hours just looking at her and praying for her. Anna had been upstairs for about three hours watching her children and getting some sleep so Derek was all alone in the infirmary room with Kristoff and Elsa.

"Please wake up baby." Derek whispered to Elsa. "Please, I need you. I love you so much, just wake up. Can you at least make a sound?"

Nothing.

"God dammit make a sound! Please!" He cried.

A noise was made, but no from Elsa, it was from Kristoff. Derek turned his head and let go of Elsa's hand as he saw Kristoff begin to stir. He got up and limped over to Kristoff who opened one eye and then slowly closed it again.

"He's awake!" Derek called out the door.

A load of nurses and the doctor came rushing in and began doing tests on him and checking his heart rate and pulse. Derek stood there in confusion and then realized that Anna needed to know. Using all of the energy he had, he limped all the way up to Anna's room which took a good fifteen minutes and he knocked on the door loudly.

Anna opened the door and frowned at him. "You shouldn't be walking this far! What if you slipped and fell?" She said like a mother.

"It doesn't matter about me, Kristoff's awake!" He smiled.

Without another word, Anna was out the door and running as fast as her little feet could take her to the infirmary room. She burst through the doors and the doctor was helping Kristoff drink some water. Once Anna saw him, she cupped her mouth with her hands and began crying at the beautiful man that sat before her. He was alive. After he was finished drinking, he opened his eyes and saw Anna and smiled at her. She shook her head at him and ran over to his bed and engulfed him into the biggest hug she could, hysterically sobbing into his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back soothingly and kissed her cheek.

"Hey hey, I'm alright. See?" He placed her hand on his heart. "Do you feel that?"

She nodded and fell back into his arms and continued crying.

"I love you so much! I missed you so much!" She cried over and over again.

"I love you too. Everything's going to be okay now sweetheart. I promise you that Hans will be taken care of and we'll never have to deal with him ever again if it's the last thing I do."

Anna nodded and smiled through her tears and pressed her lips to his puffy ones, not really caring. He smiled through the kiss and she giggled. She missed kissing him and hugging him so it felt good and giddy for both of them. Derek stood and watched the happy couple and realized how much he missed his Elsa.

"Are Derek and Elsa alright?" Kristoff asked looking around the room.

"Derek's awake." She said pointing to the corner of the room. Kristoff smiled at him and gave him a wink which was returned back to him.

"What about Elsa?" Kristoff asked turning his head.

Everyone looked at her limp body and sighed in despair. Anna looked down at Kristoff and shook her head. "They don't think she'll make it." Anna said sadly and quietly.

"She has to." Kristoff breathed, noticing Derek was trying to hard not to cry. "She _will._ She is so strong." Kristoff said to try and lighten the mood.

Anna didn't say anything except for look down with her eyes closed a tear on her eyelash. Kristoff wiped the tear off of her with his thumb and grabbed her neck and pulled her down to a kiss. Now that both Kristoff and Derek were awake and healthy enough to move around and go back to normal, Elsa was still on everyone's mind, for no one knew what her fate was.

* * *

**_3 months later…._**

Queen Elsa had still been in, call it a coma if you will, for about three months and all of Arendelle had lost hope for their young queen.

Except for Anna.

Kristoff and Derek had just visited her to check to see if she was doing okay and now it was Anna's turn. She slowly walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to Elsa's bed. She smiled at all of the progress. Elsa's bones had been healed for the most part and some of her light bruises were now gone. Her shoulder was still being repaired but the doctor said that it wasn't bad enough to the point where it wasn't fixable. She's just a bit of a fixer upper, that's all. Elsa's skin was beginning to warm up a little bit now that more blood was being circulated in her veins. Anna was so proud of her sister for coming this far and still being alive.

She held Elsa's hand for the millionth time and kissed it.

"Elsa? I wanted to tell you a story. When we were little and separated, I never stopped loving you. I'm actually surprised I've never told you this before. I used to spy on you when everyone was asleep to make sure you were okay. You had your door locked but I found mom's spare key in her dresser and stole it. Oops? Anyways, I'd unlock your door and thankfully you were a heavy sleeper or else it wouldn't have happened more than once. I would tiptoe over to your bed and look at you for a long time. You didn't look dangerous or hurtful, you looked like the sister I had long to know. I missed seeing your face during the daytime and I still never knew why. Sometimes, I would grab our favorite book by Hans Christian Andersen called _The Little Match Seller_ and I would try my best reading it to you without waking you up. When I was done, I would kiss you on goodnight on the cheek and take your doll to snuggle with because it smelled just like you. Anyway, I love you Elsa. You're my best friend in the world and if circumstances are you don't wake up, just know that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and that I will never stop telling my children of the amazing things their aunt once did." She kissed Elsa's hands once more and got up out of her chair and headed for the doorway with tears streaming down her face.

"How did mom not know you stole the key?" Anna heard a faint voice say.

Anna whipped her head around and saw Elsa give her a weak smile and a roll of the eyes.

"Elsa…" Anna breathed.

"Get over here, smarty pants." Elsa said.

Anna ran over to her sister and flung her arms around her neck, careful not to hurt her and sobbed into her neck. Elsa couldn't hug her back because of the large cast around her shoulder and her other bruised hand. Elsa kissed Anna's cheek and smiled.

"I-I can't believe this! You're awake! You're _actually_ awake!"

"I just felt like I was asleep for a year. How long have I been out?" She asked tiredly.

"About three months!" Anna said throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

"_Three_ months?" Elsa said horrified.

Anna nodded and hugged Elsa even harder. "The doctor said you weren't going to make it but I knew they were wrong. Oh, I missed you so much! So has everyone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All of Arendelle is donating things for you out of respect and has been sending you letters of their condolences."

"I'm not even dead." Elsa laughed.

"Well no one knew for sure!" Anna yelled.

"Can you please get the doctor? Something is wrong with my arm, it really hurts."

"Doctor! Elsa's awake! She's awake! Hurry!" Anna yelled down the hallway.

Again, all of the nurses and doctor came running in and checking Elsa right away making sure she was okay. Anna did as her instinct told her and ran to her bedroom where Kristoff and Derek were playing with Christabel and Alexander. She burst through the doorway with tears pouring down her eyes.

"What? What is it?" Kristoff asked standing up.

"It's Elsa…." Anna said, completely out of breath.

"What about her?" Derek asked, now he was standing up too.

"She's….she's awake!" She squealed and smiled.

Derek and Kristoff looked at each other and then they all ran back to the infirmary room where Elsa was still being checked up on. They all came to a halt at the doorway and stared at Elsa who was oblivious to the fact that they were even there. After they finished cleaning her up and giving her some food and water, she closed her eyes again and everyone except for Anna, Derek, and Kristoff left.

Anna quietly walked over to Elsa and shook her arm. "Elsa."

"Hm? What?" She moaned and opened her eyes. Her eyes quickly averted towards Derek who was idiotically smiling at her. She smiled back and him and nodded for him to come over. Without hesitation, Derek limped as fast as he could over to Elsa and wrapped his arms around her waist without hurting her and began kissing every part of her face over and over again causing her to giggle uncontrollably. He then kissed her lips passionately, making her smile and sigh. She missed his lips.

"I missed you so much." He whispered as their noses touched and he looked directly into her eyes.

"I love you." She said back and pecked his lips.

He stood and walked away so Kristoff could have his turn. He knelt down beside Elsa and pulled her into a warm hug. He started crying which took Elsa completely by surprise.

"Why are you crying?" She asked pulling away from him.

"I just didn't think you were going to survive, but you did." He smiled and wiped his tears away.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

"I'll be right back." Anna said and ran out of the room.

She took a long walk down beyond the basement of the castle into a cold, musty, dungeon. She smiled at all of the guards who she passed and one stopped her to ask where she was going. She asked one of them to show her where Hans's cell was and the guard led her down the long, smelly hallway where she was brought to a secluded cell. She looked inside to see Hans lying in his jail cell with his back against the wall and his head looking down at his chained hands. He was awake and he was fine but Anna needed answers. She needed them now.

The guard opened the gate for her and Hans looked up and smirked when he saw Anna. She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest and tried to act intimidating. Hans chuckled at her and looked back down.

"How did you get out?" Anna asked firmly.

"Whatever do you mean your highness?" Hans asked innocently.

"How did you escape your prison cell in the Southern Isles? Tell me now!"

Hans smirked and sat back as if he was enjoying himself.

"Oh it was easy, really. My brother and I planned this entire thing out. I didn't quite appreciate being thrown into jail in my own country."

"So you just wanted revenge?" Anna asked.

"Precisely! So my brother decided to write to your sister under my eldest brother's name 'threatening' you all with war so you'd be distracted and not have the slightest inkling that we'd be coming. It seemed to work because you picked the worst spot to be attacked in. So afterwards, my brother and I rallied some of our closest friends to come to Arendelle and get what we deserved" He laughed to himself.

"Well, your plans failed because everyone is fine and look where you are!" She huffed.

"It isn't even over yet." He smirked.

Anna was becoming enraged and she knelt down next to his chained up body and lifted his chin up so he was looking directly into her furious eyes.

"Now, you listen to me you ruthless bastard. You will not _touch_ anyone in my family and you will _never_ leave this cell as long as I am alive." She said coldly and let go of his chin and turned to walk away, trying not to notice the burnt patches on his neck.

"Then I guess I'll have to find a way to dispose of the Princess of Arendelle, won't I?" He said.

Anna turned around and slowly walked up to him, her heels clanking against the stone cold ground. She knelt down next to him again and looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Not unless I think of a plan first."

Hans was surprised at Anna's attitude and didn't say anything back. Anna got up once again and closed the jail gate herself and smiled at Hans one last time before walking away, leaving him screwed, and he knew it too.

Anna had returned the infirmary where everyone still was sitting and getting situated with themselves. Anna told them everything that Hans had told her. Now everything seemed to add up. Hans had gotten a few buddies to assist him with his deathly act to kill Anna and Elsa once again. She also told them that King Gerard never contacted them himself and that it was Hans trying to distract them so he could attack successfully. Elsa, Kristoff, and Derek couldn't believe what Anna had told them and it made everyone furious, especially Derek.

"I want to kill him!" Derek said and his hands began turning red.

Anna looked down and gasped and they quickly turned back to his regular skin color. Everyone else looked down and saw nothing but Derek looked and noticed they were unusually hot.

"Why where hands turning red?" Anna asked Derek.

"I-I don't know." Derek said dumbfoundedly.

"You also burnt Hans's neck when you….you know choked him." Kristoff chimed in.

"Derek? Is this true?" Elsa asked, completely astonished.

"I said I don't know. It's never happened to me before."

Before Kristoff answered, Leia stood in the doorway and cleared her throat. Everyone turned their attention to her and she stood there hugging herself and biting her lip.

"I….I have something to tell you guys."

Derek nodded for her to come in and she did- slowly- and sat down in the chair across the room.

"Um….do you remember the day mom died?"

Derek shook his head no.

"Well….this had never happened until the day she did die. When we got the news, you went on this crazy rampage and you sat in your room all the time, blaming yourself that it was your fault. I was downstairs one evening playing with some dolls of mine, when I smelled smoke coming from upstairs. So I began calling your name but you didn't answer so I ran upstairs and you had burn marks all up and down your body and lots of the furniture was on fire. So I tried to pick you up but I just ended up dragging you downstairs and laying you down on the couch. Once you were there, you began dreaming and you got so angry in your dream and you started shooting these fireballs out from your hands and I came to the realization that you have fire powers." Leia said sheepishly.

Everyone looked at her in quandary except for Derek.

"That's why I didn't remember right?"

Leia nodded. "I didn't want to tell you what I saw because I was too scared that it would happen again if you got really angry."

"Well then how come it never happened again? How come I don't remember?"

"Because you never had a reason to be angry after mom died so nothing ever triggered it." She said.

"So it only happens when I'm angry?" Derek asked confused.

"Well, that's when it happens without you having control. You can make fire whenever you want, but you don't have the need to so it never happened."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because sometimes when you dream, you talk about your powers and sometimes you use them."

"What!? Leia, I wish you would've told me this!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just one person! I didn't know what to do or how to address it to you."

"How long have you known?"

"Since mom died…." She said, embarrassed.

"And you haven't once told me about it?"

Leia shook her head no and Derek looked away. He wasn't so much as angry, he was more hurt. Tears fell from his eyes and everyone else sat there in shock, still trying to process the information.

"I'm so sorry, Derek." Leia said.

Derek looked at her and shook his head, walking out of the room angrily.

"What have I done?" Leia said quietly.

* * *

**A/N: WOAH! HE HAS FIRE POWERS! Soooo um yeah hopefully that cleared everything up and now it's official! Fire and Ice! I've always loved the fire and ice stories so I'm glad that I was able to write one! I never intended it to happen this way….it just sorta happened! Again, I hope this wasn't a boring chapter because I had a little writer's block as I wrote it but things will get better next chapter and everyone will be happy again! Thank you AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Lomelindii: I do love my plot twists!**

**artistreilly421: I know right? Doesn't he suck? It's like, go home Hans, no one likes you. Yes the burn marks were from Derek!**

**Guest: THANK YOU! I am so happy you're obsessed! I write for people like you so thanks! **

**Fletchdoug99: HAHAHAHA sorry!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Thank you for thinking my story is amazing! You're an amazing reviewer! **

**Frozen love: Yes I do know Spanish! And yes you were correct!**

**MichellyGurl14: You told your friends? That is the nicest thing ever! Thank you so much for showing your love and support with this story because that will always mean the world to me! You are so amazing and I don't want you to ever forget that! Also, it'd be an honor to be your shooting star! **

**gracewilliams14: Thank you so much! I was a little iffy about the scene but you made me feel better so thanks!**

**W.D.: CONGRATS!**

**elsa0509: I really couldn't have done it without your help! But thank you so much for your kind words about this chapter and your reaction to the arrow made me laugh so hard! Also, if they do get married, by law he can't technically be king but he would be her Prince Consort. **

**elsa439: I know he is a sucky human being! And you're welcome, this fanfic is for you! I hope you still continue to enjoy it just like I enjoy writing it! *hugs again***

**QueenElsa777: I'd never kill Elsa, she is my lady! Without Elsa, there's no story. YES HE DOES! Never apologize for getting excited because that's what I love!**

**Awesomegirl3: I will!**

**Bye!**


	30. Problem Solved

**A/N: WHOO HOO SURPRISE CHAPTER! So, fire powers? How about that for polar opposites? Well this chapter will be another filler, I am so **_**so**_** sorry but this whole fire power thing is harder than I thought. I thought I wouldn't need this chapter but then I realized after I posted chapter 29 that I needed this one. For some reason I'm listening to the Christmas station on Pandora. Why? I don't know. Well, enjoy this one and then we'll get back to normality next chapter!**

* * *

_"I don't understand. How am I supposed to tell him he has fire powers?" Leia asked the mysterious creature that was two feet tall._

_"You cannot ever tell him, he will become infuriated at it and cause mass destruction. Do you understand?"_

_"But he's my brother. It would kill him if I lied about this and never told him. I don't want him to shut me out or ignore me because of it."_

_"Well Leia, I can't tell you what to do, but you must do what you think is right. Should you tell him and have him go mad or don't tell him and prevent him from ever doing harm to someone or something?"_

_"But what if I told him and he understood?"_

_"No one can ever understand this kind of dark magic."_

_"Okay. Was he born with it, or cursed with it?" Leia asked._

_"Born. And it may be getting stronger."_

_"What do I do Grand Pabbie?"_

_"The decision is yours."_

Leia finished telling Derek, Elsa, Kristoff and Anna about the past and how she made the decision not to tell him which was out of fear of him being angry. Derek, Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna all sat there in complete shock and Derek couldn't stop looking at his hands, thinking something would come out of them.

"Do you feel any heat from your hands?" Elsa asked as she held one of them.

Derek shook his head no. "I don't feel angry." He shrugged.

"Why?" Leia asked, expecting him to be furious with her.

"Because I understand. I'm hurt that you never told me because you were afraid but I do understand your intentions. You were only a little girl when this happened. It's not like you were this super smart person with experience on this topic. You were scared and I understand that." He said with a smile.

Leia leaned in and hugged her brother close to her and began crying.

"Why are you crying?" Derek laughed.

Leia let go of him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Because you are so kind. You are so understandable and you forgive people even when they don't deserve it. You are so admirable and I still can't understand how you're taking this information in so casually. Like you expected it or something."

"Well you're my sister and I'll always love you no matter what. I don't see the sense in getting angry when you're going to forgive and forget later." He shrugged.

"Wow, you're really something else, Derek."

"Well….."

"I am so sorry that I lied to you all these years. I promise you no more secrets." She said sincerely.

Derek hugged Leia again. "It's okay and I'd like that."

* * *

It had been a few days and Elsa was still in recovery from all of her injuries but the doctor said that she would always have a sprained shoulder for the rest of her life now but that doesn't mean she can't use it. It's still fully usable but she can't do any _extreme_ heavy labor or else it could get hurt again. Elsa was walking around now with help from Derek, Anna, and even Kristoff. They would each come in at different times and help her walk around and try to get her used to the feel again.

Derek was with Elsa this time and after they had their walking session, they snuggled up on the bed in the infirmary and played with each other's hands.

"So how do you feel about all of this….you know…_fire_ stuff?" Elsa asked as she looked over at him.

"It's definitely weird. I never knew what I was capable of. I had never felt true anger until I saw Hans. That was the first time I remember it happening to me."

"What do you remember from the fire years ago?"

"Let's see, they had just told me my mother had died and I ran up to my room to hide and then I became angry because I felt like it was my fault she died. I don't know how I did, I just….did. I started throwing things around in my room and I felt this rage against myself and then all of a sudden I blacked out and next thing I knew I was laying in a new house and I had burns all over my body. I asked the nurse what had happened and she told me there was a fire in our house. I mean, my mind didn't automatically assume that it was me that did it, you know?"

Elsa nodded her head. "What happened then?"

"Well…..nothing really. We were then raised by our nanny and I wasn't ever truly angry after that. I'm not an angry person at all so I never experienced this before."

"So do you only lose control when you're angry?"

"That's what Leia said. She seems to know more than I do." He laughed.

Elsa laughed back. "Well that's better than my problem."

"But you know how to control yourself where I don't know how to even create fire. I don't know when I'm going to lose it and then let it go." When he said his last words, he smirked at Elsa who smirked back.

"I think we'll be fine. I love you, you love me, and we're happy. There's no need to be angry. Not for either of us. Okay?"

"Okay. I have a question."

"What is it?" She smiled at him.

"Can we get married soon?" He whined like a little boy.

"I was hoping you'd ask. I'm just so tired of…everything." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I need help. I'm working way too hard with running this kingdom and I need help."

"Well once we marry, what's my job?"

"You become my Prince Consort and you pretty much act like a king." She laughed.

"I am a king." He said very regally getting a giggle from Elsa.

"You're my king." She said squeezing his cheeks.

"I think we should get married next year when things start to smooth out. Right now it's just too hectic and everything going on with Hans it's just….too much right now."

"You're right. I think getting married next year would be so much better and plus Christabel and Alexander will be old enough to be a flower girl and a ring bearer." Elsa laughed at the thought.

"See? There you go!" He said and kissed her on the lips.

"I looooove you!" She said cutely.

"I looooove you too!" He returned the cuteness and kissed her on the lips.

They sighed and snuggled in closer to each other and they weren't tired, they just didn't have anything to say. They were both alive and with each other and that's all they cared about.

"Can you believe Hans made it back here without anyone in Arendelle noticing?" Elsa broke the lovely silence.

"We still haven't visited him." He whispered.

"I don't want to." Elsa said coldly. "I never want to look at his stupid face again."

"Would you be upset if I gave him a little…visit?" He said suspiciously.

Elsa looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "You're making me nervous. What are you planning to do? I don't want you getting physical! If you get physical then you could get angry and now we know what happens when you get angry." She rambled on but Derek shut her up with a soft kiss to her lips.

"I won't get angry enough to start a fire. I promise you." He said sincerely. "Would you like to come with just in case? You haven't been out of this room in months."

"No, I'm feeling weak today. You go, I trust you. I know I'm going to regret this, but I'm not your parent." She said.

He kissed Elsa passionately on the lips and smiled. "I've never loved you more than I have today." He said and kissed her again.

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled as Derek entered the room followed by Kristoff who walked in. Elsa smiled genuinely at Kristoff who returned it and sat down in the chair next to her.

"How are you holding up champ?" Kristoff asked Elsa and rubbed her arm.

"I feel _so_ damn tired. I just feel useless. I don't even know who's running Arendelle right now." She growled at herself.

"Anna and I are." He said proudly.

Elsa turned to him and furrowed her eyebrows surprisingly. "Really? Even with the twins?"

Kristoff nodded and Elsa began crying. Kristoff began getting uncomfortable because he wasn't good at these situations. If he wasn't good at comforting Anna when she cried, then how on earth would he be able to comfort Elsa?

"Wh-what's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"The babies! I haven't seen them in months!" She bawled her eyes out and threw her arms around Kristoff and he awkwardly rocked her back and forth to try and calm her down.

"I-I can go get them if you want." He said with an awkward smile. "Would you like that?"

She nodded her head and whimpered.

"I'll be right back." He laughed and ran out of the room.

A few minutes passed and Kristoff walked back in carrying the now four month old twins in his hands. Elsa sat up in her bed and placed her hand gently over her mouth and giggled. She held her arms out for one of the babies and Kristoff handed Alexander to her first. He opened his eyes and stared at her and cracked a mini smile. That broke Elsa. She began crying and she cuddled up close to her nephew and kissed his forehead over and over again. She tapped his nose and stuck her tongue out at him to see if he would do the same. He opened his mouth a little bit and that was good enough for Elsa. She kissed him once more and handed him back to Kristoff and then took Christabel.

"Hi baby." She whispered and kissed her soft forehead. Christabel wasn't asleep but she was in that mood where she didn't want to open her eyes. Elsa's icy touch to Christabel's cheek, however, caused her to open her eyes. Her brown eyes trailed up and met with Elsa's and she stared at her aunt in complete awe. Elsa smiled down at her and once again rested her hand again her cheek and Christabel looked over at it. Then, Elsa created a snowflake in her hand and made it shimmer in front of her niece's eyes. Christabel stared at the snowflake and then closed her eyes again and drifted off.

Elsa handed Christabel back to Kristoff and smiled. "They smell so good." Elsa said laying back and closing her eyes.

"You sound like Anna." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Hey isn't that a good thing?" Elsa said with a smirk.

"Sometimes." Her brother-in-law smirked back. "I should put them back to bed."

"Thank you for the visit, I really do appreciate it."

"You need to get better, alright? Get some rest. Do you want any dinner or a snack?"

"Chocolate…" Elsa said dreamily.

"Yes your majesty."

* * *

Derek walked down the long hallways of the dungeons and the guards gave him confused looks as to why on earth he'd want to be down here. Derek just simply nodded and smiled at each of the confused guards and then a weird, angry feeling made it to the pit of his stomach as he reached Hans's cell. The guard stopped him before he looked over and into the gates.

"State your business."

"I am a knight and engaged to Queen Elsa so I suggest _you_ state _your_ business." Derek said and stepped around the guard and looked at Hans who was propped up against the wall, chewing on a piece of chicken with a disgusted look on his face. The guard opened the gate for Derek and kept an eye on him so Hans couldn't hurt him unexpectedly.

Once the gates opened, Hans looked up to see Derek and immediately felt afraid of him but tried not to show it because he didn't want Derek to feel that kind of power. Instead, like he did with Anna, he smirked at Derek and tossed his gross chicken to the side.

"Evening!" Hans said in a cocky tone.

"Shut the hell up you stupid idiot." Derek said harshly.

"Woah, that choice of language really hurt my feelings there, lad."

"I'm not your lad. I'm not your friend. I'm not even your acquaintance."

"Are you my long lost brother?" Hans said putting a hand on his heart for a drama affect.

"No, I'm Derek. And I think you suck as a human being."

Derek's comebacks weren't the best but then again, he wasn't a mean person and he wasn't an angry person, but around Hans, he was angry. This whole "being rude to someone" was new to him and he really didn't know how to address it properly.

"Ouch. That _burnt_ my heart." Hans smirked again.

Derek spit at him and grabbed his neck with his large hands. "Now you listen to me you son of a bitch. You will not touch my fiancée, my sister and brother-in-law, my sister, _or _my niece and nephew or I swear to God you will not live to see the light again."

Hans couldn't answer back due to the fact that Derek was practically choking him. He tried not to let his anger get the best of him and it seemed to work because when he released Hans, there were no burn marks. He felt a sense of pride and accomplishment and all of a sudden felt strong and good about himself.

"Are we clear?" He asked to finish off his threat. Hans only smirked but that was enough to satisfy Derek.

He left Hans's cell and the guards all high-fived him on his way back.

"I did it baby!" Derek came running into the infirmary but Elsa wasn't in there. He looked around the room and into the adjoining bathroom but she was still nowhere to be seen.

He walked out of the room and ran into Kai in the process. "Whoops! Excuse me Kai, where is Elsa?"

"She was feeling better so we moved her back to her bedroom for good now. It was strange how good she felt after such a traumatizing experience. Maybe she's just happy." Kai said, hinting that Derek might be the reason.

Derek smiled and thanked Kai before walking, well running, to Elsa's room. He opened the door to find Elsa slipping on a nightgown. Damn, he was so close to seeing the whole thing. He smiled and walked over to Elsa as soon as she was done putting her gown on fully and slipped his arm around her waist scaring her.

"Jesus! You scared me!" She giggled and kissed him.

He picked her up bridal style and gently tossed her onto the bed. She giggled and hid underneath the covers. Derek threw himself on the bed and peeked underneath the covers to find Elsa pretending to hide and not to see him.

"Oh where, oh where could my snowflake be? Hmm….maybe….she's….over…..HERE!" Derek yelled and began carefully tickling Elsa's sides, hopefully not hurting her. She let out a series of laughs, squeals, and giggles as Derek tickled her most sensitive spots on her stomach.

He ceased the tickling and kissed her nose. She was panting heavily and she leaned up to kiss his lips again. "I did it." He whispered.

"Did what, honey?" Elsa said sweetly, twisting her fingers through his hair.

"I told Hans what was what and I didn't light anything on fire. I kept my cool and intimidated him!"

Elsa sighed and kissed Derek again and again. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you. Are you ready for bed, love?" He asked as he scooted off of her but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Not yet." She whispered and brought him back down to meet her lips.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Everything's good again! If anyone is confused about ****_anything_****, please don't hesitate to review and ask me! But first, I'll try to sum it up myself.**

**1\. Yes, Derek does have fire powers but he only uses them when he's angry which rarely happens so he doesn't know what it's like to have them. It's kinda strange but it's different from the usual Fire/Ice story and I wanted it to be different. **

**2\. Yes, Elsa is awesome.**

**3\. Hans will be imprisoned in Arendelle for life and no he won't escape, so erase that from your mind. **

**Soooo yeah! I'll answer questions and comments like I do after every chapter with after chapter 31 since this isn't really a long or meaningful chapter. Don't forget to review my beautiful readers! You are beautiful, don't ever forget it!**


	31. A Series of Firsts

**A/N: **

**IMPORTANT****: Hi, alright so a little bit of confusion with the whole Hans fiasco. Okay so King Gerard, which is Hans's oldest brother, never contacted Elsa whatsoever. It was Hans and his other brother that did it to try and distract Elsa. So yes, Hans, his brother, and the other thirteen men are imprisoned for life in the Arendelle prison. I hope that makes sense. Also a special shout out to ****gracewilliams14**** for being the 200****th**** reviewer! You'll always take a special place in my heart! Okay, happy reading!**

* * *

_8 months later_

It had been eight months since the horrible attack from Hans and his men in Arendelle. Elsa had contacted the real King Gerard and told him what had happened and the king gave his most sincere apologies and gave Arendelle a two years worth of battle supplies to say sorry. Elsa cut off contact with the Southern Isles completely and the king seemed to understand.

Derek, Kristoff, and especially Elsa had healed perfectly and everything had gone back to the way it was. Leia and Johannes had been dating for about a year now and things had become really serious between them. So serious that she moved out of the castle and into his little shack after much fighting with Derek.

_"__Derek, she's twenty-one, she can do what she wants." Elsa had said as she laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder._

_"__She's still a little girl to me! She's too young and naive to be living on her own with a man!" Derek had yelled._

_"__You began sleeping in the same bed with me a month after we met." Elsa had joked._

Although Derek was completely against the idea, he ended up letting Leia stay after he had a rough talk with Johannes about respecting Leia in _that_ manner and no funny business. Typical big brother talk. Johannes had agreed and promised to take good care of Leia and Leia promised to visit as often as possible.

Today was August 29th and it had been a year since Christabel and Alexander were born. Anna woke up first that morning to the sound of Alexander crying in his _new_ room down the hallway. Anna groaned at the sun that was burning her eyes and she rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thump. She walked over to Kristoff's side of the bed and shook his shoulder.

"Kristoff! Kristoff, honey wake up. It's the twins' birthday today and I can hear Alexander crying." She started to get excited.

Why wouldn't she be excited? It had been a year since they were born, a year of troubles, a year of joy, and a year of blessings! In fact, today was probably the most emotional day for Anna.

"Wh-what?" Kristoff came to realization.

"The babies are crying." Anna said again and ran her fingers through his hair.

"So go calm them down." He groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Uh, I don't think so! You helped me create these babies; you help me raise these babies! It's their birthday and I want us all to be together today. Now _please_ wake up!"

Kristoff gave her an amused smile and slowly but surely got out of bed and they shared a kiss before she slipped her robe on and they trudged down the hallway to Christabel and Alexander's bedroom that they shared. Anna slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see Alexander standing in his new crib and looking down to the ground with his best pouty face that he got completely from Anna. Christabel was lying down in her crib sucking her thumb and being completely silent. She learned how to get positive attention from her parents unlike Alexander.

"Happy birthday my babies!" Anna said and ran towards the cribs and placed a kiss on each of her children's lips.

"Up!" Alexander tried to say and raised his arms up in the air.

"No more tears, love." Anna said and wiped his tears away with her fingers.

"Ab-ba-ba-da!" Christabel uttered and raised her hands up in the air for Kristoff.

Kristoff leaned down and lifted his one-year-old daughter in the air and gently tossed her in the air causing her to giggle and move her little arms around in a brandish motion.

"Happy birthday sweet girl!" Kristoff laughed and kissed his daughter in her forehead and cradled her in his arms.

Kristoff and Anna carried their children out of their room and walked down the hallway to Elsa's room where she and Derek were sleeping. Since the babies could sort of walk, Anna set Alexander down on the ground in front of the doorway and then quietly opened the door. Kristoff put a finger over his mouth to shush the kids even though they were way too young to even comprehend what was going on. Anna tiptoed to the bed to make sure they were both asleep which they were. Anna gave a nod to Kristoff and he scooped up Alexander and carried both of them to the bed.

"Okay, lay Christabel on Elsa and Alexander on Derek." Anna whispered.

Kristoff did as told and the babies laid on their aunt and uncle completely oblivious as to what was going on. Both Kristoff and Anna snickered as Christabel began to play with Elsa's nose and stick her fingers up it. Elsa woke up and looked in front of her to see a brown-eyed baby smiling at her with her fingers in her nose. Elsa pulled them out of her nose and smiled at her niece.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke?" Elsa smiled and looked up at Anna and Kristoff.

"It's their birthday!" Anna squealed and hugged Kristoff.

"I know it is!" Elsa laughed. She wrapped her arms around Christabel and kissed the top of her head. "Happy birthday baby!" Elsa giggled.

"There's a baby on me." Derek moaned, his eyes still closed.

"Say happy birthday before he gets insulted." Elsa said, shaking Derek's arm.

Derek, still lying on the bed, lifted Alexander up in the air with his hands and Alexander let out a series of giggles and drool began to fall out of his mouth but Derek quickly lowered him before any could get out. Derek wasn't the biggest fan of saliva.

"Happy birthday little man!" Derek said and brought the top of Alexander's soft head under his chin and snuggled up next to him.

"So what did you guys have planned for today?" Elsa asked as she made faces at Christabel.

"Well, we wanted to just play with them and I was hoping you could….um…"

"Anna, say no more. I have the _perfect_ idea for them." Elsa said and gave them a wink.

* * *

After Kristoff and Anna got the twins into their nice clothes and cleaned them up for the day, they were surprised when they got a message that breakfast was being served and that they needed to come downstairs immediately.

"What does it say?" Anna said as she walked towards Kristoff with both kids in her hands.

"Elsa wants us downstairs in the dining room as soon as possible for a birthday breakfast?"

"Oh how sweet is that! And the twins are completely oblivious that it's even their birthday!" Anna joked.

"C'mon before Elsa goes insane." Kristoff laughed and took Alexander into his arms.

As they walked downstairs, Anna pushed open the two large doors to the dining room to reveal the entire cooking staff, Elsa, and Derek cheering and clapping. Kristoff and Anna smiled at the big fiasco and looked down at their babies who were innocently squirming around and staring in awe at the large and noisy crowd in front of them. Christabel cracked a smile and looked up at her mother who smiled back in return.

Elsa and Derek walked up to Kristoff and Anna and exchanged hugs with them and Elsa took Alexander and Derek took Christabel and bounced them up and down.

"Today is your birthday, did you know that?" Elsa said to Alexander who just gave her a spitty giggle and a smile in return. Elsa hugged him close to her and kissed his forehead.

"Who's my birthday girl? Is it you!?" Derek said and tapped Christabel on the nose.

"What's going on here?" Kristoff asked as he looked at all of the yummy treats on the table. "I thought we were having _breakfast_."

"Well….we were going to do that but then we decided since it's their first birthday, we're going to be doing a series of firsts today. _So_ for example, instead of having normal breakfast food, we're going to have dessert for breakfast which will be all of our _first_ time!" Derek replied.

"Not ours." Elsa said quietly. She gave Anna a wink which she earned in return.

The entire family began stuffing their faces with various chocolates, sugars, and other sweets like they'd never eaten before. Kristoff and Anna literally placed the twins on the table and let them eat freely as they wished, understanding they would deal with the poopy diapers later. Derek and Elsa wiped chocolate on each other's faces and into each other's hair. It didn't necessarily turn into a food fight but there was food thrown here and there. The kitchen staff watched the royal family in complete shock, especially Elsa who was always reserved was now throwing food, laughing uncontrollably, and pretty much making a nuisance of herself.

They all finished eating and now they all felt sick to their stomachs so Kristoff and Anna laid the twins down for their nap and then took naps themselves. In the meantime, Elsa and Derek had been making wedding plans for the past eight months and it had been nothing but hell. Elsa knew that planning a wedding wasn't going to be easy or really fun, but she didn't know it would be this hard.

She and Derek didn't agree on anything! He liked red, she liked pink. She hated vegetables, he hated fruit. She loved winter, he loved spring. The only thing they agreed on was the date of the wedding which would be on November 18th. They did have most of the wedding planning done but there were still some important factors they needed to figure out. They did decide that they would invite the kingdom of Corona and the Northern Isles to the wedding but that was it.

"Derek, I already sent out all of the invitations to the kingdoms."

"I didn't even get the chance to look at them yet!"

"Yes you did! And your only comment was that you liked the blue trim around the edge of the paper!"

"Well you should've came up to me and had me look at them again before you sent them."

"You're being ridiculous!" Elsa huffed.

"I'm just going to go and get some space." He said and made an exit for the door.

"Good! We wouldn't want any fires." Elsa mumbled, instantly regretting it.

Derek stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. "You're right. And we wouldn't want you to freeze all of Arendelle again if that does happen or worse, shut yourself away again." He said and walked out of the room.

Tears welled up in Elsa's eyes and she fell on her knees and began crying. Derek had never said something so cruel and hurtful to her before and so she didn't know what to do. What made matters worse was that their wedding was in two months and she felt like she didn't even know him anymore.

She picked herself up off the floor and walked to her bed and crawled underneath the covers. She grabbed Derek's pillow and held it to her face. It smelled just like him and she missed the days where they were happy with each other and not so stressed. She ended up falling asleep and within a half hour or so, Derek couldn't stand being away from Elsa so he found himself back in their room and into their bed with her.

He pulled her close to his chest and he knew she woke up from the touch but she stayed in his chest and snuggled up close to him, letting her fear of abandonment disappear. She smiled into his chest and kissed the top of her head in response. It was cute how angry they could be at each other but then be so forgiving later on.

* * *

A few hours passed and the twins had awaken from their naps which meant so did Anna and Kristoff. They had a pretty decent nap and they were ready to get the rest of the day going. They changed the babies and they all walked to Elsa and Derek's room where they were sitting up in their bed looking at old paintings in a book that Elsa had.

"Well good afternoon!" Derek said cheerfully when he saw his niece and nephew and Anna and Kristoff.

"Hey guys!" Anna said back just as cheerfully.

"Are you all ready for some more firsts?" Elsa said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"I'm not so sure….." Kristoff mumbled.

"Well get ready!" Elsa said mischievously and her and Derek exchanged glances.

They all freshened up a little bit and the group of six made their way downstairs into the great hall where there were ice sculptors everywhere and an ice rink.

"Here we are!" Elsa said proudly.

"Ice." Kristoff breathed.

"What about it?" Elsa became defenseful.

"N-nothing it's just I'm not sure if I want the twins on it. They could easily fall or get hurt, or-"

"Kristoff calm down!" Elsa laughed. "They aren't going to skate alone. This will be the _first _time we all skate together!"

"I'm down!" Anna said.

Kristoff's fatherly instincts came over him and he looked at Anna for support but she was completely oblivious and was already begging Elsa to give her some skates. Elsa giggled and used her magic to put skates on everyone's feet, even the babies. When she got to Kristoff, she gave him a pat on the shoulder and a warm smile.

"I'd never let anything happen to them." She promised.

Kristoff sighed with a smile and nodded his head. Elsa put skates on him too and then she and Derek stepped onto the skating rink hand in hand.

"Aren't you going to put skates on too?" Derek asked her.

Elsa just giggled and shook her head as she stared down at her heels. "The Snow Queen doesn't need skates." She whispered.

"C;mon Kristoff!" Anna shouted as she and Christabel held hands and stumbled onto the ice. Elsa noticed the struggle and skated over to help Anna and Christabel.

"Maybe I should skate around with her first so you get used to it yourself." Elsa laughed and grabbed Christabel's little hand.

Christabel and her aunt Elsa skated around for a little bit and a very slow pace but Elsa didn't mind. Christabel was giggling the entire time and Elsa didn't let her fall once. Kristoff watched carefully as Elsa skated with his pride and joy. She seemed to be doing just fine but there was always this little worry inside Kristoff that something bad was going to happen. After a while he finally warmed up to the idea and he guided Alexander onto the ice rink and began slowly skating with him. Derek was teaching Anna how to skate by herself while Kristoff and Elsa skated with Christabel and Alexander. It really was the perfect picture moment for all of them to be skating together for the _first_ time on this special day.

After about two hours of skating which turned out to be so much fun, they decided that they would go into the ballroom and play in the snow castle fort that Elsa had made ahead of time. The babies could walk but they were experts at crawling so Elsa made this fort as crawlable as she possibly could. She and Anna pushed open the doors to the ballroom while the two men held the kids. Kristoff and Anna's jaws dropped when they saw a miniature replica of Elsa's large ice castle. The twins squirmed out of the boys' hands and crawled over to the castle and stood up once they got to the wall of it.

"Well they seem excited!" Anna giggled. She walked over to her kids and crouched down next to them. They looked at her and fell into her arms which in their world was a hug. Anna hugged her kids back and kissed them both on the mouths before opening the door to let them play.

"It's completely safe too. I didn't use ice this time. I used sturdy snow so that if they did happen to fall, it wouldn't hurt or cause any damage!" Elsa said proud of herself.

"You're the best aunt ever." Anna said and gave her sister a hug. "I can't wait until you have kids of your own."

Kristoff gave Derek a discreet side high five.

"Let's play now!" Anna said and lifted the twins up and into the snow castle. All four adults climbed in after them and they played a few rounds of hide and seek and peek-a-boo just for the kids. Elsa and Derek pretended to get lost so they could make out for a little bit and little did they know that Kristoff and Anna did the same thing when Elsa and Derek were with them at the time.

They played for a good hour and half until Derek realized that it was almost six in the evening and they didn't even have cake yet. The twins were disappointed to be leaving but eventually got over it once they saw the enormous chocolate cake on the dining room table. The entire castle staff had been standing in the room when they arrived and they were all ready to sing happy birthday.

"Someone light the candles!" Anna said.

The candles on the birthday cake were lit and the candle lights were dimmed. Anna and Kristoff nodded for the singing to begin and Elsa started it.

_"__Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Christabel and Alexander! Happy birthday to you!" _The entire room sang followed by many cheers and claps.

"Blow out the candles!" Kristoff said to the twins. The twins just stared at the cake so Anna and Kristoff blew them out for them and the crowd clapped again.

The twins dug their hands into the cake and stuffed it into their mouth and giggled as they did it. Anna used her fingers too but Kristoff gave her a "no" look and she stopped. She rolled her eyes and kissed her husband on the lips and laughed as her two kids were stuffing their face with chocolate like she used to. After everyone was served some birthday cake and had finished it, the cooks and servants cleaned the dishes and Kristoff, Anna, Derek, and Elsa retired to the twins' room to tuck them into bed.

Kristoff carried Christabel in his arms and Anna carried Alexander in her arms as they both peacefully slept. Elsa and Derek followed behind holding hands and occasionally sharing a kiss. They laid the kids down in their cribs and kissed them goodnight. A few tears fell from Anna's eyes and she smiled.

"Why are you crying?" Kristoff asked her and pulled her into a hug.

"Because they are such sweet babies! I didn't think I would be able to have any more after the miscarriage but I did and they are the best children I could ever ask for. I can't even imagine my life without them and it's just emotional for a mama especially on their first birthday."

"You are the _best_ mama in the universe, Anna. They absolutely adore you and they always will." He said and kissed her cheek.

"It's just so weird to think that they're already a year old. I just can't believe that we've been parents for a year. It seems like they were just born yesterday!" She laughed though her tears.

"Time flies by when you're being a parent." He laughed.

"I love you Kristoff." She said and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you too feisty pants." And he returned the kiss back to her.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They had their first birthday! I thought it was a cute idea to have a series of firsts for their first birthday! Thanks for reading as always and stay awesome! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Okay here are my responses to your reviews now!**

**Ch. 29**

**QueenElsa777:****I love you too for so many reasons.**

**1\. I hate when authors don't update for weeks. So I try to do it as often as possible so no one suffers**

**2\. I'd ****_never_**** kill Elsa! She is and always will be my favorite character from Frozen and pretty much my favorite person in this world!**

**3\. I always answer questions of my beautiful reviewers!**

**4\. How could I judge you? You getting excited makes me excited and then I update faster!**

**5\. Please don't die! ****_But_**** if you happen to die, I hope it's out of happiness!**

**Lomelindii:****Hahaha that's "cool". Nice pun there! **

**Awesomegirl3:****Oh no you're losing your swag! I WILL KEEP UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING!**

**elsa0509: ****We'll always hate Hans more and more! And thank you so much for reviewing again!**

**Kittycat:****You're so amazing! Thank you love!**

**HAFanForever:****I know I got scared writing it! Each time one of them got seriously hurt I was like, "Wow I suck for making them so hurt. Oh well."**

**gracewilliams14: ****You are literally SO awesome for saying that! I am so glad that I can make you so happy just from updating! And now I feel stupid for not making Anna punch him! I shall have to see if that comes up in future chapters now. Hehe…..**

**W.D.:****NO NO NO NOOOOO! Please do not feel that way AT ALL! I want you to make assumptions and guess! That's the whole point of my story is to get feedback of any kind! Please, if you think something is going on, review it and share your wisdom! I could ****_never_**** be angry at your excitement and curiosity! Keep reviewing and I am not upset at all!**

**frozen freak 237: ****Holy poop you are awesome! I would be head over heels if someone found this and wanted to publish it! I didn't think it was even that good! Thank you for your kind words because you are fabulous for saying that!**

* * *

**Ch. 30**

**Guest:****I hope this chapter summed up your confusions! If you have anymore, don't hesitate to comment and ask!**

**gracewilliams14: ****YOU ARE MY 200****th**** REVIEWER! **

**MichellyGurl14: ****You cried? Awh that is so sweet! I am so happy you loved the reunion and that it made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside! And good! I'm glad someone told that poop brain off, they deserved it! And omg that is awesome! No Derek=no good fanfic! But hey, you gotta give those fanfics a chance because they're probably better than this one anyways! And yes I am American but when I see a shooting star in the sky, I'll think of you and that way we'll be friends forever!**

**Frozen love:****I hope you enjoyed the Anna and Kristoff time! Your wish is my writing command!**

**ellywelly123: ****Wow thank you so so much! I'm glad you think it's amazing because that makes me feel better about myself and my writing ability! And THAT'S SO COOL! The same thing happened to me when I was writing about Anna changing Christabel's diaper, I was watching Frozen in the background and I was at the part at Elsa's coronation where she was like "And what is that smell?" I died of laughter!**

**artistreilly421: ****Hans deserves to drown in the lake!**

**HAFanForever:****Everyone is bigger and stronger than Hans! Hans sucks!**

**elsa439****: I will see what I can do! I can't make any promises because I already have the chapters planned out but if it works then I will for sure use it! You too stay classy ma'am or sir, whichever you may be!**

**elsa0509:****You again are the best for making me feel better! And hmm….you'll have to wait and see!**

**Kittykat:****Of course I will! We aren't finished here yet!**

**OceanSun:****No they never contacted Elsa at all it was Hans and his brother that wrote to her under King Gerard's name. So no they aren't pushing for an alliance because the king is smart enough to know that Elsa wants nothing to do with them. **

**xandmen98:****Wow thank you so so much! I'm thrilled that you notice those small things and that you're being an active reader! People usually just pay attention to the plot and that's it but you pay attention the plot ****_and _****the side things! Thanks for your review it means a lot to me!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader:****OMG your review made me laugh so hard! I am honored to know that you think my story is ****Astonishing, Astounding, Surprising, Stupendous, Awesome, and Valuable****! That make me so incredibly happy! And I love your rambling so much so don't ever stop doing it! Thanks for your review and you are awesome!**

**Wow, done! Have a wonderful day my snowflakes!**


	32. This Is It

**A/N: Hi! So I am really pumped for the next few chapters because someone- well you'll have to read and find out now won't you? I hope you all are as excited as I am! So for some reason I decided to listen to the Hairspray soundtrack as I wrote this! Furthermore, enjoy chapter 32 my snowflakes and stay frozen!**

* * *

_2 months later….._

"No you don't understand! I'm getting married tomorrow! I don't have time to attend these meetings! They all know that I have to get ready!" Elsa complained to Kai who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but you made a promise to meet these foreign dignitaries months ago. It'll only take three hours of your time." Kai tried to reason with her.

"Who is going to finish up the wedding plans while I'm in the meetings?"

"Well your fiancée is a part of this wedding as well so I trust he and your sister and brother-in-law are taking care of it. You'll be able to help once you're finished."

"But-"

"No more buts your majesty. You have to get ready because your meeting starts in an hour."

Elsa rolled her eyes and excused Kai. She walked over to her window to see Anna and Kristoff with the kids out in the middle of the town square socializing with all of the citizens. She smiled at their spontaneous and sociable personalities. Elsa only wished that she had the social skills like Anna. She had other things on her mind though. For heaven's sake, she was getting married tomorrow! _Tomorrow!_ She smiled at the thought of having a husband and becoming a wife but it still was very new to her. She loved Derek so much. She wanted to give him everything and love him for the rest of her life but she was too afraid of one thing.

Children.

The thought of having children absolutely terrified. She _liked_ children. She absolutely loved her niece and nephew; however, they weren't her full responsibility so it was easier to love them. She wasn't saying she wouldn't love a child if she had one but she didn't know if she had _enough_ love for her children. She didn't even know Derek's insight of having children but she was almost certain that he wanted children. She sighed and was brought back to reality when she looked at the grandfather clock. She had an hour before her meeting and she hadn't seen Derek at all that day. It was their _last_ day together as an unmarried couple and she couldn't even spend it fully with him. She started to walk over to her vanity to begin cleaning herself up when her door burst open. She stood up and smiled when she saw her one and only, Derek.

He ran over to her and picked her up bridal style in his arms and twirled her around and kissed her lips the entire time.

"We're getting married tomorrow baby!" He yelled happily and continued twirling her around.

"I know!" She squealed back through the kiss.

He set her down and cupped her cheeks in his hands and smiled down at her. "God I love you _so_ much." He said sincerely.

"I love you too." She whispered back, equally as sincere.

He kissed her again and hugged her tightly. "Are you excited?"

"Excited, nervous, shocked, happy, oh so many emotions." She laughed.

"Tomorrow is going to be one of the best days of your life!" He smiled.

"What other days are going to be the best?" She laughed.

"So many snowflake! Our wedding day, our wedding _night, _the day you find out that you're pregnant, the day you actually have the baby, the day your baby first says mama." He smiled and kissed her lips again.

"So you _do _want children?" Elsa asked.

"Of course I do! Do you?"

"Um…yeah." She seemed uncertain.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Derek said lifting her chin up to meet her eyes with his.

"It's just…..what if I make a horrible mother? What if I don't love the baby? What if my selfishness gets in the way?" Tears began welling in her eyes.

Derek just laughed and let go of her hands.

"What's so funny?" Elsa was getting angry now. "Derek!"

"What?!"

"Why are you laughing at me?" She said with an icy glare.

"It's just amusing how horrible you think you are! You don't realize how amazing you are. You are so loveable and there is so much love in your heart that I don't even think you have the guts to kill a fly! You think that you're this selfish human being who has no heart when in reality, you are the nicest, gentlest, _warmest_ person ever!"

"Derek I-"

He shut her up with another kiss to the lips and a tight hug. "Enough negativity. Okay, love?"

Elsa nodded her head. "Did they tell you that I have a meeting for three hours today?" Elsa groaned.

"Yeah, but no worries. Kristoff, Anna, and I are going to get a lot done today and then we'll save the fun things for when you're done."

"You're the best." She whispered.

Derek gave her a quick peck on the lips and made a head for the door. "The power of fire and ice!" He whispered and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"So is it true that Elsa is getting married to your brother tomorrow?" Johannes asked Leia as they laid in bed together.

"Yeah! It's so exciting! She asked me to be a bridesmaid and I also get to have a new sister-in-law! Hopefully then she'll have a baby and I can finally be an aunt by blood!" Leia giggled.

Johannes smiled down at her and snuggled her up closer to him. "Leia?" Johannes asked.

"Hm?"

"I love you so much and I want to be yours forever."

Leia looked up at him and kissed his lips passionately. "I love you so much too. "

"You know that I'd never hurt you right?"

"I know you wouldn't. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, babe." She smiled up at him.

"Did Derek ask you to be a groomsman?" Leia asked.

"Yeah and him and Elsa are having us walk down the aisle together!"

"Thank goodness! It'll be like our pre-wedding!" Leia laughed.

Johannes laughed back and kissed Leia again. Leia smiled into his bare chest. She loved him. She loved him so much because he was always so good to her and he never told her anything she didn't want to hear. He treated her like a princess and like she was the only girl for him. Nothing could ever go wrong between the two because they were so inseparable.

* * *

"Elsa is going to _kill_ me!" Derek announced as he ran into Kristoff and Anna's room.

"What did you lose your wedding vows?" Anna joked.

"Not yet! Kai just told me that she has to meet with Congress to state some more laws two days after our wedding!"

"Why would that be a problem?" Kristoff asked.

Anna swatted him in the shoulder. "_Because_ they can't go on their honeymoon!"

"Oh! Yeah that is a problem." Kristoff reasoned.

"She's going to flip, I'm serious! I told her that I had this amazing honeymoon destination already planned out and she was so excited and now we can't go because of fu-"

"Ah, ah, babies." Kristoff reminded Derek.

"Sorry I'm just so…angry!" Derek admitted.

"Uh…no no don't be angry!" Anna said and ran towards him and embraced him in a hug. "There's always a solution to everything. So after she has the meeting _then_ you guys can go on your honeymoon!" Anna concluded.

Derek sighed and accepted the hug. "I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Anna giggled.

Derek just smiled and shook his head at her. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Anna sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. She's strong."

"Mama up!" They all heard from the floor where the twins were sitting playing with their toys.

Anna's hand flew up to her heart and she slowly walked over to her son and daughter and knelt down next to them. Alexander smiled at his mother and raised his arms up in the air. "Up mama!" Alexander said again.

Anna picked him up and kissed him on the cheek and began softly sobbing. "I can't believe it." Anna cried. "He said 'mama'."

Kristoff smiled and embraced Anna with Alexander in her arms. Anna laughed and hugged her son closer to her and ran her hand up and down his little back. In all the midst of Alexander saying "mama", Kristoff looked down at Christabel and smiled at her.

"Dada?" Christabel said and then giggled and raised her arms in the air for Kristoff this time. Kristoff's eyes widened and he looked at Anna who smiled lovingly down at her daughter. Kristoff bent down and picked up Christabel and kissed her on the lips. She grabbed his nose with her hands and smiled mischievously at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled as he blew raspberries in her belly.

"I can't believe they said their first words!" Anna cried with a smile.

"This is a really proud moment for you, huh mama?" Kristoff asked.

Anna nodded and hugged her family close to her until she noticed Derek awkwardly sitting on the bed. She leaned her hand out for him to come over and he hesitated for a minute but then came over and they were all pulled into one group hug. Anna crying and Derek and Kristoff exchanging a roll of the eyes.

"Um, guys?" Derek interrupted.

"What?" Anna said pulling apart from the hug.

"What do I tell Elsa?"

"Just be honest with her, you know? She won't be mad at _you. _She'll be mad at Congress." Kristoff said.

Derek nodded and huffed. "Whatever, let's just talk about what's going on tomorrow."

"Right. So what time is the wedding tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"Well she wanted to have an evening wedding because she's stubborn." Derek laughed.

"Like six in the evening?" Kristoff asked.

"Precisely! And she wants a short ceremony as well."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because she's Elsa. She likes things simple."

Anna and Kristoff nodded in agreement. "Who's giving her away?" Kristoff asked.

"That's up for Elsa to decide. All I know is that my groomsmen are you, Johannes, my friend Anders, and Eugene. The bridesmaids are you, Leia, Rapunzel, Clara, and then Thalia will walk down with Christabel." Derek explained.

"Alright so when should be at the cathedral tomorrow?" Kristoff asked.

"The wedding starts at six thirty but the bridal party should be there at six."

Kristoff and Anna nodded with giddy smiles on their faces. They couldn't _believe_ Elsa, out of all people, was getting married. They thought she'd never get married but Derek obviously was doing something to change her mind. Before Elsa met Derek, she had hundreds of suitors coming in to try and court her but she had denied them all with the excuse of "I'm just interested in any of them." But then she met Derek and she changed as a person completely. She's become more confident, warm, loving, and spontaneous. Anna was amazed. She was so proud of Elsa and the woman she's become just in the past year.

"Okay, Elsa needs us to get some things done before her meeting is over. We still have to decorate the cathedral with blue and pink flowers up and down the aisle. She also said she wants snowflakes in the reception hall and she'll make a giant heart shaped ice sculpture in the middle of the dance floor."

"How do you feel about becoming a king?" Kristoff asked.

"Prince Consort." Anna corrected.

"Whatever, prince consort." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I've been taking lessons for about a year on what I have to do and what I'm expected to do so I think I have a good hold on the whole thing, but then just like any ruler, I'm afraid that if I mess up then Arendelle won't like me and want to overthrow me." He shrugged.

"Please, Elsa will be there to help you all the time." Anna comforted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay! We really need to get going before Elsa has an ice attack." He laughed.

Kristoff and Anna left their kids with the nannies for a little while and headed off to the cathedral, which was the same one that Anna and Kristoff got married in over a year ago, to help decorate the cathedral with Elsa and Derek's favorite flowers. There were fewer flowers this time because, like Derek had said, Elsa liked things simple. It took a good hour and a half before they finished. They admired their finished product and realized that Elsa would be out of her meeting in an hour so they wanted to get some more things done so there wouldn't be too much for her. What a good family. They decided to set the tables in the reception hall which was inside the castle so Elsa wouldn't have to do it. A few servants helped them set up over a thousand eight-seater tables which took the whole hour. Kristoff and Anna said they would finish the last twenty tables while Derek and Elsa get some time together to talk about things. Derek thanked them and ran upstairs to the room where the meeting was held and Elsa was the last one to leave, closing the door behind her and as she turned around she ran into Derek who quickly scooped her up in his hands and he ran with her down the hallway and into their room. She giggled the whole time and then laughed loudly when he literally threw on their bed and then jumped on next to her.

"Derek!" She laughed. "What's the meaning of all of this?"

"I just love you so much and I want to give you the best life ever."

She sat up in the bed and Derek rested his head on her lap and she looked down at him and smiled. He winked back at her making her giggle and turn her head away. "I love you too." She said and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Although I love you with my entire life, I do have some…..bad news for you."

Elsa's smile suddenly faded away and she looked worried as she continued to caress his cheek. "What happened?"

"Well, I don't suppose you were told this but…..you have a meeting with Congress two days after our wedding." He bit his lip and looked her in the eyes for a response.

"WHAT!? _Two_ days after our _wedding? _Do they have _no _respect at all?" Elsa began tearing up.

Derek sat up and cradled Elsa in his arms and massaged her back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen but you scheduled it to be that day two years ago, not knowing what position you'd be in now." He said lovingly.

"How could I be so _stupid?"_ Elsa cried, burying her head in Derek's chest.

"You're not stupid! You had no idea, I mean how could you?"

"What are we going to do about our honeymoon?"

"Well, we can enjoy one day here as a married couple and then after the meeting, I have this cottage on the beach rented out for us to spend a week there. I even got it closed off so we're the only ones on it. _And, _no one is allowed within eight hundred feet of the beach." He whispered the last part.

"Really?" Elsa sniffled.

He tapped her nose. "Really."

"You're the best." She smiled.

"I know. I try."

"So what did you guys get done while I was in the meeting?"

"We finished decorating the cathedral and set the tables in the reception hall."

"Thank you so much, you guys are awesome. What else do we have to do?"

"We have to make sure all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen fit in their outfits, your veil still needs to come in, and I promised the servants that we'd help clean the hallways because it _is _our wedding and we _should _help out." Derek shrugged with a guilty smile.

"I've never wanted to be so lazy in my entire life." Elsa joked. "So is that all?"

"I think so! Are you excited?"

"I'm excited to be married, yes, but this whole planning thing? I am so glad it's over because it's driving me crazy!" She laughed.

Derek pulled her close and rubbed her shoulders. "I love you doll."

"You're such a hunk." She giggled.

"Aren't I?" He smiled.

* * *

"Oh _wow!_ Everyone looks so beautiful! Well the groomsmen look very handsome!" Elsa commented as the bridesmaids and groomsmen all stood before her and Derek. They all smiled at each other and admired their attire. Derek gave Elsa a quicky on the lips and they smiled at everyone together.

"These dresses are stunning, Elsa!" Rapunzel commented.

"Thank you so much! I didn't think they would turn out as beautifully as they did."

"Where did you find this material?" Rapunzel asked again.

"My mother's best friend fortunately is a seamstress in town who made it for me!" Elsa smiled.

The bridesmaids' dresses were a _Maya blue_ color that Elsa picked out herself and they all were going to carry down rose pink flowers in their hands. The colors actually complimented each other well and Elsa was very proud of herself. The groomsmen had black suits and a blue tie with a white undershirt. Everyone looked wonderful which brought Elsa's nerves down from a ten to a five.

The entire time, Johannes and Leia had been exchanging looks with each other which caught Derek and Elsa's attention. They looked at each other and nodded. Derek grabbed Johannes and he and Elsa took him into the other room.

"Woah, what's going on?" Johannes said.

"Nothing, just wondering how things are going with my sister." Derek said firmly.

"Good, actually _really _good." Johannes smiled.

"She looks really happy with you." Elsa said kindly. Johannes smiled at her and she patted his shoulder.

"I uh….I actually have a question for you, Derek." Johannes said sheepishly.

"What?" He knew what was coming.

"I was wondering, with your permission, if I could uh….ask Leia to marry me at your wedding- after the ceremony." He nervously laughed.

Derek and Elsa's mouths dropped open and they looked at each other. Elsa smiled and nodded at Derek and he sighed. He couldn't say no to that beautiful face. He turned to Johannes and tried to give him a smile as best as he could.

"I give you my permission, _on one condition!" _Derek said.

"Anything." Johannes pleaded.

"You have to treat her like she's a princess and you must never _ever_ hurt her in any way, am I clear?" Derek was firm.

"I completely understand your concern, Derek. I promise you that I'll never let anyone or anything hurt her."

Derek nodded and gave a more realistic smile.

"Thank you so much!" Johannes said and walked out of the room.

"I'm proud of you." Elsa said.

"Oh, whatever." Derek rolled his eyes and kissed his fiancée on the lips.

"She'll be fine, I promise." Elsa promised.

"I know, but I'm sure you felt a little hesitant when Kristoff asked to marry Anna."

"_I _wasn't the one freaking out! Kristoff was still getting used to me and he was absolutely terrified to ask me! He stuttered the entire time and it took him a good fifteen to finally ask me the question. So you know what I did?" Elsa smiled mischievously.

"Oh god, I don't know if I want to hear this."

"I told him no and that he should probably head home and not bother coming back." Elsa covered her mouth with her hand as giggle and miniature snorts escaped her mouth.

"Elsa!" Derek laughed in a shocked way.

"Oh come one! I wanted to have a little fun!"

"What happened afterwards?" He was interested now.

"He literally just stared at me. He didn't know if I was joking or completely serious. I ended up giving myself away from laughing too hard and then he got the hint and that's when he became comfortable around me. So I guess it all worked out anyways."

"God you're the best." Derek said and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her into a hug.

"It was pretty funny." She laughed at the memory.

"I think it's time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow!" He said and kissed her cheek.

She hugged him tighter and they kissed for a good two minutes before breaking apart. They weren't going to sleep in the same room tonight because they wanted it to be special for them not to see each other until they got to the altar. They began to go their separate ways but they ran towards each other one last time and shared a passionate kiss again.

"Okay, for real this time." Derek said and began walking away.

Elsa stood in the same place with a smile on her face. "Go to bed snowflake!" Derek called from down the hallway. She waited there for a few more seconds and then Derek came running in again and kissed her once more. They departed for real this time and awaited tomorrow. The day they would become husband and wife.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW! Okay so a lot of people want me to kill Hans. I'm not much a killer kind of writer but if it makes you like the story even more, then so be it. So if you want this to happen, review and let me know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter my lovelies and see you in like two days for the wedding! You are ****_all_**** invited! Remember to review!**

**elsa0509: Thanks a lot! And believe it or not, I ****_hate_**** chocolate cake and so when everyone is saying they're in the mood for it, I'm like HOW? DEREK FAN CLUB MEETINGS?! Omg that would be the best thing ever!**

**Awesomegirl3: There you go! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**xandman98: Oh my god, wow! That is seriously the nicest thing ever! I am so happy you feel that way and that you notice those little things! I truly am grateful for a reviewer like you! I would be honored if someone wanted to publish this, however, there are so many better ones out there than this one that have more of a chance. But thank you for supporting me!**

**Kittykat: Whoo hoo!**

**Lomelindii: Delsa is the cutest when they argue! They're so adorable I can't even stand it! Thanks for the compliment, it's always greatly appreciated!**

**MichellyGurl14: Oh trust me there will be plenty of Delsa bad and good moments that I have planned! *Evil laughter* and you will not be disappointed! Seriously thank you so much for saying that it makes me feel amazing! You are the best reviewer ever and I just get the biggest smile on my face when I see you've commented! Love you snowflake!**

**Frozen love: Thank you, I try to be!**

**AaAriasIII: I DON'T KNOW EITHER! I CAN'T DECIDE!**

**elsa439: *Wipes tears off face* It's wonderful to meet you electronically, Zane! Awesome name BTW! I'm thrilled that I can make your day just by updating! I didn't know I had that ability and thank you for saying that I'm the greatest person ever! You are amazing! **

**OceanSun: Don't you worry, Christabel and Alexander have some roles in the wedding! They can walk now but they're still in the midst of learning and they can't talk fully yet, just mama and dada. The usual haha! I have a plan for Hans my dear so don't you worry!**

**LOVE YOU SNOWFLAKES! **


	33. A Wedding of Fire and Ice: Part 1

**A/N: Are you guys trying to make this difficult for me? You are giving me way too many ideas that I didn't even plan on writing about to begin with. I wasn't even going to include Hans in this story until everyone wanted him. I'll try my best to answer all of your wishes so you somehow feel connected to the story. Also, pay no attention to me when I say two days because I always end up updating the next day because I can't help myself. I think I have an idea that could please everybody but it won't be for a couple of chapters so happy reading I guess? I still love you guys!**

* * *

Elsa woke up on November 18th- her wedding day. She blinked her eyes open and yawned and stretched as she sat up. She turned to face the clock. It was already noon? She threw the covers off of her body and slipped a robe on and quickly looked in the mirror to look a little presentable. Before she exited her room, she noticed a trail of rose petals starting halfway into her room. She smiled and opened the door and followed to where they led to. She made her way downstairs and then they ended up leading into the dining room. She opened the door and looked at the table.

"What is all of this?" She asked the twenty cooks that were standing around the table smiling at her.

"Your fiancée wanted you to have a wonderful breakfast this morning that consisted of your favorite foods, your majesty." A cook explained.

"Oh my." She said with her hand on her heart as she gazed over all of the food on the table.

"I hope he didn't possibly expect me to eat this by myself?" Elsa said with a smile towards the cooks.

"No he didn't! I'm right here!" Anna voice sounded from around the corner. "I'm here to stuff my face with you!"

"Anna!" Elsa smiled, extremely happy to see her, and pulled her into a tight side hug.

"You're getting married today!" Anna squealed.

"I know! Was it this as exciting for you too?"

"Elsa, it really is the most wonderful feeling you'll ever have!" Anna said sincerely.

"Good." Elsa replied contently.

"Ready to eat?!" Anna asked as she walked towards the table.

"Yes, but I believe this food should be shared and not just between you and I."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked as she stuffed a chocolate pancake in her mouth.

"Anna, don't you dare eat all of those. But what I'm saying is that the cooks worked so hard to make this for me without me even asking so…._please_ join us and eat." Elsa said with the warmest smile they had ever seen.

"N-no your majesty, we couldn't possibly." A cook offered.

"By command of the queen." Elsa concluded. "Now sit and enjoy."

All of the cooks shrugged and took a seat at the table, some standing, and began to grab different breakfast foods, with hesitation, but then ate happily. Elsa was smiling the entire time and thanking God for such an amazing life that she knew she had. She didn't even think it would ever be like this because of their past but everything worked out like she once hoped. The chocolate pancakes also contributed to her happiness.

* * *

"Let me see your dress!" Anna squealed with all of the bridesmaids as they all sat on Elsa's bed.

"You all have seen it already." Elsa laughed as she pulled it out of her wardrobe.

"Who cares? It's beautiful and I want to see it again!" Anna complained.

"Oh alright!" Elsa agreed. She walked to her bathroom with a finger gesturing for Anna to come with and help.

They closed the door behind them and Anna helped Elsa step into her dress and she pulled it up. The long lace sleeves hung off of her shoulder and the sweet-heart neckline showed Elsa's collarbone which Derek found really attractive for some reason. The dress was completely different from Anna's. Anna's was a ball gown with sparkles all over it where Elsa's was a form fitting mermaid style wedding dress made all of lace. There were a few snowflakes that connected the laces together to give it that Elsa look. Her dress wasn't even the traditional white, it was ivory and it seemed to fit Elsa perfectly. Anna smiled once the corset was tightened and the dress was fully on her.

"Oh my _god!" _Anna said as she took a step back.

"How do I look?" Elsa asked already knowing the answer. She could see it for herself.

"You look stunning! No, amazing! No, astounding!" Anna said.

"Thank you." Elsa said as she looked herself in the mirror. "Shall we go show everyone else?"

"Uh yes!" Anna said and opened the door.

All of the bridesmaids "aww'd" at Elsa and stood up to admire her.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Leia said and hugged her soon-to-be sister in law.

"Oh, thank you. I actually feel beautiful." Elsa smiled.

"You should always feel beautiful!" Rapunzel commented.

"Rapunzel! I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice!" Elsa said and pulled her into a hug.

"Anything for my cousin!" Rapunzel replied and hugged her back.

"Gosh Elsa, I can't stand how pretty you look!" Clara commented.

"Thank you. I can't wait to see what you all look like in your bridesmaids dresses." Elsa said as she looked at each bridesmaid.

"What does your veil look like?" Thalia asked.

"I'm using the same one that Anna used."

"Something _borrowed." _Anna said nudging Elsa. "And sorry, that's the only one I had planned."

"It's fine." Elsa laughed. "Okay, it's alright two in the afternoon so I want you all to retire to your rooms and get ready! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, I'll be in here so don't hesitate to come in."

The girls all nodded and left the room in a fit of giggles and smiles. Anna stayed behind and she just stared at Elsa.

"What?"

"I have _never_ seen you look this beautiful since the first time I saw you in your ice dress."

"If I recall correctly, you said 'woah, Elsa. You look _different_.'"

"I did add 'it's a good different' at the end!" Anna protested.

"Well thank you anyways." Elsa said and walked over to her vanity. "You really should be with the girls getting ready."

"I want to be with you." Anna smiled.

"What about the kids?"

"The nanny has them right now while Kristoff and I are getting ready. I do want to thank you again for letting Christabel be the flower girl and having Alexander be the ring bearer."

"Hey, I want my favorite people in the wedding." Elsa smiled.

"Hey since Thalia is taking Christabel down the aisle and Kristoff is taking Alexander, who am I walking with?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled and stood up from her vanity and walked towards Anna bringing her into a hug. "Me." She answered.

"I want you to give me away." Elsa said.

"You- I mean we- you want-"

"Yes Anna, I want _you_ to walk me down the aisle. You're the only person I'd ever want to walk me down the aisle. I love you so much."

"I love you too!" Anna said and threw her arms back around Elsa and hugged her tightly.

"C'mon we have to do my makeup!" Elsa said and pulled Anna with her.

"Uh Elsa….we probably shouldn't have put your dress on first then…."

Elsa stood still and then rolled her eyes. "C'mon let's go and take this thing off- again." Elsa said.

* * *

Back in Derek's room, Kristoff, Johannes, Anders, and Eugene were all slipping into their tuxes and fixing their ties. Kristoff could actually do it himself now and helped others who were having difficulties- which was everybody. Derek showed everyone the wedding bands and his vows.

"Wow, you actually got Elsa to write her own vows?" Kristoff asked.

"It took a lot of persuasion but she finally agreed."

"That's going to be interesting to hear." Kristoff laughed.

"I know. I would read the vows to you, but I'll save you the fluff for later."

The men chuckled and took their exit from the room to go grab a quick bite to eat before they had to leave for the cathedral. Kristoff stayed back with Derek and noticed he wasn't as happy as he should be. He sat down next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I am so afraid."

"Of getting married?"

"No, I'm excited for that. I'm just afraid of the after part."

"Wait, you mean….the wedding night?"

"No! No I'm _really_ excited about that. I'm talking about the married life. I'm too afraid we'll get into a huge argument and then want a divorce or something will outrage us both and our powers will get out of hand. Or worse, what if our baby is special too? I would never want our child to go through Elsa's struggle or mine."

"That child will be wonderful no matter what the circumstances are. I can't say I know how you feel because I don't. But I do know that that child will be so loved by everyone it comes in contact with. I don't think you have to worry about this child having a rough childhood because it has a mother and aunt who know what loneliness is like and it has a mother and a father who know what it's like to be different. But let's not worry about that right now. Hell, you aren't even married yet." Kristoff explained.

Before Derek could answer, Christabel came crawling into Derek's room with a spit down her face and a fit of giggles. Kristoff smiled when he saw her and got up to pick her up.

"What are you doing in here ma'am?" Kristoff asked his daughter.

She smiled at him and leaned her head into his shoulder which was her version of a hug. Kristoff chuckled and hugged her back. She began playing with his tie and getting her drool all over his tux so he took her off of him and placed her on Derek's bed.

"Hello sweetheart." Derek said leaning down to kiss her.

"I wonder where her nanny is." Kristoff said. "I'll be right back."

Kristoff left the room so it was just Derek and Christabel all by themselves. "Hey little love. Are you excited for your Auntie Elsa and I?"

Christabel just nonchalantly stuck her tongue out and fell as she tried to stand up on the wobbly bed.

"Yeah me too. I'm nervous that something will go wrong, you know what I mean?"

Christabel giggled and crawled towards Derek and fell on top of his lap. He softly caressed the top of her head and smiled down at her as she smiled up at him.

"Thanks for your input, I'll be sure to remember that." He tapped her nose.

Kristoff came in with the nanny and she took Christabel out of the room once again leaving Derek and Kristoff alone.

"Want to get something to eat?" Derek asked.

Kristoff nodded and they left the room.

* * *

After hours of getting ready, it was _finally_ time to go to the cathedral. The bridesmaids wore Maya blue dresses with silver diamond necklaces and matching earrings and bracelets. They all wore blue high heel shoes. The dress was pure silk and it went all the way down to the ground and had thick straps as sleeves. They were beautiful. Each bridesmaid carried a bouquet of real flowers that consisted of blue and pink roses and tulips. Everyone had a different hairstyle as well.

Elsa decided to have her hair completely down and since it was naturally wavy, it hung beautifully elongated to her waist and she had a single snowflake in her hair to give her dress an accent. She had red lipstick on and the same magenta eye shadow she had all the time on. She was pleased with her appearance and was hoping Derek would love it just as much.

"Your majesty." Gerda said as she and Kai brought Christabel and Alexander towards Elsa and Anna.

"Oh! My babies I missed you so much!" Anna said running over to them and taking them into her arms. She began kissing them all over their faces and they giggled in response.

Christabel had on a rose pink silk dress that matched the flowers with a white head band. Alexander had on a miniature tux that matched his father's.

"They look so cute!" Elsa giggled and gave them each a kiss on their cheeks.

"Ready to go?" Kai asked.

All of the girls squealed together and they all stepped in the carriages, the same ones they were in for Anna's wedding but this time two babies were with them. They rode about twenty minutes to the cathedral and there were many citizens of Arendelle that were standing outside of it just like they were for Anna's wedding. They all cheered when they saw the carriages pulling up and Elsa's leg was shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh god, okay now I'm really nervous." Elsa said, frost appearing on the ground.

"Elsa, stop! It's perfectly normal to be nervous. Just calm down and take a deep breath." Anna breathed in and out with her and before they knew it, the coach opened the doors. The sunlight hit Elsa's face and she squinted as she stepped out of the carriage. Everyone exchanged smiles and whispers about how beautiful she looked which made Elsa feel good about herself. She eventually got up to the top of the cathedral steps and made one last wave before opening the doors.

"I can hear people talking in the church." Elsa said from behind the doorway where the ceremony was actually being taken place.

"They're probably so excited!" Anna jumped up and down while holding Christabel and Leia holding Alexander.

"Excuse me, how much longer?" Elsa asked the doorman.

"The bridesmaids and groomsmen will begin walking in ten minutes, your majesty."

"Thank you."

They all stood there for ten minutes talking about the future with Elsa and Derek and the groomsmen were hugging Elsa and talking about anything and everything. Clara and Thalia flirted with Anders while Eugene and Rapunzel shared a few kisses here and there and Leia and Johannes were talking about themselves again to each other. Elsa was all alone because all she could do was think about Derek. He was right behind those doors waiting for her and probably looking as handsome as ever. She went weak in the knees just thinking about it and she cracked a smile. Her thoughts of him were interrupted when the music began playing.

"Okay everyone, please stand with your partner in line because the procession is about to begin in thirty seconds."

Everyone began freaking out and the first to line up was Johannes and Leia, then it was Eugene and Rapunzel, and then Ander and Clara. Kristoff and Thalia stayed back with the twins. Back behind them was Elsa and Anna already linking arms.

The music began and the large double doors opened. Elsa's heart dropped and Anna gave her a gentle squeeze on the arm for comfort and Elsa smiled back in return.

Leia and Johannes began walking down the aisle first. Leia winked at Derek who was smiling from ear to ear to see his sister and her soon-to-be fiancée. Next were Rapunzel and Eugene, then Clara and Anders. Elsa and Anna stayed off to the side of the wall so Derek couldn't see her at all. Then Kristoff held Alexander in his hands and walked down the aisle with the rings on a silk pillow which got an "aww" from the crowd. A second "aww" came when Thalia was holding hands with Christabel and walking down the aisle, Christabel casually dropping rose petals as she walked.

Then, an introduction number came from the wedding band and it was Elsa's turn to walk.

"Anna, I love you." Elsa whispered.

"I love you too, you can do it, I know you can." She whispered.

The doorman motioned for Elsa to come closer, which she did and the wedding march began. Elsa turned the corner to reveal herself to Derek, the kingdom of Arendelle, the Northern Isles, and Corona. She smiled vaguely at the crowd out of nervousness but kept her eyes on Derek. He smiled lovingly at her and once she smiled back, showing her teeth, Derek began quietly crying. He had never seen her more beautiful before and he didn't even think that was possible. He wiped his tears with his thumb and middle fingers and smiled at her again. He mouthed "I love you" and she mouthed it back, not caring if she was allowed to or not. She loved him and she wasn't going to hide that. Once they finally got to the bottom of the steps, Derek met them and Elsa turned to hug Anna.

"Thank you sweetie." Elsa whispered to her sister.

Anna wiped away her tears and then turned to hug Derek.

"Take care of her like you have been." Anna whispered.

"Anything for you guys." He whispered back and kissed her cheek.

Anna took a seat and Derek held Elsa's hands in his and they walked up the long marble staircase, not stopping to look away from each other.

"Are you ready?" Derek whispered.

"Yes." She whispered back.

Once they made their way to the top, the church crowd took their seats and Derek and Elsa kneeled down at the kneeler before the bishop.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man, Sir Derek Bentonia, and this woman, Queen Elsa of Arendelle…."

There was a long regular mass that Elsa had wanted to do in honor of tradition and values. After the long mass had finished, the bishop declared that it was time to exchange vows. This was it. There was no going back now. Elsa and Derek exchanged smiles and he squeezed her hand.

"It is time to exchange vows, have you written your own?" The bishop asked Derek.

He nodded his head yes and turned to face Elsa. Unlike Kristoff and Anna's wedding where they wrote theirs down, Derek and Elsa both memorized theirs. Derek took Elsa's hands in his and took a deep breath, his emerald eyes watering up.

"Snowflake. I never imagined I'd be where I am now, not in a million years. I remember the first time we met; it was like in the novels we read. Guy meets girl and its love at first sight. I never believed that until I met you. I never even knew of your title or where you were from, I just knew you and I knew I wanted to find out more of you. I won't get into details about our first date but let me just say that I had never had a better night than before than I did with you. The time we were stranded on the boat, I wanted nothing more than to find a way out and to make you feel safe again. And then you showed me your powers. Oh, Elsa, they are beautiful! I was so shocked yet attracted at the same time. When Kristoff found us that was the happiest moment of my life because I knew we would be friends forever at that point. Then we started to become more attracted to each other and now we're engaged! You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I didn't know I could love someone as much as I love you and you have opened up so much to me in the past year and I just love you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and to start a family together and just live side by side with you. I'll never leave you and I'll always be here for you whenever you need me." He said.

Derek wiped the tears off of Elsa's cheeks and she kissed his hands. Elsa couldn't even breathe because of how much she was crying. Another wave of "aww's" came from the pews and Elsa laughed through her tears.

"I don't want to mess up my makeup." Elsa said to Derek but loud enough where the church could hear her too which caused many to laugh.

She placed her delicate hands back into his and took a deep breath.

"Derek, there's nothing in this world I want more than to be with you. I had spent my entire life shutting away people I love the most and that was the worst mistake I had ever made. I'm not making that mistake again. You have always been so kind to me and you've never treated me differently and I could never thank you enough for that. I knew I'd love you the moment I laid eyes on you and you were all I ever thought about. You're _still_ all I ever think about. I love when you smile at me and tell me that I'm beautiful; it's nice to hear that. You have the kindest heart anyone could have and I am just so blessed to have you. I also wanted to thank you for always being there for me and telling me that everything is going to be okay as long as we're together. Do you remember when I told you that Romeo and Juliet was my favorite story? Well, I was wrong. _You and I _is my favorite story. I love you so much Derek. I'll never stop telling you how much I truly love you."

She squeezed his hand to finish it and a single tear fell from his eyes and he once again mouthed "I love you" and she did it back. The bishop smiled at them and cleared his throat.

"Now we must exchange the rings. Kristoff brought up Alexander to the altar and Elsa kissed her nephew on the lips as Derek took the rings from Kristoff and handed them to the bishop. He gave one ring to Derek.

"Now repeat after me, I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

"I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." Derek repeated and placed the ring over Elsa's cool hand, yet filled with so much warmth.

"Now Queen Elsa, repeat after me, I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

"I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." Elsa happily repeated and slipped the ring onto Derek's finger and patted it out of love.

"Now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Bentonia, Prince Consort and Queen of Arendelle. You may _kiss_ your bride." He smiled.

Derek leaned in and kissed Elsa lovingly on the lips and then slid his hand around her waist to pull her in closer to him.

"We're married." He said as they were still kissing.

"I love you." She said back.

* * *

**A/N: Well I updated faster than I planned! Now there's a part 2 to this wedding and it will for sure be posted tomorrow at some point so be on the lookout! I hope you enjoyed the wedding because I did! Thank again for reading and leave me some feedback please! Also, do you guys want smut? Please let me know**

**Awesomegirl3: OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK!**

**elsa0509: Hahahaha I laughed at that thought of yours! Psh, maybe they should? I'll have to see!**

**Lomelindii: Thank you once again and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**artistreilly421: Aren't they? Especially Arendelle ones!**

**W.D.: The meeting was just a placeholder so Derek, Kristoff, and Anna could get things done. I didn't want to make this a story with SO many problems so I'm sad to say that no. She isn't being forced to marry anyone besides Derek! I do have something in it for Hans in a few chapters so hopefully you'll enjoy that! Thanks for your review!**

**Sunrape10: Oh lord, I LOVE your username. I wasn't planning on being absent for a week but I will write many long chapters for you!**

**ArcobalenoLove: RIGHT!? I love mama Elsa so much she is my favorite! I'm glad you're excited because it makes me excited! You'll just have to wait and see what's in store for them!**

**bexmad: Thanks a lot! I really appreciate that! And yes there are probably a little under twenty more chapters that I have so it shouldn't be a problem! And don't you worry, I have something beautiful planned for our dear Hans!**

**OceanSun: I am sorry that 2 days is a long time hahahaha! This review has inspired me to do something dirty to Hans mwahhahaha! I will for sure use your idea as part of mine! Thanks for the advice and because of you, I updated sooner!**

**Guest: Thank you I thought it was cute too! And the best? I don't think so there are so many other better ones out there but thank you so much I almost cried!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO FUNNY! I seriously laugh every time I read your reviews because they are so….hilarious! I really wanted to thank you for telling me that I'm one of the best writers you've seen because that makes me feel so wonderful and I swell up with pride! Reviewers like you are the reason I write fanfiction! Also, I enjoy reading people's opinions and considering them because people want to read what they like and it their opinion changing my original storyline makes them like the story even more, then so be it. I'll always comment after the chapters so my "fans" know that I love their comments and that they mean something to me! Until next time!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! STAY TUNED FOR PART 2!**


	34. A Wedding of Fire and Ice: Part 2

**A/N: Welcome to Part 2 of the Bentonia wedding! Can you believe she's **_**married?**_** I still can't! Thank you so much for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter! This chapter contains smut even though I'm not very good at it. I'll let you know when it's about to happen so those with innocent minds don't have to read it. Also, the wedding song they dance to is in Norwegian so if you want to listen to it while they dance, use this link watch?v=_vQYqvQL9QU. I literally listened to this on repeat the whole time I was writing this. Otherwise, enjoy the reception and the romance and the fluff and the laughs and the drinking!**

* * *

"We're married!" Derek laughed and kissed Elsa all over her face as they rode in the carriage back to the castle.

"Oh my god, I love you so much." Elsa said as Derek kissed her neck and then her lips. "I'm so happy."

"I love you too." Derek said while he still kissed her.

Derek cupped her cheeks and looked intensively into her eyes and smiled at her with those emerald eyes of his. She smiled back and they rested their foreheads against each other and closed their eyes. "You look beautiful, by the way." Derek whispered.

"You look handsome yourself." She whispered in return.

_God she has no idea how beautiful she really is. _Derek thought to himself.

"Can we just skip the party and go snuggle?" Elsa whined as the disconnected their foreheads and sat back, still holding hands.

"Hey it would be a privilege for everyone to see your beauty."

"Who cares, they already saw me when we got married. They had enough Elsa for the day."

"Please, you can never get enough Elsa."

Elsa playfully swatted Derek in the arm and leaned her head in the crook of his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and secured her tightly in his grasp. She sighed in content and they held hands and fiddled around with each other's fingers, giggling as they did it.

"Are you happy?" Derek asked.

"I haven't been this happy since Anna and I reconnected. You make me _so _happy." She smiled up at him.

He rested his warm hand on her knee and used his thumb to stroke it slowly. Elsa smiled at the sudden heat but discovered that she completely loved what he was doing. She sighed and leaned back down into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arm around his chest. "You're the best cuddler." Elsa giggled.

"Well I'll show you how cuddly I can be later." He whispered.

Elsa giggled at his comment and leaned her head up to kiss him again and again. All the way to the castle.

* * *

"Announcing their royal highnesses, Sir Derek Bentonia and Queen Elsa Bentonia of Arendelle!" Kai announced as Derek and Elsa walked through the doors of the ballroom. There was a pandemonium of clapping and cheering as the newlywed couple held hands and shared a brief kiss, not wanting to be too intimate in front of everyone.

The guests all took their seats and Derek and Elsa happily walked to the middle of dance floor and Derek cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention please? Thank you so much for attending our wedding and we hope you enjoy your night here. I just wanted to say really quickly that I couldn't be more than happy to be married to this woman right here and that I love her so much. That's it, thank you!" Derek announced.

Everyone clapped and "aww'd". Derek pointed to the band to begin the music. They began to dance to a common love song called _Det Vakreste Som Finnes_ which meant _The Most Beautiful Things. _They began moving together, Derek resting his hands on her hips at first but then holding one hand in his and resting the other on her back as she did the same. They stared lovingly at each other for a little while and he mouthed "I love you" over and over again just as he did when they were getting married. She, of course, mouthed it back and soon rested her head on his chest and breathed in his sweet scent. She smiled and winked at Anna who she caught a glimpse of as she was dancing. She closed her eyes and then felt Derek's hand softly caress her back and she looked back up at him and smiled.

"I love this song." She whispered.

"I love it too even though I have absolutely no idea what they're saying." He whispered back.

"The song mean The Most Beautiful Things. It's always been my favorite romance song and I wanted to use it for our wedding." She explained.

"I love it so much."

Elsa began softly singing it as she rested her head back onto his chest. They began a faster pace in the dancing and they locked eyes as they did it. They said "I love you" with their eyes and Elsa couldn't stop thinking about how much that was true. She loved him so much and he was all she ever wanted in her life. He leaned down to steal a kiss from her after the song came to it's beautiful end. The crowd clapped and cheered as they still continued to kiss. After they realized they kissed for a good minute, they broke apart and took their bows. Elsa and Derek sat down at the long table where the entire bridal party was seated. Time passed and Elsa and Derek had tried to visit with as many people as they could and finally when they had enough, they sat back down and Anna stood up and picked up a glass and knife and tapped the side of the glass to get everyone's attention. The glass cracked and then shattered and Anna looked down at the remains, her face turning red and then she awkwardly laughed and slowly set the knife back on the table. She looked at Elsa who had her hand over her face to hide her laughter.

"Well that was awkaward! Anyways, I'd like to start the speeches and I'd like to make the first one!" Anna announced.

Everyone cheered and then silenced at the wave of Anna's hand.

"First of all, my dear Elsa. Congratulations! I can't believe that you are married and to such an amazing man! You two deserve each other forever and for always. You are the best sister I could ever ask for and you always make me feel beautiful inside and out. Though you are very introverted, you still accept and sometimes partake in my crazy adventures and escapades! You never lock your door on me and you never hide anything from me which is all I could ever ask for. You've opened up to me so much in the past two years and I've never been happier in my entire life. You're also an amazing aunt to my babies and they will grow up to love and adore you for the rest of their lives. They'll be psyched that their aunt can create snow and ice! I am, that's for sure! You are just so incredibly loveable and loyal and that makes me admire you so much. Derek is so lucky to have you as his wife and I'm so blessed to have you as my sister. I love you so much, it's crazy." Anna concluded as she wiped a tear away.

Elsa put her hand on her heart and stood up to bring Anna into the biggest hug she ever had given her. "I love you _so _much Anna. You are the best sister in the world!" She whispered into her ear.

Anna wiped her trail of tears off of her cheeks and eyelids as Elsa sat back down. Derek leaned in to kiss her on the lips and they exchanged smiles.

"Derek, you're next." Anna laughed.

"I am all ears!" Derek mocked.

"First of all, my sister and you are going to make the _cutest_ babies in the entire world- next to mine. _Anyways, _you really are the perfect person for my sister. You literally have protected her throughout every situation you two have been in and you never left her side for any reason. Not once has she come crying to me about something you did to her and that is the most relieving thing that a sister could know. She loves you so much Derek and I know you love her too. I love you as a brother and you are the best uncle to our children. They will love you so much and I have no hesitation of your protection towards them. You put other people before yourself in every situation that you're in and that's so admirable. I could never see Elsa with anyone else besides you because you treat her just like she deserves and I couldn't thank you enough for that. Thank you for all you do for us and I love you." Anna smiled.

Derek got up and hugged Anna full on and patted her back in a friendly manner. "You're the best sister-in-law ever." He whispered.

"I could say the same for you. Thank you." She whispered back.

Many more people made speeches that gave the crowd some good laughs and cheers and even toasts. Elsa's tears welled up in her eyes in each speech, not realizing how many people truly loved her. After every speech, she and Derek would share a kiss. She couldn't get enough of his sweet lips. Once all of the speeches were over, the main course was served, which was a beautiful Norwegian dish called _Smalahove. _It was made from a sheep's head. The skin and fleece of the head is torched, the brain removed, and the head is salted, sometimes smoked, and dried. The head is boiled for about 3 hours and served with mashed rutabaga and potatoes. This was probably the most popular meal in Arendelle and mostly everyone loved it- especially Elsa.

"So good." Derek commented as he put a piece of the meat in his mouth and chewed it.

Elsa smiled at her husband and then she turned to look at Anna who was holding Alexander in her hands as she ate- obviously struggling to do so.

"I'll hold him while you finish eating." Elsa offered.

"Did you finish eating?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded and showed Anna her plate. Anna smiled and thankfully handed Alexander over to Elsa. Elsa kissed Alexander's cheek and he smiled back at her and leaned in to place a wet kiss on her lips. Elsa giggled and hugged her nephew. Kai announced that the dance floor was opened to anyone who was ready to dance. Derek glanced at Elsa but she nodded her head no. He gave her "the look" and she rolled her eyes and stood up with Alexander still in her hands. Derek asked Kristoff if he could take Christabel on the dance floor. Once the four made their way, another song began to play and Elsa and Derek danced with their niece and nephew. The twins giggled and smiled as they danced with their aunt and uncle.

From the table, Kristoff and Anna smiled at the scene in front of them. They really were the best aunt and uncle ever! They watched their kids completely excited and happy when they were with Elsa and Derek. Kristoff and Anna shared a passionate kiss and then joined them on the dance floor. Soon, many other people joined them too and then everyone was dancing together like it was truly meant to be. Elsa decided that she wanted to dance with Kristoff for a little bit while Derek and Anna danced with the twins. She handed Alexander back to Anna and she and Kristoff began dancing just like they did at him and Anna's wedding, but this time with more funk. They jumped up and down to the beat of the song and soon it was like an Arendelle club. People were jumping up and down along with the Queen and Kristoff while laughing and cheering.

Kristoff bowed and Elsa bowed back and then shared a quick hug before dispersing to find their significant others. After about a good hour of dancing, the music hit a steady and more relaxed beat and many tired guests retired back to their seats. Cake was _finally _going to be served and Elsa knew that this was going to be the best cake she'd ever eaten.

It was an eight layer double chocolate chip cake with light blue frosting covering it along with snowflakes here and there. Elsa and Derek exchanged smiles as the cake was wheeled towards them. They both picked up the knife and cut the cake together on the countdown from three to one. After they cut it all the way down, they shared the hundredth kiss that night and everyone cheered. While Elsa wasn't looking, Derek wiped some frosting on her nose and she opened her mouth in complete shock. The crowd silenced but then up-roared in laughter as Elsa did it back. She laughed loudly after she did it and then he wiped some frosting on his lips and Elsa kissed it off of him. They laughed together and then cleaned themselves off as the cake was served to everybody.

It really was the best cake she'd ever eaten.

* * *

The time was around eleven in the evening and Elsa and Derek were completely exhausted. Most of the Arendellian citizens left and some of the neighboring kingdom guests retired to the homes or "hotels" they were staying in for the night. Elsa and Derek went to go find Kristoff and Anna to bid them goodnight and Elsa could map out _exactly _where Anna was.

"Anna!" Elsa called and Anna turned to face her with a large wine glass in her hand.

"Where are the babies?" Elsa asked.

"Sleeping upstairs with the nannies." Kristoff explained.

"Elsaaaaaa! I love you soooo much you are the *burp* the best sister everrrr!" Anna slurred as she tumbled over and Kristoff caught her in his arms.

"She's done for." Kristoff said blankly.

"I can see that." Elsa giggled.

"You make the most beauuuutiful bride Elizabeth! Whaaat? That is NOT your name I am sooo sorry Elizabeth! *Burp* Whoops, I did it again! Sorry!" Anna slurred again.

"I'm taking her to bed." Kristoff said trying to hide his smile.

"Same with us." Derek said and winked at Kristoff.

"Well goodnight and congratulations!" Kristoff said giving Elsa a hug and Kristoff a high five and a slap on the back.

Derek and Elsa made a head for the doors and then Derek yelled, "Excuse me!"

His voice was surprisingly very loud and it happened to quiet everyone down. They all looked at them and then Derek linked arms with his wife. "We just wanted to thank everyone for coming, but we are exhausted and are heading off to bed. We bid you all goodnight and thank you!"

Everyone cheered and then they slowly walked out of the ballroom and shut the door. Then, they shared a passionate kiss and Elsa giggled into it. She began walking away from him down the hallway and he walked after her and then she began running and he ran just as fast after her. She dashed very unregally up the stairs, holding her dress so she wouldn't trip and made it into their room, Derek seconds behind her. She jumped on the bed and hid under the covers and she heard Derek lock the door and slowly make his way towards the bed.

"Snowflake?" He called.

"I'm not here!" She squeaked.

"Yes you are." He said getting closer.

"You can't prove anything."

He tore the covers off of her and she screamed when he leaned down to smother her with kisses. He then left her alone on the bed and headed off to the bathroom and shut the door. Elsa sat on the bed completely confused, yet intrigued. Within a minute or so, Derek opened the door so he was shirtless and just wearing his underwear. Elsa blushed and covered her face in her hands and let out a series of giggles. He posed for her for a second and she fell on her back and laughed even harder. She then stood up and walked towards him until their bodies were touching.

"I need help taking this dress off." She whispered.

Derek smiled and she turned around so her back was facing him. He began undoing her corset and then her dress completely fell to the ground leaving her in only a chemise and bloomers. He picked Elsa up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they began passionately kissing each other everywhere as they made their way to the bed. He laid down in the bed and placed Elsa on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

"I love you so much." He whispered, staring directly into her eyes.

"I love you too." She replied.

"Are you ready?"

Elsa bit her lower lip and nodded slowly. She had no problem being naked in front of him because she had been many times already, but she was afraid of sex itself. She had never been with anyone and she was so afraid it would hurt. She trusted Derek though.

**[Smut starts here. Skip if your innocent mind doesn't want to read it. If not, enjoy!]**

He carefully removed her chemise off her body revealing her bare breasts. Derek looked down at them and began softly kissing each one. Elsa giggled and gasped each time she felt his mouth on them. After he paid a good amount of attention to each one, he trailed his kisses back up to her lips as he fondled with the hem of her bloomers. He successfully pulled them down as she did the same with his while they were still heavily making out. Soon, they were both completely bare with each other and they panted heavily. He rolled them over so Elsa was on bottom and he looked at her. She was uncertain.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I-I'm fine." She lied.

"Can I?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Derek took one deep breath and slowly slid into her. She screamed out in pain and tears fell from her eyes. Derek quickly pulled back out and leaned down to kiss her on the lips sweetly.

"It's going to hurt for a little and then I promise you it'll feel so much better." He said as he caressed her cheek.

She nodded and he tried again. She cried out in pain again and then arched her back as he entered her fully. The pain was unbearable and she squeezed her eyes and tried to be strong. She wanted this so badly but it _hurt _so badly.

"I love you." Derek whispered as he slowly thrust in and out.

"It hurts." Elsa whispered in reply.

"I know. Just give it a minute."

After about two minutes of pure agonizing pain, she started to become used to the feel and her cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure. Once he noticed her change of attitude, he picked up the pace of his thrusts and she smiled as her eyes were closed. She rested her hands on his hips as he thrust down into her. They both moaned together as he played with her breasts and pumped faster and faster.

They quickly changed positions and he rolled her on her side and entered her from the back, spooning her perfectly. Their hands found each other's and they held them firmly as he began thrusting harder and much faster than previously. She let out a series of moans and cries because it felt like heaven to her. She had never felt so good in her entire life and she loved the whole situation and she loved the man she was with.

He lifted her leg up so he could get a better angle and then began slapping himself harder into her, occasionally kissing her back and neck while he was at it. He changed their position one last time to the point where she was now on top and pushing herself mercilessly into him. She leaned down to kiss him while they were still in each other and soon, Elsa felt this weird feeling that she loved well up in her lower abdomen. Derek closed his eyes because he felt it too and soon, they closed their eyes tightly as they both released at the same time, crying out each other's names and kissing fiercely. They moaned into each other's mouths and Elsa slid gently off of him and rolled onto the spot next to him on the bed.

**[You can open your eyes now, scene's over!]**

They both were panting heavily and they looked at each other and laughed. She leaned up to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her small form and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Wasn't so bad huh?" He asked.

"No. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect." She said dreamily.

"I'm so proud of you." Derek breathed.

"Thank you for being careful with me."

"Your comfort is my wish, love."

"I love you Derek. I love you so much."

"I love you more than words could say. I'm going to tell you that every day."

Elsa smiled and snuggled up into Derek's chest and sighed.

"Are you tired yet?" Elsa asked.

"A little, you?"

"I might be after a round two." She whispered.

"I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

**A/N: WELL! There ya go! It's official, they are husband and wife and now they are one! God you guys are literally my favorite people ever! I always cry when I read your reviews because you ALWAYS have the nicest things to say! I'm actually kind of sad that the wedding is over but it's a bittersweet moment! I hope you enjoyed the Bentonia wedding and stay tuned for chapter 35! Remember to review my angels! I love seeing your thoughts!**

**ElsaSnowflake99: Hey I completely understand! I used to write these chapters in Barnes and Noble and I'd smile like an idiot whenever I saw a nice review! She would literally be the best mama in the world! Team Mama Elsa! I am obsessed with that thought! Gosh, that is so nice to say! The best? That's so weird to hear but thank you so much that is so sweet! You are the best!**

**Lomelindii: Me too! We'll have to wait and see now shall we?**

**HAFanForever: Smut!**

**Frozen love: I think they just did!**

**artistreilly421: I know! It's a proud moment!**

**elsa0509: Well this was a pretty smutty chapter so I hope you enjoyed it! **

**thesinglepringle: I seriously can't get enough of your username! It's perfect! I'm so glad you are emotional with this because it makes me feel better as a writer! Thank you!**

**elsa439: Aww thank you SO much! I'm glad you loved it, that's my job! *Big hugs back***

**Raider7997: You are more than welcome and thank you for the amazing comment! When I get the chance, I will absolutely read your story! Anything for a reviewer! And you wanted smut, you got smut!**

**Kittycat: Thank you! Wow! You are an amazing review!**

**ArcobalenoLove: I feel like they're my children! It's a proud moment for Mary! (That's my name). And the wedding night is always the BEST!**

**Fletchdoug99: I wanted to write that from the beginning of the story and I flipped out when I wrote it because it's the cutest thing someone could say! Thank you!**

**Frozen addict: Absolutely.**

**smoke4308: Thank you that's so nice! I will.**

**Sunrape10: Two words: Thank you!**

**xandman98: Thank you! You're beautiful!**

**HOLLA! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	35. Not As It Seems

**A/N: ****IMPORTANT: READ**** Okay listen up. I just wanted to let everybody know that I KNOW that this story should technically be rated M but I don't believe that only having 3 scenes of smut throughout the WHOLE story should make this M so I will keep this rated T and I will warn you when a smut scene is coming. There will probably be one more but that's highly unlikely. So if you don't agree then don't read. I'm not trying to be rude AT ALL I just don't know how else to say it. So I don't wish to change the rating when I've warned you ahead of time when the smut is going to happen. There'll be some violence so be aware. See? I warned you. Otherwise, thank you for reviewing and enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa woke up to the sound of a quill dancing along parchment. She opened her eyes to see her _husband_ writing something. She raised her head a little bit and smiled at the fact that he wasn't wearing anything except for underwear. His back was so muscular and she could see some of his veins pop out when he flexed. And he flexed without even trying! She couldn't stop staring at him either. After he finished writing, he folded the parchment and stood up making Elsa quickly lie back down and pretend to sleep.

He walked over to the bed and slipped the piece of parchment under her pillow and gave her a light kiss on her lips and whispered "I love you."

He then walked out of the room after slipping a robe on. Elsa opened one eye to make sure he was completely gone and she turned to look at the clock. It was only eight in the morning and she groaned and let her head fall back on the pillow. She used her hands to try to find the letter. Her hands grasped it and she unfolded it. It smelled like him. She began reading.

_Snowflake,_

_You're probably confused as to why I'm not here. Well, I have to help Kristoff get Anna some water and food and help with the twins because she got herself a little too drunk last night. Anyways, I'll only be gone for an hour and plus you probably won't even be up yet. But if you happen to be up, I'll be back shortly and I love you very much my sweet wife. You're beautiful._

_Love always,_

_Derek (Your favorite husband)._

Elsa giggled and the note and slipped it back underneath her pillow. She sat up in the bed and stretched with a yawn. She then realized she had no clothes on and quickly pulled the covers up to hide herself but then realized no one was even in the room. She sighed and decided she wanted to take a bath. After she was done, she started to sing quietly to herself while she stood in her chemise and nothing else as she brushed her long platinum hair.

A soft knock at the bathroom door ended her singing and she smiled.

"Who is it?"

"Room service." Her husband voice sounded.

"I didn't order any room service." Elsa played.

"I understand that ma'am, but I have some great service to provide for you. This is your one and only opportunity."

"My my have you persuaded me." Elsa said and opened the door.

She smiled at Derek and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She was a lot shorter than him so he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his arms and he leaned down to kiss her more passionately.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"It is a good morning."

"Did you get my letter?"

"I sure did. You were only gone for a half hour though."

"Well the nannies decided to help instead so that was my cue to leave and come back to my beautiful wife."

"Oh stop it, you're just as pretty."

"Pretty? That's not a very manly word."

Elsa just giggled and they shared another kiss. He picked her up bridal style and the continued kissing as they found their way to the bed, never breaking apart. He laid them down on the bed and he got on top of her as they still kissed. She used her arm to balance herself on the bed until she felt a really bad ache.

"Derek." She whispered.

"Hmm?" He mumbled through this kisses.

"My…my arm. It hurts. I-I think it's my shoulder from…"

Derek stopped immediately and rolled off of her. She grasped her shoulder tightly and bit her lip.

"Does it hurt?" Derek asked as she began softly massaging it.

"Yeah. The bone just moved a little, that's all." Elsa cracked a smile.

"_That's all? _Elsa you shouldn't be used to that. No one should."

"What choice do I have?" Elsa said sadly.

Derek pulled Elsa closer to him and she snuggled her head into his chest and their legs were tangled up together. He placed a soft kiss at the top of her head. "You are the strongest person I know."

"Thank you." She whispered back. "That really was a fun wedding."

Derek chuckled. "You are the best dancer ever." He mocked.

"Shut up! I told you I was bad from the start!"

"I never said you were bad…."

"You said it indirectly."

"Blah blah blah!" Derek said but Elsa leaned up to kiss his mouth to shut him up.

"So what was your favorite part about yesterday?" Elsa asked with a giggle.

"My favorite part? Marrying you!" He smiled.

"Aww you're such a sweetie!" Elsa cooed.

"Well what about you?"

"Marrying you too. And your vows were so perfectly wonderful!" She sighed.

Derek just laughed at her. "Ever since you met me you've became so much more….dreamier."

"You make me feel that way." She said.

"Wanna take a walk in the garden?" Derek asked her.

"That sounds nice. Just let me put some clothes on and do my hair."

"You don't have to put clothes on if you don't want to."

She shot him an icy glare. "Watch yourself."

* * *

Anna successfully recovered from her hangover and decided a little while in the fresh air might do her well. Since Christabel came down with a slight fever, she slept for most of the day and so the nannies would watch the twins while Kristoff and Anna had a date for the first time in forever. They finished tucking the kids into their cribs and quietly snuck out of the room and giggled as they ran down the hallway together.

"I missed hanging out with you." Kristoff said as he picked her up in his arms and spun her around.

"I did too! Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore being a mother but all mothers need a break once in a while."

"Where do you wanna go today baby? Anywhere you want." Kristoff said.

"Hmm…why don't we take a nice walk around town and then go visit Leia and Johannes!"

"That sounds perfect; I know just the place to take you to."

Kristoff and Anna changed into town appropriate clothes and told Kai and Gerda to inform Elsa and Derek where they were. They walked hand in hand all around town and looked around at all of the beautiful sights Arendelle had to offer. Many people smiled to see them out together and still madly in love. The way Anna looked at Kristoff when he talked and vice versa was the most magical thing that someone could ever see. He would occasionally lean down and kiss her cheek or her mouth. Little kids would come up and say hello and give them both a hug and the parents would kindly ask where the twins were.

Next, Kristoff brought Anna to her and Elsa's favorite pastry shop. He had Anna sit down and then he bought, well got for free out of royalty, different pastries that each contained chocolate so Anna could try it and see which one she liked the best.

"Wow, that's a lot of desserts." Anna said with excitement.

"I want you to try each one and tell me which one is your favorite!"

"Kristoff, are you trying to make me fat?"

He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "No matter how much you eat, which is a lot, you _never _get fat. Even after having _twins_ you lost the fat after seven months."

"That is the nicest thing someone has ever said to me!" She squeezed Kristoff's slight belly fat and we wacked her hand away and laughed.

"Okay ready? Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Anna giggled and sat back while laughing harder than she wanted to.

"You are disgusting Anna! Hush and do as I say." He tried not to laugh himself.

Anna leaned forward and opened her mouth as Kristoff unwrapped the first treat. He sniffed and shrugged and put in her mouth. She began chewing and then she sighed with content.

"Good?"

"Mmhmm."

"Rate it on a scale of one to ten."

"Eight."

"Okay, here's the next one."

He put another pastry in her mouth and she quickly scrambled for a napkin and spit it out. She opened her eyes and stared at Kristoff with a slight glare.

"That was _horrible!" _Anna whispered. "Dispose of it before I throw up."

Kristoff just laughed and threw it away and they went through at least twelve different pastries and Anna hated only three of them and thoroughly enjoyed all of the rest. Her favorite one was the first one she tried and she ended up changing it to a ten on the scale. It was beginning to get dark outside and they realized that they both hadn't seen Leia and Johannes yet so they thanked the shop owner and left to his house.

* * *

After their long and romantic walk through the gardens, Derek decided that Elsa needed to learn how to be more athletic like him.

"Elsa?"

"What?"

"Have you ever played….soccer?" He said mischievously.

"I beg your pardon? Soccer? Isn't that the game where you throw the ball in the air and use your hands to hit it across the net?"

"No honey, that's volleyball. Soccer is when you use your feet to kick the ball into the net."

"I thought that was hockey."

"No." He shook his head. "Not at all."

"Oh." Elsa said, embarrassed. "I've never played hockey- I mean soccer before! I've never played soccer before." She laughed.

"Interesting. Follow me if you will."

He grabbed Elsa's hand and the two walked all the way to an open field that Derek found in the back of the castle and already had two nets set up on both sides of the field. Elsa hugged herself and walked slowly towards the field with Derek. He looked at her and smiled while nodding his head and she looked back at him and shook her head with smiling at him.

"Ready to learn?" He asked.

"Not particularly."

"Oh c'mon, it's easy! Here come on."

Elsa walked to him and he stepped behind her after her placed the ball at her feet. "Okay, first I want you to kick the ball. Just kick it."

"Just kick it?"

"Just kick it." He confirmed.

Elsa kicked the ball with her foot and it travelled only ten feet in front of them. She laughed nervously and faced Derek with a shrug.

"Well….you have to put _force _into the kick."

"Why do I have to do everything?" Elsa complained.

"Stop whining, love. Now try again."

Elsa huffed and picked up the ball and placed it in front of her. With a deep breath, she thought she kicked the ball as hard as she could but instead she slipped on the wet grass and luckily Derek was there to catch her before she fell.

"Maybe soccer isn't your thing." Derek laughed.

"Oh come on, I just started! Let me get used to it!" Elsa whined and straightened herself up.

She looked fiercely at the ball that laid before her and she cracked her knuckles and then her neck. She jumped up and down a few times to get in the mood and then took a few steps back. With one deep breath, Elsa charged towards the ball and her foot came into beautiful contact with the ball and it went flying across the entire field and it actually landed in the net. Elsa screamed and cheered and Derek picked her up from her waist and twirled her around.

"You did it baby! You actually did it!" Derek praised and kissed her on the lips. "I knew you could do it!"

"I can't believe I did it! I'm finally good at a sport!" Elsa giggled as Derek continued twirling her.

"That's so true!" He cheered back.

He put her down and brought her into a hug. "Thank you for teaching me."

"No problem. You needed a day of fun."

"Now can I teach you something that I'm good at?" Elsa asked.

"You know I can't create snow and ice."

"No no not that! I wanted to teach you how to do geometry. I love geometry!" Her face brightened up at that thought.

"Geometry? No."

"Yes."

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"I think you already know that answer." Elsa whispered with a glint in her eye.

Derek leaned down and kissed her hard in the middle of the soccer field. "Please teach me geometry."

"Hey, you never know. It _might_ come in handy."

* * *

"What number is Johannes's house?" Kristoff asked.

"2320." Anna replied.

"Ah, here it is."Kristoff said.

The two held hands and walked up the long pathway to the front door and noticed there was one single light lit in the house and Kristoff and Anna both furrowed their eyebrows.

"Are they home?" Kristoff asked.

"I told Leia we were coming at this time. Maybe….I don't know. Let's go check around back."

They walked in the back of the house and looked through the windows. It was completely pitch black in there so they walked back to the front of the house again and knocked on the door. No one answered and Anna knocked again.

"I guess they're not here." Anna concluded.

"Well, we can come back tomorrow."

Anna nodded and they began walking off until they heard a large shatter of glass from inside the house. They turned around and ran towards the house and looked through the windows. They couldn't see anything but they sure could hear.

"You bitch!" Johannes's voice said.

"I didn't do anything, I promise!" Leia cried.

"Yes you did, I saw you! How dare you run around and sleep with other men!"

"I never did that, you know I didn't! Johannes, I love you! Only you!"

"I know you're lying! NOW TELL ME WHO YOU SLEPT WITH!"

"NO ONE! I never leave your sight because you always get so angry!"

"Then how did it happen! Tell me right this second or you'll be punished!"

"Johannes it was you! You're the only one that could've possibly done it! NOW STOP YELLING!"

"I would NEVER do such a stupid, reckless thing! You are a slut and you deserve a punishment!"

"No! Please stop it!" Leia cried.

Another loud crash was made followed by a scream that came from Leia. Then, then, it sounded like Leia was being choked.

"J'vla hore!" He yelled in Norwegian.

Anna and Kristoff's mouths gaped open when they heard that and Kristoff banged the door down with one shoulder and ran in search for Leia.

"Leia! Where are you?!" Anna and Kristoff continued to yell. Everything silenced. The gasping, the yelling, the name-calling, everything. Kristoff held Anna in his arms as they cautiously walked around the house.

"Show yourself!" Kristoff yelled and all of a sudden a fist connected with his stomach and he fell to the ground. Leia came tumbling out of the closet and Anna lit a few candles so they could all see. Anna ran to Leia's aid and she knelt down next to her and held her in her arms.

"Are you okay? What hurts?" Anna said as she examined Leia.

"M-my eye. He punched it. And my b-back." Leia whimpered.

"Shh…I'm going to help Kristoff, you have to stay here and hide. Can you move?"

Leia tried to stand up but she couldn't. She shook her head no and held her side and her stomach.

"It's fine, it's okay. Stay here and promise me you won't move." Anna looked her in the eye.

Leia nodded and Anna laid her gently back down and got up to save the day. Johannes threw a punch at Kristoff but from past experiences with Hans, Kristoff was able to avoid mostly every punch being thrown at him. Kristoff kicked Johannes's knees and he fell to the ground with a scream. He then got on top of him and viciously began punching his face.

"How dare you hurt a girl you bastard!" Kristoff yelled after each blow to the face.

Anna pried her husband off of Johannes and Anna threw him a punch in the mouth, chest, and stomach. Then to finish him off, she used her knee to kick him in his nuts. Johannes let out a groan and he cupped himself hard and yelled in pain. Kristoff held his too out of sympathy but then he knocked Johannes out with one last punch.

Leia laid helpless on the ground and Kristoff and Anna walked over to her and he picked her up. "Anna, go get help and I'll take Leia to the castle and I'll try to find Derek and Elsa."

"Do I just leave him here?" Anna said as she pointed to him.

"Oh yeah. Um….just go next door and have someone stay with you and I'll be right back."

Anna nodded and Kristoff walked over to Anna and kissed her deeply on the lips. "I love you, stay safe."

"I love you too." She answered back. "I will."

"What if it's dead?" They heard Leia whine.

"Huh?" Kristoff said.

"My baby….what if my baby is dead?" She whined again.

"What baby?" Anna asked.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: I took a BIG risk writing this so I hope you are all now intrigued! Thank you for reading and OMG GUESS WHAT! I was listening to the Pandora radio and there was an ad for ****_How To Train Your Dragon 2 _****and it said in quotes, "More fun than Frozen." I flipped out and I had to exit out of Pandora. How dare they? Well anyways, leave me reviews because I love those who do!**

**Lomelindii: Thank you very very very very much!**

**artistreilly421: Freaking finally!**

**bexmad: Thank you SO much, I'm glad you do!**

**ElsaSnowflake99: You're welcome, thank you for reviewing! I do love me some fluff!**

**Mayla: I'm sorry! I hope it was happy tears!**

**MichellyGurl14: There you are! Those were some awesome words you used there! Thanks for the review my lovely snowflake! **

**QueenElsa777: Life's too short! To miss out on a reviewer like you!**

**elsa439: Thank you very very much I appreciate it! And it's so sweet that you refresh the page to see if I've updated! I usually update everyday and if I don't, you'll only wait one day! I'll always keep writing Zane! (Your name always matters!) *Hugs back***

**elsa0509: Gosh, thank you lots doll! You'll have to wait and seeeeeeee! **

**See ya! *Slams the door* **


	36. Broken Promises

**A/N: Okay, yes you're mad at me, I KNOW you all are mad at me! I'm sorry it almost took 2 days! I've had a hell of a week with my family and I just didn't have enough strength to write and get it done so I apologize but I'm back in the groove now! I hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah, and HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! I wish I could celebrate it with mine but my dad isn't alive anymore. At least I have my grandpa! Give all your dads hugs and kisses! Happy reading!**

**Warning: Bad language**

* * *

_It was around eleven in the evening_

"Wait! What happened?" Derek said as Kristoff was holding Leia in his hands.

"It was Johannes! Anna and I were headed over to his house to visit him and Leia and we heard crashing and yelling so we broke in and found him physically abusing Leia!"

"Where's Anna!" Elsa butted in.

"She's still at Johannes's house with another neighbor just in case he wakes up. He's knocked out right now."

"Oh my god, I have to get over there! What's his house number?" Elsa asked as she put her cloak on.

"2320." Kristoff said.

"I have to go too!" Derek growled.

"What about Leia?" Kristoff said.

"Bring her into the infirmary!" Derek yelled and he and Elsa began running off together.

Kristoff brought Leia to the infirmary and doctors and nurses were shouting in every direction. Kristoff was the only one who knew she was pregnant at the moment and that that was the most important thing right now.

"Look guys, she's badly bruised but she's pregnant! You have to help her!" Kristoff shouted.

The doctors all stopped in their tracks and looked at Kristoff and Leia. One doctor grabbed Leia from Kristoff's arms and laid her down on the bed and escorted Kristoff out of the room. He tried fighting them but the explained that it was mandatory for him to be out of the room while they do tests. Also, he couldn't be in the room because they weren't related or married. In all loss of hope, Kristoff sat down outside of the room. Everyone else was out to deal with Johannes and no one was there for Leia so he decided he best stay there.

* * *

"Anna! Anna, where are you?!" Elsa's voice rang out. Ice began to trail behind her as she ran leaving a path.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice echoed.

Elsa looked up and saw Anna standing in a doorway and Elsa sped up her pace and embraced Anna in a hug. Many Arendellian citizens were outside because the fighting became so loud and everyone wanted to see what was happening.

"Are you hurt? Any bruises?" Elsa said as she examined her sister.

"I'm fine Elsa! Robert is here with me."

Elsa looked behind Anna and a tall, burly man bowed to her respectfully and she smiled at him.

"Where's Johannes? Where is he!?" Derek screamed.

"He's in there! He's still unconscious on the ground." Anna said as she guided them into the house.

Derek saw him on the ground and glared at him. "Anna, you need to tell me exactly what happened!"

Elsa laid a calming hand on Derek's shoulder and he grabbed it in return with a gentle squeeze.

"Okay so Kris and I were on a date and we were going to all these different places and it was really special! Then we decided at the end of our trip that we would pay Johannes and Leia a visit so when we got here, all of the lights were off. We figured no one was home but we went around back just making sure. We knocked a couple of times and still no one answered so we called it a night. Halfway down the road, we heard a loud bang and then a girl's scream. We ran back to the house and listened carefully. We then heard Johannes say really rude and nasty comments towards Leia and then some more loud bangs. So Kristoff broke down the door and when we entered, there was complete silence and then all of a sudden Johannes punched Kristoff and then Leia came tumbling out of the closet and I told her to stay still while Kris and I beat the poop out of Johannes! As you can see, he is pretty knocked out." Anna finished.

Derek's nose scrunched up and his fists clenched as he looked down at Johannes whose nose was bleeding heavily. He knelt down next to him and grabbed his shirt with his hands.

"You asshole!" He shouted and punched Johannes into some consciousness.

"What the-" Johannes began but Derek punched his mouth closed.

"Derek!" Elsa yelled and kneeled down next to him. "Derek, you have to calm down before you lose control! Baby, listen to me please!"

Derek ignored his wife and began ruthlessly punching Johannes all over his face. At this point, he was too weak to even fight back to he took each punch with no care which only angered Derek more.

"Did you hear me you asshole?! How dare you hurt my sister! How dare you hurt any woman!" He shouted and slapped him across the face.

Elsa knew this wasn't going to turn out well so she took Anna and Robert outside of the house. "Go now! He's going to lose it, I know it! Keep yourselves safe and make sure Leia and Kristoff are alright!" Elsa ordered and tried shooing them away.

"But what about you? What if you get hurt?" Anna asked as she held onto her sister's hand.

"If his powers get out of control, then I'll block them out with my ice! Just trust me, I know how he works!" Elsa said.

Anna pulled Elsa into a hug and sighed. "Be safe."

"You too. Robert, see to it that she gets home safely if you would." Elsa said with a smile.

Robert nodded and he and Anna made a run for it. Elsa watched until she lost full sight of them and ran back into Johannes's house. Derek was sitting on top of his stomach and cursing him with every word in the Norwegian dictionary. Elsa didn't even know what to do. She looked around the room for anything but she found nothing.

"Derek! Stop it before you lose control!" Elsa shouted.

Derek looked at her and growled which made Elsa wince. She knew he was raged because of "what Johannes did to his sister but if he didn't calm down than there'd be a massive problem. Elsa ran over to them and tried to pry him off but he was much stronger than her.

"Elsa leave me be! I need to take care of him myself!" He yelled as he firmly grasped Johannes's collar on his shirt.

"We don't know how powerful you can be! Please stop! For me!"

"I can't risk having you in danger with him on the loose!" He argued.

"_No one _will be in danger if you let him go! We can deal with him at the castle!"

"I need to deal with him NOW! He deserves to be dead and I'm going to be the reason he is!" He said coldly.

"DEREK!" Elsa shouted. "Killing him will NOT make you feel better! And I won't let you!"

"You are not in charge of me! I will do anything to avenge my sister!"

"She'd NEVER want you to kill him!" Elsa growled. She was angry now.

In all of their bantering, a scream was echoing through the room which came from Johannes. Steam began to rise from Derek's hands and he let Johannes fall to the ground. He grasped his neck and screamed as loud as he could from the pain. Derek looked at his neck and realized he burned him. There were red and swollen burn marks all around his neck and the collar to his shirt was completely burnt. More hot steam rose from Derek's hands and he stood up and looked down at them. He backed away from Elsa into a corner in the room. Elsa began walking towards him but he put his hands out to keep her away and he accidently shot a blast of fire at her. It almost hit her body but luckily she moved out of the way in time. She fell to the floor from the force of her dodge and looked up at her husband. He looked down at his hands and gave Elsa a worried look.

"I-I'm sorry!" He quivered.

She stood up once again and slowly walked towards him with her hands out in front of her to calm him down.

"You have to stay away! I don't want to hurt you!" Derek pleaded and buried his head in his hands.

Before Elsa could answer back, Elsa was taken down by heavier weight. Johannes grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the ground and jabbed her in the stomach. He knocked the wind out of her and she began to become unconscious. Derek saw her get punched and he dodged towards Johannes. Fire began erupting on the sides of the wooden house and smoke began moving freely around in the air.

"YOU FUCKER! I WILL KILL YOU!" Derek screamed and pounced on top of him.

"D-Derek…" Elsa whimpered. "The f-fire!" She got a little louder and began coughing due to the smoke.

Derek punched Johannes in the nose which caused him to fly back. More fire began to trail along the boards of the floor and Elsa used her weak hand to shoot ice at it. Some of the fire froze in place and just turned into steam and some was still present. Derek grabbed a rope from the shelf against the wall and began to tie it around Johannes's neck until Elsa caught him. She shot a blast of ice at the rope and it flew out of Derek's hand.

"What was that for?!" He yelled and fire began pouring from his hands like lava.

"I can't….I can't breathe….!" Elsa gasped for air and so did Johannes.

Derek was immune to the heat and smoke just like Elsa was to the cold. Her face began turning red from the heat and her eyelids fluttered open and shut. Derek tried to lower his anger by closing his eyes, but once he looked at Johannes, the anger built back up and then more and more smoke appeared. Elsa managed to stand up and began heavily coughing as she tried to calm the flames down by shooting snow and ice at it. It kind of worked but there were still fires appearing in different places.

"Elsa! I can't stop! I don't know how! You have to help me!" Derek yelled helplessly to his wife.

She looked at him and shook her head and then fell to her knees. Derek gasped and ran over to her. All of a sudden, the fire stopped pouring from his hands and the fire around them began to disappear. Once he touched Elsa, he felt right. He felt calmer and happier and he didn't feel this rage of hatred. He picked Elsa up in his arms and knocked the door down and laid Elsa down on the grass outside of the house. Elsa began coughing and hacking and she fell weakly into Derek's arms.

"Elsa? Elsa I love you. I'm so sorry!" He cried as he held her.

She weakly laid her cool hand on his warm cheeks and smiled at him. "I appreciate your concern, but there's a fire going on behind us." She smirked.

Derek glared at her. "This is no time for making jokes!"

"I'll try my best to calm the fire down and you need to go get Johannes and get him out of that house right now." She tried to say clearly.

"I don't _want _to save him!"

"We'll deal with him when we get to the castle! Please!" She whined.

Derek huffed and ran back inside and within less than thirty seconds, he was carrying an unconscious Johannes in his hands. He threw him on the grass next to Elsa and looked at the house that was almost burnt down. The roof had a big hole in the middle of it and one of the walls was completely burnt down to the max and the windows were all shattered. Many citizens were looking at the entire scene with horrified expressions on their faces.

With help from Derek, Elsa stood up and looked at the house and with one breath, she shot snow and ice at the house until it was completely frozen solid. Steam arose from the house and then evaporated into midair. Elsa massaged her temples and a few guards on horseback came running towards them.

"Guards! Take Johannes back to the castle and into a dungeon cell and take Elsa into the infirmary with Leia Bentonia please."

"I'm fine. I was losing oxygen for a little but I can breathe now. Just get Johannes into a cell." She intertwined her fingers with Derek's.

The guards nodded and they took Johannes back to the castle on horseback and Elsa let go of Derek's hand and turned her body so they were face to face. She glared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry."

"I _told _you to calm down and you ignored me and now look what happened!" She said and pointed to the burnt house.

"What did you expect me to do!? You went crazy when Hans attacked us in the woods! You tried to protect us and that's what I was trying to do. I'm sorry I'm not perfect."

"I'm not asking you to be perfect. I'm asking you to _listen _to me when I talk to you. Okay?"

Derek nodded and Elsa once again held his hand. "I'm fine though, you didn't hurt me." Elsa said.

Derek exhaled and pulled Elsa into a hug. "I'm so glad. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You wouldn't have someone to freeze your burns."

Derek smirked at her and kissed her. "We should head back and see how Leia and everyone else is doing."

Elsa nodded and the two headed back to the castle while trying to ignore the awkward and confused stares from the public.

* * *

"Will she be okay, doctor?" Derek asked once he and Elsa got back.

"She'll be perfectly fine. She only has a few minor bruises but he didn't hit hard enough to damage or break any bones. However, her baby on the other hand may be in danger because she was thrown into-"

"Her _baby?" _Derek questioned.

"Oh yeah…." Anna whispered. "I forgot to mention that little detail."

"What little detail!?" Derek raised his voice.

"Sir, Leia is pregnant." The doctor confirmed.

"That's what the whole fight was about. Johannes accused Leia of cheating on him when he was the one who did it." Kristoff explained.

"How could she be so stupid?" Derek whispered.

"Hey, we don't know the full story yet so just calm down. We'll have to wait for Leia to wake up so she can explain everything." Anna said.

"I'm going to stay with Leia for the night." Derek said quietly.

"Want me to stay with you?" Elsa asked.

Derek just shook his head no and looked back down at his little sister. He sighed and kissed her hand. "Can you guys leave me be? I just want to rest with her."

"Sure. Come on honey." Kristoff said and him and Anna began walking out of the room.

"Kristoff, Anna? Thank you for protecting her and bringing her here." Derek said.

"You're welcome." They said simultaneously and left the room.

Elsa was the only one left in the room and she was standing over Derek who was looking down. She rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned down to kiss him on the head. He cracked a small smile but Elsa didn't see.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll be alright." He said.

"I don't want to leave you. What if you get angry?"

"I said I'll be fine." He said more sternly.

Elsa sighed in defeat and told him she loved him and they shared a small kiss before she slowly left the room. She walked alone to their bedroom and crawled underneath the covers of the blankets and sighed. She was just about to drift off to sleep when her half opened door slowly creaked open a little more. Elsa opened her eyes and sat up in her bed and smiled.

"How did you get in here munchkin?" She said to Christabel who was in her pajamas with her pacifier in her mouth. She waddled over to Elsa's bed and she leaned down to pick her up.

"It's late, where's mommy and daddy?"

Christabel looked around the room while in her aunt's arms and then looked back at Elsa and smiled. Elsa giggled and held her niece in her arms for a little but before getting out of bed and back to her and Alexander's room. Alexander was sound asleep in his bed and when Elsa tried to lay Christabel back down, she began fussing and crying. Elsa rolled her eyes and sat in the rocking chair in their room and began rocking Christabel. She wouldn't stop crying so Elsa began humming and the hums soon became words.

_Come stop your crying it will be alright._

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

_For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us can't be broken._

_I will be here don't you cry._

_'__Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on._

_Now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart._

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart._

_Always._

* * *

The next morning arrived rather quickly and Derek woke up to the coughing of his sister. He opened his eyes to see her coughing and then she leaned over to throw up on the ground next to her. Derek held her hair back and rubbed her back softly as she finished the last of her puking session. She raised her head back up and turned her head to see Derek.

Her left eye was blackish purple and she had a brace around her back. She gave him a weak smile and he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Leia, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry he did this to you! I shouldn't have ever trusted him! I'm so sorry I love you so much!"

"Derek, it wasn't your fault. He's just not who I thought he was. And…."

"I already know. He um…got you pregnant." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah. I didn't want this to happen." She said very quietly.

"What do you mean?" Derek said.

"He didn't exactly _force _me but he persuaded me to do it promising he wouldn't get me pregnant. Yes I know it's my fault too but that doesn't make it ok."

Derek shook his head. "No, it doesn't. I'll kill him for this."

"No you can't! I….I still want to talk to him."

"You can't go alone!"

"I won't. I want Elsa to come with me."

Derek smiled. He loved seeing Leia and Elsa get along together and how they always wanted to hang out. He loved those two so much and the fact that they were constantly together all the time made him the happiest man ever. "Okay." He answered.

"When will you visit him?" Derek asked.

"I don't know….until my hatred for him goes down a little bit." She scowled.

Derek leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"What are we going to do with him? I'm sure Arendelle won't want him alive when they find out what happened. Same with Hans." Leia said.

"Arendelle wants Hans dead but Elsa won't have it."

"Why not?"

"Her heart is too big?" Derek guessed.

Leia smiled and gave a little laugh.

"I guess we'll have to see how much longer her heart can take of those two bastards."

Derek just sighed.

"Aren't you guys supposed to go on your honeymoon tomorrow?" Leia asked.

"Well that wouldn't be a good idea after all that's happened. I think we're just going to give it up. She's the queen anyways and she has a kingdom to run and I have to help her so now isn't the best time."

"I'm so sorry." Leia said shamefully.

"It isn't your fault. Plus, we can have much more fun without a honeymoon." He laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay thank you so much for ALL those reviews last chapter! There were over 20! I love you all so much you have no idea! So I hope you liked this chapter and thankfully everyone's okay! I hate Johannes. I really do.**

**Guest: That is so nice of you to tell me to be an author. I don't think I have ****_enough _****talent but I will for sure keep writing fanfiction! Thank you so much for that sweet comment! **

**QueenElsa777: I was waiting for you to do it! You review so much (which is awesome) and you haven't favorited it yet! Thank you darling! P.S. You can think whatever you want cause I'll always care, you're a reviewer who inspires to write (wow I am horrible at this)**

**artistreilly421: First comment of this chapter and it made me laugh so hard! I'm glad you're intrigued!**

**Lomelindii: This boy is on fiiiirrreeee!**

**Frozen love: Hated what?**

**Guest: Oooh I didn't even think of his father coming back! Hmmm….**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: I DID THE SAME! I was like f*** this f*** that! And my mom was like "Mary, calm down it's just an advertisement, no one truly believes that!" Go mom! Heck no she isn't marrying Johannes, he doesn't deserve Leia!**

**ArcobalenoLove: 2 Chapters in 1 day? That's how I roll! Except for today….. Yes he did.**

**RJCA27: Thank you so much! You are amazing for saying that! And I guess you got your answer!**

**gracewilliams14: Yep you got it! Also that Johannes has previously been an butthole to her.**

**ElsaSnowflake99: Please don't die! You need to know what happens next! Hang in there!**

**SnowQueenElsaOfArendelle101: I'm going to tell you a little something. Cliffhangers are absolutely beautiful. Not for the readers but for us writers! It's fun to see people off the edge of their seats and excited to see what's next! It really does make a difference in writers! I try not to do it but sometimes I need to be evil! But yes, it is a love-hate relationship!**

**MichellyGurl14: BECAUSE HE IS A JERK! I can't technically put you in the story but if you'd like to use your imagination and pretend it's you doing it, then be my guest! Choke him? Oh yes.**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: You can't compare anything to Frozen because Frozen is the only movie that is good. Well kind of. Actually yes. I'm glad you freaked out too because that is just ridiculous! Thank you once again for calling me an AMAZING writer! That makes you an AMAZING reviewer!**

**Kittie: Thank you! Thank you! Johannes is a jerk and he deserves to die. **

**W.D.: I'm glad you were surprised! I don't think anyone saw it coming!**

**elsa439: Yeah just like Hans promised Anna he'd never shut her out. Men can be deceiving, well so can women but not in this story! They are both douchebags. Major douchebags! *Hugs along with a pat on the back***

**My Lord Doctor6735: That was Johannes being a dick. Excuse my language.**

**xandman98: She meant that Johannes is the only one that could've gotten her pregnant because they have done it and she's never cheated on him so it had to be him no matter what.**

**Kittycat: I have this compulsive need to update ASAP! I guess that's a good thing! You're so welcome I love writing for you guys and thank you for those nice words! You're the best!**

**elsa0509: Johannes wasn't thinking because he's stupid! But now you know what Derek did to him! Hehehehe….**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: First of all, I LOVE YOUR USERNAME! SO MUCH! Second of all, thank you so so so so much! That is the nicest thing to say and it means so much to me! Please don't be jealous, this didn't just come to me. I had to practice writing with essays and other stuff. I worked for it and I'm glad it's taking effect on people! Thank you very much for refreshing the page, that's awesome of you!**

**God you all are awesome! Thank you so much for your reviews I love you!**


	37. Banned For Good

**A/N: Hola everyone! 2 chapters in one day? Oh yeah, back on my "I update almost every day" streak! I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter and I KNOW you'll like this one because all of your dreams are starting to come true! Sooo apparently everyone is mad at me about the honeymoon part. Well I do love making my viewers happy so I guess I'll grant your wish when the time is right so calm your horses! Oh yeah, and shout out to ****LoveisanopenfridgeXD**** for being my 300****th**** reviewer! You rock! So, just sit back with a pound of bacon and enjoy the chapter! Hehe…..**

* * *

A few days had passed and Leia was fully recovered but still a little depressed from what the love of her life did to her. She sat in the library on the long red couch with her legs tucked underneath her. She rested her elbow on the arm of the couch and used her hand to support her head. She sighed and all she could think about was Johannes. She loved him so much and she still couldn't believe he had the guts to lay a hand on her. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life and now she wanted absolutely no part of him at all. A single tear fell from her eye and she used her pinky to wipe it away followed by a sniffle. She looked down at her stomach. She wasn't noticeable at all but she still was angry. She loved her baby already but she didn't want the baby to have any part of Johannes. Elsa walked into the library and she put her hand to her heart, not expecting anyone to be in there.

"Oh goodness! You scared me!" Elsa laughed as she put a few books on the bookshelf. "Some new books came in from Sweden, isn't that great? They're all romance novels."

Leia faked a smile and nodded. Elsa's face dropped and she sighed and walked over to Leia on the couch and sat down next to her, resting her hands on her lap. "Are you okay?"

Leia just nodded her head and stood up quickly and headed for the door.

"Why are you leaving?" Elsa asked.

Leia just turned around and sighed, trying to hold back her tears. "Because I don't like crying in front of people, okay? I love your company all the time, but I don't feel like crying in front of anyone." She admitted.

Elsa smiled and gestured Leia to come sit over with her with a wave of her hand. Leia hesitated but then came over to Elsa and sat down. They sat in silence for a good thirty seconds before Elsa spoke up.

"I want you to know something. No one can ever change the past. Although that's true, you have an entire family who loves and who will always be there for you." She said.

"I know that but I just…I just want Johannes." She said sadly, her voice squeaking at the end.

"I know." Elsa said quietly while placing her hand on Leia's.

"No you don't." She replied just as quietly. "You don't know what it's like to love somebody and not be able to see them anymore or have someone you love hurt you."

"You're fifty percent correct. I don't know what it's like to be hurt by someone you love but I do know what it's like to not be able to _see _the person you love."

"What are you talking about?" Leia sniffed.

"Have I ever told you about my childhood?"

Leia shook her head no.

"Oh goodness. Well be prepared my dear sister."

Leia smiled and got comfortable on the couch and so did Elsa.

"Well, it all started one night while we were playing in the throne room in the middle of the night. The sky was awake so Anna was awake and she wanted to play and you know her. Anyways, we had been playing for a good hour it seemed. We skated, built a snowman, played on the tickle bumps, and shared secrets. It really was the picture perfect moment for five and eight year old girls. So as we were playing, I started to create these large snow hills for Anna to jump on but then she started going so fast that I couldn't keep up with her. I tried to tell her to slow down but she was having too much fun to hear me. So I slipped on my own ice believe it or not and I fell as Anna was trying to jump on the last hill that was never made. I don't know what happened or what came over me. I thought I was trying to make another snow hill but I ended up shooting her in the head with a blast of ice. She fell on the ground unconscious and this white streak appeared in her hair. After that, my parents talked to Kristoff's family, you know the trolls? They told me that fear would be my enemy and that they would have to take away my sister's memory of my magic in order to be healed. So my parents decided to keep us apart to avoid any more danger. We'd been apart for thirteen years until my coronation day. I had let everything go that day and my powers were exposed. That's the day I made my ice castle. Anyways the point is, I grew stronger from that experience and I learned to control my powers through love and it worked. I've always loved Anna and now we're able to show it. So I do know what you feel like, just in a different way."

Leia lowered her head and sighed. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that. I-I didn't know."

"I didn't expect you too. I just want you to know that you're not alone in this situation. On the bright side, you're going to be a mommy!" Elsa tried to lighten the mood.

"I don't want to be a mom!" Leia cried.

"Why?"

"Well I do…..I don't want to do it alone. I need Johannes!"

"You don't need _Johannes _you need a man who will take care of you and love you with every inch of him. Understand?"

Leia nodded.

"Now give me a hug." Elsa smiled and opened her arms.

Leia smiled and leaned in to Elsa's arms and they held each other for a solid minute before parting. Elsa patted Leia's stomach and stood up. "We're here for you." She reminded her.

"Thank you." Leia said quietly.

* * *

Derek, Elsa, and Leia decided to leave the castle for the day and take Leia's mind off of things, especially Johannes who was currently locked up in the Arendelle prison. So the only royals in the castle were Kristoff, Anna, and the twins. Kristoff and Anna were lying on the ground of their bedroom with the twins. Christabel was learning how to grab things and the thing that she grabbed the most happened to be Anna's nose. Whenever she'd grab it, she'd squeeze it and giggle while Anna whimpered and tried to get the baby off of her. Alexander discovered how funny it was fart and especially on his dad's face.

"Our kids are gross." Kristoff said as he waved the stench away.

Anna began laughing so hard that she was crying. She gave Alexander a discreet high-five and he sort of gave one back to her- with his head. Anna leaned down to kiss her son and he kissed her back which made her giggle. Christabel stood up and plopped down on Anna's lap and looked up at her.

"Hi beautiful." Anna said as she looked down at her.

Christabel made a squeal sound and crawled off of her mother and crawled over to Alexander and plopped on top of him and they both fell over in a fit of giggles. Kristoff and Anna smiled at their children and Anna scooted over so she was close to Kristoff and snuggled up next to him. They shared a loving kiss and when they broke apart, they looked at their kids who were staring at them with disgusted looks on their faces.

"They both have interesting personalities." Kristoff laughed. Anna nodded in agreement and snuggled up closer to him.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"I promised my friend in town that I'd visit him this afternoon. Can I bring one of the kids?"

"Why not just bring both?"

"Well I didn't want to leave you all by yourself."

"Oh, okay. Well who do you want to take?"

"I'll take Christabel? He has a daughter so they should be able to bond and what not."

"Okay." Anna smiled. "When are you leaving?"

"In a few minutes. I'll go change Christabel before we leave." He said and kissed Anna before standing up and picking up his daughter while he was at it.

Kristoff hitched up the carriage and he and Christabel said their goodbyes to Anna and Alexander before they disappeared down the road. Anna hoisted her son up on her hip and kissed his cheek and tapped his nose.

"Looks like it's just you and me peanut." Anna smiled and kissed his cheek again as they walked back inside.

Anna roamed the hallways with her son and began singing nonsense words which seemed to make him giggle and smile. He grabbed her nose and Anna furrowed her eyebrows. What was with her kids in doing that? She entered an unpopular hallways and she was about to turn the corner when someone or something grabbed her braid and pulled it back. She thought it got snagged on something until her mouth was being covered by a hand. She began squirming and Alexander began bawling his eyes out as his mother was being attacked.

Anna bit the stranger's finger and he screamed in pain and took his hand off of her mouth and held his finger while breathing heavily at the pain. Anna turned around and her eyes widened. She clutched Alexander closer to her and began running as fast as she could down the hallways screaming help as loud as she could. Alexander continued his crying and Anna thought she'd lost him but she suddenly fell to the ground when something hard was thrown at her. She screamed when she fell and accidently dropped Alexander. She looked around her but her vision became blurry and she looked up to see a tall figure standing above her and then she blacked out.

* * *

A guard that worked in the dungeons was whistling as he walked down the dark hallways checking on all of the inmates. He smirked at each one while he bit into his apple and everyone seemed to be secure. He then walked downstairs to the lower half where the other inmates that needed better security where. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed a bar door open. He ran over to the cell and dropped his apple. Hans was gone.

He ran back upstairs and informed all of the guards to begin searching and some go and warn the queen and the citizens of Arendelle. Each guard went and did as told.

Elsa, Derek, and Leia were visiting one of Leia's friends who had three children of her own when a few guards came running up to them on horseback.

"Your majesty!" One yelled.

Elsa excused herself and hurriedly ran outside to the guard. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Not at all, it seems that Prince Hans has escaped his jail cell!"

"WHAT!?" Elsa yelled which caught Derek and Leia's attention.

"Your majesty, we're deeply sorry! We're doing everything we can to find him!"

"Oh you idiots! I bet I can find him faster than any of you!"

Without another word, Elsa went charging back towards the castle and she ran through the gates and began running up and down the hallways and she'd run into a guard once in a while. She began calling out Anna and Kristoff's name but no one was answering her. She started to become stressed and trails of ice followed her movements and up the walls. All of a sudden, she heard a baby cry and she looked in all directions to try and find where the noise was coming from. She walked down the hallways slowly and with caution. A door was closed but a few candles made light shine through the bottom of the doorway and the baby's cry was definitely coming from that room. She took a deep breath and got on her knees and peeked underneath the doorway. Her eyes widened at what she saw and her heart skipped two beats.

"What do you want with me?" Anna said but was soon muffled out by a cloth that Hans tied around her mouth. She was tightly tied to a chair with her hands bounded behind her back and her ankles tied together. It looked painful.

"Let me explain this to you once and for all. My brother Gerard is the king of the Southern Isles. After our little _incident _last time I was here, my brother threatened to have me sent away on an island that I could not escape. Well, I wasn't going to let that happen so I persuaded my brother to help me escape the prison in the Southern Isles and help me escape here so I could fulfill my last wish before I get sent away. And what's my last wish? To see the two sisters who ruined my life…._dead." _He snickered evilly.

Anna muffled some curse words and looked over at her baby who was lying peacefully in his crib, sound asleep.

_Please spare the baby._ Elsa thought to herself.

"So, now that I have you alone, I'd like to dispose of you and your bastard of a child. But first, I need to get my _tools." _He laughed darkly and began walking towards the door. Elsa quickly stood up and tiptoed to another room and hid behind the door. Hans walked past her and she dashed across the hallway into the room Anna was tied up in. When Anna saw her sister, her eyes widened and she began trying to talk but her voice was muffled out.

"Shh! He'll hear you! I'm going to untie you but you _must _pretend you're still tied together, alright? I'll take Alexander and hide him somewhere but you must attack when he comes after you. Once I get Alexander to safety, I'll be right back to help you. Use your Anna ninja skills and show Hans what you're made of!"

Anna nodded and a tear escaped her eye out of fear.

"I know. I believe in you though. You must avenge your children and yourself. Can you be strong and do that for me?"

Anna nodded. Elsa created a pointy icicle with her magic and began cutting the ropes that bounded Anna to the chair. Once the knots were loose, Elsa set the icicle behind Anna.

"If you have to use it, use it."

Again, all Anna could do was nod.

Elsa nodded back and smiled. "I love you. If anything happens, I love you so much and you are the best person I've ever known."

Anna nodded once again and both of their eyes widened when they heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Elsa quickly picked up the baby and looked both ways down the hallway before making a run for it in the opposite direction. She found Leia's room and there was a maid stripping the bed.

"Diana!" Elsa quietly shouted.

Diana turned around and smiled at Elsa. She took her bow and nodded her head. "Good evening your majesty! Is everything alright?"

"Far from it. I need you to get as many of the strongest guards you can find and tell them do guard Princess Christabel and Prince Alexander's room at once. Also, please take him and give him to Renee, please." She said as she handed her nephew over to Diana.

"Y-yes your majesty." Diana answered hesitantly.

"Thank you. And please, be safe." Elsa said sincerely.

Back in the twins' room, the door was still open. Elsa peered her head inside and Anna was still alone. She saw Elsa and her eyes widened. She gestured Elsa to come in with a nod with her head. Elsa hesitantly walked in and temporarily removed the cloth from her mouth and Anna let out a long breath.

"Where is he?" Elsa said quickly.

"He was just in here two minutes ago and he left really quickly because he forgot something."

"What did he forget?"

"If I knew don't you think I'd tell you?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and put the cloth back over her mouth. She didn't need Anna's sass at the moment. She was about to open her mouth again when they heard footsteps coming from the hallway but this time they were much closer and Elsa didn't have enough time to escape without being caught. So she hid in the large wardrobe that was in the corner of the room that was facing Anna. Elsa kept the wardrobe door half open so she could see everything that was going on. Hans walked back in the room with a rope, chains, and a knife. Anna's eyes widened at the sight and she glanced at Elsa with worried eyes.

Hans knelt down in front of Anna and took the cloth off of her mouth.

"Now my sweet Anna, before I perform a horrible act on you, I'd like to show you what it's like to feel good. I mean, everyone should be happy before they die, correct?"

Anna glared at him with the cruelest look that Elsa had ever seen. Hans began kissing Anna's jawline and then he trailed his way to her cheeks. Then, he put his lips to hers and began fiercely kissing them. Anna grunted and "pretended" to squirm. Hans's hands trailed up her thighs and then under her dress. Elsa gave Anna a nod and quietly stepped out of the wardrobe. Hans was too into Anna to pay attention to what Elsa was doing so she looked at Anna and made a movement with her leg that she wanted Anna to copy on Hans.

Anna nodded and looked at Hans directly in the eyes. She used her knee and jabbed Hans right in the nuts and he cupped himself and fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Anna stepped out of her, now, loose ropes and took the cloth off her mouth and glared at Hans who was still in a beautiful pain. She showed him no mercy and kicked him right in the stomach and knelt down next to him.

"How dare you come into my home, hurt my family, try to sexually assault me, try to kill me, but worst of all, try to kill my _child? _You must be absolutely insane if you think you think you'll win this time. You put yourself in this position and now you have no way out." Anna said coldly.

He tried getting up but Anna kicked him in his side again. "That's for your men shooting my sister in the shoulder with an arrow!" She screamed.

She then punched him in the back of his head, shaking off her knuckles from the slight pain. "That's for hurting my husband and brother-in-law!"

A sudden rage came over Anna and she knelt down again and slapped him _hard _across the face. "That's for trying to murder me!" She cried.

Lastly, she grabbed the rope that he bound her in and quickly tied his arms and legs together and slapped him one last time. "That's for trying to kill my son! How dare you!?"

Hans lay limp on the floor, completely exhausted from all the blows that Anna performed on him. His nose was bleeding and his cheeks were bruised and red. Anna looked at what she did and nodded. He deserved it and she gave it to him. She panted and looked at Elsa who was completely shocked, yet proud. She walked over to Anna and embraced her into a hug.

"It's okay, Anna. It's over now."

"How do you know?"

"I'm sending him back to the Southern Isles and informing his brother on the deadly acts he has done to us. He won't be back."

Anna nodded and hugged her sister once more as many guards came in and took Hans out of the room.

"Send him immediately on the next ship to the Southern Isles and send the army along with him to make sure he gets there without an escape. Are we clear?"

"Yes your majesty." Many voices rang out.

"I want to see my babies!" Anna cried.

Just as Anna said that, Diana came in with Alexander sleeping peacefully in her arms. She handed the big boy over to Anna and Anna smiled down at her angel. She kissed the top of his head. Elsa looked over at her sister and her nephew and smiled. She really was the perfect mother and Christabel and Alexander were so lucky to have her.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Anna asked.

"I'm sure they already know."

Kristoff came running in the nursery while holding Christabel along with Derek and Leia trailing behind him. He gave Christabel to Leia and Anna gave Elsa Alexander and he lifted Anna in the air and kissed her deeply.

"I thought you were….oh god, I was told that you and Alexander were…."

"Shh…shh….I'm fine honey, see? I beat the poop out of him!" Anna said proudly.

Kristoff hugged his wife and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you. Oh god, I love you so much."

"I love you too. It was all Elsa. Without her, I would've been dead." Anna admitted.

Without a second wasting, Kristoff engulfed Elsa into a hug. "Thank you so much. I….thank you."

"Hey I love her just as much as you do." Elsa laughed. "She's a fighter."

Elsa handed Alexander over to Anna and Derek took that opportunity to run and hug his wife. She giggled when he pressed his lips to hers and she hugged him tighter.

"I'm so proud of both of you." Derek said. "But what's happening to Hans now?"

"He's going back to the Southern Isles for good. He _isn't _coming back." Elsa said.

"How do you know?" Leia asked.

"Because no one messes with snow….and ice."

* * *

**A/N: I just love that last line from the deleted scene! It's so….powerful! Sooo yes Hans is going back to the Southern Isles for good! Further information will be given but not until a later chapter! Soooo yes! I hope you liked that because a lot of people wanted Anna to beat the poop out of Hans to protect her babies! You're welcome! I'll see you soon my lovelies! Watch Frozen!**

**Lomelindii: Aw thank you! Gosh I seriously get so excited whenever you review because you always have the nicest things to say!**

**artistreilly421: Everyone does.**

**elsa0509: I'm sorry that I made it seem like Johannes was a nice guy and then ripped it out from under your soul. My humblest apologies! And you are no dork whatsoever! Team Derek all the way! We need to make T-Shirts with his gorgeous face and body on it!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: 300****TH**** REVIEWER! THANK YOU! And I'll see what I can do….**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: Well I'm glad I could inspire you and thank you for the nice comment! **

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Oh my god I almost cried from laughter when you said that I'm Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! That was the best thing I have ever read in my life so thank you for making my day! **

**Alanna official: Hey friend! Don't you worry about a thing!**

**gracewilliams14: Key thing in this story: People aren't always what they seem.**

**Awesomegirl3: There you are! I WILL KEEP UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING!**

**IndyGirl89: Thank you for returning the favor, I wasn't expecting that so that's super nice of you! I love your story so much! And yes Johannes is a major jerk face! **

**elsa439: Oh stop! I'm dying from that comment! That is so funny because I do the same thing when I read an intense chapter! It changes my mood and everything! I'm glad you're getting emotionally attached! *huggle buggles***

**RJCA27: I am obsessed with that song and it literally goes perfect with Frozen! Ugh, I just love it!**

**ArcobalenoLove: Isn't she adorable? I love babies too so I try to make mine in the story the cutest ever! Let's cross our fingers and hope for a baby for Delsa!**

**ElsaSnowflake99: My updates make your day? That awesome thank you so much!**

**Gasdegty: Hmm…..either Zac Efron, Jake McDorman, Brenton Thwaites, or Zachary Levi even though he already voices Eugene from Tangled! Good question!**

**Frozen love: Ahh gotcha! Yeah it made me SO angry!**

**LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!**


	38. Heating the Ice Up

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the last chapter of Love Will Grow Stronger! This has been an amazing journey with all of you and I just- yeah I'm just kidding this isn't over yet! Hahaha I got you! I'm sorry, that was pretty mean of me. What kind of frozen heart do I have? BUT, many are asking how long this is going to be and it's probably going up to 45 chapters so we're almost done here but not quite yet. Anyways, sorry for the scare and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Elsa, wake up." Derek whispered.

"I'm trying to sleep." Elsa mumbled and pulled the covers up over her head.

"Look, that's all fine and dandy but I need to talk to you."

That got Elsa's attention and she dramatically pulled the covers off of her and turned her head to look at Derek whose hair was all messed up. He gave her a gentle smile and sat up in the bed, Elsa doing the same.

"I need to talk to you about Leia."

"What about Leia?"

"I just don't know what to do? She's been depressed for days and no matter how much we try to cheer her up, she gets sadder and sadder! I hate seeing her this way and I've already lost control of my powers twice and I don't need to do it a third!"

Elsa saw how broken her husband was and so she snuggled up next to him and sighed while she slipped her hand into his.

"I know sweetheart, but you have to give it more than a week. She's been through so much and the best thing for her right now, is to be alone. I remember when Anna found out about her miscarriage. She was sullen for more than a month no matter how much Kristoff and I tried to cheer her up. And she had lost the baby a month before I arrived in the Northern Isles so she was alone and completely worried about me when I went missing. She's so strong to have endured all of that and now Leia is going through a different problem but with a similar outcome of feelings. Just give her time but make sure you check on her because depressed people sometimes think bad thoughts." Elsa saddened at her past experiences.

"It's just hard. Everything seems to be getting worse. Johannes hurt my sister, Hans tried killing both of you again, my fire spiraled out of control, and we never had out honeymoon."

Elsa began laughing and leaned up to kiss Derek on the cheek. "You're really set on having this honeymoon, aren't you?" Elsa giggled.

Derek nodded. "I just want to be alone with you. I feel like we're always needed by someone or something and I barely ever see you anymore. I miss my Elsa." He gave her a sly smile.

"Derek, no one is stopping us from having a honeymoon. Now that all of the Hans stuff is over, we can finally get away and enjoy ourselves."

"What about Leia? I don't want her all alone while we're gone."

"Anna and Kristoff are here! I'll make sure Anna sees to it that she feels better and is given some attention while we're away."

"But-"

"No, stop! It's final. We're going on a honeymoon first thing tomorrow morning and that's the end of it. Do you still have the place on the ocean reserved for us?"

Derek nodded.

"Perfect! Let's start packing!"

"Elsa, it's eleven at night." He laughed at her anticipation.

"You're right! We have more time now! Okay, I'm going to go let the staff know what's going on and you begin packing!" She giggled and ran out of the room.

Derek stood in the middle of the room in complete confusion. This was not the wife he knew. She was usually reserved and poised and now she was giddy and bubbly. He liked it though. He sighed in defeat and found a few suitcases under their bed and opened them up. Once he opened them up, he saw a single note in one of the suitcases. It was a letter from Elsa written to herself. He opened it and began reading carefully.

_Elsa,_

_You must be crazy if you think this would ever work. You only just met him that day and you already blamed Anna for falling in love with a guy she just met that day. But then there's Derek Bentonia. Something about him seems to make you go insane and creates butterflies in your stomach. He doesn't even know you exist so stop filling your head with these silly ideas of love. He doesn't love you and he'll never love you. If anything, you'll just be friends with him and nothing more. Also, if you even want to be friends, you have to be normal around him and not show any weaknesses. Don't let your powers get the best of you because they seem to ruin every relationship you have. _

_Your very own,_

_Elsa._

Derek sighed and looked around the room. He couldn't believe how low Elsa thought of herself. She was so amazing and loving that just being in the same room as her was an honor. The part that killed him the most was when she mentioned how her powers ruined every relationship she has. He adored her powers with every inch of him and so did everyone else. Her parents made her believe that she was dangerous so that's what was buried into her head. He needed to show her how amazing she truly was and he could do that perfectly on their honeymoon.

Elsa got back with a big smile on her face and ran towards Derek and leaned down to kiss him passionately on the lips. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her down to sit on his lap. She giggled as she fell but didn't break the kiss once. They began feeling each other's mouths with their tongues and he wrapped his strong arms around her puny waist and pulled her in close to him. Elsa rested her little hands on his wide shoulders and squeezed them as they kissed. Elsa broke apart and smiled at her husband.

"I'm excited to get out of here."

"Oh, you have no idea how happy I am too. I just want to be with you and you only."

Elsa smiled and stood up. She grabbed the two suitcases and threw them on the bed and walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed two more suitcases. Derek watched her and smiled. Just her walking around doing normal things during the day made her even more attractive to him. She quickly glanced at him and then continued her packing.

"Are you going to just sit there and stare at me or help?" She said while lifting an eyebrow it the sexiest way to Derek.

"Well I _could _help you, but then I could _also _watch you and admire your beauty."

Elsa threw a snowball at Derek with a flick of her wrist and continued packing. Derek wiped the snow off of him and stood up with a grunt to help her pack. It took them a good three hours before they were finally finished. Elsa looked at the clock. It was already two in the morning and the carriage was coming at seven. It took two hours to get to the beach because it wasn't in Arendelle so they could just sleep on the way.

"Teamwork!" Derek said and he and Elsa shared a high five.

Elsa walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up and rolled into a ball because that's how she just slept. Derek walked over to Elsa's vanity and sat down.

"Come to bed." Elsa whined

Derek smiled, stood up, and walked over to the bed and crawled in next to her and pulled her close. "I love you." He said with a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too. So much." She replied.

* * *

The next morning came with a knock on their door. Derek woke up first and looked over at the clock. It was six in the morning. Another knock brought him into some consciousness and he rolled out of bed and slumped to the door.

"Good morning Sir Derek, you're coach shall be here in an hour." One of the newest staff members said.

"Thanks." Derek said groggily and closed the door.

"Do I have to get up?" Elsa whined from the bed.

"Yes dear." He laughed with his eyes still half closed.

Elsa huffed and rolled off of the bed and walked to the bathroom with Derek following behind her. She began to draw a bath for herself as Derek brushed his hair. She undressed herself and stepped in and Derek turned his attention to her. She sank into the water with a sigh and closed her eyes. She used her arms to sway the water around and went underneath the water for a minute. Derek watched her completely mesmerized by her beautiful body. He loved it so much and he wanted nothing more than to climb into that bathtub with her.

"Care to join me?" Elsa said while her eyes were still closed.

_She read my mind. _Derek thought.

Without a word, he let his clothes fall to the floor and he climbed into the bath with her and their legs tangled up together and just the touch of their skin against each other drove them completely mad. Elsa glided over to Derek and she sat on his lap while they were in the water. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips and he returned it back even more fiercely. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued kissing him.

"El?"

"Hm?"

"Let's wait until we get there. It makes it more….special." He smiled.

Elsa smiled back and kissed his lips one more time. "I'd love to."

She moved away from him and reached up on a shelf and poured a bunch of soap in the tub and they all formed into thousands of bubbles. Derek took some and put them on his chin to form a beard. Elsa laughed and scooped some up in her hands and blew it towards Derek. He wiped it away from his face and did the same back to her.

"It's in my hair!" She whined with a laugh.

"You look like Santa." Derek commented when Elsa lifted her head up and all of the bubbles circled her chin.

"Excuse me, I'd rather be Mrs. Claus and you can be Santa!"

"Deal."

"We should probably get out; we've been in here for a while." Elsa laughed and stood up revealing her nude body. She didn't even care because she felt so comfortable around Derek that she wasn't afraid to anything in front of him. He blushed when he saw her completely and smiled as he stepped out after her. He grabbed two towels that were on the floor and he wrapped Elsa up in hers first and then he did himself. They dried off together and put some clothes on.

Time passed and they were finally ready to leave but Elsa wanted to say goodbye to Anna, Kristoff, the twins, and Leia before they left. She went to the twins' room first and they were peacefully sleeping in their cribs, Alexander with his thumb in his mouth and Christabel butt naked. She and Derek smiled down at their niece and nephew and they both leaned down to kiss them on the cheek.

"Love you guys." Derek whispered and Elsa caressed their cheeks once more before leaving the bedroom and shutting the door slowly.

Next, they headed off to Leia's room where she was sleeping in her bed with the blankets underneath her with her hand placed over her stomach. Elsa walked over to the bed while Derek stayed in the doorway and she shook Leia awake.

"What's going on? What time is it?" Leia mumbled.

"It's almost seven, I just wanted to say goodbye before Derek and I left for our honeymoon. We'll only be gone for a week, okay?"

Leia nodded and closed her eyes shut. "Have fun." She said sleepily.

"We will thank you." She whispered and leaned down to kiss Leia on her forehead.

Derek and Elsa left Elsa's room and shut her door. They walked down the hallways to Kristoff and Anna's room. She opened the door slowly and peered her head inside. They were both dressed. Good. She slipped inside with Derek trailing behind her and she shook Anna awake.

"Are the babies crying?" Anna mumbled, still half asleep.

Elsa shook her again and her eyes opened fully this time. She smiled when she saw Elsa and then closed her eyes again.

"We're getting ready to leave. We'll see you in a week, Anna." Elsa whispered.

"Mmm…..kay." Anna mumbled again. "Get pregnant for me."

"Anna!" Elsa scolded and wacked her arm.

Anna just giggled and quickly drifted back to sleep in an instant. "Let's just hope she doesn't encourage Christabel to get pregnant like she's forcing me to." Elsa said with a shake of her head.

They walked down to the gates where a beautiful horse and carriage was waiting for them in front. The coach was already waiting at the door of the carriage with it open. He bowed to them and helped Elsa climb in. Derek climbed in next to her and the coach shut the door.

"I'm so excited!" Elsa squealed as the carriage began moving.

"I'm so glad we were able to do this. I missed spending time with you."

"Me too, honey. Me too." Elsa replied.

They sat in silence for a good half hour before Elsa's head began to droop and fall onto Derek's shoulder. His shoulders weren't soft or comfortable so he grabbed her head and placed it on his lap and gently massaged her head as she slept on him. He smiled down at her and looked out the window.

* * *

Elsa slept the entire way to the beach and when the carriage came to a sudden halt, Elsa's head shot up and she looked around. She panted heavily and then laughed it off.

"That scared me! I didn't know I fell asleep. How long was I out?"

"Two hours." Derek answered amusedly.

"Damn." Elsa said. "Are we here?"

Derek nodded with a huge smile plastered on his face. Elsa squealed and plunged herself at Derek and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and pulled her chin up for a kiss. "Are you excited?"

"More than words can say! I just want to have fun with you and be silly and just forget about royalty for a little while." She admitted.

"That's my plan." He said as he caressed her cheek with the back of her hand.

The coach opened the door and helped Elsa step out and then Derek got out behind her. The first thing Elsa felt when she got out was her high heels sinking into the sand that she stood over. She skimmed the scene and smiled when she saw a single house sitting in the middle of the beach and the beautiful waves crashing against the shore. It was rather warm out considering it was still November. Arendelle's real winter began at the end of December until late February. Elsa looked at Derek and pulled him into a hug.

"Can you please be here on November 24th at ten in the morning?" Derek asked the coach.

"Yes, your highness."

"Thank you!" Derek and Elsa both called out as the coach rode away into the distance.

"Shall we check out the house?" Derek asked as he held an arm out for her to take.

"We shall." Elsa laughed and took his arm.

The couple walked into the house and it was the cutest, quaintest house they had ever been in. It had dark red walls and the kitchen was small but useable. There was a large bedroom and bathroom however, which was good. It was right next to the water so their view was absolutely spectacular. There was a beautiful fireplace in their bedroom as well with beautiful Norwegian designs on it that told old stories of ancient kingdoms.

"It's so beautiful here." Elsa breathed.

"And romantic." Derek added.

"We should unpack so we can enjoy the rest of the day. What should we do first?"

"We should go swimming first!" Derek suggested happily.

"Better yet, we could go skinny dipping." Elsa whispered.

"You're breaking the rules of royalty." Derek teased.

"To hell with royalty! This is our honeymoon and we're going to make the absolute most of it!" Elsa said.

"I love it when you talk rebellious to me." Derek said.

Elsa laughed and turned her head away. "Want to go now?"

"Maybe we should wait until it gets dark." He said and kissed her.

Elsa nodded and the two put on their swimming suits that Anna had bought them from Oaken's Trading Post and they ran out of the house and towards the ocean. Derek picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and spun her around. She laughed as he spun her and then a large wave crashed into his legs causing them to fall into the water. Once they came up from under the water, they were in a fit of laughter and Derek and her stood up and ran out into water further. Once they were underneath from waist up, Derek pulled Elsa closer to him and they began making out very deeply. They let the waves take them as they got lost into one another and the seagulls above them sang songs and the gentle salty breeze caused Elsa's hair to flow gracefully behind her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he turned them in circles as they continued to kiss.

"I love how no one is here at all." Derek said while he broke away for get a breath of air.

"It's finally just us." Elsa said in between breaths.

They took a little break from swimming and decided to have lunch. Derek had asked Elsa earlier if she liked seafood and thankfully Elsa said she did so Derek decided he'd show Elsa how it's done. She sat on a wooden log in front of a fire that Derek and she prepared themselves. He carefully cooked the fish that he caught himself after much trouble of the fish squirming and jumping out of his hands. Elsa was against him killing it at first but then she realized she was hungry. The fish was just about done cooking and Elsa just stared at it. It looked absolutely disgusting and it still had a face which made Elsa even more disgusted.

"It's done babe." Derek said.

"I-I don't want to eat _that_. It still has a _face." _

"Would you feel better if I cut the face off?" He said in a baby voice. "Would that make the queen happy?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yes, that's make me _very _happy!"

"Fine." He chopped the fish's head off and Elsa winced. He then cut the fish up into smaller pieces and put them on a plate and sat next to Elsa on the log. He held the plate out in front of her to take a piece but she shook her head no.

"Fine, I'll do it first and then let you know what it tastes like." He laughed. He picked up a piece of the fish and raised it to his mouth. Elsa looked away and Derek shoved it into his mouth. She could hear him chewing and then a satisfied sigh.

"It's really good, snowflake you have to try it!" He said and handed her a piece.

Elsa hesitated but then took the fish and closed her eyes, raising it to her mouth and taking a bite. She chewed it for a second and then looked at Derek with wide eyes.

"It's…so….good!" Elsa said seriously.

Derek laughed. "See? I told you! You need to learn to try new things, snowflake!"

"I did!" Elsa whined.

"Yes and I'm very proud."

While Elsa and Derek finished eating their lunch, Derek began humming a tune and Elsa knew exactly what he was humming. She began singing to his hum.

_"__It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside.  
I'm not one of those who can  
Easily hide."_

"You know this song?" Derek asked surprisingly.

"I sing this song to myself all of the time." She smiled.

_"__I don't have much money  
But boy if I did  
I'd buy I big house where  
We both could live."_

Then Elsa joined in again.

"So excuse me forgeting  
But these things I do.  
See I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue"

_"__Anyway the thing is...  
What I really mean...  
Those are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen."_

He tapped Elsa's nose making her giggle a bit. She never realized how beautiful his voice really was and it just made her want to sing with him even more.

_"__And you can tell everybody  
This is a song...  
And maybe quite simple but  
Now that is done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind"_

_"__That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you are in the world."_

They smiled at each other after they finished singing and he leaned in to give Elsa the biggest kiss in the world.

_Hours later_

Hours passed and Derek and Elsa decided to take a quick nap before going back in the water. The sun had gone to sleep and it wasn't completely pitched black out, but you couldn't see much from a distance. So Derek and Elsa took all of their clothes off as they ran back into the water and Elsa let her hair down to flow freely as she ran. They laughed as they plunged into the water and they swam far out into the ocean while holding hands. Once they found a warm place in the water, Elsa glided to face Derek and they shared a loving smile before he pulled her in closer to him and they began kissing each other passionately.

"I love you so much Elsa, always and forever." Derek said as their lips were still connected.

"Thank you." Elsa answered back.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked. He liked asking her to make sure out of respect.

"Yes." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope it wasn't boring. I also love "Your Song" by Elton John and I thought it worked so perfectly with them! So they did have a honeymoon, yay! They're the cutest ever I wish I had a relationship like that. Anyways, stay tuned for chapter 39! I love you all so much and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!**

**ArcobalenoLove: I love double updates too! I know I felt horrible after writing it!**

**ElsaSnowflake99: I love updating twice a day because I feel like an awesome author knowing most authors update once a freaking month! That is ridiculous! But thank you for the sweet comment!**

**bexmad: Oh please, no birth is easy! ****_If _****there are any Delsa babies, I'll make sure it's an interesting birth! And yes, Hans sucks! He needs a little beating once in a while!**

**FrozenXTitanicLove: Hello QueenElsa777! I screamed too after I wrote it! I was like, everyone is going to LOVE this! **

**RJCA27: I hope you enjoyed the Delsa moments in this chapter! Your wish is my command!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: I ALWAYS take my reviewers suggestions into consideration because the people who take the time to review deserve a reward in return! And trust me, this is not a bi-polar situation you're going through. You are on an emotional rollercoaster with this story and that's a good thing! I love your reviews so never apologize for your emotions!**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: I felt the same way after I wrote that so I'm thrilled you noticed that little detail! And let's cross our fingers!**

**Phantress222014: Thank you very much! Thanks for the review and I will write more, I promise!**

**artistreilly421: She does, doesn't she? Poor Leia! Let's see if there's a man for her sometime in the future!**

**HAFanForever: Hans is a jerk and he will definitely stop at nothing! But now that he's gone, everyone will be so much happier!**

**IndyGirl89: Everyone hates Hans! He makes everyone build up with rage and he's an animated Disney character! That just proves how this movie can make people feel with one character alone!**

**starry-lightning: Thank you very much for the chicken, it was delicious! And thank you for your support, that makes you awesome! **

**Frozen love: Are you planning to do something with this story? It needs a little tweaking but I can definitely see it going somewhere with a little help!**

**Guest: Ahhh! You are so nice, oh my god! It would be an honor if Disney wanted to use this but there are way too many other good ones out there that they'd use instead! But thank you so much because your review made my day! **

**Lomelindii: HE WON'T BE BACK! I hope Leia finds a guy too, oh wait, I'm the one writing this I know everything! And like I said, this will be only about 45 chapters.**

**One more thing guys, does it bother you when I answer back to your reviews? I hope it doesn't but let me know! Love you all see you possibly tomorrow or in two days!**


	39. Finally At Peace

**A/N: HEY! I am back! Whoo hoo double update! Alright so I'm glad everyone liked the honeymoon but to make it even more romantic, which everyone seems to like, I will put my one last smut scene in this chapter! It was requested and I usually take requests so, like I said, I'll tell you when the smut scene comes and if you don't want to read it, don't. So many are asking for a sequel as well, I think I'm going to make one only because I have some really good ideas that I want to do and it just wouldn't make sense to have them in this one. So if you do want a sequel then let me know so I know what to write for the last chapter! Anyways, happy reading my beautiful viewers!**

**Warning: sMuT**

* * *

"Can you believe that a whole week has gone by already?" Derek asked as he and Elsa sat underneath a blanket in front of the massive fireplace with a glass of chocolate wine.

"It went by so fast! I don't want it to end just yet." Elsa said as she took a sip of the wine.

"The coach'll be here at ten so at least we get to sleep in."

"That's a blessing." Elsa laughed.

"Isn't it? What do you want to do tonight since it's our last night alone for a while?"

"Hmm…" Elsa pondered. "Here follow me."

She grabbed his hand and she guided them outside to the edge of the ocean. Elsa had on a robe with nothing underneath it and Derek had just his boxers on. They stood hand in hand before the ocean and Elsa breathed in heavily and smiled at Derek.

"What did you want to do?" Derek asked.

Before Elsa could answer, a tiny movement on the ground caught her eye and she looked behind Derek and squinted her eyes. She let go of her husband's hand and walked about ten feet away from him. She knelt down and gasped while cupping her hand to her mouth.

"What is it Elsa?" Derek asked as he slowly walked towards her.

"They hatched and now they can't get back to the water. They're going to die, we need to help them!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he knelt down next to her. "Ohh."

"They're baby sea turtles. Oh, they're so cute!" Elsa smiled.

"What do we do?"

"Well they're stuck so…oh! Go inside and grab a candle as fast as you can!"

Derek got up and ran inside and in less than a minute he was back as fast as possible.

"Okay lower the candle and guide the light to the water because they'll follow it. We can't touch them because they're so sensitive."

"How do you know so much about sea turtles?" He laughed.

"Well when you live in solitude for thirteen years, you learn more about the life around you then you intended to."

Derek kissed Elsa's cheek and crouched down and held the light close to the ground. Slowly, but surely, the baby sea turtles began crawling towards the light and Elsa watched Derek with complete adoration. She held her hand to her heart like an overprotective mother the entire time and a smile made its way onto her face when they sea turtles began running towards the light which was heading to the edge of the water. The first sea turtle hit the water and Elsa cheered and then waited for the other ones to. Soon, a big wave crashed over and every sea turtle went under the water and then appeared back at the top, swimming freely. Elsa sighed and leaned in to give Derek a side hug.

"You saved them!" She praised.

"Well you're the one who told me what to do."

"Yeah but you did it!"

"You're welcome sweetie." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Elsa sighed and sat down at the edge of the water with her knees to her chest and let the large waves crash against her knees and feet. Derek furrowed his eyebrows and sat next to her. Without warning, she leaned in close to him and rested her head on his chest and he put his arms around her in a cradle position and kissed the top of her forehead. The slight breeze moved their hair around and set a calm and peaceful tone on the evening. The smell of the salty air was soothing and Elsa had never felt more relaxed in her entire life.

Derek grabbed Elsa's chin and turned her head to meet his lips. They began to kiss passionately and Derek lowered her onto her back and he climbed over her and continued kissing her. She ran her fingers through his dark brown hair and clawed at his back.

"Do you want to go inside?" He asked her in between kisses.

Elsa gave a simple nod and Derek scooped her up bridal style and twirled her around in circles as he kissed her. She giggled through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as they made their way up the steps of the little house. He kicked open the door and walked them to their bedroom and kicked the door shut. He placed Elsa on the bed and quickly grabbed all of the pillows and blankets and made a makeshift bed on the floor. Elsa watched him and giggled. So determined. After he was done, he rejuvenated the fire and moved the wine glasses aside.

"What in the world are you doing?" She asked.

Without a word, he picked her up again and laid her on the makeshift bed and blew out the excess candles. She situated herself on the blankets and waited. Derek. He walked back over to Elsa and laid down on top of her and began kissing her all over again like it was the first kiss they'd ever shared. With the sound of the distant waves crashing against each other and the flickering of the fire creating shadows on the walls made it the most romantic moment Elsa and Derek had ever experienced together.

**[Smut starts here, close your eyes little ones]**

Elsa stopped Derek for a minute and sat up, untying her robe and letting herself be completely exposed just like they did every night for the past week. Derek smiled at her beautiful body and then they both took part in taking his pants off of him. Once they were both completely exposed together, they locked eyes and began kissing again. He rolled them over so she was on top of before she lowered herself into him, she whispered "I love you."

She lowered herself completely causing her and Derek to moan. She thrusted his his hips upwards to meet her pelvis and she leaned down as he smothered her neck with kisses and she rested her hands on his shoulders. They started off slowly and they never parted eyes for a minute. Soon, his thrusts became faster and her arms grew weak due to the fact that her shoulder was still, and permanently, damaged. She fell on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck as they met each other thrust for thrust as fast as they could.

Elsa began to feel that pressure in her lower abdomen that she had longed for and they both began moaning endlessly. She situated herself back up and their eyes locked and they smiled at each other as she felt the intense pressure start to take over her body. Her eyes closed her mouth hung open as she moaned louder and louder. All of a sudden, her body ached for release and with one last thrust, Elsa released and she fell on top of Derek with complete exhaustion and loss of breath. A few seconds later, Derek released into Elsa with a grunt and the two relaxed and held each other limply in an embrace.

**[Smut it over, you can open your eyes now]**

Her sweaty forehead clashed with his and he looked into her deep blue eyes and smiled while still panting. She smiled back and closed her eyes as their lips came together. His arms circled her waist and they rolled to the side and pulled the covers over them. They let their lips draw away from each other slowly and passionately and they both heavily sighed at the same time.

"You never fail to disappoint me." Elsa breathed.

"For the snow queen, you make me feel quite the opposite of cold."

* * *

The next morning came and Derek and Elsa had packed earlier that morning so they could go swimming one last time. They had dried off in time before the carriage got there and the coach helped them put all of their suitcases inside. It was a long two hour ride back to Arendelle which endured a lot of kissing, eye spy games, and mindless talking about anything and everything. The carriage came to a halt and Elsa sighed as she looked out the window.

"When can we get away again?" She asked him.

He held her hand and smiled. "_Whenever _you want."

The door opened and Elsa and Derek stepped out. They were greeted at the gate by Anna holding Christabel, Kristoff holding Alexander, and Leia. Anna squealed and set Christabel down and ran to jump into her sisters arms.

"I missed you so so so so much Elsa!" Anna yelled and squeezed her sister's shoulders.

"I missed you too!" Elsa said in between breaths. "But you'll miss me more once I die from lack of oxygen."

"Oops, sorry!" Anna said with an awkward smile. Elsa went to go hug Kristoff and then Leia.

"How are you?" Elsa whispered to Leia.

"I feel better, thank you." She said with a sincere smile.

Elsa nodded and turned her attention to her niece and nephew. Elsa bent down to pick up Christabel but she began crying and holding her mouth.

"What's the matter with her?" Elsa asked as she picked her niece up.

"Ugh, she began teething." Kristoff moaned.

"Ooo that's rough. How long does it last?"

"Hopefully not long at all because she is driving me _insane!"_ Anna said as she massaged her temples.

"Welcome to parenthood!" Derek commented.

Anna smirked at him and everyone helped bring the suitcases back inside. Derek and Kristoff decided to go to town for a little while and play baseball with the kids while Elsa, Anna, and Leia hung out in the foyer.

"Sooo?" Anna asked impatiently.

"I can't talk about it, the twins are in here." Elsa said and everyone looked over in the middle of the floor. They were playing with wooden blocks and talking in baby language to each other.

"They can't understand a word you're saying." Anna reasoned.

"Okay fine. It was….wonderful." She said dreamily.

"How wonderful?" Leia joined in. "We need dirty details!"

"Leia! That is your brother! Doesn't that make you a little apprehensive?"

"Oh please, he may be my brother but I'm still a nosy human being." Leia laughed.

"I'm with Leia on this one." Anna said as she raised her hand.

"You are both so gross, but okay I'll tell you!"

All three girls squealed and got comfortable on the couch underneath a blanket.

"Okay so the first night was pretty interesting! He made me try a live fish! Well, it wasn't _technically _alive but we caught it alive and then roasted it over the fire! It smelled and looked horrific but it tasted amazing! We ate two more afterwards! Since we were all alone, we went swimming all day and during the course of the week, we saw dolphins and different little fishes everywhere! There were starfish and sand dollars all over the bottom of the ocean!"

"Those are so hard to find!" Leia gasped.

"I know! And we also saved baby sea turtles! They had just hatched and couldn't find their way to the water so Derek lit a candle and guided them to the water and they were saved."

"What did you do after that?" Anna asked.

"Well we…um….." Elsa's face reddened and she looked away. "We just…talked?"

Leia and Anna shared glances and looked back at Elsa whose face was as red as Anna's hair. She started to awkwardly laugh and then she cleared her throat, realizing how immature she was being.

"_Anyways, _we had a wonderful time together and we plan on going back sometime."

"That's so sweet!" Anna said and hugged her sister.

Leia was about a month pregnant at this point and she had the tiniest baby bump but Elsa seemed to notice. She smiled at Leia and leaned over to touch her stomach.

"You're glowing! You look so well."

"Thank you, I feel well and I'm starting to calm down a little on what happened. I realized that no matter what douche face says or does to me, I'm going to be a better person than him and the best mom in the entire world. I don't care what he says, I know that I'm doing the right thing and not letting Johannes see this baby ever. He doesn't even need to know it exists."

"Oh Leia, I'm so proud of you! That is such a responsible thing to do and I admire you so much for that. You will be a wonderful mother and I'll be the best aunt that I can to it." Elsa said with a smile and a hand squeeze.

Before Leia could answer back, Kai cleared his throat from the doorway. All three girls turned their heads and noticed the letter in Kai's hand. "Your majesty?"

Elsa stood up and walked over to Kai and he whispered something in her ear and then handed her the note. She nodded and he bowed and took his leave. Elsa opened the letter as she walked back over to the couch. As her eyes skimmed the letter, she slowly sat down.

"Oh my god." She said.

"What is it?" Anna asked. Even the twins were looking at her.

"It's Hans."

Anna and Leia's hearts dropped. "Wh-what about him?" Anna asked.

"His brother, King Gerard, told me that Hans tried to kill him by kidnapping his oldest daughter to try and lure him into a trap. They successfully caught him and now that they're have too much, they decided his fate."

"What's his fate?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked up at her and raised her eyebrows.

"Death penalty."

**A/N: OOO HE GONNA DIE! I decided it this way because I don't see Elsa and Anna as the "killing" type so I wanted Hans dead but have someone else do it instead! So since this was a filler chapter and it was super short, I'll answer to last chapter and this chapter's reviews on the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Love you all!**


	40. All For a Reason: Part 2

**A/N: Hey beautiful humans! Okay before I even rant like I usually do in my author's notes, I just wanted to say that this is a VERY sad chapter because….well you'll find out. I cried while writing it so yeah. Anyways, time to rant! Okay so I lied. I realized that there will be 46 chapters instead of 45 so I guess that's a plus right? I'm actually REALLY sad to be ending this but I'm going to write a sequel so I better see the same reviewers that reviewed this story because you are all the reason I'm doing it! I love you all so much; you're like a family to me! Okay, I'll keep my mushiness for my author's note at the end of the story! Oh my god I don't know if anyone here watched Glee but Jonathan Groff (He plays Kristoff) plays a character named Jesse St. James and a song of his came on the radio and I'm dying of love right now! His voice is so sexy I just wanna eat him! That's weird, I'm sorry. Enjoy….well whatever!**

* * *

A week passed and it was the morning November 25th and Anna woke up to the rain hitting the side of her window and she looked around the room. The sun wasn't shining this particular day, at least not in her world. She snuggled up back into the covers and sighed. She heard Kristoff snoring next to her and she kicked him with her foot to shut him up. She wasn't in the mood to do anything or go anywhere. She looked out the window again and heard a grunt from Kristoff and he sat up in the bed and stretched.

"Hi." Anna whispered, still looking out the window.

"Are you alright?" He asked and leaned himself against her.

Anna just nodded and sighed again, trying her best not to cry. Kristoff looked outside at the rain too and then realized what today was. His heart fell and he turned his attention back to Anna. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"It's okay Anna."

"I know." She whispered. "I just want to see my babies." Anna said quickly and got out of bed and slipped her robe on. Kristoff followed suit and they both headed down the hallway to the twins' room. Anna slowly opened the door and they tiptoed over to their beds. Alexander was awake and Christabel was still snoring her cute baby snore. Once Alexander saw Anna, he raised his arms in the air and smiled.

"Mama!" He tried to say.

Anna leaned down and picked him up in her arms and let his head rest against her shoulder. She rested her hand against his head and rocked him back and forth, occasionally adding kisses to his head. He lifted his head up and looked at his mother and leaned in to give her a kiss. Anna kissed him back and a single tear fell from her eye. Alexander used his entire hand to wipe the tear off her face and Anna let out a choked laughter and brought him back into a hug.

"How's my baby boy?" Anna asked Alexander. A mix of different noises came out of his mouth.

"Good, I'm glad." Anna answered.

They heard a noise come from Christabel's crib. Kristoff walked over to the crib and smiled down at his daughter. She looked just like him except for the nose. She pointed at him and Kristoff grabbed her little hand and squeezed it. He then picked her up and kissed her forehead. He held her just like she was a little baby again and he walked back over to Anna and Alexander.

"Kristoff, I'm so sad." Anna admitted.

"Why honey? Tell me." He said lovingly.

"I just….I know we have two beautiful children but….I want my other baby too. It was my first one and now it's gone. I'll never see it again." Anna said and snuggled her son closer to her.

"I know you want to, but everything happens for a reason. You can't-"

"Kristoff please. Can we just….not talk about this right now? I just want to snuggle with my babies." Anna said sadly.

She walked out of the room and down the hallway back to their room. She carried Alexander and Kristoff carried Christabel. Once they reached their room, Kristoff and Anna put the twins in the middle of the bed and then they laid on the ends. Kristoff pulled the covers over all of them and Anna had Alexander wrap his hand around her finger. She closed her eyes but didn't try to fall asleep.

"What do you think Christabel will look like when she's older?" Anna said, eyes still closed.

"I don't know. I have a feeling she'll look more like me only because she has all my features except for my nose."

Anna laughed and opened her eyes. "Darn it! I wish they had your nose!"

Kristoff smiled when Anna laughed. He loved making her laugh in the hardest of times because he adored seeing her happy and loved. "They would _kill _me if they had my nose!"

"I, for one, love your nose. It's fun to kiss."

"Weirdo."

"Hey that's not fair! When I was pregnant with these two, you said that you liked the feel of my boobs against your chest! Now _that's _weird." Anna smiled.

"I have to disagree! It's not weird for a husband to….enjoy….his wife's body."

Anna couldn't technically disagree with that because she liked the feel of Kristoff's naked form against her own. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Alexander who was still gripping her finger. She smiled down at her son. She loved both kids just as equal but there was something about Alexander that she clicked with. They seemed to share this unspoken bond that only Anna could feel with him. The way he looked at her or the way he said "mama". It was different in the sense of a normal son. She felt as if he was a reincarnation of her, but she thought that was going a little bit too far. She sighed and gently used her thumb to caress his little hand.

"What about Alexander?"

"He looks just like you, it's beyond me." Kristoff laughed. "Isn't that right, buddy?"

"He has your hair and eye color but my bone structure and eye and nose shape."

"See? He looks just like you."

Anna sighed and they laid in silence for a few minutes. The raining had finally stopped and the sun was beginning to shine through the passing clouds causing shadows to appear on the walls in the room. Anna looked at Kristoff and they shared a smile.

"Can you and I go visit….um….can we visit the baby's memorial next to my parents' graves?" Anna asked shyly.

Kristoff reached his hand over to grab hers and he squeezed it with a smile. "Of course sweetheart, but who's going to watch the twins?"

"We can just take them with us. I mean, it _is _their sibling." Anna concluded.

"Do you want anyone else to come with us?"

Anna just shook her head no. It wasn't their baby, it was her and Kristoff's. Kristoff nodded in response and Anna slid out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a long black dress.

* * *

"We should be back in about a half hour." Anna said in Elsa's embrace.

"Alright, we'll be here when you get back." Elsa said and rubbed her sister's back.

"Thanks." Anna said with a sad smile.

"I love you." Elsa whispered into her ear. "Be strong."

Anna nodded and she and Kristoff took their leave with the twins. They rode in a carriage all the way down the road to the memorial where the baby's grave was right next to her parent's. It was hard to see her first child buried next to her parents before she even died. Anna slowly stepped out of the carriage while holding Christabel in her hands with Kristoff walking hand in hand with Alexander. Anna walked slowly over to the grave and kneeled down. She handed the lavender flowers over to Christabel.

"Can you put these on baby's grave?" Anna asked, the wind blowing her hair in front of her face.

Christabel gave Anna a wide smile and threw the flowers down on the ground from her little arm. Anna laughed a little bit and moved them onto the grave completely. She tried with every inch of her not to cry so to keep herself distracted, she turned around to look at Kristoff who was still holding hands with his son. He let go of his hand and Anna gestured for Alexander to come near her and he waddled over to her and fell into her arms in a fit of giggles. She pulled both of her children close and Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Christabel, Alexander? This is your big sibling. You two are _brother _and _sister_ and you love each other very much. Well, this is your other brother or sister but they can't be here with us right now, but maybe someday you'll see each other again. Isn't that exciting?"

The twins had no idea what Anna was saying, but just hearing the sound of her voice made them happy and calm. Alexander waddled over the grave and leaned down to touch it. Anna cupped her hand to her mouth and tears began streaming down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut as her eyelashes caught the tears and she soon felt a little hand wipe them away. She opened her watery eyes to see Christabel wiping her tears away. She smiled lovingly at her daughter and kissed her lips.

"Ma….am….." Christabel mumbled.

"Yes, baby. Mama's sad today. She loves you so much and don't ever forget that." Anna said.

"Bababa…ba…aa…." Alexander slurred as he continued touching the little rock on the ground.

"It's a baby, that's right. Good boy." Anna praised quietly.

"It's okay honey." Kristoff said as he knelt down next to his wife and rubbed her back. Anna nodded her head and faked a smile.

"I love you Kristoff." Anna choked.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her lips, her cheeks still wet from her tears and said, "I love you so much."

"Can you just take them over there to play for a little? I just need a minute alone."

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Kristoff took the two kids and they walked over to a nearby sitting area and let them play with each other on the ground for a little bit. The sun was shining a little brighter than it was earlier and the wind was a little strong so he leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a while.

Once Anna was fully alone, she looked down at the little rock with today's date inscribed on it. She sighed and carefully ran her hand along the stone texture. She thought back to the day she heard the news that the baby had died.

_"I'm afraid I have some bad news", he began. "We did some research and tests and our results have indicated that you….um…you lost your….baby. I'm so sorry you guys."_

Anna came back to present day and more tears were streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away and her nose with the back of her hand and smiled down at the stone.

"Well, I have some news for you little one. After losing you, I ended up getting pregnant by surprise and we had twins! I didn't even know I was pregnant with twins until the midwife yelled out that there was another coming! It was the scariest moment of my life but do you know what? I thought of you the entire time. How much you would've loved to know your brother and sister! They are the sweetest, funniest, most beautiful, loving, and smartest kids in the world. You all would've gotten along so well together that you'd be inseparable! I was thinking, when we meet again, I'd like to know if you're a girl or a boy. Your daddy and I have been thinking of names and for a boy, you'd be Daniel, and for a girl, you'd be Adelaide. I hope you like those names. I guess I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I couldn't help you survive. People keep on telling me it isn't my fault but I feel like, as your mother, that it's always going to be my fault no matter what others tell me. But I'm sorry. If there was anything I could've done to prevent this, I would have. I love you so much my precious angel and I'll see to it that we'll meet again. Just keep watching over us and never forget me like I'll never forget you."

Anna kissed her fingers and placed them on the rock. She stood up and walked over to Kristoff who had been watching Anna the entire time she was speaking. He quickly wiped away his tear before Anna could see it and stood up to pull her into a hug.

"Feel better?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to…..nevermind. I feel fine now." Anna smiled up at him.

He leaned down to kiss her lips lovingly and then he looked up at the sun. It was finally showing through the clouds and it shined directly on their little family. Anna wiped the last of her tears away and let out an amused laugh. It looks like the baby didn't forget about her.

* * *

Kristoff, Anna, and the twins returned back to the castle and walked back in. Anna saw Elsa through the crack of a doorway looking at infant clothes from when Christabel and Alexander where newborns and rubbing her temples while she was at it.

"Can you take them up for a nap? I'm going to go find Elsa." Anna asked.

Kristoff nodded and the two shared a kiss before Kristoff was fully out of sight. Anna opened the door while knocking on it and Elsa jumped by surprise when she saw her sister. She gave her a smile and sat back on her knees and sighed.

"How you feeling?" Elsa asked.

"I feel much better, thanks Elsa." Anna said and sat down next to her sister.

"How did the babies handle it?"

"I swear to God, Elsa. It's like they've known each other and it was a cute family reunion. It was insane how they interacted with that stone."

"They truly are angels." Elsa commented.

"Wh-why are you looking at those baby clothes?" Anna said as she picked one up and looked over it.

"I just….Anna I don't know what to do." Elsa said sadly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just can't seem to get pregnant. Derek and I have been trying for almost a month now and still nothing. I don't know if it's just not time, or if I am, or because of my-"

"Elsa, stop! Don't blame your powers for this. It had _nothing _to do with it. Every woman is different when it comes to girl issues. You just have to keep trying and you can't give up, alright? It'll happen, just give it some time. Did you miss your period?"

"No." Elsa scowled. "I'm on it right now."

"I can tell." Anna said quietly.

"Oh well, let's stop talking about me. What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Elsa asked as she folded the last of the baby clothes and put them back in the box.

"Sulk." Anna answered dryly.

"Sulk? Anna, I'm positive your baby wouldn't want you sulking. Perhaps you should think about the two blessings you have now instead of being depressed over the one you lost."

"Elsa, you have no idea what this is like." Anna said and closed her eyes.

"You're right, I don't. I'll never understand what you went through and what you're going through. But I understand what it feels like to be alone and sad. So do you and we can always talk about it together because we understand, okay? I'm _always _here for you." Elsa smiled.

Anna leaned in and the two sisters shared a hug. Anna tried holding back her tears by breathing heavily in and out but all she wanted to do was collapse onto the floor, roll into a little ball, and cry her eyes out. When they pulled away, Elsa's hand lingered on Anna's cheek and she gave her a warm smile.

"There, there, see? I do love you Anna. So much."

"I love you too. Thank you for just…being the best sister anyone could ever have. I don't know where I'd be if you weren't here." Anna shrugged.

"Anyone is lucky to have you as their sister and even their friend. I sure don't deserve you."

"Elsa you deserve the world." Anna said as she stood up and headed for the doorway. "You just have to open your eyes and see it."

"Hi honey." Anna said as entered their bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Hey!" Kristoff said and pulled the covers up so Anna could get underneath.

"Did you find Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah she was looking at old baby clothes." Anna laughed.

"How come?"

"To reminisce." Anna said.

Before Kristoff could answer, Anna grabbed his neck and kissed his lips passionately. Kristoff didn't hesitate for one second and kissed her back just as equally. They lowered themselves onto the pillows, still kissing each other like it was their first kiss all over again. Once they broke apart, Kristoff smiled at his wife and twisted her long red hair with his finger.

"What was that for?" He laughed.

"Nothing. I just love you." She answered and closed her eyes.

"I love you too feisty pants." He whispered and kissed her nose before closing his eyes along with hers.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Anna! I seriously feel so bad for her. Well I hope you liked this chapter because I think it was needed. It's not like the baby magically disappears out of the story. I'll update ASAP so stay tuned! Love you all and don't forget to review!**

**Ch. 38**

**ellywelly123: It's because he sells half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of his own invention, ja? Lol**

**Lomelindii: I know I'm glad I put it in there because it was needed! **

**Fletchdoug99: I'm very proud that I can make you feel like that! I hope it continues!**

**ArcobalenoLove: Sorry that was cruel of me! I just thought you all needed a little scare once in a while! And they are so romantic together that I get jealous of my own writing! Argh! But I am for sure writing a sequel so there will be more Delsa romance to come!**

**beststoryever: Oh. My. God. That is the nicest thing ever! That seriously made my bad mood go to a happy mood for the rest of the day within seconds! I'm so happy you feel that way because that's what I want my readers to feel! And would you like to see any changes in Derek and Elsa's relationship? Just let me know! I'm also glad this story has made you want to review because that says a lot and it makes me feel better! I'll be writing a sequel too so this story won't be going away for a while! Thanks so much for the kind words, you are awesome!**

**FrozenXTitanicLove: Leo DiCaprio would be AWESOME! I also think that Liam Hemsworth would be interesting!**

**Guest: Have no fear I am writing a sequel! This can't be the ONLY interesting story out there! There are SO many ones that are much better! But thank you very much!**

**elsa439: Hey guys can think things are adorable! That's a true man right there! Thank you very much and I'll try to stay as beautiful as I can! Thanks Zane! *Runs in a field of flowers and hugs***

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: You're welcome! Anytime!**

**artistreilly421: Especially Frozen honeymoons! **

**My Lord Doctor6735: I am indeed planning a sequel! And I hope you enjoyed the smut like you requested!**

**elsa0509: Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high! Love that song! And I love commenting back, especially to you!**

**W.D.: I like when you say that! They really are cute together though! Team Delsa!**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: Wow, I'm so happy you feel that way about me responding! Also I'm a sucker for singing! I also love it when couples or pretty much just anyone sings together. As weird as it sounds, when my sister comes home from school for a little while, we're up harmonizing Frozen/Christmas songs with each other at like, 3 in the morning! I just love it! Thank you for the sweet comment!**

**IndyGirl89: I do care about the reviewers because they're the ones that care enough to review so they deserve and answer back! I'm glad you liked the chapter and weren't bored!**

**HAFanForever: Seems like they did *wink wink***

* * *

**Ch. 39**

**Lomelindii: I am writing a sequel because I have SO many ideas that I want to share and I think everyone will be satisfied! That makes me feel so much better what you said and it makes me want to write another sequel after that one! Thank you very very much!**

**Guest: SCREW HANS! And I looked up the link and that's exactly what he'd look like in an "animated" form! He'd have darker and straighter hair and tanner skin! But yes, good job!**

**ElsaSnowflake99: Your wish is my command!**

**ArcobalenoLove: Yeah they just aren't the killing type whatsoever! I don't necessarily think that Elsa would want to kill anyone after the accidents with Anna! And YAY sequel!**

**RJCA27: Thank you so much! Gotta love honeymoons!**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: I hate the death penalty too but if he doesn't die, he'll give up at nothing to try and kill them, you know? I like Leia a lot too! When I first started this, Derek wasn't even going to have a sister but then I realized that no one in ANY Frozen fanfic has ANY siblings because they don't feel like adding another character so I wanted to do it and I ended up loving her! She's like a mix of Elsa and Anna! I'm glad I could make your day and I intend to do so in the future!**

**bexmad: I'm sad to be ending this story but there will be a sequel! Whoo hoo! Everyone wanted one so your wishes are my command! Long live Delsa is the new motto for this story! Thank you very much hahaha! **

**IndyGirl89: He deserves it indeed! And I shall continue if that's what your heart desires!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Thank you very much once again! I think suffice is a word….hmm…..Anyways, I do have more Elsa stories on my page so go take a look if you'd like!**

**elsa0509: I love turtles so much! They are the cutest little sea critters ever! Thank you dear!**

**HAFanForever: I can't freaking wait for him to die. Stupid Hans.**

**Guest: Aww thank you very much that is so kind! I promise I will, just for you!**

**artistreilly421: Let me just tell you that it SUCKS when babies teeth. It's horrid. And yes you're welcome! I love baby sea turtles!**

**I LOVE YOU MY LOVELIES! STAY FROZEN!**


	41. To Expect the Unexpected

**A/N: Welcome back my dear readers! Yes, you will hate me for this but I have friends from out of town coming to stay with us from June 21****st**** until June 27****th**** but then my friends have their 16****th**** birthday party in Michigan from June 27****th**** until June 29****th**** so I won't be updating until like July 1****st**** every day like I used to. I will TRY so hard to update as soon as I possibly can because it's not fair to have you read this long and then just drop it like most authors do. So I'll stay up until 4am writing if I have to, I promise! But if I don't update for like, 2 days, just know that I truly am busy and that I can't. But enjoy chapter 41 and I promise I won't abandon you all and this story! Also, I put a little Delsa "normal" moments in there for ****beststoryever.**** This chapter also has a lot of family moments between everyone because I realized there wasn't enough scenes with them all together. Happy reading!**

* * *

_5 months later in April_

"I look so fat."

"You do not look fat! I was pregnant with _twins!_ Thank goodness you aren't." Anna laughed.

"I still look huge. I didn't think I would look this big at only five months. I feel so ugly." Leia said.

"Ugly? You look beautiful! You're glowing!"

Leia's baby bump was definitely showing but not as much as Anna's was when she was five months. You couldn't tell Leia was pregnant if she was wearing a baggy dress, but in her everyday town dress, she looked pregnant. She had been wanting a girl her entire pregnancy but she had this strange idea that it was a boy. She just felt it.

Elsa then entered the room and was once again startled when she saw people standing in her bedroom. She put her hand to her heart and panted heavily. Anna and Leia both gave her an awkward wave and laughed nervously.

"I'd like for you both to calmly explain to me why you're in _my _room?" Elsa asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I…because….we don't know." Anna said as she looked over at Leia.

"What do you mean you don't know? Did it ever cross your minds that this _wasn't _your room?"

"Well I think in the back of our minds we knew that, but we just didn't…." Leia started.

"Care?" Elsa finished.

"Yeah, that's it." Anna said with cheer.

"Nevermind. What are you trespassers up to?" Elsa asked as she put away some books that were on the floor.

"Leia and I are trying to find a dress for the town dance tonight but nothing seems to…."

"Fit." Leia said blankly.

"Town dance?" Elsa asked. "Oh! The one where the citizens come together once a day to celebrate life and pretend they all like each other right?"

"Wow, you sure are a negative nancy, aren't you?" Anna said.

"What!? I am not negative I am…._realistic." _Elsa concluded.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Nothing." Elsa said quickly as she finished cleaning up the mess of the books.

"Elsa, you know you can tell us anything right?" Leia said as she rested her hand on her stomach.

Elsa looked at Leia's stomach and quickly looked away with a fake smile. She just shook her head and traced her finger along the cover of one of the books on her shelf. She sighed and turned around to face her sister and sister-in-law.

"I just…Derek and I are still trying for a baby and we've had no luck whatsoever. I have this weird feeling that it's because of my…powers. But that shouldn't be the case because if the power was handed down to me, the person that had the power obviously got pregnant."

"Unless it was the male." Anna suggested.

Elsa just nodded. "I don't even know why I'm trying. I'd be a horrible mother anyways." Elsa sighed.

"Wait, what? Please explain to me why you'd be a _horrible _mother because I don't see it at all." Anna said.

"I….well….you see…" Elsa tried to come up with something.

"See? You're just assuming things because you're afraid of not being the perfect parent. No parent is perfect, alright? Kristoff and I have made so many mistakes already and the twins are already almost two!"

Elsa just put her head down and sat on the bed next to Anna. Leia looked down at her protruding stomach and instantly felt guilty. She looked in the mirror and then walked towards the bed until she was next to Elsa. She grabbed her hands and smiled.

"You'll get a baby, Elsa. But until then, you're going to be the _best _aunt in the world. I mean, you already are to Christabel and Alexander and soon you'll be one to mine. He or she will be so blessed to have you. Let's be serious here, their aunt is the _Snow Queen!" _

The made Elsa giggle a little bit and she inhaled deeply and then exhaled. She looked back up at Leia with a bright smile and stood up.

"Now you said that you were having trouble fitting into a dress, right?"

Leia nodded.

"Well, Anna? Don't you have any maternity dresses?"

"Yeah, but none of them are fancy enough."

"I see. Well then I guess I have no choice but to make one for you myself! You'll be the hottest pregnant woman out there!"

"I'm almost positive that I'm the only pregnant person anyways." Leia said quietly. "But would you really make me a dress?"

"Of course I would! What's your favorite color?

"Purple…." Leia said uncertainly.

"Perfect."

* * *

It was around ten in the evening and most of the castle staff had retired to their bedrooms for the night, especially Kristoff and Anna. Taking care of twins _all the time _took a toll on them so going to bed at ten was a miracle. Since Derek and Elsa didn't have any children and it was just them, they usually stayed up until two in the morning doing silly things and then ending the night with some kissing and a something a little extra. Derek and Elsa sat up in their bed this particular night talking about everything and anything.

"Can I try something on you?" Elsa asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh god, I'm too afraid to ask." Derek admitted.

"What, are you afraid baby?" Elsa cooed.

"Scared? Never."

"Great, then I'll be right back."

She slipped out of the bed and the tie on her robe got caught on the side of the bed post and it fell off of her revealing her body. She quickly slipped it back on and went red in the face. Derek just sat back against the headboard with his hand over his face so Elsa couldn't see him laugh.

"You suck. I can see you laughing you know." Elsa laughed.

"You always know how to be clumsy in the most sexiest ways." Derek said.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Elsa asked while she fastened the tie on her robe.

"Possibly."

"Disgusting. Just stay here, I'll be back in two minutes."

"Make sure your robe doesn't fall off in the hallway." Derek mocked.

Elsa threw a snowball at Derek with the flick of her wrist and used her icy force to close the door as she left. Derek sat there in the bed waiting for Elsa to get back. He began to go into deep thought just as he always did when he was alone, especially after seeing Elsa. They had been trying to get pregnant for ten months and so far they've had no luck. Derek wasn't the slightest bit mad at her but he wanted a child so badly. He didn't know why it wasn't working but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions because that'd be unfair and selfish. He would make sure they wouldn't stop trying to get pregnant if it was the last thing they did. His thoughts came to an end when his beautiful wife came back in the room with paint cans in her hand.

"What are those for?" Derek said with a point of his finger.

"There? Just paint cans, why?"

"What do you mean why? What are you planning to do with those?"

"Correction. What are _we _planning to do with these?"

"Elsa, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I want us to paint on each other!" Elsa presented.

Derek stared at her long and hard, his emerald eyes piercing her soul. She furrowed her eyebrows in response and set the paint cans down carefully. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not exactly it's just…where in the world did you get that idea to _paint?"_

"I'm not really sure. I just….thought of it! Are you in?"

"I guess so. I'm kind of interested to see where this is going to go." He said amusedly.

"Great, but we have to go in the bathroom just in case we spill." Elsa said happily and picked the two cans of paint back up and carried them into the bathroom, Derek slowly walking behind her.

Elsa sat cross legged on the floor of the bathroom and patted the spot in front of her for Derek. He rolled his eyes playfully and sat down on the ground in front of her. She popped the lids open and the cans of paint revealed blue and pink paint.

"You use the pink on me and I'll use the blue on you." Elsa smiled at him.

"This is crazy." Derek whispered as he dipped his paintbrush in the paint. Elsa did the same and they both laughed. Without warning, Derek wiped a pink streak down the side of Elsa's face. She opened her mouth in shock and let out a small laugh.

"I see how it is! Did you really think you could paintfully assault me Mr. Bentonia and get away with it?" Elsa said and made a blue streak starting from in between his eyes to the tip of his nose.

"Ah, but just you wait Mrs. Bentonia. I have skills in painting." He said and wiped another pink streak across her forehead.

"You may be a man, but I will take you down!" Elsa said seriously and made dimples on his cheeks.

"You think you're so tough, huh?" Derek concluded and painted a goatee on Elsa. "Now who's the man?"

"I'm more of a man than you are!" Elsa joked and wiped blue paint of both of his eyebrows. "For the record, I hope that blue takes a long time to wash out of your eyebrows!"

Derek dipped his brush in the pink paint and dabbed the bottom of Elsa's braid. "I hope you have some trouble as well my love." Derek smirked.

Elsa then took her paintbrush and wiped blue along his bare chest and made a frowny face. "The paint doesn't like you." Elsa snickered.

Derek began to fondle with Elsa's robe but she slapped his hand away with paint and used her free hand to cover herself up even though she wasn't exposed. "And just what do you think you and your sneaky hands are doing?" Elsa asked.

"Hey it's only fair if I return the paint favor." Derek smirked.

"I don't think so baby. This is a G rated game sir."

"My deepest apologies! Shall I go put my shirt back on then?" He smiled.

"PG rated game, I mean." Elsa corrected with a vague smile.

"That's what I thought." Derek said and flicked his brush so paint splattered all over Elsa's face and robe. She huffed and stood up and flicked paint at Derek in return. He hung his mouth open when the paint was all over him so he flicked more at her and she closed her eyes. The paint was actually quite cold, so it was sensitive hitting Derek's chest.

"You sneaky little snowflake!" Derek said and stood up, stepping back so he could get a full angle of his wife. They both went into an attack position and circled each other slowly.

"A new nickname?" Elsa said and splattered more pain on him which landed in his hair.

"I've got a lot of nicknames for you babe! And they aren't very nice ones."

"Ouch, that stung!" And she flicked another bit of paint on him which landed on his feet.

"You can't win this." He said, his eyes protracting her body.

"Come at me bro!" Elsa said and held her arms open.

Derek doubled over in laughter at his wife's sudden confidence and her choice of words. He then straightened himself up, realizing this was no time to play around and held his paintbrush up in defense. He then speedily whipped his hand back and forth which caused the paint to splatter over Elsa as fast as lightning.

"Woah, woah, _woah!" _Elsa laughed. She bent down and dipped her paintbrush in the paint and began to mimic what Derek was doing so there was paint splattering literally _everywhere. _It was on the walls, on the floor, on the mirrors, and especially on Derek and Elsa. They doubled over in laughter the entire time and they got to the point where they were having too much fun that they didn't even care or realize that there was paint in their mouths.

Times like these were the ones they enjoyed the most. The times where they could just be together and play like royalty wasn't even a thing.

* * *

Leia returned back to the castle early from the party because her feet and back ached from the baby. She knew it was weird for her body to start hurting at only five months but she accepted the fact that every pregnant woman's body was different. She entered the castle with Anna and the two sat down in the parlor so Leia could rest her aching body. Anna brought her a warm cloth to lay on her feet to soothe the pain.

"I know how you feel." Anna said as she squeezed the excess water from the cloth.

"This baby is a stubborn one." Leia laughed.

"I'm really proud of Leia."

"Why?"

"Because you never asked for any of this and you're doing it as a single person, yet you're not being negative in a bad way and you're accepting the fact that this is your life now. The big thing is that you're not letting what Johannes did to you have any effect on how you feel towards the baby."

"Well I know it isn't the baby's fault. Just feeling him or her inside me makes me love it even more. I'm sure you know what it feels like. Even though it is Johannes's too, the baby will be _nothing _like him. I'd never let my child stoop down to his level. I never knew I could love this baby so much even though it's not even born yet."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. You're going to be such a good mother!" Anna said and happily tapped her belly.

"Thank you, Anna. I'm just glad I have everyone to help me out. I don't need Johannes!" Leia smiled.

"That's right, you don't! He will rot in that jail and realize what he's missing out on!"

"Hey girls!" Elsa said and walked in the parlor. She and Derek took a bath together so the paint was finally off of their bodies.

"Hi!" They both said in unison.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa said as she sat down on the couch next to Leia.

"My feet and back are starting to ache, but other than that I feel fine."

"Good! Hey did you ever think of baby names yet?" Elsa asked with a raise to her eyebrow.

"N-no, I guess I never thought of that yet."

"Perfect! Let's brainstorm!"

Anna and Leia were taken aback by Elsa's sudden change in attitude. She seemed more brighter and happier. They liked the new Elsa and they hoped she'd stay that way.

"This should be easy for you. You won't have someone to argue with you and disagree with _everything _you say." Anna said with an eye roll.

"Don't act so innocent." Kristoff's voice came from the doorway.

"It's true." Anna whispered. Kristoff walked over to the girls and placed a kiss on Anna's lips and sat down next to her. They situated themselves so that Anna was on his lap with the blanket sprawled over them.

"What are we talking about here?" Kristoff asked.

"Baby names." Anna answered.

"Sheesh, have fun." Kristoff said sarcastically.

"Party's here!" Derek's voice rang through the doorway as well. He had a tray with five mugs of hot chocolate and he bowed for everyone. Elsa rolled her eyes and got up to help him serve the mugs to everyone. Derek then sat down and Elsa laid her legs over his thighs and everyone was all snuggled up on the long couch together.

"We need to break it down into categories. Boys names and girls names." Elsa said.

"Okay, let's start with boys." Leia said.

"What about Thomas?" Kristoff said.

"I like that." Leia said optimistically.

"Erik is nice." Elsa said.

Leia shook her head no.

"What about John?" Derek asked.

"Ew no, too close to the name that we won't say under any circumstances in this household." Leia concluded.

"What about Lars?" Anna asked.

"What kind of name is Lars?"

"It happens to be a beautiful Norwegian name that means _crowned with laurels" _Anna said.

"I don't like it." Leia laughed awkwardly.

"Oh I have a good one! How about Andreas? It means _man _or _brave." _Elsa said.

"Andreas? That's beautiful, I love it! Okay, if it's a boy then it'll be Andreas! Andreas Bentonia."

"It's perfect." Derek smiled.

"Okay, what about girl names?" Kristoff changed the subject.

"Right, right. Any ideas guys?" Leia asked with excitement.

"I always liked the name Ida." Derek said. Elsa gave him a look of disgust.

"That's an interesting name, I guess." Leia shrugged it off.

"What about Danielle? It's a Swedish name and it means _God is my judge."_ Kristoff suggested.

"Danielle? Wow that is gorgeous. Where did you hear that name?" Leia asked.

"I was reading this story and the heroine's name was Danielle and she was a strong young girl who went through the same things you are right now." He said.

"I absolutely love it!" Leia said. "So let me get this straight. If I have a son, it'll be Andreas Derek Bentonia and if it's a girl it'll be Danielle Catherine Bentonia." Leia smiled.

"You'd name your son after me?" Derek said in disbelief.

"Of course I would, silly! I love you more than anyone. You've been there for me my entire life." Leia said and squeezed her brother's hand. Derek smiled back gratefully.

"Where did you get Catherine from?" Anna asked.

"Oh, that's my middle name and our mother's middle name." Leia said with a sad smile in memory of her mother.

All of a sudden, Kai walked in and he gestured for Elsa to come over to him. Her heart stopped for a minute. Everyone silenced as Elsa swung her legs over Derek and quickly walked over to Kai. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded, taking the letter from his hands. He took his leave and she opened the letter slowly.

"Who's it from?" Anna asked.

"The Southern Isles." Elsa said quietly.

"Read it aloud." Kristoff said.

Elsa took a deep breath and opened the letter up all the way. She skimmed for a second and then she looked up.

"Well?" Everyone said.

_"__Queen Elsa,_

_We are here to inform you that after five months of long and hard deliberation, we have decided to go through with our plans to take Prince Hans of the Southern Isles upon the death penalty. We are here to inform you that he has indeed been killed by hanging and we are grieving but it was for the best. We want to send our dearest apologies for the troubles our brother has caused you and your kingdom. You need not worry anymore for your safety in regards to the Southern Isles. Be well and sorry to inform you this way._

_Sincerely,_

_King Gerard of the Southern Isles."_

* * *

**A/N: So he's dead. That kinda sucks but I feel it needed to happen to keep everyone at ease! I just didn't want Anna and Elsa to have to do it because they're not the killing kind of girls! So tell me what you thought of this chapter and tell me what gender you think Leia is going to have! I'm excited to see what you guys think! Love you very much! Oh yeah, if anyone was confused of the pronunciation of "Bentonia", it's pronounced "Ben-ton-ya" not "Ben-ton-eeah".**

**ArcobalenoLove: It seriously is. One of the teachers at my school carried her baby to full term but the baby was stillborn. It's devastating and my heart goes out to anyone who's had to go through that. Yes Delsa babies! You'll have to wait and see!**

**beststoryever: I tried to get a more playful side to Elsa and Derek instead of mushy love like you requested! I hope it was to your liking and if not then tell me what else I can do! I will try my very best to be amazing and you keep those reviews coming because they make my day! Deal!**

**ElsaSnowflake99: YAY! I'm so happy you feel that way!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: Your aunt is in my prayers. I'm sorry for her loss it's so hard. My mom lost her baby way before me and she said it's the hardest thing to go through. Gotta love Bjorgman family fluff! Hopefully there will be some Bentonia family fluff soon! Who knows….**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: Oh yes! My sister Elizabeth and I sing Wicked and OF COURSE Frozen songs all the time! They are so much fun to sing and Idina's voice is of a goddess! I bow to her. "I'M FLYING HIIIIIGH DEFYYYYING GRAVITYYYYYY!"**

**Awesomegirl3: I WILL KEEP UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING!**

**Escaping The Shadow: Yeah um…haha I sort of forgot about him halfway through the story and then I was like well shit. I then realized as adorable of a character as he is, this story isn't about him it's about Derek, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Leia. He probably shows up at some point in their lives but I just didn't write the scenes with him. I'm sorry about that but we all make mistakes! Thank you so much for the review and wanting to read it over again! That means the world to me!**

**IndyGirl89: It really is the saddest thing ever because you grow to bond with it and then it's just gone like nothing ever happened. It's heart breaking. I based this after my good friend whose mom had a miscarriage and then had twins and she's one of them!**

**HAFanForever: For sure! Also, what does your username mean? It's been on my mind for a while now and I'll check it out when I get the chance!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: I can't make any promises but you won't be disappointed! And seriously thank you so much! It's weird to think that people think of my writing like that! It really does make my day so thank you a lot!**

**artistreilly421: I'm sorry you cried but I'm also glad you got emotional with it because that's what you're supposed to feel!**

**Frozen love: Awh don't worry I do the same thing! I hate crying in front of people because it makes me feel weak. And yes you should! It's so much fun!**

**xandman99: I guess every woman blames herself. It's those motherly instincts, you know?**

**elsa439: OMG *wipes tear off of eye* That is the nicest thing in the world! Why would you do that for me? I'm curious to know what you wrote though! Gosh, thank you so much that made me cry! *BIG BIG HUGS***

**Kittycat: Absolutely not weird at all! When you wanna read, you go ahead and read! I know I do!**

**Lomelindii: DELSA IS TRYING! YES MA'AM! And I'm excited to write the sequel because of amazing reviewers like you!**

**BYE BYE AND LET IT GO!**

***Epic door slam***


	42. A Spring Blossom

**A/N: Hello! So I'm OBVIOUSLY listening to the Pandora station and **_**What Is This Feeling**_** from Wicked came on and I was thinking of Johannes and Leia the entire time! I'm a weirdo. Anyways, here is **_**one**_** of the moments everyone has been waiting for! This chapter is going to be a little short but still good! All I can say is enjoy!**

* * *

_4 months later…_

"Oh god…." Leia whispered as she clutched her stomach tightly.

She was taking a short walk around the castle because the doctor said it would be best if she had taken occasional walks to help the baby move and to get some exercise while she was at it. He had also told her to make sure she had someone to accompany her just in case anything happened. She decided however that she was completely capable of taking a few rounds by herself. She was full term and the baby could come at any time and she was getting more and more excited every day.

"Stay in there, baby." Leia said as she pointed at her stomach. "I'm not ready for you yet."

The pain eased and Leia breathed in and out while continuing on her walk. Halfway down the hallway she bumped into one of the servants who was carrying a bucket filled with water. Her stomach hit the bucket causing Renee to drop in all over the carpet.

"Oh goodness! I'm very sorry ma'am!" Renee apologized and immediately got down on her hands and knees to begin cleaning the mess. Leia tried to bend down to help while she held her stomach.

"No! No please you mustn't get down on the floor while carrying a baby. I can handle it just fine."

"Are you sure Renee? I can go get someone to help you if you'd like?" Leia said with a smile.

"That'd be wonderful, thank you ma'am." Renee responded with an even bigger smile.

Leia tapped Renee's shoulder and headed off in the direction she came from before. She held the bottom of her stomach with one hand and waddled down the hallway while using the wall for support. She walked into a room with a group of servants who were all standing around having their lunch break. Leia smiled when she saw everyone and they all smiled back at her. It wasn't necessary to bow because she wasn't royalty at all.

"Can we help you miss?" One of the maids said.

"Um yes. Renee and I had a little accident with a bucket falling over and everything and she needs help. She's…she's right down the hallway." Leia said in between breaths.

A few maids set their lunch down hurried down the hallway to help Renee. Leia took her leave and walked the opposite way down the hallway again because there was an obvious mess down the other way. Leia stopped halfway down the hallway and used the wall for support. She breathed in and out a couple of time and then continued walking. Once she reached a bathroom in a deserted hallway, she walked in and closed the door and locked it. Her bladder was spiraling out of control and she had to use the bathroom every half hour to hour. She sat on the toilet and did her business and when she got up, a weird pain shot through her lower abdomen and she quickly pulled her bloomers up and let her dress fall.

"Shit…" Leia whispered and gently caressed her belly.

She tried walking to the door but the biggest pressure fell through her stomach and out came a smelly, white liquid that gushed between her legs. Her eyes went wide and her lower region began to hurt. She gripped the counter and held her stomach again. She was forced to fall on the bathroom floor. She couldn't even scream. The pain was so horrible that nothing even escaped her mouth. She just held her mouth open and lit her lip once in a while.

"Oh God please help me!" She screamed. "Ahhh!"

She put her hand in between her legs and the clear fluids spilled on her hand. She looked at it and screamed again when another contraction hit. She was definitely going into labor.

* * *

"Where is Leia?" Anna came rushing into Elsa and Derek's room. They stopped making out and looked at Anna in complete horror. They quickly broke apart and smiled awkwardly.

"Please, don't act like I don't know what was going on here. Now where's Leia?" Anna asked again.

"She's supposed to be in her room." Elsa said. "Did you even check there?"

"Yeah! I even checked the library, kitchen, and all of the bedrooms. She isn't in any. Renee said the last time she saw her was one she accidently bumped into her in the hallway but then she disappeared and didn't remember which hallway she went down."

"I'm sure she's fine. She has to take walks every day to get some exercise and help the baby move." Elsa reasoned.

"Alright but if you see her tell me." Anna said and took her leave. She continued walking down the hallways calling out Leia's name but got nothing else except for bows and confused stares from passing castle staff members. On her epic adventure to find Leia, Anna stopped in the twins' room to check on them. They were sound asleep in the beds. It was around two in the afternoon so they were still napping.

Back in the bathroom, Leia was lying in a ball on the ground while tears poured from her eyes. Another huge wave hit her and she clutched her stomach tighter. She breathed in and out and she felt a large pressure once again drop but it felt different than when her water broke. This pressure felt like something was heavily swimming to her lower area. Her eyes widened and she felt the sudden urge to push.

She had no energy to sit herself up and she had a problem trying to push while lying down so she tried crawling to the door to open it up. The door handle was too high for her to reach from the ground to she punched the door but it was so thick it made her knuckles bleed from doing it. She gripped her knuckles and cried out in pain. Her vision began to blur but she shook it off. This baby depended on her and she wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"Ow! Ah! No please don't come now! I…I can't!" Leia whispered a scream.

All of a sudden she felt the worse pressure she felt the whole time so far and she mustered up all of the energy she could and propped her back up against the wall. She literally ripped her bloomers off and pulled her skirt up.

"HELP!" She screamed for the millionth time. No one heard her of course. She was in the most deserted bathroom in the most deserted hallway. "Please! Someone help me!" She yelled, her voice sore and raw.

"Oh no." She said. She gripped the bottom of her stomach and pushed down in her lower abdomen with a blood curdling scream.

"AHHHH! OH GOD!" She screamed and pushed down again. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing but she knew she was going to deliver this baby by herself.

She reached down and felt her lower region to see if anything was there but she felt nothing. She panted heavily when the contraction stopped and tried to catch her breath. She began praying for help and guidance. She prayed for someone to find her and help her. But most of all, she prayed that her baby would stay safe. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and another contraction took over her body.

"MMMM! AHHHHH! I HATE YOU JOHANNES! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

She felt something at her entrance and her eyes widened when she felt a head. She cracked a little smile and then pushed again. "GET OOOOUUUTTT!" She commanded.

All of a sudden, there was a loud knock at the door. "Is someone in there?" A male's voice called.

Before Leia could answer, she had to push again and she did with a loud scream that could be heard anywhere. Another loud knock caught her attention. Leia lost all energy to answer and she had to push just like she did before. As she pushed, she saw the head merge from out of her and she pushed down with all of her might and the baby fell into her hands with a splash of fluids exiting her. As this happened, the door was broken down by a group of people.

The infant lay in Leia's hands and it was a beautiful light skinned baby that was squirming in Leia's hands. The cry was so loud and so absolutely perfect. She didn't even care that her legs were exposed in front of this group of strangers. She looked down at her baby and then her vision began to blur and she fell back, the baby falling onto her chest. The last thing she remembered was someone took her baby from her and she was being picked up by someone and being run down the hallway.

"Make sure the baby is okay….." She slurred before blacking out.

* * *

Leia's eye fluttered open and she was lying in a bed. She didn't know where she was or what she was doing but the first thing she did was feel her stomach. It wasn't full anymore. She sat up in panic and looked around for a baby but saw none. She began crying until she noticed Derek, Kristoff, Elsa, and Anna all sleeping on individual chairs in the room with her. Once she cried, Anna and Elsa's eyes shot open.

"She's awake!" Anna yelled which woke Kristoff and Derek up. Everyone ran towards her and touched her head and heart to make sure she was okay. Elsa smiled at her and Anna bit her nails.

"Wh-what's going on?" Leia asked, completely out of it.

"You're in the infirmary. You're fine." Elsa soothed.

"Where's the baby?" Leia asked.

"The baby is fine but you need to lay back down, you're too sick." Derek said. He kissed his sister's head.

A few nurses and the doctor came running in and took her blood pressure and checked her heart with a stethoscope. One of the nurses laid a hot rag on her face and Leia closed her eyes at the calming sensation.

"Where's my baby?" Leia asked abruptly.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy ma'am, but you are not. You lost a lot of blood and you gave yourself a severe migraine from the pain and screaming you endured. You won't be sick for long, just a few days, so you need to gain some strength."

"I want to see my baby. NOW!" Leia snapped, not necessarily meaning to.

"I'll go get the baby." Elsa butted in. She exited the room and came back with a tiny baby swaddled in blankets in her hand. She smiled down at the baby and lifted it up to kiss its head. Leia sat up with the help from Derek and Elsa placed the baby in her arms.

"Meet your daughter." Elsa smiled.

"Daughter?" Leia squeaked.

Elsa smiled and everyone nodded. Elsa shooed the doctor away kindly so Leia could have a moment. She looked down at her daughter. She looked just like her and Derek. She already had a full head of dark brown hair and dark green eyes like both she and Derek. Her nose was short like Leia's and she had Derek's cheekbones. The baby looked _nothing _like Johannes. Leia smiled and then broke out crying. She snuggled the baby closer to her chest and repeatedly kissed the top of her head.

"So the official name?" The midwife that never got to deliver the baby said while holding the baby information.

"Her name is Danielle. Danielle Catherine Bentonia." She said with a laugh.

After a few days of recovery, Leia was finally able to walk and take her baby back to her bedroom so she could mother her normally. Leia had told everyone what had happened and everyone felt absolutely terrible and promised to make it up to her. Leia clarified it wasn't their fault and not to worry. Everyone was thankful that Leia and Danielle were safe and healthy.

"This is our room honey." Leia whispered to her daughter.

She laid Danielle in her yellow bassinette and softly caressed her cheek with her finger. She smiled down as her baby slept calmly in her bed. She looked around the room waiting for Johannes to come in and hug her and kiss her, telling her she did a good job like she imagined he'd do, but she realized that wasn't ever going to happen. She brought a chair over to the bassinette and watched her daughter sleep. She truly was beautiful. She had very fair skin like Elsa and everything else was her mother. Her little bow lips were to die for so Leia brushed her finger over them to get a feel.

"I love you so much." She whispered to Danielle. "I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm sorry that I'm the reason you don't have a father. If I had never given into him, none of this would've happened. But then you wouldn't be here and I can't imagine my life without you. You mean absolutely everything to me, love. Just know that I'll never stop loving you and I'll never let anyone hurt you. I promise."

Leia stayed silent for a few minutes before she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Come in." She called softly.

Elsa opened the door with a smile and quietly shut it behind her. She walked over to Leia and pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing in here?" Leia asked with a smile, happy to be with someone.

"Well I figured you'd want some help on your first night. You probably don't want to do it alone so I'll be here to help you. Derek insisted on helping as well but I told him we were going to have a girl's night." Elsa laughed.

"Oh gosh, thank you so much." Leia breathed. Elsa gave her a smile and leaned down to look at her new niece.

"She is stunning. How did I luck out to have two beautiful nieces and one handsome nephew?" Elsa laughed.

"Well they all lucked out to have an amazing aunt like you." Leia retorted.

"Are you ready for the worst night of your life?" Elsa asked.

"Way to be optimistic." Leia joked.

"I'm being honest."

"How do you know it's going to be the worst night of my life?"

"Well for one thing, I smell something nasty and Danielle is scrunching up her nose."

Leia looked slowly down at her daughter and moaned.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I seriously re-wrote this chapter three times and this was the outcome! I wasn't even going to have Leia give birth this way but you know me and my twists on stories! I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to seeing your reviews! Love you guys so much!**

**ElsaSnowflake99: I know everyone's having babies except for her.**

**bellairmenna: You stayed up all night to read it? That is so nice and dedicated, thank you so much! I was actually laughing so hard when I was writing the paint scene between Elsa and Derek! But then again, thanks for the review it means a lot to me!**

**bexmad: It's okay I will update ASAP so I don't keep you all hanging for too long! And trust me, everyone wants Delsa babies, even I do! But I have everything sorted out so you don't need to worry! I'm glad you're enjoying this and I love when you review because it always makes me so happy!**

**Lomelindii: Thank you so much that makes me feel so much better! Well she ended up having a girl obviously so yeah! And I can't tell you if she's having a baby in this one or the sequel or even at all! You'll just have to wait and see now won't you…?**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: She's a goddess! I think I love babies just as much as you do! I want Delsa babies too, trust me. It's killing me just as much as it's killing you! **

**beststoryever: I'm so glad you liked it! That was my goal! I don't know I just feel like whoever reviews my story deserves to give me ideas that I can use. I just want everyone to feel connected to the story in some way or play some part in it! But thank you for the helpful hints because now I have some good Delsa ideas! Once again, thank you very much for your help and I'm glad you love the story!**

**IndyGirl89: Your freaking chapter you posted was AMAZING btw! And your inkling was right! It was a girl!**

**The elf from Alagesia: Thank you so so so much! I don't even realize that I do that so it's amazing to realize that's what I am doing! Also, I have absolutely no problem whatsoever with you using my type of writing as inspiration! It's actually an honor! I mean, everyone bases their writing off someone else, I know I did! You go ahead and use it as much as you'd like, even if it's for a Frozen story! I love answering my reviewers because their comments and opinions matter to me! P.S. Eliza is a beautiful name!**

**MichellyGurl14: Look on your inbox!**

**artistreilly421: Thank you! I just thought of them on the spot actually!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: YES! Sequel whoo hoo! I look forward to reading your reviews! I watch movies A LOT so I get my inspiration of sad scenes from them so that's how I was able to make it so sad! I like to keep my readers interested with plot twists they didn't see coming, sort of like the one I just wrote! I PROMISE you I'll put Olaf in the sequel here and there, you can count on it! Thanks for the review!**

**SonicXmen94: Thanks! I plan on having a sequel so I hope you like it and enjoy reading it! **

**HAFanForever: Yeah her pregnancy wasn't very well…..**

**ArcobalenoLove: He is 100% dead. Delsa seriously is the cutest ever omg! I will update ASAP though but just not as rapidly as usual. Thank you for understanding though and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**thesinglepringle: Yes because that was how they did it in the 1800s and I couldn't really think of any other way to do it that would make sense!**

**THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!**


	43. Keep Trying

**A/N: Welcome back! First of all, shout out to ****HAFanForever**** for being my 400****th**** reviewer! You rock! Oh my god it was the best reunion ever! I heard the doorbell ring and I ran to the door and we hugged and cried! It was fantastic and I seriously love them so much! Okay anyways, this is another sad-ish chapter. Oops, sorry? It's a Delsa chapter for sure. Also, people seem to really like Leia so I will include her and Danielle in this chapter too! So I decided to type this while we all watch Bridesmaids and The Conjuring, not that you care, just thought you'd enjoy to hear a piece of Mary's everyday life! So enjoy everyone!**

* * *

The sound of a baby cry woke Leia and Elsa up around six in the morning. The baby had actually slept fully through the first night which is quite rare but it was fine for Leia. They had fallen asleep in Leia's bed after a night of changing diapers and trying to soothe the crying.

"Do you want to get it?" Leia asked, half asleep.

"It's your daughter." Elsa mumbled back and pulled the covers closer to her.

"Stop stealing the blankets." Leia mumbled.

"You don't need the blankets, your daughter is crying." Elsa mumbled back.

"Ugh, Danielle!" Leia groaned.

She rolled out of bed and fell on the floor in the process. She slumped over to the crib and gazed down at Danielle. Once she saw her mom, her crying ceased and her big emerald eyes looked up at her and stared. Leia smiled down and picked her up in her arms and slowly rocked her, humming while she was at it. Elsa turned over to see her sister-in-law and niece and smiled. She knew how lucky she was to have such a beautiful family, but the problem was she couldn't even have one of her own. She sat up in the bed and carefully watched Leia mother her child. She really was the perfect mother and it had only been a day. Elsa could see how strong she was. She suffered a horrible beating from Johannes, went through an entire pregnancy alone, gave birth literally by herself, and now she was mothering her child like she had done it her entire life.

"I have to feed her now." Leia said.

"That's alright, I have a meeting at noon anyways so I have to go." Elsa said with a smile.

"Will you come by later?" Leia asked.

"Of course I will!" Elsa said.

Leia sighed in relief and kissed the top of Danielle's head. Elsa rolled out of bed and put her robe on, adjusting her hair and walked over to Leia and Danielle. She kissed the top of her niece's head and she looked up at her aunt.

"I love you sweet girl." Elsa whispered and gave Leia a hug before she left the room.

Leia watched Elsa leave and began swaying back and forth with her daughter in her hands. Danielle began to get fussy so Leia adjusted her maternity dress so she could begin breastfeeding. Leia's breasts weren't that big so it didn't hurt her as much. Leia sat on her rocking chair while she fed Danielle and smiled down at her. She truly was beautiful and she looked just like Leia and Derek because they also looked alike too. She looked _nothing _like Johannes and that was just fine.

Once Leia was done feeding her daughter, she had her burped, bathed, and changed. Leia already noticed that her daughter was a sleeper due to the fact she slept throughout the whole night and now that she was already falling asleep. Leia put her down in her bassinette and placed her little white bunny next to her and rocked her until she was sound asleep.

* * *

"S-stop t-tickling me K-Kristoff! I can't b-breathe at-t all!" Anna giggled as she and Kristoff were in bed together.

"If you want me to stop, you need to beg for mercy!" He retorted.

"I sh-shouldn't have t-to beg f-for anything!" Anna tried to say.

"I love you!" Kristoff teased.

"If-f you did you'd-d st-stop!"

Kristoff ceased his tickling and gazed down at his wife underneath him. He leaned down and kissed her nose which made her giggle. They locked eyes for a little while before he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. He raised his head back up but she pulled his neck down to meet their lips again. He made a noise of excitement as they continued hungrily kissing each other. He flipped them over so she was on top and he wrapped his arms around her waist and back as their tongues intertwined and he peppered kisses down her neck and on her shoulders.

"You're beautiful." Kristoff whispered.

Anna just smiled in return and she closed her eyes in return and continued kissing him. Kristoff placed his hand on her middle thighs and slowly traced his hands upwards to lift her dress up. They giggled in the kiss and before he undid her dress, the door flung open and Kristoff and Anna screamed and he pushed her off of him. They looked towards the door to see two footed babies holding hands and standing in the doorway. Kristoff and Anna sighed when they saw it was just their children and laughed it off.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anna laughed.

Alexander and Christabel gave her a slight giggle and they exchanged evil baby glances. Kristoff and Anna gestured the twins to come over and the two babies waddled over to the bed and Kristoff picked up Christabel and Anna picked up Alexander. The babies giggled as their parents placed light tickles on them. Kristoff and Anna gave each other a quick glance with a loving smile and then they turned their attention back to their children.

"Maaa…ma!" Alexander babbled.

"Yes sweetheart?" Anna answered.

"Lo….love….lo." He babbled back.

"I love you too baby!" Anna said and kissed him on his lips.

"Christabel never talks." Kristoff laughed as he ruffled her hair.

"She says 'mama' sometimes. Doesn't she ever say 'dada'?" Anna asked.

"She has like…twice." Kristoff said.

"Twice? Really?" Anna said in shock.

"Yeah, it's weird. I try to get her to say 'dada' all the time but she never says it. I think she's just slow at the whole talking thing." He shrugged.

"Hey, it's alright. She'll learn when she wants to."

Anna nodded in casual agreement and they all laid in silence, admiring their children. Kristoff grunted and Anna looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" He said.

"You made a weird noise."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She laughed.

"Do you enjoy being a mom?" Kristoff finally asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Anna asked.

"I don't know I'm just….curious."

"Well of course I love being a mom! It's the best thing I have ever known! I didn't think it would be this hard and draining, but it's worth it. I mean look at them, they're angels." She smiled.

"They seriously adore you so much."

"Stop it, they love you too!"

"I guess so."

* * *

"Can I come in?" Leia heard a faint knock and voice at her bedroom door.

"Um, sure." Leia answered.

Her door opened and Derek walked in with a relieved smile on his face. Leia smiled back and continued rocking Danielle in her hands. Derek set his book down on the bed and walked over to his sister and his niece. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"She really is beautiful, Leia. You did really well."

"Thank you." She whispered. "I still can't believe I had to do it alone. Literally."

"Leia I didn't-"

"No! No, I'm not trying to blame you at all. I'm just….I'm just saying."

"I know and I'm so sorry. We all regret it, but you have to give yourself some credit for doing it alone and saving your baby. You should be so proud." He said with a loving smile on his face.

"I guess my mommy instincts just came over me." Leia laughed and smiled down at her daughter.

"You're a great mommy." Derek said.

"Do you want to hold her? You've never held her before."

Derek looked at Leia with a smile and nodded his head. Leia adjusted the baby and handed her over to her uncle. Derek looked down at her and once she felt his warm touch, she opened her doe eyes and looked straight up at him. She made some gurgling noises and spit bubbled out of her mouth. Never stopping to look anywhere else but her uncle, Danielle moved in a little closer to Derek's chest.

"Hi Danielle. I'm your uncle Derek. I love you _so _much already. You have the best mommy in the entire world, you know that right? Your aunts are the coolest and your uncles are pretty awesome too. You are so beautiful. You're going to grow up to be such a strong, independent, beautiful young lady. No man will ever hurt you if I can help it." He said and a single tear fell from his eyes. He gave her a lingering kiss on her soft, warm forehead and handed her back to Leia.

"Wow, I didn't know you had that in you." Leia laughed as she wiped a tear away. "Ever since you met Elsa, you became quite the softy!"

"I know, it's killing my manly reputation!" He pouted.

"Nah, I like the new you." He said and nudged his shoulder with hers. "Where's Elsa?"

"She's in a meeting."

"Why aren't you with her? I mean, you kind of are the King of Arendelle."

"Not even close. It's impossible for me to be king because I'm not royal by blood. I'm an ordinary person who happened to marry royalty. I became her Prince Consort and I don't get to attend the meetings that decide the large events for Arendelle. Elsa is still in charge of everything and I assist her and help her decide."

Leia nodded in understanding and carefully laid Danielle in her bassinette so she could relax. Leia and Derek then sat on her bed in silence.

"So are you going to visit….you know." Derek asked.

"I-I don't know. I want to but I also don't. I have so many questions for him but then I want to ring his neck. It's complicated." She said and let her head fall to her hands.

"I can go with you so you feel safe."

"No. No, I don't want you to get angry and then…."

"I know how to control myself, Leia." Derek muttered.

"No, you don't. I've seen it, you've seen it, everyone's seen it. I don't want to take any chances there are too many babies in this house. Speaking of babies, how are you and Elsa doing? Is she pregnant yet?"

"No, she just can't seem to get pregnant. We've been trying for almost a year and I don't know why it hasn't happened yet." He said sadly.

"You don't think it has anything to do with her powers do you?"

"No, I mean how could it? I don't see what ice has to do with it. If the power was passed on to her from an ancestor, they had to have been able to produce children."

"You're right. Well, I wish you all the best of luck because Elsa is the only one without a baby." She wined.

"Yeah." Derek whispered.

* * *

After Elsa was finished with her two hour meeting, she retreated back to her bedroom to find Derek reading a book in the rocking chair. Elsa smiled at him and he got up right away when he saw her and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Hi sweetie." He said.

"Hi. What are you reading?"

"It's called _The Red Shoes _by Hans Christian Andersen. It's kind of good, but I've read better."

Elsa nodded and crawled underneath the covers of their bed and pulled the covers up to her neck and sighed. Derek sighed, set his book down, and crawled under the blankets next to her. He moved a piece of her hair out of her face and smiled at her. Her beautiful blue eyes looked up at him, on the verge of breaking in tears.

"What's the matter Elsa?"

"N-nothing. I'm just tired." Elsa lied.

"We've been together for over a year, you really think you can pull that face with me?"

Elsa shook her head no.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I….I want a baby." She whimpered.

"Oh. I know."

"I just don't know why I haven't gotten pregnant yet! We've been trying for almost a year!" She started to tear up.

"Come on, you told me that every woman is different. Maybe your body isn't ready for a baby yet. You never know what's planned for you." He tried to reason.

"Everyone else has children and I don't want you to leave me because I can't seem to get pregnant." She cried now.

"Elsa! I could never leave you over something so childish like that! I love _you. _I would never want to spend my life without you. A day without you is a day without air. I wake up every day to see your beautiful face and to see your beautiful personality in action. You are the best person I've ever known and no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

He finished the speech with a passionate kiss on her lips. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and caressed her cheek. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I want….I want to ask the doctor if there's anything he can tell us on why I haven't gotten pregnant yet."

"Are you sure? I mean are you _really _sure."

Elsa bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay then, let's go."

Derek and Elsa made their way down to the infirmary which had the doctor's office in it.

"Your majesty! How may I assist you today?"

"I…I mean we….had a few questions for you."

"Yes?"

"We've been trying to get pregnant for almost a year and it still hasn't happened yet and I don't know why. My sister was able to get pregnant twice quite easily so I'm not sure why I'm having trouble."

"Well, I'm not an expert in icy magic, but I can tell you that your powers have absolutely nothing to do with your inability to get pregnant." He explained.

"Then what is it?"

"Why don't you step into my office and I can take a look at you. Derek can come if you'd like."

"Yes, please." Elsa answered.

Derek and Elsa followed the doctor into the room and she laid down on the patient bed. The doctor checked her lower region which embarrassed Elsa to every extent. He then rubbed her belly and pushed down a little bit. He wrote some things down on paper. Derek and Elsa watched him like a hawk to see his every movement and facial expression. He checked her lower once more and then took his gloves off.

"What did you find?" Derek said as he held Elsa's hand.

"Well, it's good and bad news." He announced. Elsa's heart skipped a beat as she listened closely.

"What is it?" Elsa choked.

"The good news is that it's completely possible for you to become pregnant." He said happily. "But the bad news is that there is a reason you aren't getting pregnant." He also said.

"Tell me." Elsa whispered.

"You are a very small individual and sometimes fetuses can't attach to your uterus and you seem to be under a lot of stress from not being to get pregnant which is preventing it even more."

"What can I do to change that?" Elsa asked.

"You need to eat more food. When was the last time you ate?"

"I forgot to eat breakfast this morning and dinner last night. That's what usually happens to me every day." She admitted. Derek looked at her in shock and she quickly averted her head the other way.

"You need to eat your majesty if you want to get pregnant. You also need to stop stressing about everything because that's a big trigger on your inability." He explained.

"I understand." Elsa choked out.

* * *

Leia put a Danielle in the care of a nanny and put her hooded cloak over her body and walked down to the dungeons of the castle. She passed guards who stared at her confusedly. She nodded at each of them until one stopped her.

"Excuse me miss, you can't be down here."

"Is there a law?" Leia challenged.

"Well….no."

"Exactly. Now if you could please tell me where Johannes Dubach is being held?" She said sternly.

"Follow me." He whispered.

He led her down a dark hallway and down a few more steps until they reached a single jail cell. Leia took a deep breath while the guard lit a candle.

"He's in there."

Leia thanked the guard and opened the gates to the cell. Johannes was chained up to the wall and his head was against the grey brick wall and his eyes were closed. Leia cleared her throat and Johannes's eyes snapped open and he squinted and he looked at her like he didn't recognize her.

"Johannes." Leia whispered.

"Leia? Is it really you?" He said sweetly.

"Wh- I mean yes it's me." She made sure to wear a long cloak to hide the fat her baby made on her stomach.

"Oh I missed you! I am so sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean it love! God I love you so much, Leia. I love you _so _much. You never deserved any of the pain I caused you, please forgive me." He pleaded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said.

"I love you Leia. I didn't mean what I did."

"Then why did you do it?" Leia whispered.

"Because you slept with another man." He said.

Her eyes widened at his comment and she glared at him.

"Are you crazy? I never slept with anyone except for you! You forced me to do things I didn't want to do and this was the outcome! You hurt me! You _hurt _me!"

"You brought it upon yourself, babe. Did you ever have your stupid child that isn't mine?"

"No. I was never pregnant." Leia lied.

"False alarm then?" He smirked.

"You asshole. I hope you sit here and rot in jail for the rest of your life!" She cried.

"Aww are you going to cry now? You always were the one to cry about every little thing." He laughed.

Without a warning, Leia punched him square in the nose which made him fall back. Leia looked at her hand in complete shock. She'd never punched anyone in her life and she didn't even know what had come over her.

"You bitch!" He hissed.

"You bastard!" She hissed right back.

"If you do ever happen to get pregnant because you're a slut, I hope the baby dies."

"I hope you starve here in jail and die. Arendelle would throw a celebration and we'd hang you with the same rope they hung Hans with."

* * *

**A/N: I got a chapter in! I'm so proud of myself! Let me know what you think of this chapter! I also lied, I had to delete a chapter because it didn't make any sense so there will be 45 chapters and then an author's note for chapter 46! I love you all so much! Review!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: I think we're all praying for Delsa babies! I know I am!**

**HAFanForever: Thanks for being the 400****th**** reviewer! **

**W.D.: Yes Johannes will make more appearances! You'll have to see what happens!**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: You are so funny! Don't worry about embarrassing yourself in front of me! There's nothing wrong with getting excited! I love these kind of reviews! I personally like boys more because us girls are SO dramatic! But I do love both!**

**Guest: I PROMISE next chapter is full on Delsa! WHOO HOO! And I want Delsa babies just as much as you, trust me!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: Thank you! I was surprised that I did that because she was originally going to give birth in her room so I'm glad it turned out more dramatically!**

**ArcobalenoLove: I LOVE THIS! Yes I love watching everyone suffer because it makes my writing more fun! It's fun to see everyone beg, oops? I promise you that I want Delsa babies too! SO BADLY!**

**Guest: I hope you like the ending! I'm so pumped for the sequel too!**

**The elf from Alagesia: I love your name because it's my sister's name! She's my favorite person ever so I love your name! And I'm so happy you love this story that much! It makes me want to update 24/7! Thank you for making my day with this comment!**

**ElsaSnowflake99: Hmm…you'll have to wait and see!**

**IndyGirl89: I kind of based it off of that show called ****_I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant _****because that show is awesome and they always give birth in the most dramatic ways in the most weirdest places!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: I literally love your comments! I love being called an AMAZING writer by you! And yes, you're the reason Olaf is going to be in the sequel! Thank you for the review and keep them coming! Elsa is my obsession too!**

**artistreilly421: Leia is awesome!**

**xandman98: That's what I was planning!**

**Frozen love: Can you send me a link?**

**FrozenXTitanicLove: That's exactly what I wanted you to do! Not giving birth obviously, but the heavy breathing of fear! You're awesome.**

**elsa439: Wow I'm so sorry! Your father is in my prayers for sure. I hope you're doing alright. I'm glad I could be there for you through this story because it makes me feel good and it makes you feel good! Thank you for telling me this and I'm truly honored!**

**elsa0509: TEAM DEREK! Everyone is a part of the Derek fan club! I'm almost positive that even Hans and Johannes are!**

**ALSO! Shout out to ElsaSnow****ls****flake99 for giving me a shout out in her story called ****_Where the Light Shines Best. _****You must look it up because it's wonderful!**

**DON'T LET THE FROST BITE…..BITE… **


	44. Derek

**A/N: I AM SORRY I TRULY AM! I was in Chicago for three days and I was having way too much fun and my sister said I couldn't bring her laptop (jerk) so I literally had no way of updating at all BUT I did write on my iPod so I could update right away without having to think of things to type! Also, the last chapter will be posted on the 30****th**** of June because I have ANOTHER Sweet 16 Birthday to go to and we're going on a three day vacation! Enough about me, enjoy chapter 44 and I love you all TO DEATH! Sorry again for the delay and happy reading!**

* * *

I'm just going to give up." Elsa said.

"How can you just say that?" Derek said.

"Derek, sweetie, we've been trying for over a year and absolutely nothing has happened. I don't want to keep wishing it's going to happen when I know it's not." She said sadly.

"Elsa…" Derek whispered and caressed her cheek.

She turned away from her husband and walked over to the window. She looked down at Kristoff and Anna who was happily playing with their two year old children. Elsa smiled down at her little family and giggled when she'd see Kristoff throw either Christabel or Alexander up in the air and catch them. Oh, how she longed for that. She soon felt Derek's hand cup her shoulder and she grasped it gently with her own hand.

"You have really gentle fingers." Derek commented.

"What do you mean?" She giggled.

"I don't know but your hands are just really soft and graceful." He said while examining her hands and fingers.

"I truly am sorry." Elsa gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You seriously need to stop blaming yourself. I can't stand to see you so upset and hateful towards yourself. You didn't do this on purpose."

Elsa just nodded and sat down on the window seat and folder her so called graceful hands on her lap. Derek sighed and looked around their bedroom. He noticed a small trunk underneath their bed and he got down on his hands and knees and pulled it out.

"What are you doing hun?" Elsa asked and stood up.

"What is this?" He said as he pulled it out and sat back on his knees.

"I'm not sure. Open it and see."

Derek blew he dust off of it and unlatched the two hooks on the side and opened it up. It creaked as it was being opened and Elsa walked over and stood above him.

"Oh my." She breathed.

"What is all of this junk?"

Elsa wacked Derek's shoulder and smirked. "It isn't _junk,_it's my…..collection?" She said uncertainly.

"Collection huh?" Derek said.

"They happen to be things I made, found, or collected as a child. I can't believe you actually found this!" She laughed and knelt down next to him.

"Woah! Cool, check this out!" Derek exclaimed as he pulled out an old glass doll.

"I think this was my mom's. She and I _always _played with dolls together when I was locked away so I would take my mind off of fear for a little. It was…it was nice." She smiled.

"Do you remember the doll's name?"

She took it from his hands and studied it carefully. She twisted the doll's blonde braid and softly caressed her porcelain skin.

"Eva." Elsa said. "I named her Eva because that was my favorite name when I was a child."

"Eva? That's a beautiful name."

"It's alright now. My favorite is Adelaide for a girl now." She smiled.

"It is? What does it mean?"

"Noble."

Derek nodded and continued his rummaging through the trunk. He pulled out broken objects that didn't appeal to him and sifted through numerous drawings that Elsa made when she was younger. Most of the junk was out of the trunk until Derek found a small music box that made a simple tune that Derek got distracted by. It was a small, silver box with a large snowflake in the middle and it turned slowly in a circle.

"This is nice." He commented.

"Anna bought it for me for my eighteenth birthday before my parents died. She said it reminded her of me in the note she slipped under my door. I had it sitting on my desk every day until the day I heard the news of my parent's death and I put it away. I couldn't even stand looking at it without feeling horrible about myself." Elsa explained.

"Snowflake…." Derek said sweetly and pulled her close to him.

"I really am fine." She said with a smile.

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm and shoulder. She rested her head in the crease of his neck and inhaled.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked her.

"I don't really know. We can go play music or we can go play with the twins." She suggested.

"Wow we have a boring lifestyle! We should bake a cake or something!" He exclaimed.

"No! Not after what happened last time!" She reminded him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"We created the biggest mess ever! There was flour and sugar covering the walks and the celling of the kitchen! How do you not remember?"

"I do." He laughed. "But so what?" We had fun didn't we?"

"Well I guess…."

"Then there! C'mon let's go!" He said and scooped her up from the floor and carried her out the door.

"Derek!" She laughed.

"Don't fight it, don't fight it." He said as she tried squirming out of his hands.

She huffed in defeat and held his neck for balance as he carried her all the way downstairs, her feet and head occasionally hitting the side of the walls.

"You do realize this is kidnapping right?" Elsa said.

"It's called wifenapping sweetheart." Derek explained.

"I could have your head for this!" She mocked in a regal tone./

"You wouldn't want my head when I could give you something much more satisfying." He said seductively.

"What could that be?" She said even more seductively.

"It's thick, creamy, and it tastes marvelous when you dip your finger in it." He whispered quietly in her head making her shudder all over.

"What else?" She whispered.

"It's a real treat and when you taste it, it makes you feel all warm inside."

"Do you think you can tell me what is it?"

"I guess I can."

"Tell me. What is it?"

"Chocolate." He answered.

Elsa and Derek broke out into laughter while he was still holding her all the way until they got to the kitchen. She kicked the door open with her feet and he set her down. They walked over to the large kitchen pantry and Elsa searched for the essentials to make a chocolate cake. They had made this specific cake before but they always messed up on something.

"Do you really think that we'll be able to make the cake _successfully _this time?" Elsa laughed as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and lightly pecked his lips.

"We can try!" He answered and pecked her on the lips again.

"Shall we get started then?" She said as she wrapped an apron around her waist.

"That we shall." He answered and slid behind her so he could reach the bowl from one of the many mahogany cabinets.

"Babe, stop!" Elsa as he tried to reach the bowl. "I'll do it."

She reached up and carefully took the green bowl from the cabinet and gently set it down on the table.

"What's going on in here?" An interrupting Kai said from the doorway as he crossed his arms.

Elsa and Derek stopped in their tracks and stared at Kai, then at each other, then at the bowl, then back at Kai.

"We're uh….baking a cake." Elsa confessed.

"Any reason?" Kai asked. He asked these questions because to Elsa and Ana, he was a fatherly figure since their parents died.

"Elsa needs to eat her feelings." Derek said.

"Hey!" She said and swatted his arm.

He shrugged and put his hands up in defense. Elsa gave him an ice glare and they turned their attention back to Kai.

"We're just baking a cake." She explained.

"Okay….." Kai responded unconvinced.

Elsa and Derek let their breaths go and continued rummaging through the cabinets and pantry for the right ingredients displayed in the cookbook.

_Hours later….._

"I knew this was going to happen." Elsa said as she and Derek were covered in flour and sugar.

"Why! Why us!?" He complained.

"I think we should just accept the fact that we'll never successfully make a cake." He laughed.

"So should we just have the cooks bake the cake for your birthday tomorrow?" Elsa asked.

Derek nodded as he looked around at the mess the covered them from head to toe. He helped her get up off the ground where they ended up and they began to clean the monstrosity of the mess.

* * *

"Happy birthday Derek!" Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Leia all shouted around his bed, the twins and Danielle in their parent's arms looking around the room completely oblivious.

Derek arose from the bed and looked at the clock which read nine in the morning and then he looked back at his family and smiled with a yawn.

"What's going on here?" He said as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the giant red velvet cake that Elsa was holding in her hands.

"You have to hurry and make a wish, no discussions!" Elsa said and held the cake closer to his face.

"Isn't it a little early to be eating sweets?" Derek laughed and sat up in the bed.

"Hey! It is _never _too early to eat sweets you crazy!" Anna chided.

"Yes your highness." He mocked and made a wish before blowing out the candles.

Everyone clapped and Derek swiped his finger across the chocolate frosting and licked his finger. "Now this is how you make a cake." Derek laughed and winked at Elsa. She bent down and hugged him with one arm and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Thank you for all of this." He smiled back at her.

Kristoff, Anna, and Leia all gave them their hugs too along with Christabel, Alexander, and Danielle. They all fit on the bed believe it or not and ate some cake and laughed at the babies and with each other and simply enjoyed one another's company.

"How old am I again?" Derek asked. "Fifty?'

"Derek, shut up! You're only twenty-five!" Elsa answered and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, oh right!"

"Do you feel any older?" Anna asked.

"Not really. I still feel like I'm twenty."

Everyone laughed and sat there in silence for a couple minutes while finishing up the cake. Kristoff and Anna let their kids peck off some of the cake from their plates and Danielle fell asleep in Elsa's arms while Leia was finishing her cake.

"So what's the plan for today?" Derek asked.

"You and Elsa are spending the day in town together." Kristoff answered.

"Sounds perfect!" He said and winked at his wife.

They all finished eating their cake and Kristoff, Anna, and the twins went their separate way and Leia and Danielle went their separate way leaving Derek and Elsa all alone in their bedroom. He pulled her into a hug and thanked her for the lovely surprise and sealed it with a kiss. They then got ready to leave into town for the day and they left in a horse and carriage to a nice restaurant in Arendelle that was very popular amongst the royal family. They got their seats along with many bows and they finally settled into a calm mood.

"I'm so glad I was able to spend the day with you today. Just you." Derek said and grabbed Elsa's hand that was lying on the table.

"Me too." She said with a smile.

"What are thinking about getting?" Derek asked her as they looked at the menu.

"Fenalår." She answered.

"Mm, I love it when you talk Norwegian to me." He said with a wink.

"Oh stop it! It's a cured a seasoned leg of a lamb and I happen to love it!" She said.

"That sounds disgusting." He said blankly and looked at the menu some more. "I think I'll get the Grave lacks?" He tried to say.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

Derek shrugged and showed her the choice on the menu. She placed her hand gently over her mouth and giggled. "You mean Gravlaks?"

"Yeah that. What's on it?"

"It's dry-cured salmon, marinated in salt, sugar and spices. The salmon is left to ferment." She explained.

"I'll try it."

The waiter came over and took their order and fortunately because of royalty, their lunch was to them within ten minutes. They tried each other's foods and talked about everything. Derek watched his beautiful wife's eyes sparkle when she talked and the way his lips moved when she would listen carefully to him. She drove him mad and he was glad that it was his birthday because he was expecting a real treat that night.

"Are you all done?" Elsa asked.

Derek nodded and Elsa insisted on paying the bill which she ended up doing while the waiter wasn't looking and the two exited the premises. They held hands as they walked all around town even though Elsa wasn't a huge fan of PDA but she'd do anything for Derek. They stopped in quiet areas where no one was around once in a while to make out and then continued on their way throughout the town of Arendelle. Elsa even watched a little bit of a baseball game.

On the way back to the castle, Derek and Elsa ran into a couple of thirteen year old boys who were sitting by the fountain with baseballs in their hands. They looked sad. Elsa nudged Derek and he shook his head no at her but she rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the boys.

"Evening gentlemen." Elsa said kindly.

The three boys quickly stood up and bowed to Elsa and she nodded her head in approval.

"How is everyone tonight?" She asked.

"Fine your Majesty, thank you." One of the boys answered.

"May I know your names?" She said.

"My name is Arne." Said the red headed young boy and he took his bow again.

"My name is Simen." The other young man answered who had dark brown hair.

"And I'm Rolf." The other dark haired boy answered.

"Very nice to meet you all. What are you all up to tonight?"

"We wanted to play baseball but we don't have any mitts to use." Rolf said sadly.

"No worries! Derek?" Elsa turned around and gave him the "you better do what I tell you" look and he nodded and headed to the castle.

"Where is he going your Majesty?" Arne asked.

"He's going to get five mitts." Elsa answered casually.

"Why five? There's only three of us." Simen said.

"Derek and I are humans too." She laughed.

Derek came back with the mitts and he gave on to each of the boys and one for Elsa and kept one for himself. Elsa held her hand out and Rolf gave her the baseball and had the boys spread out. They all had their mitts up and ready for the first throw. She was doing this for Derek.

"Think fast!" She shouted and threw the ball as hard as she could with a grunt to Simen. He caught the ball and threw it to Derek and he caught it and threw it to Arne. Arne missed and picked it up in his hands and he threw it to Rolf who threw it back to Elsa. She caught it in her mitt and everyone cheered.

"Didn't think a Queen could do it could you?" Elsa smirked.

"Well we were a little apprehensive, your Majesty." Rolf said.

"Call me Elsa." She said. "And never underestimate what a girl can do." She said.

"Can I just say how awesome you are?" Arne said.

Elsa smiled at him and conjured up a large snowflake and blasted it into the air into a million little sparkles. The boys looked up in awe and clapped their hands. They all played a little more baseball and Elsa was getting better and better. Derek smiled at her with the boys and couldn't help but feel bad that no child of theirs would ever see what a truly amazing mother she was.

"Over here!" Elsa yelled and held up her mitt.

Simen threw the ball at her but it went a little too high and crashed a window in the castle. Simen cupped his mouth with his hands and Elsa looked at the window and sighed with a smile.

"Nice throw." Elsa said and Simen exhaled.

"You're really good at baseball!" Rolf commented.

"You're not so bad yourself sir." She said back and gave all of the boys a high five.

"I'll see you boys around?" Elsa made sure.

"Of course! And we can play baseball all you want!" Arne suggested.

"I'd like that a lot." She smiled. They all said their goodbyes and Elsa and Derek walked back inside of the castle hand in hand.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were amazing back there!"

"I've always gotten along better with boys than girls." Elsa laughed.

"I seriously love you so much it's not even healthy."

"I love you too my teddy bear!" She said and squeezed his cheeks.

After all of the children were put to bed, Elsa, Derek, Kristoff, Anna, and Leia all sat down in the parlor and drank wine and ate krumcake for Derek's birthday evening. He had already warned everyone ahead of time that he wanted nothing extravagant this year and that he just wanted to be with his family.

"Did you guys know that Elsa kicked ass playing baseball this afternoon?" Derek said.

"I hardly kicked that much ass." Elsa said with an eye roll.

"Oh please! We met up with some kids in town and we literally played a baseball game! She was awesome and she beat everyone!" Derek said proudly.

"I didn't even know you played baseball!" Anna said.

"I don't really. Derek's been trying to teach me for at least a year and it finally went into affect tonight." She said as she sipped her wine.

"That's awesome! How was your day Derek?" Kristoff asked.

"It was amazing! I got to spend it with the best person in the world." He said and kissed Elsa's lips which made everyone go "aww".

"Should we do presents now?" Leia asked.

"Yeah!" Anna squealed. She leaned down and picked up her present and so did Kristoff and Leia.

Leia handed her present over to Derek first and he opened it to reveal a beautifully sewed sweater. It was red and all warm and fuzzy. He loved it and thanked Leia with a hug. Next he opened Anna's and it was a new fishing pole that he saw in a store that he loved and a new pair of baseball shoes. He hugged her as well and added a friendly kiss on the cheek. Lastly he opened up Kristoff's present and it was a brand new baseball from a really expensive store in Arendelle and a new wooden bat to go with it. He had told everyone he wanted baseball accessories and clothes this year and that's exactly what he got. He thanked everyone once again and they all finished their wine and krumcake before saying goodnight.

Elsa and Derek retired back to their bedroom to get ready for bed. Derek was lying in his boxers on top of the covers and Elsa was changing into her nightgown and she slipped in the bed with him. Without a warning, he grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his hips.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Elsa asked him.

"I did."

"Good." She said and leaned down to kiss him. She loved the taste of his sweet lips and continued kissing him.

"You're beautiful." He said in between kisses.

"Shh…." She whispered and kissed his lips deeper.

"I never did give you my birthday present." She whispered.

"What is it?" He asked.

She slipped her nightgown over head and threw it over the floor. "You can unwrap the rest of it." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. Again sorry for the late update and the final chapter should be up sometime on June 30****th**** HOPEFULLY! "Sniffles." Anyways, let me know what you thought of this one or anything else you have to say! I love you and don't forget to review!**

**Guestm: I KNOW! YOU HAVE TO HAVE FAITH IN ME!**

**Lomelindii: I know right? She's had to deal with so much pain in a year and pregnancy adding on top of that would suck! Screw Johannes.**

**Fletchdoug99: She ain't taking none of his bull crap.**

**IndyGirl89: I know I'm with you on that one!**

**smoke4308: Thank you very much! And yes I'm planning on having it out a week after this story ends!**

**Guest: *Carefully apply ice to the burn* Thank you for freaking out because I did too when I wrote it!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Trust me Elsa is my absolute favorite too! I want to be her. That's it. Thanks again for the review and I have SO many ideas for the sequel and I'm so excited! I'm glad you're excited. I hope your life goes splendidly as well!**

**ElsaSnowflake99: You seriously made my day with ****_your _****shoutout so thank you so much!**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: I thought that Leia needed to say an important line to show that she is an important character and not just labeled as Derek's sister. I'm glad you like Danielle! I wanted Leia to have a break from negativity in her life and finally have something good. **

**artistreilly421: THEIR CHILDREN WOULD BE BEAUTIFUL! **

**Frozen love: I'll look them up for sure! Send me new ones!**

**The elf from Alagesia: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this update!**

**Frozen FTW: Hmm…we'll just have to see now won't we?**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I know even the writer to this story is like ELSA GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! She needs to crank out some kids so me and everyone else stops flipping out whenever there's a new update to a chapter with no pregnant Elsa! Let's just Johannes doesn't find out about the baby!**

**bellairmenna: Leia is awesome! And I know Elsa really needs to get on this because we're all becoming impatient! Thank you for the review! **

**elsa439: Wow thank you so much and you're welcome! I would do anything to make a fan happy and I'm so honored that I did! And my advice? A girl wants a guy who isn't afraid to let her know he loves her no matter where you are or what time it is. Good morning and good night texts are the best! P.S. the girl is always right. I'm kidding….sorta. Just be yourself and let her know how much you love her by doing little things to brighten her day! Good luck!**

**Sunrape10: I'm glad you love it and you'll have to see!**

**beststoryever: I know it's stressful because I don't want to disappoint anyone with the decisions I make so I try to get everyone's input so they feel somewhat connected to the story. And YES please send me reviews if you have any ideas or anything!**

**Kittie: Thank you so much you are the sweetest!**

**Frozen: That's a great idea but I have another idea that I'm using but I'll use your idea for parts of mine! Thank you for the suggestions!**

**LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR WITH YOU!**


	45. Love Will Grow Stronger

**A/N: I lied. The lake house I'm at has wifi and I was able to post! So welcome to the final chapter of Love Will Grow Stronger! Thank you to everyone who's followed/favorited/reviewed because you all have changed my life for the better! I'll make an author's note in a few days and let you know upcoming info about this story and some shutouts! So without further ado, enjoy the last chapter! **

* * *

"It's time!" Anna shouted.

"Time for what?" Kristoff grumbled.

"What do you mean 'time for what'? Today's our family picnic that we've been planning for a month!"

"Ugh." Kristoff groaned.

"C'mon big boy let's go!" Anna said and slapped his butt and pulled the blankets off of him.

"Anna! Seriously?" He groaned.

"Stop being a big lazy butt! I'm way too excited for your grumpy mood to ruin it!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"What is everyone bringing?"

"Derek and Elsa are making their famous chocolate cake, Leia is making Reker!" Anna happily announced.

"Reker?"

"Norwegian shrimp." Anna explained.

Kristoff nodded and he finally fell out bed and he and Anna shared a quick kiss before heading to Christabel and Alexander's room

In Derek and Elsa's room, Elsa was sitting comfortably in her chair with her legs tucked under her while reading a book. She quickly turned each page of her book while she was in her blue nightgown and her messy braid.

Derek opened his eyes to the sound of birds singing in the window. He protracted the room for Elsa and when he saw her face he smiled lovingly at her.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"You're up! Good morning." She answered back while still looking down at her book.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten." She answered.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just have a headache because I'm hot." She said as she fanned herself with her book.

"Hot? It's cold in here."

"It's _so _hot." She whined. "Anyways, you should get ready because we're leaving at noon."

Derek got out of the bed and leaned down to kiss his wife before heading off to the bathroom. Once he was done, Elsa went in and got ready with much struggle of her heat frustration. She walked out of the room and stumbled on the way out and used the wall for balance and support.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked while rushing to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elsa lied. "I'm ready to go."

In Leia's room, she was trying to get Danielle into her yellow sun dress and once she got it on, which was quite easy due to the fact that Danielle was the calmest one year old ever. Danielle smiled at her mother and Leia held her arms open and Danielle waddled over and fell in her mother's arms. Leia squeezed daughter close to her and they shared a mommy and daughter kiss.

"Are you ready to go on a picnic?!" Leia asked as she hoisted Danielle on her hip.

Danielle just stuck her tongue out and licked her lips in response. Leia giggled and kissed the side of her head and she walked down the stairs to the front of the castle where Derek, Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, and the twins.

"Hey everyone!" Leia said.

"Hey!" Everyone shouted back. Derek ran up to her and grabbed Danielle from her arms and bounced her up and down and kissed her cheek which made her giggle. He and Danielle were literally inseperable and whenever Leia needed a break, Derek and Elsa would watch her and happily play with her. She was just so cute.

Now Christabel and Alexander were a different story. They officially had blonde hair and brown eyes like their father and a stubby nose and facial structure like mother. They were also at that age where they began talking back to Anna and Kristoff and constanty throwing temper tantrums. Christabel was a little diva. She knew she was daddy's favorite so she used that to her advantage and Kristoff fell for it. Alexander really a sweetheart and always wanted to be around Anna. Almost every night he'd cry if Anna didn't stay with him until he fell asleep.

"I'm so excited!" Anna squealed as everyone exited the castle.

"Where are we going again?" Leia asked.

"It's a picnic grove that's actually in Arendelle where we know we'll be safe." Anna answered as the carriage pulled up.

Anna told the coach where to go and paid him in advance. Once they got to their destination, Christabel was already complaining about how hungry she was which was driving Anna crazy.

"Mama me hungy!" She cried.

"I already told you that you have to wait until everyone sits down." Anna said while she massaged her temples as Christabel crawled over her.

"But I food now!" She cried again.

"Christabel! Do you want to sit in time out?" Anna said sternly.

"No!" She acreamed. "No! No! No!"

"Stop screaming or you will be!"

Kristoff picked up Christabel to give Anna a break and everyone exited the carriage and Anna found a spot on the ground for the entire family.

"This is your first picnic!" Leia told Danielle and kissed her. "I love you."

Elsa's leg was shaking uncontrollably while they sat on the ground and began eating.

"You okay?" Kristoff asked Elsa.

"Yes I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She said quickly. Rambling just like Anna.

"Sorry?"

Elsa just apologized and began nit picking at the food. They all sat in silence until Alexander and Christabel began hitting each other.

"Hey! Stop it." Kristoff scolded. "Be good."

The twins stopped arguing until Kristoff looked away and then they went at it all over again. Kristoff grabbed both of the twins' arms and pulled them over to the side and kneeled down so he was at eye level with them. They held hands in fear because being in trouble by daddy was not a good thing. Anna was a little more leniant.

"Listen to daddy right now. I do not like how you two are behaving right now and if you don't stop, we're going home and you're going to bed. We're all having a nice day and I will not have you mess it up because you're not getting what you want. Do you understand me?"

The twins nodded and sucked their thumbs.

"Alright thank you. Now come here and give daddy a hug."

The twins slowly smiled and hugged Kristoff. He picked them up and carried them back to the picnic. Alexander plopped down on Derek's lap and Christabel plopped down next to Leia and Danielle.

"Baby Dawelle!" Christabel said and pointed at Danielle.

"That's right honey. That's your little cousin Danielle." Leia said and ruffled her hair.

"Wuv!"

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah!" She giggled.

Leia leaned down and kissed Christabel and noticed that Elsa was stuffing food in her face like it was her job, epecially the chocolate cake. She had a big smile on her face while loaded her stomach. Leia smiled at her sister-in-law and turned her attention back to the kids.

"I'm so happy." Anna sighed.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because I get to be with my family. I love you all so much and I couldn't ask for anything better."

"It's been a wild ride." Kristoff admitted.

"But we all made it through because we had each other." Leia added. "I don't care how corny this may sound but you're the best family I could've ever asked for. I have Elsa and Derek to thank for that."

"Anna and I have been together for four years now and it's been the best four years of my entire life. We now have two beautiful children and plan on having more soon. I love you." He said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Kristoff! That was the sweetest thing ever I love you too."

"I for one didn't know how lucky I'd turn out to be. I married the most beautiful, smart, kindest, gentlest person ever. You make me love you more and more everyday. Even though our family is small, it's still the best." Derek said and kissed her cheek.

"Can I say something please?" Elsa said quickly.

"Uh sure." Derek said.

"You know how you just said that your family was small but still the best?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well there might be a slight change in that sentence." She mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Derek said, his heart skipping two beats.

"Well I..."

"Yes?!" Everyone said in unison.

"I went to the doctor's office this morning because I was having hot flashes and horrible migranes and now I know the reason."

"Jesus Christ Elsa, spit it out!" Derek said, now standing up.

"I finally got pregnant! I-I'm pregnant!" She yelled, tears running from her eyes.

"You're pr...? Pregnant?!" He shouted.

"Yes!" She squealed. "Yes!"

Derek scooped her up in his arms and spun her around in a circle and kissed her all over her face.

"I love you! I love you so much!" He yelled and kissed her deeply again.

"I love you too! I'm so happy!"

He set her down and felt her not yet noticeable stomach and leaned down to kiss it. She then felt two arms squeeze her tightly and she turned around to see Anna crying and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Elsa! You're going to be the best mother in the world!"

"Thank you! I love you so much!"

Kristoff then hugged Elsa and slightly picked her up with a little twirl. "Congradulations! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Elsa you did it! I knew you could do it. Your child will absolutely adore you!" Leia squealed and hugged her.

Elsa kneeled down next to Christabel and Alexander and hugged them close. "You're going to have a new baby cousin! There's a baby in Auntie Elsa's tummy!"

The babies touched her stomach. "No baby." Alexander said.

Elsa giggled and kissed Alexander on the kiss. Derek then pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply.

"I did it." She whispered.

"I knew you could." He whispered back.

"You had a little help there." Elsa giggled.

"It was fun getting there."

"I guess love does indeed grow stronger." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAAYAYAYYAYAY! FINALLY ELSA JEEZ! I hope you all are happy! Thank you so much and review and tell me what you thought and if she's going to have a boy or girl! Thank you all so much and I'll get corny in my author's note! Bye bye my lovelies for the last time. For a little at least! You all are truly beautiful and I love you so much!**

**~Until next time...**


	46. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! Okay I'm here to get all mushy so if you don't like that, then...whatever.**

Okay let me first just say that this story has been my life these past few months! When I first uploaded this, I didn't think that I'd get any reviews. I was so worried that people would hate it and say bad things about it. I even had a dream that I woke up with over 1000 reviews but they were all bad! I cried my eyes out and lost all hope. But you all lifted my spirits and encouraged me to write more! I love you all to death and I'm not even joking around here. Like, I never stopped checking my story for new reviews from you all to make my day! I actually memorized some of your usernames because you reviewed so much! I loved you the most!

Anyways, I never thought I was a good writer until I read all of your comments about how awesome I am. That seriously means everything to me you have no clue. It's so insane how a loving, fun, and crazy frozen obsessed sixteen year old can touch so many people with my imagination! It makes me feel good. But you are the reason I write and the reason I'm writing a sequel! Now here's a shoutout to everyone who's reviewed and if you review after this, then shoutout to you too!

Lauren  
HAFanForever  
SonicXmen94  
LoveisanopenfridgeXD  
Guests  
ptahaegyptus2  
ThatPatheticFanficReader  
SpiderCatDude  
The elf from Alagesia  
QueenElsa777  
smoke4308  
TheAwesomeMofo  
BenRG  
IndyGirl89  
Brozipan  
artistreilly421  
Life is Books  
Savplanet  
artsoccer  
starry-lightning  
LilyGHall  
Ashlyne  
AllAmericanSlurp  
Kaidergirl88  
Gasdegty  
MichellyGurl14  
RJCA27  
Lomelindii  
elsa0509  
GuestGrace  
Gleeloverxox981  
MongrelWolf  
Jillian smith  
Awesomegirl3  
Woah  
Piper Torres-Sloan  
Just-another-obsessed-fan  
Frozen love  
This is awesome  
esteele2016  
Wonderful story  
OInfinityLoveO  
Irianna Marie  
Snowflake777  
My Lord Doctor6735  
gracewilliams14  
OceanSun  
Fletchdoug99  
XxBatgirlxxNightwingxX  
LoveFlora  
JeannaMarie33  
elsalover307  
thesinglepringle  
W.D.  
elsa439  
Kittycat  
frozen freak 237  
ellywelly123  
xandman98  
AaAriasIII  
Sunrape10  
bexmad  
ElsaSnowflake99  
Raider7997  
Frozen addict  
Mayla  
SnowQueenElsaOfArendelle101  
Kittie  
TheFaultInAFrozenHeart  
Cool zombie dude  
Alanna official  
FrozenXTitanticLove  
Phantress222014  
beststoryever  
Escaping The Shadow  
bellairmenna  
Pixelraven71  
Guestm  
Frozen FTW  
Frozen  
WarThunder  
UtauElsa

You all are my favorites!

I've decided that the sequel to Love Will Grow Stronger will be called Love Will Grow Stronger: Part II.

Be on the lookout!

Lastly, here are some fun facts about this story!

1\. Derek's original last name was going to be Gjerde.

2\. Elsa was originally going to have twins but I felt it would be unfair to Anna since she had a miscarriage.

3\. Before chapter 4, Elsa wasn't going to have a love interest in this story at all.

4\. I changed the names of the twins so many times! At first she was going to have two girls named Sophie and Lydia and then it was Sophie and Daniel and then Alexander and Lydia. I found Christabel and thought it was beautiful so I used it!

5\. I forgot about Olaf and Sven after chapter 4...sorry?

6\. Derek was never going to have a sister.

7\. I decided last minute to have Johannes be a bad guy.

8\. Hans was never going to make an appearance.

9\. I was going to have Elsa lose her virginity before marriage but I wanted her to be more reserved.

10\. I never intended for Elsa to die at any point during this story but I wanted to get you all on edge when she got close.

11\. I wasn't ever going to put smut in this.

12\. I picked the name Derek because I thought it complimented Elsa's name perfectly. I picked Leia because I liked the way it looked when I wrote it. I chose Danielle because it's such a pretty name. And I chose Johannes because I didn't like the name and I didn't like him.

13\. At the end of the story, Derek is 26. Elsa is 25. Kristoff is 25. Anna is 21. The twins are 3. Danielle is one.

14\. Every food that I used in the story is Norwegian. Every song except for three are Norwegian songs. All of the character names besides Leia have Norwegian heritage.

15\. I honored my friend Alivia by having Anna have twins because she's a twin with her sister Ashley and their mom lost her first baby and then had twins right after!

16\. I wrote the chapter the day or night I posted it. No chapter was ever written in advance.

17\. It takes me about four hours to write a chapter because I get distracted easily.

18\. Derek was never going to have fire powers.

19\. Danielle was originally going to look like Johannes.

20\. I realized that Elsa barely ever used her powers during the story.

Well this is it ya'll. The sequel will be posted within a week and I better see some reviews or else I won't continue! Sorry for the life threatening threat! I'm kidding, I love you so much and you've changed my life for the better. I'll never forget this story and what you all did for me.

THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!

*Door slam!*


End file.
